Wanted: Perfect Husband,Must be a Shaman King
by syaoran no hime
Summary: As an act of gratitude for the people who took care of her, Anna agrees to find the Shaman King in order to be his wife, just as the legend of the mountains say. The town of Izumo gives her a lot of choices, but will she make the right one? YohAnna, etc.
1. Default Chapter

_This will be more of an introduction to the new AU. ^^ Here we go again! Same characters, same couplings, and different story._

"Anna-okami," bowed the hooded people standing by the aisle of the temple. She gave them a brisk nod, then continued forward to the altar.

An elderly woman was waiting for her there, holding on to white-wrapped prayer beads. "The time has come now, for you to seek your king."

Kyouyama Anna, aged thirteen, nodded. She knew the traditions of the clan – to dedicate the lives of its young women in searching for the shaman king. According to the legend, when an itako from the mountains marries the shaman king, the mountains shall be blessed bountifully forever.

However, she knew that it was the most impossible tale in the world. The shaman king appears only every five hundred years. How should she know that this king would appear in her lifetime?

She didn't want to leave the sacredly serene mountains – she had been to the city more than once, and she didn't like the chaotic noises of the people.

Furthermore, she knew that she wasn't really part of this clan – that she was just found by the river when she was still a child, and was reared in the mountains. The legend surely wasn't talking about her.

But she was deeply indebted to the elderly people of this community. If not for their humanitarian concern, she would have perished before, back when she was still a baby.

She accepted the beads, then bowed. "Thank you for taking care of me."

Everyone nodded.

She got up and out of the temple. The women watched her in mixed awe and fear – at her tender age, she already exudes the confidence and authority their elderly head could manifest.

"Anna-okami is destined for something great. She just may be the one," one woman said as the itako continued out of the forest.

Two days later, Anna finally reached the boundary of civilization – the town of Izumo.

Clutching her prayer beads, she walked down the busy market place, taking in the sudden life around her. The chirps of the birds and sound of the nearby river were overwhelmed by the animated chatters of the people coming from all walks of life.

"Step right in, folks! These rugs are already in bargain prices! Beautiful pieces of art to be displayed in your living rooms!" a peddler shouted at the top of his lungs.

"Apples! We sell large, luscious apples here!" yelled another peddler.

"Hey, don't sell your wares in front of my stall! You're blocking my customers' way!"

"What customers? I don't see any."

"Why you-"

The itako wasn't surprised anymore why the spirits were already forgotten by the outside world. The world has since moved on to other superficial things, like money.

A satirical smile spread across her weary face. _It's not like they can take all those money to the other world once they die._

Her attention was then caught by a figure she thought was not fitting into the scene of busyness in the market. A boy was lying in the corner of a closed stall, eyes closed as if sleeping, a pair of headphones on his head.

_Is he a petty thief here? But why would he sleep on his job?_

She then noticed a spirit looming beside him. A samurai with silver hair was seated on the grass, concentrating. He looked pretty strong.

_He'll do for my bodyguard._

She took out her itako beads and went towards the spirit. The samurai immediately sensed her, but instincts told the spirit that she already knew what he was.

She raised her beads at the spirit. "You, samurai spirit!" Without warning, she threw her beads around the ghost.

Her eyes widened when a sheath of a katana suddenly hit her beads aside. "What the-"

The boy that was sleeping awhile ago was already awake, his hand holding out the katana in protection of the spirit.

She frowned. "What are you doing?"

He grinned. "Actually, shouldn't that be my line? You attacked Amidamaru without warning."

"None of your business," she snapped.

"Why are you picking on Amidamaru anyway?" he wanted to know.

She realized two things. One of them was that the boy before her wasn't ordinary, for he could see spirits. The other was…

"So Amidamaru is the spirit's name." She picked up her beads. "He looks pretty decent when it comes to strength. He will be a perfect bodyguard."

"Bodyguard?" The boy frowned. "Are you a celebrity or a politician or something?"

"None of the above," she said coolly. "I'm an itako."

"You are?" He whistled admiringly. "That's so cool." He frowned. "However, that is not valid enough a reason to just charge on spirits just like that."

"What do you care? It is my life, not yours." She looked at Amidamaru. "You're coming with me."

He raised a hand. "Hey wait…" He turned to the spirit. "Would you like to come with her?"

The samurai shook his head vehemently.

He turned to her again, grinning. "So sorry. He doesn't want to go with you. You'll just have to look for another bodyguard."

"What Kyouyama Anna wants, Kyouyama Anna gets." With that, she lifted her prayer beads again.

"Oh…nice to meet you, Anna!" He placed his hands into the pocket of his jeans. "Well, I have to refuse your challenge to a match. The sun is so nice…I want to sleep a little more." He stretched. "Nice meeting you again."

"What?!" she yelled. She pushed aside her desire to get Amidamaru. The boy's laidback attitude irked her so much! "Get up and face me! I'm not yet through talking to you!"

He rubbed his eyes and sat up, yawning. "What is it?"

"Hadn't it occurred to you that I may use the opportunity of you asleep to push through with my plans for getting the spirit?" she demanded.

He grinned. "It never occurred to me. I think you are a good person, because only good people can see spirits."

She was stunned. His answer was so brief and simple, but something struck within her. _We've just met…how dare he judges my character so easily!_

"Well, good day!" He turned his back on her.

Steaming, she marched away.

If all people are like him, I wouldn't be too surprised if they have not gotten past the ice age!

Lyserg Diethyl was just coming home from the university when a pale young girl with plentiful silver hair and bright scarlet eyes groggily stumbled onto the gravel path. He quickly ran to her. "Miss? Miss, are you alright?"

She didn't reply. He touched her forehead, then frowned. The girl was burning with fever! Without hesitation, he lifted the girl into a piggyback, deciding to bring home the girl.

The dowser lived all by himself in his apartment ever since his parents were murdered some years ago. His fists clenched upon the memory. Until now, he couldn't forget the malevolent smile on the young man's face as he left the burning house where his parents were mercilessly imprisoned.

He threw his books down to the sofa and carried the sick girl into his bed. He reached for a face towel and drenched it with water from the leftover in his kettle-heated water. He then started to wipe the girl's face. He sighed, relieved, upon seeing the girl respond to the towel. She was moaning, and whispering something to him.

He brought his head closer to hers.

"X…"

He frowned, then reluctantly slapped her cheek gently. "Miss? Miss, are you ok? Please tell me your name."

Her eyes flapped open weakly. "X…"

"What's that?" he asked.

A tear began to streak down her cheek. "Fire…" She then broke into a sob.

Lyserg instinctively imprisoned the crying girl in his arms, smoothing her hair.

She must have gone through a very traumatic experience, or why else will she be this incoherent?

He knew so, because he had gone through these experiences too. But he was in a worse situation then. His parents were the only people whom he knew that loved him, and when they died, he was left with nobody to comfort him, just like what he was doing to this stranger. If not for his desire to avenge his parents, he wasn't sure if he would have survived this far in life.

"Your name?" he asked, smoothing the girl's curls. He felt his heart wrench at her sight. She looked so young and fragile, perhaps she was barely eleven. How could fate be so cruel to make this young lass experience already the harshness of reality?

She didn't reply.

"Miss, will you tell me your name?" he asked again.

She blinked, and more tears streamed down her cheeks.

"I don't…remember…"

"Onii-chan, don't you dare stop running or you won't be eating dinner tonight!" screamed Pirika as Horo Horo did his eighth lap around the six-kilometer rice fields of their tribe.

"Pirika, d-don't do this to your brother, please!" wailed the boy. "Don't you love me anymore?"

"On the contrary, onii-chan, I'm doing this for your own good." Pirika looked at the flyer handed out to her while she was doing the grocery in Izumo. "There will be a mini-tournament for wrestlers, and the grand prize is five hundred pieces of gold. We need that money to secure our three-times-a-day meal for the whole year."

"And whoever gave you the idea that I can wrestle?" he snapped.

"Well…" She looked at her fingernails. "It is said widely in the history of man that a man can do anything, just as long as he has the right frame of mind. Look, we even sent a man to the moon when he couldn't fly and a man to the bottom of the ocean when he didn't have gills!"

Horo rolled his eyes. "I bet those men you've mentioned did it because they were being pestered by their sisters."

"Hey, you're stalling time!" she yelled. "Go back to your training!"

"Alright, alright!" He then paused. "Last question. When is that wrestling match?"

She blinked innocently. "Didn't I tell you? It will happen tonight in the jamboree!"

The boy's eyes widened, then he wailed, asking Kami-sama why He made his sister so cruel.

"Ren…"

Ren Tao turned around. His sister, Jun, was looking at him pensively. "What is it, onee-san?"

"Father has allowed you to continue your training outside the mansion, provided that you return after three months with enough strength to defeat him…" Her words trailed off. It was a common knowledge in the family that En Tao was the strongest member of the Tao clan that was still alive.

Ren smirked. "Piece of cake."

"Mother, on the other hand, says that you must bring home an able shaman bride upon your return here too," continued Jun, who couldn't help but smile.

"S-Shaman bride?" Ren's eyes widened. "W-What the hell- "

"Mother says that like a sword needs a sheath, a warrior needs a lady to restrain him when he is in crazed passion." Jun turned to the window. "Just like Mother is to Father."

The Tao rolled his eyes. "Did you have to tell me something so insignificant?"

"I think what Mother said makes sense," she said thoughtfully. "That's right. A girl is what you need most. Someone like you who have seen so much hatred and violence…"

"Women," he muttered. "I'm leaving tonight."

"Just in time for the town jamboree!" Jun clapped her hands. "Good. A lot of women are out there! Who knows, you might meet her already! You know, _the one_."

"Shut up," he muttered again.

Anna watched as the town people were putting up a huge tent. She then overheard some women excitedly talking.

"The town jamboree tonight will surely be very memorable!" one wife said.

Her friend nodded. "I heard that even the people from the neighboring town will celebrate with us here in Izumo."

"I can't wait!"

The itako's eyes narrowed at the tent.

A jamboree. It's possible that I might meet some shamans. I better be there tonight.

** tsuzuku**


	2. 2

Lyserg placed a shawl around the shoulders of the girl, who had just calmed down. He then handed her a cup of lavender tea. "Feeling any better?" he asked after she drank some of the liquid.

Thankfully, some colors rushed back into her pale cheeks. She smiled shyly and nodded.

Lyserg found himself smiling back at her. "I went through your clothes awhile ago, and found this." He handed her a silver locket designed like a rosary. In its crucifix was carved 'X Laws', and a name in elaborate script was 'Jeanne'.

"M-Mine…" she whispered, taking the locket from him. Her finger touched the X in the crucifix lightly.

"I'll call you Jeanne then," he said, smiling.

"Jeanne…" she echoed, nodding.

"I'm Lyserg. Lyserg Diethyl," he continued, holding out his hand. "While you haven't recollected your memories yet, I will call you Jeanne Diethyl. Will that be fine?"

"Jeanne Diethyl…"

"I'll be your big brother," he said, grinning.

"My brother…" She smiled shyly. "I…like you to be my big brother."

He nodded, then turned to the window outside. Lights flooded the merry streets of Izumo. "The town jamboree is starting." He turned to her again. "Want to walk outside with me? Let's check out the festivities."

She nodded eagerly. "That…would be very nice."

He offered his arm to her, and she took it shyly.

"Let's go, Jeanne."

"H-Hai."

Horo Horo sighed as Pirika handed him the clothes he was going to wear when he wrestles in the arena tonight - if you call the skimpy piece of trunks _clothes_.

"Thanks Pirika," he said wearily. "I can handle things from here."

"OK. Good luck!" She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and left the dressing room.

Sighing, he took off his own clothes, then remembered that he was intending to pray.

He solemnly bowed his head. "Kami-sama, if you're listening to me now, I'm begging you to look after me in my matches. Please don't let me break more than half of my rib cages, and I hope you don't let them give me too many black-eyes. They would be detrimental to my inborn handsomeness as a whole. And I wish that I don't spill much blood – blood banks are very expensive…"

Tamao Tamamura, clutching her silk robe, dove into the massive crowd building around the town plaza. Behind her were men in robes, running after her.

"Don't let her get away! If we don't catch the prophetess, we will have our heads for the king's lunch!" yelled one soldier.

"If I were you, I won't worry about the king. I'll worry about the prince. You do know that Prince Hao needs that girl's predictions in order to guide him in being the shaman king!"

Tamao could hear their voices, and she shut her eyes tightly. She didn't want to be caught – only Kami-sama knows what kind of punishment the Prince Hao Asakura could give to her after she dared to escape the kingdom.

She was tired of predicting already – she knew that with every prediction she gives, a day in her life was being deducted. Asakura Hao, on the other hand, was obsessed about the throne, and wanted a regular update on the activities of the stars and the spirits through her predictions. 

She heard the footsteps getting near. She looked around and spotted a door left slightly ajar. Without second thought, she entered the door.

"…Kami-sama, if you still weren't irked by my demands, I still have one request. Please let me win. I don't know how I would do that because their muscles are big enough to bury me alive for eight lifetimes, but you are the one who started the word _miracle_, right?" Horo Horo pressed his hands together. "Please give me a miracle tonight." 

Barely half a minute has passed when he heard the door open. Before he could react, a pink-haired girl ran into the room, panting.

Her head went up. "E-Excuse me, may I stay here for awhile-" Her eyes widened when she saw a completely naked blue-haired boy gaping at her. Colors flooded her cheeks.

She was about to open her mouth to scream when his scream filled the four corners of the dressing room.

Pirika looked at the coins on her palm, counting them for the nth time. She couldn't believe that she was down to her last money when all she bought was a can of soda pop. Now she has barely enough to buy a decent noodle soup!

_I want to eat_, she said wistfully. _Maybe I should just buy the pieces of bread. It's more practical, and I can share them with onii-chan._

So off Pirika went to buy her Spanish rolls. 

_Why am I here?_ wondered Ren as he walked down the merrily-lit town plaza of Izumo.

_Because you have nowhere else to go to, that's why,_ a voice replied in his mind.

Back in the Tao mansion, amidst the suffocating darkness and silence of its hollow emptiness, he realized that he wouldn't grow properly as a shaman unless he was tested in the outside world.

The dream of living outside the dark, brooding hallways of his mansion sounded so easy back then. It was only now that he realized that if he wanted to survive as a living person, he must rely on his abilities beyond the shamanic ones.

Right now, he didn't know where he would sleep tonight. He didn't remember to bring money for food, so he wouldn't be eating dinner tonight, that was for sure.

_A Tao endures,_ he reminded himself. It was the motto of his clan.

However, he couldn't help but add sarcastically, _But for how long?_

He was accustomed to being served – what good was his family's twenty-eight helpers if their services are not enjoyed?

So now that he was alone in the world, with only himself to rely on for basic necessities he used to take for granted…

What would he do next?

Pirika was just about to bite on the large croissant when she slammed on to somebody. Her eyes quickly went to the bread, but her hand that was about to catch it was a second too late. She looked at the pastry, wide-eyed.

"Why are you not looking at where you're walking?" a boy snapped at her.

Her eyes welled up with tears. "My…food…Onii-chan's too…"

"Hey, are you listening to me?" yelled the boy with a pointed hair.

She turned to him, eyes burning. "You…wasted that wonderful croissant! That was bought with our last money!"

He paused, and seemed to notice the bread lying on the sidewalk only now. "It's just a cheap bread." Nothing that his clan feasts on at the breakfast table every morning.

"Didn't you hear me?!!" she screamed. "We bought that bread with our last money! The very last, in fact!"

"Tragic," he said sarcastically.

"I HATE YOU!!!" she screamed. "Someday, I hope that you get a taste of my situation. Let's see if you can still be sarcastic." With that, she stomped away.

Anna paced around the plaza back and forth restlessly. So far, Izumo, a place famous for its population of secret shaman practitioners, had not given her at least one possible shaman. Meaning, no husband prospect.

Her eyes went longingly to the mountains. She wanted to come back to her family there, but she didn't want to disappoint the elders who took care of her as if their own child.

_By hook or by crook, I'll find my shaman king husband._

"Hi there!"

She blinked when she heard the familiar voice. It was the boy with the earphones from yesterday!

"Still alone?" he asked curiously.

"How many time do I have to say that it's none of your business?" she snapped.

"Yup, I'm not mistaken. You're that Anna, alright." He grinned. "So…have you found a bodyguard already?"

"I refuse to answer."

"Oh…" He nodded. "You didn't."

Her eyebrows shut up. How could he easily make her lose her calm? "What if I did?" she asked challengingly.

"I don't sense any spirit," he shrugged.

"So you are a shaman too…" she said. "Where's your spirit?"

"Oh?" He glanced over his shoulder, where Amidamaru was seated.

"He is your spirit?" she asked, shocked. She remembered what happened in the Izumo Market before. _But why did he ask that spirit if he wants to go with me when the samurai is his spirit already?_

"Amidamaru, greet Anna 'Good Evening'," asked the boy.

The spirit appeared beside his master, a freaked look on his face. "B-But she might try to capture me again!"

She narrowed her eyes at the samurai spirit. "If you are that scared of me, I might have thought wrong about your powers. Thank God I didn't capture you after all."

"Ssh!" said the girl panickedly, covering Horo Horo's mouth. "They might know I'm here!" she hissed.

His forehead creased. "Wersh whung?"

"Huh?" she asked blankly.

He pointed to her hand covering his mouth. She dropped her hand immediately.

Horo sighed. "OK, I was asking awhile ago what's wrong. Are you a fugitive of the law? An ax murderer? A thief?" His eyes widened. "A serial rapist?" he asked, voice barely above a whisper.

She rolled her eyes. "My name is Tamao. You have to help me. I'm hiding from Prince Hao."

"Prince Hao? You mean _the_ Prince Hao whose face only a few are privileged to see?" asked Horo, fascinated.

"The very same," she said, nodding.

"Then I shouldn't involve myself with you." He started to push her out of the dressing room.

"W-Wait!" She tried to push back against his arms. "I-I can help you achieve what you want most!"

He paused. "Really?"

She nodded desperately. "What is it that you want?"

His eyes glittered. "Money. Lots of money."

She sighed. _I knew it._

"My sister and I had it hard almost all our lives," he said defensively. "I want her to have a taste of luxury, you know. Even for just a short moment."

Tamao nodded. "I can help you, just please don't give me to the soldiers outside."

"Oh…alright." Horo shoved away the trunks. "Then I don't need to wrestle anymore, thank Kami-sama!" He put his shirt back on.

Tamao looked on, awed.

"What?" he asked, eyes narrowed.

"You…have such…lifeless muscles," she whispered, eyes on his biceps-less arms. "I wonder where you got the idea that you can wrestle."

His face turned crimson. "Shut up." 

After he got dressed, he threw her a scarf. "Put that on your head." He gave her a pair of oversized rose-colored shades. "And this too."

"Won't I look like a clown?" she asked uncertainly.

"No problem," he shrugged. "You'll be a _pretty_ clown then, hmm?"

She felt her cheeks turn pink. "L-Let's go." She turned her back on him quickly, but then realized something. "I just remembered something…what's your name?"

"Horo Horo."

"Oh. Horo is, like, your last name?"

"Shut up."

Anna looked at the can of Sprite that the boy was offering her.

"Well?" he prompted.

"Are you selling that to me?" she asked.

"No. This is for free." He sat down on the bench beside her. "You haven't eaten lunch yet, am I right?"

"So what? I've lived in the forest without food for three days several times already," she scoffed.

"So that's why your body proportion is like that," he muttered.

"What did you say?!!"

"N-Nothing!" He raised his hands in surrender.

She looked at him for a few more seconds, the wordlessly took the can from him. She didn't look at him as she opened the can and took a big gulp.

"Wait, I'll get you something to eat. The drink is too acidic." With that, he left.

She blinked. _Where does he get all his money to buy food?_

That she asked him when he returned. To this, he grinned. "Well, to be honest, that money is for my meal tonight. However, I realized that you need more food than I do, so I bought you these." He handed her a plate of takoyaki.

She bit on the food delicately. "Do you work?"

He blinked.

She sighed. Stupid question to ask to a lazy bum like him.

"No. I work when I feel like it," he shrugged.

"I pity your family," she said.

"Oh, but I do the household chores for them. They do the breadwinning and I do the house cleaning," he grinned. "A fair division of labor, if I say so myself."

"What can your father say about that?" she asked.

"Father?" He laughed. "My entire family passed away already, that's what my guardian told me. I now live with my guardian, Shilva and his friend, Karimu. Both are domestically-challenged."

She finished her drink and her food, then brought out a charm necklace she bought from two Indians awhile ago in the market place. They told her that this would be handy in capturing a spirit and ensuring that it will not escape from her. Sort of a chain. The farthest distance the spirit could get away would be a meter.

The boy looked at what she was holding. "Wow, that looks cool! Are the black tusks real?"

"How should I know?" she asked. "I didn't make them."

"Can I try it on?" He took the necklace from her suddenly and placed it around his neck.

"Don't-" Anna's eyes widened when she heard a _–snap_ sound.

"Um…" The boy looked apologetic. "D-Did I just do something bad?"

"Take it off!" she snapped.

"Y-Yes!" He tried to remove the necklace, but to no avail. She pulled the necklace harder, but it wouldn't come undone.

"Oh no…" she whispered, then looked at the boy who was looking back at her.

"W-Why? What's wrong?" he asked helplessly.

Anna sighed and leaned back on the bench. "You're…stuck with me."

Lyserg smiled contentedly when he saw Jeanne's eyes twinkle. He bought her a white kimono from a store and she had just finished trying it on.

"You're really cute!" the vendor said as the girl twirled around the mirror. "And your eyes…"

Jeanne turned to him. "Lyserg-kun, can I wear this already? I would like to parade myself wearing this."

"No problem," he agreed.

Just then, a royal carriage passed by them. The crowd could only stare at the coach in awe, for the person inside it couldn't be seen, except for the silhouette of his head.

"That's the Prince Hao Asakura," said Lyserg when he saw Jeanne looking at the carriage in fear.

"Hao…" She dropped down on her knees, trembling. "I…don't like that name…"

"Jeanne?" He knelt beside her. "You're getting your pretty kimono dirty."

She snapped out of her daze. "Lyserg-kun…" Fresh tears were welling up in her eyes again.

He felt his heart break. "Come on, let's put that pretty smile back into your face." He turned to the ferris wheel. "Come, let's try the rides."

She nodded dumbly.

"So…she's still alive…"

"Master Hao?" Zinc, the priest, asked.

"Very well, I would find the prophetess first, then I'll deal with the Iron Maiden." The boy sighed. "Women. They are more trouble than they are actually worth."

The carriage rode on to the town jamboree.

**tsuzuku**  


	3. 3

"I was pretty sure that I saw those Indians over here," muttered Anna as the headphoned-boy followed her around meekly. They were going around the plaza for half an hour already, hoping to find the vendors. The itako inferred that the two must know the secret to taking off the charm necklace.

"Indians?" echoed the boy, struggling to keep her within his sight. The crowd was certainly not helping – he kept on banging on people's body when he gets left behind by so much a couple of feet.

"Don't walk too close to me!" she snapped when she felt his breath behind her neck.

"I-I'm sorry, but you see, my neck is already in quite a painful situation now, so I cannot maintain safe distance," he said apologetically.

"Call me when it snaps broken," she said, rolling her eyes.

To her dismay, there were no Indians in the bazaar.

"How could have they disappeared so quickly?" she wondered.

The boy scratched his cheek. "Ah… Anna…about those In-"

He sweatdropped when she showed to him that she was obviously disinterested with whatever was in his mind now.

Tamao sighed, relieved, when she saw the men chasing her leave this area of the bazaar defeatedly.

"OK, now that I was able to help you, now you must keep your end of the bargain," said Horo Horo, grinning at her greedily.

She nodded. "Oh, right…what is it that you want in your life again?"

"Money!"

"OK." She brought out a board and her medium, a silver coin. She sat down on the sidewalk as Horo watched. He looked at the coin skeptically. "Is that the money you're talking about?"

"Ssh!" Tamao shut her eyes and concentrated for a moment.

Silence.

Suddenly, her eyes opened. "7, 30, 12, 29, 42, 3."

"Huh?" He looked at her blankly. "Didn't you study how to count numbers the right way back in elementary?"

"Buy a lottery ticket and mark those numbers," she ordered him.

"Huh? But I don't have any money!" he complained. "And what are our odds in winning the jamboree's super ultra mega jumbo lottery?"

"I thought you want to get rich?" she asked challengingly.

"Yes, but-"

"Make a way to get a ticket."

Horo rubbed his head. "Oh…alright…"

"Lyserg-kun, look! I can see the entire town from here!" cried Jeanne happily as she pointed to the twinkling stars below the sky – the lights of the jamboree.

The dowser nodded and smiled. They were riding on the ferris wheel for the fifth time, because Jeanne was enjoying the sights so much. He had never realized how beautiful Izumo was at night until he looked at it from this view.

She clasped her hands together and smelled the fragrance of the evening breeze. "Ah, I can stay here forever and be contented."

"I am thinking the same thing," he agreed. He then felt the ride slow down. "However, we already have to leave. We don't have money anymore for another ride."

"Oh, that's too bad," she said, frowning. Her face then lit up. "But you'll take me here again next time, right?"

He nodded. "But of course, Jeanne."

"And we'll ride the ferris wheel the whole night?"

"Yes, Jeanne, we will."

She suddenly threw her arms around him, giggling. "Thank you, Lyserg-kun!"

The dowser couldn't help but smile tenderly at her.

We've met only just a few hours ago, but how come I'm already use to your presence? Your touch feels so natural and right.

"Please, Miss, I promise you! We'll win the jamboree's super ultra mega jumbo lottery tonight! Just please buy us a ticket!" begged Horo.

The woman rolled her eyes. "Yeah right, and Bill Gates is my first boyfriend. Get lost, you freak!"

"How about you, Sir?" Horo turned to a passing boy who was too close to a silently fuming blonde. "You look like a sensible fellow. Will you buy me a ticket for the jamboree's super ultra mega jumbo lottery?"

The earphoned boy paused and pointed to himself. "Y-You're talking to me?" Horo nodded eagerly.

"We don't have time for this! We have to find those Indians!" snapped the blonde, yanking the boy's collar.

Horo rolled his eyes. He felt a surge of sympathy for the boy, because his own sister treats him that way too.

"A-Anna, wait!" The boy quickly pulled out a wad of cash from his pocket and handed it to him. "Good luck with the lottery draws!" he yelled, waving, as the girl dragged him away.

"I didn't have…to beg him to help me. I didn't have to give him a reassurance or a promise that I'll give half of my pot to him, yet he gave me this." He looked at the money again. He looked at the earphoned boy. "I forgot…to ask his name. Stupid but utterly cute me."

"I don't understand…I've searched every inch of the town plaza already, but I still can't find those two!" cried Anna, aghast.

The boy rubbed his eyes. "I'm sleepy already."

"Shut up! If I let you sleep right now, you'll wake up only after a century!" she snapped.

Amidamaru suddenly appeared beside its master. "Master, maybe you should sit down first."

Anna narrowed her eyes at the spirit. "He won't sit down."

Both cringed.

"What an awful night!" she said, massaging her aching temples. "I need a bodyguard, and I got a bum instead. Now I can't find those two Indians, and I'm stuck with the bum and his cowardly spirit."

"It's alright to say things like that to me, Anna," said the boy gently. "But Amidamaru is not a coward. He had been through so much back when he was still alive. I think he's a very brave and strong fighter, in the truest sense."

She crossed her arms in front of her chest. "Am I supposed to be impressed?"

He and Amidamaru sighed. 

"Anna, may I suggest something without you contemplating murder plans against me?"

"It depends."

"Let's go to my house."

"You do know that what you just did to me is something short of a murder, but just as effective," sighed the boy as he touched his swollen cheeks mercilessly slapped repeatedly by the girl awhile ago. "You should have let me finish my suggestion. You see, those two Indians are Shilva and Karimu, my housemates. I just figured it out awhile ago."

"You should have said that earlier so I didn't have to waste my time walking around the town plaza," she said coolly.

They both paused when they saw a gang blocking their way, headed by a tall man with long, cucumber-like hair.

"Sorry to break up your date, children, but we want you to hand over all your money to us right now, just so no one would get hurt," said the leader, slamming his wooden sword on his palm repeatedly.

"Date? The last guy I would ever go out on a date with except for someone who looks as awful as you is this…"She narrowed her eyes at her companion. "…_bum_."

"Ouch," said the boy.

"You dare insult my handsomeness?' roared the leader. "Let me tell you who I am. I am Ryu of the Wooden Sword, the most feared leader of the most fearsome street gang here in Izumo!"

The two looked at him blankly.

"Never heard of him," said the boy, rubbing his cheek.

"Well, I'm not surprised," she said, looking at Ryu mockingly.

The man's face turned crimson. "You are cute, young miss, but your tongue leaves less to be desired." He raised his arm, and a spirit appeared on it. "Now, Tokageroh would be the one to talk to you."

More blank looks.

"A shaman?" asked the boy. "Wow, that's cool!"

"Your spirit is ugly," said the girl. "But it's an improvement compared to your face."

Tokageroh's eyes twinkled. "Did you hear that, Boss? She thinks I'm cuter than you!"

"Oh, shut the hell up!" Ryu took off his jacket. "You pissed me off, now pay for it."

Tokageroh targeted Anna. "Here, cutie. Give me a smooch!"

"Hyou Gattai!"

Ryu and Tokageroh froze when they saw a spirit fuse into a twig the boy was able to pick up. Just before the spirit could touch Anna, the twig hit it directly on the face.

The boy grinned. "Sorry about that. But if I don't intervene, Ms. Anna will kill you for sure. Just a warning."

"Why you meddling-" Ryu turned to his companions. "Get him!!!"

"Do you expect to defeat them all with a mere twig?" asked Anna.

"Eh? No problem at all," said the boy, grinning. "We can do it, right, Amidamaru?"

The samurai grinned. "Yes, Master."

And true to his words, he was able to dispose of the entire gang in a few minutes. Anna watched with grudging admiration.

He is more than a lazy bum.

"That's the last of them," said the boy cheerfully when he slammed Ryu onto the floor. "Sorry if you got hurt, but believe me, you'll suffer worse in the hands of Ms. Anna."

Ryu was speechless. He couldn't believe that with such little effort, the boy was able to take them all out…with the help of only a twig.

"Wait!" he called as the two began to leave. "I want to…train under you!"

The boy paused and looked at him.

"I want to become even half as strong as you are!" begged Ryu. "Please!"

The boy grinned. "Sorry. I don't know much about being a teacher."

The man paused.

"But I'll be happy to give you some pieces of advice. You can visit me in my house, if you want." With that, the boy continued to walk away.

"Boss?" his fellow gangsters asked.

Ryu clenched his fists. "I'll still train under him."

"Yes, but first, we'll have to rest. He didn't beat us up too badly, but it's better that we are sure."

"Right." Ryu rode on his motorcycle again. "I'll find you again, Master, and I'll train under you." He then froze. "Hey, wait a minute! I forgot to ask his name! And I don't know his house!"

"Tonight's winning jackpot for the jamboree's super ultra mega jumbo lottery is the combination…7, 30, 12, 29, 42, and 3!!!" announce the emcee.

Horo looked at his ticket, hands trembling. Beside him, Tamao smiled.

"That's my number!!!!" yelled Horo, jumping happily.

"I see," said Shilva, sipping his tea calmly. "OK, let's remove it now."

Yoh had just finished narrating to the two the predicament with the charm necklace.

"Ah, Yoh, you never change. You're still an idiot," sighed Karimu. "Come, let's take that off."

"Wait."

The men and Yoh turned to Anna.

"I've changed my mind. Don't remove the necklace anymore," she ordered.

"Huh?"

"I want to keep Yoh as my bodyguard," she announced.

"What?!" yelped the boy.

"I can see a potential for him…powerful but untapped. If he trains under me, he can become stronger," she explained.

Shilva looked interested. "Is that so?"

Yoh panicked. "Shilva…"

"I think Ms. Anna means well," agreed Karimu.

Shilva patted the boy. "Go with Ms. Anna."

"E-Eh?!! B-But…" He looked at her nervously.

"She just may do something to you that we weren't able to do before," smiled Shilva.

"Something bloody," muttered Amidamaru.

Yoh sighed, then looked at Anna, whose eyes were gazing at him narrowingly. 

"Oh boy," was all he could say.

"You think we made the right decision by sending him away from our sight?" asked Karimu as they watched Yoh hurry after Anna. "Yohmei-sama and Kino-sama may disapprove of this."

"I sense that the girl will do him good," said Shilva. "Besides, I want Master Yoh to grow, just so when the time comes, he'll be strong enough to match skills with the Spirit of Fire."

"His brother, Hao Asakura." 

**Tsuzuku**

_Gotta run to school! See ya next chapter! Sorry for the shortness of the chapter!_


	4. 4

I really thought I won't be able to type this chapter tonight. It's signal no.2 here, I think. . BTW, I do updates every other day. ^^;;

"I can't believe it!" cried Pirika two days later as she, her brother, and Tamao moved into a new, fully furnished mansion surrounded by coltsfoot. Behind her, Kororo jumped on Horo's shoulder excitedly.

"Yup! And I owe it all to our dear Tamao!" Horo Horo grinned at the fortuneteller. She smiled back shyly.

"We're rich for life!" cried his sister, dancing around the spacious living room. "I don't have to worry anymore about budgeting, balancing…"

Horo suddenly remembered the earphoned boy who helped him to get into this situation. He still wanted to find the boy and give him his rightful share of the wealth.

"Pirika…"

"Hmm?" She turned to him, smiling.

"I…have to leave though."

Her brows furrowed. "Leave? Where are you going?"

"I have to find somebody and give him his rightful cut of this wealth," he explained, narrating to her the stranger who helped him buy the lottery ticket. In the end, she was near to tears. 

"I don't understand…why don't we let Kami-sama do the blessing for his kindness? You don't have to leave me!" she cried.

"No, I feel that Kami-sama may want to use me as an instrument to help him out." Horo grinned. "Don't worry. As soon as I find him, I'll come back, I promise."

She sniffled. "Onii-chan…"

He understood her reluctance. Since childhood, they were inseparable. Pirika was very young when both of their parents died, so she was very close to him.

He reached out and messed her hair fondly. "I'll be back." He turned to Tamao. "Stay here and look after my sister."

The pink-haired girl nodded. "I know. And if you see the guards of Prince Hao…"

"I'll smile my killer smile at them." He flashed her a toothpaste commercial grin.

_"Get inside!"_

_"But the thorns-"_

_"Get in!" She was then shoved roughly into an encasement. Her tender skin immediately reacted when she felt the painful pricks of the thorns. She felt blood drip._

_"Get me out of here!" she cried. "Please, it's hurting me!"_

_"Stay still! The Prince Asakura will talk with you later!"_

_Tears welled up her eyes. "Itai!"_

_All she heard was cruel laughter from outside her thorny prison._

Lyserg was just about to shut his literature book close when he heard a frightened scream from his bedroom. He panickedly headed towards it and found Jeanne hugging the blankets close to her chest, sweating nervously. "Jeanne!" he yelled.

"Don't come near me!" she cried. "Stay away!"

"Jeanne, it's me!" he yelled desperately.

She hugged herself. "It hurts! I'm going to bleed to death!"

"No, you won't!" Lyserg imprisoned the girl's face between his palms. "Jeanne, calm down!"

"Help me!" she screamed before aura emitted from her. Lyserg turned grim. He took out his pendulum and swung it in front of her face. "Look into my eyes…look deeply, Jeanne," he ordered calmly…soothingly.

She paused, but she was still trembling violently.

"You are not in danger. No one will hurt you," he continued, swinging his necklace in front of her in perfect rhythm. "You are in the company of someone you can trust. He will never hurt you."

A tear dropped her eye.

"That's right…leave all your worries behind," he said, smiling. "Hold out your left hand."

She hesitated.

"Do not be scared. I will hold your hand."

So she did. Lyserg put his necklace down and took her hand. He imprisoned it with both of his hands. "Stop crying, Jeanne. No one can hurt you…not when I'm here. And I am here, see?"

Her eyes returned to normal. "Lyserg-kun…" Recognition dawned in her emotionally turbulent eyes. With that, she fainted into his arms.

He caught her readily, then tucked her back to bed. The girl was confusing him more and more. The aura she emitted awhile ago was proof that she was more than a mortal.

"Who are you?" he asked the sleeping girl softly.

Common sense was telling him that if he wanted to stay in track with his revenge plans against his parents' murderer, he must not let himself get distracted with others' problems.

Dakedo, I can't just leave her like this.

He decided that he would just have to do the waiting game for now.

He looked out at the window. It was raining especially hard tonight. He turned to the girl again and secured the blanket around her again to keep her warm.

Anna and Yoh were under the shed of an inn, looking at the relentless rain. The former had her arms crossed in front of her chest, tapping her foot impatiently. The latter was lying down on the floor, back against the pillar of the inn, looking at the rain lazily.

He could hear her hissed mutterings cursing the rain. He then noticed that the rain started to lighten up. Apparently, even the weather feared the itako too. He stretched lazily. "The rain will cease in ten minutes."

"Since when had you become a meteorologist?" she snapped.

"I don't study meteors."

Anna rolled her eyes and shoved her palm on his face. "Talk to my hand!"

"It talks? Cool!"

Amidamaru appeared. "Ma'am Anna, where will you make Master Yoh sleep tonight?"

"I don't have the time to think of insignificant things right now," she said, looking at Yoh who was looking out at the rain with a languid smile on his face.

"One thing is for sure though," said Yoh suddenly. "I'll be sleeping wherever Anna will sleep."

"The hell you will!" she snapped.

"Well, you did say that I should keep the necklace." He looked at the black tusk band around his neck.

She exhaled sharply. "I'll think of something."

"I thought you said awhile ago that you don't want to talk about it?" he asked.

She blinked, then she looked away. "Now I want to."

The boy sighed. "Now I know why tropical depressions are named after women."

"And what do you mean by that?"

"Nothing!" He stretched again. "So Anna, why are you so hell-bent on finding a shaman king husband anyway?"

"Because I want to."

"Why do you want to?"

"Because."

"Why _because_?"

Anna's brow rose, and he cringed in fear. The girl looked back at the rain. "You're obviously not inquisitive."

"J-Just curious," he choked.

She shrugged. It wouldn't do much damage if she converses with him to kill time. "Because the legend of the mountains require us _itako_s to find ourselves a shaman king for a husband. It is said that if an itako from the mountains unite with the shaman king, the mountains shall be blessed forever."

He whistled. "That's quite a reason." He rubbed his cheek thoughtfully. "If this will help, I think I heard that the person everyone in Izumo expects to be the shaman king is the mysterious Prince Hao Asakura."

"Hao Asakura?" she echoed, a flicker of interest in her eyes.

"Not a lot of people know the Prince intimately. In fact, very few people have actually seen the face of His Highness. He does not go out in public, just like his father, but those who have spoken to him behind thick velvet curtains say that he was wise and authoritative, and that he was worthy to be the shaman king if ever the time comes for the Great Spirit to choose one."

Anna nodded. "I see. So where do we find that Hao Asakura?"

He blinked. "Y-You don't mean to say that you're going to hunt him down! They don't let just any people come near him!"

She smirked. "But I'm not just any people. I am Anna Kyouyama, and I intend to be the wife of the shaman king."

Ren shut his eyes tight when he heard his stomach grumble.

_I don't feel anything. I am not hungry. I am full. Full. Full_, he repeated to himself. However, after only a minute, he ended up muttering, _fool. Fool. Fool._

He stood up. "That's it! Man cannot live by trainings alone. I need a job! I need money!" His stomach grumbled again. He groaned. "I need food," he finished lamely. It had been two days since his last meal. Water wouldn't be enough for him, especially when he was training himself so hard!

If I was back home, I can just holler a random maid's name and in a minute, I'll be ready to eat a feast.

But he wasn't back home. He was out in a dirt road, wandering aimlessly and hungrily, as the rain pounded him mercilessly.

Bason suddenly appeared beside him. "Master, you can always go home-"

"Forget it!" he said through gritted teeth. "I'm not coming home until I know I'm ready to wipe the floor clean with my father's face!"

"But look at you, Master!" protested his power spirit.

"That's right," he agreed. "Look at me. Having eaten nothing for a couple of days, I can still walk and talk. And I can continue this for as long as I want to. Because I am Ren Tao."

"Master…" Bason paused, then stiffened. "Master, straight ahead! I smell food!"

"Where?" asked Ren immediately.

Bason grinned. "Joke, joke, joke! I told you, Master. You _are_ hungry."

Ren clenched his fists. "Ba-son…."

The spirit looked nervous. "Can't you take a joke, Master? Laughter can take your mind off food."

"If you were only edible, I could have long eaten you!"

"Master!" Bason stiffened again. "I smell food!"

"Don't pull the same trick on me twice, dammit!" snapped Ren.

"No, I'm not kidding this time!" He pointed to the towering mansion surrounded by coltsfoot. "Over there, Master!"

Ren nodded. "Let's go." He decided to let go of this pride only this once. After he has eaten, he would take his pride back again.

Tamao glanced at Pirika, who was sitting by the counter, sighing sadly. Horo Horo had just left hours ago. She left her porridge in the stove for awhile and pulled a seat next to her. "Don't be depressed, Pirika," she said, smiling. "He won't be gone for long."

"My brother is so stubborn," she mumbled, shaking a tear away her face. "What are the chances of him seeing that guy again anyway?"

"Fate is something that cannot be measured by probability," said Tamao. "If he and that boy connected instantly as he said awhile ago, then fate must have something in store for the two. They will surely meet again."

"But still…" she sighed. "I miss him already."

She smiled. "Why don't you eat first this porridge I made for you?"

The girl nodded. "I'll take my bath first."

After Pirika left, Tamao went back to the kitchen. Just then, she heard the door kicked open. Her heart started to beat nervously. "W-Who's there?" she asked, trying to sound normal, although deep inside, she was afraid that the people out in the living room were Hao's soldiers looking for her, or were bandits who discovered that this was where the winner of the jamboree's super ultra mega jumbo lottery lives.

To her shock, a menacing boy with pointed hair entered the kitchen, a spear pointed to her threateningly. "If you love your life, don't fight back and just give me what I want."

She freaked out. "W-What do you want? The house? The money?" She hugged herself tight. "Me and my body?" she squeaked.

He rolled his eyes. "Just hand over the porridge."

Tamao blinked. She did as told.

"Spoon too, and a glass of cold water." Ren sat down the dining table and started to eat the porridge hungrily as Tamao could only watch in amazement.

"Tamao, the shampoo-" Pirika froze when she saw the boy eating on the table. "You again?!"

Ren nearly spat out his food. "And you too?! That absent-minded idiot who blamed on me your croissant misfortune?"

She placed her hands on her hips, then looked at the porridge. "Hmm…"

"What?" he snapped.

She smiled in self-satisfaction. "So now you know what it feels to be really hungry, eh?" She strode towards him purposefully.

He eyed her alertly.

To his shock, she took the bowl of porridge and dumped its contents all over him. "This is for that wonderful croissant." She took the glass of water and dumped it on his face. "And this is for calling me an absent-minded idiot." She smiled sarcastically. "Have a nice day!" She turned to Tamao. "Don't cook him another batch of porridge…just so he would feel what I felt back when I lost my food in the jamboree." She sat down on the chair across the fuming boy.

"But Pirika…"

Ren got up furiously. "How dare you, woman!" 

Pirika's eyes widened when the next thing she knew, he stopped in front of her, cupped her face roughly, and kissed her punishingly.

Horo Horo was enjoying his walk in the rain when several motorcycles passed his way, one of them splashing water on him. He instantly turned to the riders, waving his fist furiously. "Hey, who do you think you are, owning a national road?!! I'm paying taxes for this too, you overbearing road pigs! Come back here!!!"

He gulped when the motorcycles did a U-turn, apparently overhearing him. He shooed them away desperately. "Don't come back! Don't come back! I was just kidding!" He turned to his power spirit, Kororo. "If things come to worse, I can count on you, right, Kororo?"

The spirit did a thumbs-up.

The motorcycles stopped in front of him, and a fat man looked at him testily. "He doesn't look worthy enough to be robbed. He looks like a penniless wanderer."

His brow rose. "What?!!!! You mean, you don't know me?"

"It's not like we asked for your birth certificate or something," muttered a lean guy on the right.

"Like, _duh_, we've just met," added another.

The man with a bonnet turned to the only one who didn't go off his motorcycle. "Boss Ryu, what will we do with this punk?"

"Punk?!" Horo's patience snapped. "Excuuuuuse me, for your information. I am Horo Horo, from the proud Ainu tribe. I am neither a penniless wanderer nor a punk. I just won the jamboree's super ultra mega jumbo lottery, you know!" he said smugly.

It took him a full minute to digest what he just did – the greedy twinkle in the eyes of the men before him confirmed his suspicion.

"Lucky us," laughed the men, rubbing their hands together.

Horo sweatdropped. "J-Joke?"

"No take-backs!" The fat man grabbed his collar. "Give us your money NOW!!!"

"Kororo, oversoul!" he yelled, taking his snowboard out. He grinned. "Now, let's rumble!"

He didn't notice the Boss stand up, or come near him. He was too busy taunting the men who obviously weren't shamans.

He only noticed that when he felt something hit him behind his head. He slammed down the ground as a towering figure looked at him piercingly.

"Your money," said the Boss.

"No, you can't have it!" said Horo, wincing. "This is for the headphones boy."

"Huh?" The Boss' eyes widened. "D-Did you just say headphones?"

"That's what I said!" yelled Horo.

"Duh…Boss…he did say that," mumbled one of the gangsters.

"We know!" The boss, Horo, and everyone else yelled.

"Hmmm…so he helped you buy a lottery ticket that helped you to become an instant millionaire," said the Boss who introduced himself as Ryu. They were riding away already on a motorcycle.

Horo smirked. "Correction. It's _multi_-millionaire."

Behind them, the gangsters rolled their eyes collectively.

"So you will go find him now." Ryu smiled kindly at him. "OK then, we'll help you."

Horo eyes him distrustingly.

The Wooden Sword man smirked back. "Only weaklings will steal money from people who needs it badly. Besides, the boy you told me awhile ago…he reminds me of someone."

He tilted his head on one side, then shrugged. "Oh, alright." He grinned at him, and the man grinned back.

The rain had ceased. As Yoh, Anna, and Amidamaru prepared to leave, the boy noticed how the girl kept looking at the elegant marble reception desk of the inn.

"You want to take a look inside?" he offered.

She blinked, then shook her head.

"Have you been to a hot spring hotel already?" he asked.

"I saw pictures of them," she said truthfully. She found some on flyers handed out in the jamboree last night, and she had to admit, she had fallen in love with the place. She suddenly wanted to own an inn like that.

"Maybe one of these days, we'll go visit one," grinned Yoh.

She nodded, then turned to the road. "Let's go."

Yoh suddenly looked reluctant. "Anna, are you sure you really want to go to the Asakura empire? I-It's…foolish suicide."

"Are you coming or not?" she asked mockingly.

He looked at the tusk band around his neck, then sighed. "Aye."

Hao was very displeased. Until now, the Prophetess was nowhere to be found.

"Nothing but a bunch of useless weaklings," muttered the young lord. Beside him, Zinc rose. "Lord Hao, we found the last pages of the predictions of the prophetess."

Hao stirred. "Hand them over to me." He inspected the writings. "A woman will cause the twin stars of the thousand year-old night sky to break apart, and the wind will defeat the fire." 

Zinc commented nothing, but he watched the lord carefully.

"The woman her predictions say…it couldn't be the iron maiden. She was already predicted by the Prophetess as the Seraph who would be consumed by the fire. Then who could this woman be?" Hao's bored eyes flickered with peculiar interest. "And the wind that can defeat the fire…I wonder…Yohmei and Kino are hiding something from me."

**Tsuzuku**

**::: Hi! I am plugging a fanfiction… a very good Hao/Anna writing. I'm not sure when it will come out in FF.net, but I did a beta-read on it, and I didn't have to correct anything! ^^ In fact, if you liked my NEVER AND BEYOND, it won't be hard to fall in love with this piece of work too. Entitled "Reflections", this is one heck of a writing with realistic and vivid description that can make you go 'Wow' at lot of times. Please watch out for that fic by one of my tomodachi-tachi, enishi_girl. :::**


	5. 5

Ren let go of the girl, smirking insultingly. "So that's how you shut a girl up."

Pirika's eyes were still wide with shock. Tamao, on the other hand, didn't know what to do.

The boy calmly picked his spear up. "I had my fill already anyway. The porridge was really good."

"Matte!" screamed Pirika, startling both the boy and Tamao. "Do you realize what you've just did?!!!"

He shrugged. "I kissed a little girl."

"No!!!" She clenched her fists. "My first kiss…you took my first kiss! Only my future husband can do that to me! That was a sacred rule of courtship in our tribe!"

He looked unimpressed. "So what are you saying? That I have to marry you?"

Colors rushed to her face. "I-I never said that! I-I was just telling you what trouble you caused me!" She shook violently. "What would I do now when my future husband kisses me? He'll know my lips are not virgin anymore," she cried.

He smiled mockingly. "Give him my name."

"Why you-" She shut her eyes tight. "If only onii-chan was here, I'm sure he would have murdered you already right now."

"Fat chance," shrugged the boy. "I intend to become the strongest fighter in the world."

Her eyes widened. "That's it!"

"Huh?" He looked at her as if she had gone insane.

"Wait for my onii-chan to get back from his journey, then he would have to decide over this!" she told him.

He raised a brow. "Look, it was just a thoughtless lip lock-"

"How dare you talk that way about a kiss!" exclaimed both girls. Ren groaned. He nearly forgot how silly women could be with the simplest things.

Bason suddenly appeared. "Master, they're right. And at least you'll get to eat three times a day here."

Ren nodded solemnly. "You've got a point."

Pirika blinked. "E-Eh?"

He looked at her quizzically.

"Y-You're a shaman too?" she asked.

"Do you know any other shaman aside from me?" he asked, frowning at the word _too_.

"Of course. My brother," she said sweetly.

"Anna…"

"Shut up."

"Anna…!" whined Yoh. "Aren't you going to say 'up' yet?" He looked at his trembling knees and elbows.

"Down," she snapped.

"Anna, have mercy!"

"Down!"

"Ok, Ok!" He lowered himself into the ground more, ignoring the scorching heat of the sun, the painful friction the graveled road was causing to his naked chest, and his quaking joints. He longed to wipe the sweat falling like rain on his face. How could have it become so sunny all of a sudden when it just rained?

"Where is your energy, you slacker?" she asked. "How can I expect you to be an efficient bodyguard if you can't even endure a simple round of ten push-ups?"

He seriously doubted if even the palace guards get this kind of training from their commander, but commenting things like that was dangerous. He learned that the hard way, after getting slapped or slammed on the head. Or getting ordered to do inhuman exercises, just like what he was doing now.

Amidamaru appeared, crying. "Oh, Master Yoh, I'm so sorry! I feel so helpless! I can't do anything for you!"

He forced a grin. "H-Hey, this is…"He grimaced when he heard a _snap_ sound coming from his body. "…fun."

"I-I know! I-I'll cheer for you!" The spirit clapped his hands encouragingly. "Ganbatte, Master Yoh! You can do it! You only have eight more to go! Master, Master, he's the man! If he can't do it-"

"-he will die," smirked Anna, crossing her arms in front of her chest smugly. "Continue irritating me with your false falsetto, power spirit, and it will be you who's next on my trainees list."

Yoh grinned at his spirit. "Thanks anyway, Amidamaru!"

"Good luck, Master!" Amidamaru quickly disappeared.

Yoh turned his concentration back on keeping himself as low as possible without his chest touching the ground, when he realized that there was something itchy on his back. He looked at the ground and saw red ants making its trek towards his body. He turned to the girl. "Anna, let's take a five-second break."

"Who are you to do that?" she snapped. "I'm the one giving orders."

"B-But…" He looked at the merciless red ants that were nearing his skin. "T-Then may I move a little to the right, please?"

"Stay put."

"A-Anna…"

"Stay _put_."

"Anna, they'll eat me alive!" He turned to the ants that were on his feet already.

"You can still hear yourself, can't you? You're still alive."

"Anna!" he yelled when he felt something prick him. The red ants have started their kill.

She paused indecisively.

"Ouch!!!" Yoh felt that a hundred needles were pricking him, but he did his best to remain still and to keep his push-up posture stable.

She turned her back on him. "Get up."

Yoh blinked, momentarily forgetting the ants that were eating him alive. "E-Excuse me?"

"Didn't you hear me?" She started to walk away, and Yoh had no choice but to allow himself to get dragged by the invisible cord of the necklace.

They ended up by a brook near a clearing. She turned to him. "Take your clothes off and take a bath there."

Although puzzled, he did as told. On the other hand, the itako turned her back on him and started to busy herself with some leaves.

"Anna!" called Yoh suddenly.

"What?" she asked, not facing him.

"Why don't you join me here? The water feels great!" he said.

She turned to him, eyes narrowed. "Next time, don't call me when what you will say to me is not so important."

Yoh blinked, then shrugged. "OK." He submerged himself into the water again. She seized the chance to watch him for a few more moments, a small smile on her face.

Yoh laid himself on the grass, a happy relaxed smile on his face. "Ah, this is the life!"

"Did the insect bites feel less intense now?" she asked, her eyes on the brook.

He paused, then smiled cheerfully. "It's as if I didn't get bit at all."

She turned to him briefly, handing him a small vial of crushed and boiled leaves. "Rub it on your skin later when you get dry."

He looked at the small bottle in awe. So that was what she was so busy with awhile ago.

"I didn't show you the medicine to stare at, moron," she snapped. "Take it already."

His face relaxed into a boyish grin. "Arigato!"

She quickly tore her eyes away from him. "Next time, before you drop down the ground, check if it is insect-infested, understand?"

"Hai!" He followed her gaze – to the sun already setting down. "It will be night soon. I better prepare the bonfire." He got up. "Anna, what do you want for dinner tonight?"

She didn't reply. She was still looking at the sun bidding farewell for the day.

He grinned, then decided that he would just check their stock and do the menu himself.

Amidamaru appeared by his side. "Are you feeling better, Master Yoh?"

He placed his finger on his lips, hushing his spirit. He pointed to Anna, who seemed to be deep in thought.

Anna stuck her toe delicately to the cold brook water, then smiled to herself. She immersed both of her legs into the water and looked up at the night sky, enjoying the evening breeze.

Yoh grinned at his spirit. "Let's not disturb her." They went to their sleeping place for the night to start a fire.

Anna looked up at the night sky, as if searching for the answers to the questions in her mind.

I wonder what the shaman king looks like… 

_If I do meet him, what will I say? What will I do?_

She shook her head vehemently. She silently hated herself when she would come up with absurd questions like this once in a while. It was not right for a respected itako like her to think like this, but deep inside her, there were times when she was not sure of herself, and what she would do next.

She stole a glance at the working Yoh, and found herself smiling again. Despite herself, she couldn't help but admire how carefree the boy was. As if nothing in the world could ever make him worry enough to lose sleep or appetite.

_I wonder how is it to live life like that…worry free._

She sighed and looked back at the sky. She hated her vulnerability – stupid senselessness floods her mind when times like this comes.

Yoh glanced at Anna, who was still looking up at the sky. "Amidamaru?"

"Master Yoh?"

"I wonder…how does an Anna Kyouyama live each day of her life?"

"Probably, she lives with the dogma of sadistic ways," said the spirit, rolling his eyes. "What made you ask that, Master?"

He shrugged. "I don't know…it's just that…she's so cool. She never loses her calm, and she knows exactly what to do in her life." He rubbed his cheek thoughtfully. "As for me, I don't know what I would do tomorrow. Believe it or not, I'm starting to think that it was a good idea to come with her-" He laughed when he saw the expression of utter horror on his spirit's face. "Really, I do! Because now, I have something to do in my life. Something I know that is productive. Being her bodyguard gave me the direction I sought for all my life."

Amidamaru was speechless. He had never heard his master speak so seriously before.

"Sometimes, I wonder how is it like to have things planned in your mind already. That you already know what you will be ten years later, whether you will have a family or not, or how many kids are you planning to have." Yoh turned his attention back to his cooking. "I sound senseless, don't I?"

Amidamaru smiled fondly at his young master.

"Anna, mealtime!" announced Yoh, waving his arm cheerfully.

She turned to him, then nodded. She got up. "That better be edible."

"I was hoping you got so hungry with your reflection awhile ago that you won't notice anymore whether this tastes good or what," he said, grinning. "Don't you ever get tired of thinking?"

Anna sipped her water delicately. "For someone like you, I'm sure thinking is quite a _chore_."

He laughed. "Hai. So what did you think about tonight?"

She looked down. _You._ Instead, she said, "Nothing important."

"That's not like you then," he teased.

She blinked when she realized that he won a point over her. "Let's eat," she said, changing the topic.

He threw her an inquisitive look. She gave him a lethal glare. He got the point. He shrugged. "OK."

"We're lost! I told you an hour ago, we're lost!" said Ryu, sighing exasperatedly.

"Ssh! I'm trying to commune with Mother Nature!" said Horo, shutting his eyes. "I shall follow the Northern breeze."

"If you didn't insist on taking your short-cut…"

Horo sighed. "I told you, I can _not_ go wrong. Cute guys have keen sixth sense. Besides, if we pass by the main street, we'll reach the other side of Izumo only after two days because of traffic." His eyes widened when he heard something. "I think I hear people around the vicinity."

"In this isolated forest?" echoed everyone.

Horo beckoned Ryu and the others to follow him.

True enough, there were voices speaking.

"It won't budge!" exclaimed a familiar male voice.

"Push harder then!" ordered a female voice.

"M-Maybe I should just pull away and-"

"Do that and I'll kill you! I've been through so much for it to loosen a bit…"

"But it's too tight!"

"_Lubricate_ it then."

Horo sprang out of the bushes. "Enough!!! Stop your disgusting acts of lasciviousness!!!"

The headphones boy, the blonde, and a samurai spirit looked at him in shock. On the boy's hand was a vial whose lid was partly open. 

"Um…" Horo started to laugh uncomfortably.

The headphoned-boy's eyes lit up. "You're the one who asked me to buy you a lottery ticket, right?"

"A-Ah…."

"So, did you win something?" he asked, grinning, as if forgetting that the boy before him had just barged into the place accusing him of sexual acts. 

"Actually…"

"Master!!!" Ryu sprang out from the bush and hugged Yoh. "Oh, Master! I thought I'll never see you again!"

Horo blinked. "You mean, he's also the boy you told me that defeated you with a mere twig-assisted hyou gattai?"

Ryu nodded eagerly. "Master, you must promise me that you'll train me to be as strong as you!"

"W-Well…" He looked at Anna.

"Look, you just don't invite yourself here," she snapped.

"I'll do anything, Ma'am!" begged Ryu, nearly groveling on her feet. "Just please let me train under Master…uh…what's your name again, Master?"

He grinned. "Yoh."

"Yoh!" Horo stepped forward. "Come with me. You must partake of the good fortune I received! Come with me!"

"Um…it depends on Anna actually…" he said helplessly.

Anna received quizzical looks. To this, she smirked. "If you must know, he is my bodyguard, and I can't let him get off from his duty so easily." She gestured to Yoh's tusk band.

Horo rubbed his jaw. "Fashionable."

Ryu nodded. "Black is _so_ in."

Anna sweatdropped. "What I mean is, as long as he's wearing that, he can't get away from me so much a foot."

"Then take it off," said Horo.

"I-It's not that easy…" said Yoh slowly.

"Why not?" Horo took the band. "Here, let me help." He pulled the necklace, but to no avail. He only succeeded in nearly strangling the boy.

"So that means you're stuck with her for life?" asked Ryu.

"I'll decide until when do I want him around," said Anna.

"B-But I'm planning to make him live with me and my sister in the mansion because I won the jamboree's super ultra mega jumbo lottery!" said Horo.

A flicker of interest crossed her eyes. "So you're a millionaire now, huh?"

"Correction. _Multi_-millionaire."

"Do you have a hot spring bath there?"

"Of course! I even chose my new mansion to be built by a dormant volcano just for that purpose-" He stopped speaking when he saw Anna arranging their things.

"I changed my mind, Yoh," said Anna. "We'll go to the Asakura Palace later. I want to check out his place first."

"OK!" Yoh was only too happy to oblige.

"But Yoh is the one I want to bring!"

"He goes where I go." She smiled sarcastically. "Or if you want, we can split him up. You can get his head and I'll get what would be left from his body when his neck breaks."

Yoh gasped and held on to his neck.

Horo sighed. "Is blackmailing a talent or something? She sure has lots of it."

_And so, to cut the long story short, Anna, Amidamaru and I got to live with the multi-millionaire Horo Horo_, thought Yoh. _Meaning, more edible food for us._

**Tsuzuku**

Pinoy Omake 2: Mankin goes to Chinovelas

( La Vendor)

starring:  Ren Tao as Yi Shin / Hao Asakura as Leo

Ren: Aalis ka na?

Hao: Oo. Pupunta na ako as kabilang buhay.

Ren: Hindi ka na babalik?

Hao: *kamot ulo* Malayo yun eh.

Ren: *napapaiyak* Hindi ba ako pwedeng sumama?

Hao: Hindi ko alam kung may roundtrip na biyahe doon eh. Hayaan mo, ipagtatanong ko.

Ren: Baka mawala ka doon.

Hao: Huwag kang mag-alala. Maraming parak doon as pupuntahan ko.

Ren: Talaga?

Hao: Eto nga pala. *bigay ng lavender* Yan ang bulaklak ng lavender.

Ren: Bigay mo ito as akin?

Hao: Hindi. Bilhin mo na lang sa akin, wala pa kasi akong pamasahe papunta ng kabilang buhay eh.

Ren: Magkano?

Hao: *naglabas ng calculator* Four hundred pesos.

Ren: Mahal naman.

Hao: Sige, five pesos na lang.

Ren: Call.

Hao: Pero may bigay ako sa iyo. *bigay ng tinapay*

Ren: H-Huh?

Hao: Babalik ako pagkatapos ng isanglibong taon, pangako ko yan. Pag nagkita tayo, sana andyan pa rin yan.

Ren: *napapaiyak* Ang daming pwedeng mangyari sa isang libong taon!

Hao: Hahanapin kita, kahit anong mangyari. Pagbalik ko, pag hawak mo pa rin ang pandesal na yan, kakainin ko.

Ren: Talaga??? Pramis?

Hao: Peksman.

Ren: Maghihintay ako. Hanggang sa dulo ng walang hanggan, ikaw lang ang mamahalin.

Hao: *hawak sa kamay ni Ren* Sana ay ikaw na nga.

Ren: Wag yun. Inagawan natin yun ng timeslot.

Hao: Ay, oo nga. Sori.

*Lavender opening song plays*

Syao: Don't flame me. I love Lavender ^^, it's just that I can't resist doing a Hao/Ren parody.


	6. 6

"Honey, yuhooo!!! I'm home!!!" yelled Horo Horo giddily upon his arrival. Yoh and the others stared in shock as a pink-haired girl appeared on the door, drying her hands.

"Hey, you're back so soon," she remarked. "And you've got company."

Horo smirked. "I asked for my Honey, and it's my dog who fetches me at the door."

"I'm not a dog!" she protested.

"Where's Pirika?" he asked.

Her face turned pale. "A-Ah…" She looked down, not knowing how to start explaining. "I-Inside," she finally stammered.

He gave her a you-are-a-weirdo look. "That took you long enough to answer. It's only two syllables, geez." He entered the house, then remembered his friends. "Guys, come in. Yoh, please feel at home."

Tamao stiffened when she saw the grinning boy. She took a shaky step backward. "M-Master…"

"What did you say?" asked Horo, looking at the girl quizzically. "What's this? I've been only gone for some hours and your mind has already deteriorated? Did you really miss me that much?"

"Master Hao!!!" Pure, unadulterated terror was written all over the girl's face.

Everyone gaped at her, then back at Yoh.

The bum pointed to himself. "Eh?"

To their shock, Tamao fell down on her knees and bowed in front of his feet. "I'm so sorry for running away. P-Please spare my life!!!" She broke into a sob.

Horo automatically knelt by her side. "H-Hey, that's not Prince Hao. D-Don't cry…"

Yoh instantly looked concerned. "Maybe I should leave-"

Anna yanked her itako beads that she tied with his tusk band. "We won't leave without seeing the hot springs bath."

"A-Aaack!" Yoh struggled with his neck.

Horo rubbed his head. "Gawd, I've never seen a woman cry yet. Pirika never cries. What should I do?"

Ryu materialized beside the crying girl. "My sweet, do not cry. Ryu is here, and he will kiss away your fear."

The Ainu narrowed his eyes at the man. "I think she's suffering enough trauma already, thank you very much."

Yoh rubbed his cheek. "A-Ah, Miss, stop crying. I won't do anything bad to you. I'm not Prince Hao Asakura. My name is Yoh, and well…my life is far from being the prince."

Tamao looked up, then rubbed her eyes. "Yoh…"

He grinned. "That's right!"

"I'm sorry." She wiped her tears away gingerly with her thumb. "Now I know. You must think I'm a baby."

Horo nodded. "Well, to tell you the truth…"

Ryu cut in. "Of course not! But you can be my baby anytime!"

The Ainu sighed. He just realized that the Wooden Blade has taken a liking for the cotton candy-haired girl. He didn't like that.

"Does Yoh really look like that prince?" asked Anna in detached curiosity.

Tamao nodded. "Very much! Only his hair is longer…and his eyes…they are different from Master Hao's." She bowed at the boy again. "I'm so sorry for the misunderstanding."

He grinned. "Don't think about it anymore." He held out his hand. "Nice meeting you, Miss…"

"Tamao. Tamamura Tamao." She blushed faintly.

The Ainu blinked. He just realized that the girl has taken a liking for the earphoned boy. Again, he found himself not liking that a bit. 

He shrugged that peculiar feeling away. What did he care anyway? He turned back into the house. "Pirika!!!"

When she didn't he come, he rushed into the kitchen, wondering what the problem was. It was his sister that he was expecting to greet him on the door with her warm smile.

Maybe she's still mad at me for insisting to go out and find Yoh. But maybe when she meets him and see how nice he is, she won't be so mad anymore.

He was about to open the kitchen door when Pirika opened it at the same time, face flushed. "O-Onii-chan!" she stammered, her eyes turning frantic.

His forehead creased. Definitely that wasn't how he expected her to greet him. Something indeed, was wrong. "Come, I'll cook you some _ramen_," he said, pushing the door. "Then you can tell me what happened while I'm gone."

To his surprise, she held on the door as if it was her lifesaver. "A-Ah, maybe later, Onii-chan…"

"But it is now when I'm in the mood to cook!" he protested, pushing the door open.

She pulled back with all her might. "N-Not…now…"

"Pirika?" he struggled against the weight of the door. "Are you hiding something in there?"

Tamao and the others had already followed him, and were now watching their tug-and-war battle with the door. The former looked like she was about to faint. 

They all stiffened when another voice spoke up.

"Why don't you let him in, Pirika?" a boy's voice asked calmly. The next second, the door was pulled open, nearly making Horo Horo stumble onto the floor.

Tamao gasped, just as Pirika threw the dark-haired boy a panicked glance.

Horo immediately got up, "Hey wait! Who the hell are you?" he yelled at the short boy with pointed hair. "What are you doing in my house, er, _mansion_?"

"Your sister insisted me to stay," said the stranger, shrugging carelessly.

"You're lying! Pirika will never do that, not in a million years!"

"She was hiding me from you. Are you that dumb?" The boy seemed to enjoy how easily the Ainu was getting pissed off.

Horo turned to his sister helplessly. She nodded difficultly. He eyed her quizzically. "But why?"

Her eyes welled up with tears. "Onii-chan…" She then ran up to him, sobbing. 

Tamao stepped forward. "Horo Horo, he…he kissed her."

Silence.

The next minute was a whirlwind of events. Horo had let go of his sister and had attacked the smirking boy. The latter was able to avoid his attack, but not the next one, when he used his ice attack.

"Wow!" gasped Yoh. "He's a shaman too!"

Anna merely watched the battle.

The stranger smirked, "So your sister was telling the truth. You _are_ a shaman, but a low-level one, if I may say."

"Let me change your mind about your previous statement." Horo held out his hand. "Kororo!!! Oversoul!!!"

The boy looked on, his smirk widening. "How can that cute earth spirit help you? I'll show you what a real oversoul is." He held out his spear. "Bason!!! Oversoul!!!"

The two then lunged on towards each other.

Lyserg was awakened by the delicious aroma of coffee and sausages. He stretched, then left his study room, only to find Jeanne working in the kitchen, wearing an apron, her silver tresses tied up above her head. She looked every inch a lovely house wife.

He scolded himself for his last thought. How could he think that way about the little girl he took under his wings? What a scoundrel he was!

Jeanne turned around when she felt his steady gaze. "Lyserg?"

He grinned at her. "What are you cooking? It smells most wonderfully."

She smiled. "It will be cooked in a minute."

He sat down by the table and watched her again, enjoying the sight of such a small girl like her working in the kitchen like a wife. He sighed. There he goes again, regarding her that way. He felt humiliated with his actions.

"I'm sorry for being a burden," she suddenly said.

He blinked.

"Last night…I didn't mean to bother you," she continued, busying herself with whatever she was frying. "I don't know why I keep of dreaming that…and fire."

"Fire…" he echoed, clenching his fists.

She brought the plate of eggs and sausages to the table, then sat down, looking troubled. "Men in white were calling my name over and over in an agony-filled mantra until it took all of my strength not to break down." She crossed her hands together, sighing heavily. "Who are they?"

Lyserg looked at her intently. "Jeanne, worrying about that now wouldn't help them. You must eat up to have strength. It is only then would you be able to help them."

"I'm not hungry," she said softly.

"That is not the case with your physical shell." He sipped his coffee. "You haven't eaten much ever since you came here. Is my cooking that bad?"

She blinked, then vehemently shook her head. "Iie, Lyserg!"

"There's no logic behind letting your body waste away." He pushed the plate towards her. "Join me in breakfast," he ordered. "I can't let you starve in front of me."

She was about to protest when he took a forkful of the sausage and popped a bit of it into her mouth.

"If I have to spoonfeed you just to get you to eat, I will," he said seriously.

She laughed shyly. "V-Very well, I'll feed myself."

He smiled and handed her a fork too. She took a forkful off the eggs and popped them into her mouth. He grinned at her. "That's my girl."

How nice it sounded, coming from his lips.

Horo fell down the ground as Ren looked up at him. He had remained standing, looking at his fallen foe. He didn't expect that he would put up such a fight. With that, he lost his oversoul, just as Horo lost his.

"Draw," said Anna.

"Onii-chan!" screamed Pirika, hurrying to her brother's side. "Were you hurt badly?"

"Are you kidding?" He laughed through his pain. Damn, he would have to rest his right arm for a week, His opponent concentrated on one spot of his body, perhaps thinking that he could touch a nerve in there connected to his brain so he would pass out immediately. "I'm alright! This is just a scratch!"

Her furious eyes turned to Ren, who was rubbing his left leg, wincing. Her brother had hit him there awhile ago in the collision. She felt a small bit of satisfaction. "Ren Tao, I hate you!!!"

"Touched," he said sarcastically.

"You bastard!" yelled Horo. "If I wasn't tired from our journey back here, I would have pulverized you!!!"

"Are you expecting me to tremble in fear?"

"You will, soon enough." Horo escaped from his sister's grasp. "Ice daggers!"

Ren took an offensive stance too, ready to do a counterattack.

Just then, a katana destroyed both their attacks. They turned to Yoh, who was returning his katana back to its sheath. Yoh grinned. "Sorry, but you guys had enough battling for one day." He turned to Anna, who was watching them with ill-concealed boredom. "And Anna is hungry already. Why don't you continue the fighting some other time?"

Tamao smiled gratefully at him. "I-I made a good roast chicken."

"R-Roast chicken?" Horo looked interested.

Ren dropped his stance. "Do you have gravy to go with it?"

Pirika sweatdropped. Was it really that easy for them to forget the enraged battle just like that? Her gaze went to Yoh next. She couldn't believe how powerful he was, breaking two attacks at the same time.

Such power…hiding in such person…and I thought my brother was the most laidback person I know.

_What a bum. Yes, he must be a bum._

Horo took on bite after bite, grumbling. "I can't believe that you have the nerve to share the dining table with us after what happened."

Ren shrugged. "What can I say? Your girlfriend is a good cook." He looked at her. "In case you want better salary and a much better-looking boyfriend, tell me."

Tamao turned crimson. "E-Eh?"

Horo Horo promptly threw his noodle bowl over at Ren, who dodged the attack, but not the noodles. "Go get your own cook! Tamao is mine."

Yoh turned to the noodles on Ren's head. "I take it that you won't eat them anymore." He was about to take the noodles for himself when Anna slammed him on the head.

"How disgusting!" she said disapprovingly.

"But that's food too, and food is a blessing from Kami-sama. Such a shame to just let it waste."

"Don't you dare argue with me!" She delivered another hit on him, earning them shocked looks from their companions.

"How long do you plan to share your dining table with us?" Pirika asked the Tao gloomily. She couldn't help but stare at the mouth that just claimed hers only some time ago. She looked down, flushed. That was so improper for her to do!

Fortunately, no one seemed to notice. No one but Ren himself, that is. He smirked at her knowingly. "I think the question should be, 'How long would _you_ want me to share your meal?', eh?"

She clenched her fists. "Conceited pig."

"I'll stay here for awhile until I defeat you." His eyes then went to Yoh. The boy blinked, then pointed to himself cluelessly.

"Don't involve Yoh with your child games," snapped the itako suddenly.

Ren rolled his eyes. "I'm talking to him, not you."

"Yoh is my property, for he is my bodyguard." She crossed her arms over her chest. "And I say that I don't want him to waste time playing with you."

"Playing?!" The Tao looked furious. "Let me show you how someone like me plays around-"

Yoh suddenly stepped protectively in front of Anna. "Hey, hey calm down! Let's respect the wonderful dish Tamao-san made for us."

The pink-haired girl blushed upon the mention of her name. Horo sighed audibly, then glanced at Ryu, who was eating peacefully. "What about you, Ryu? What can you say for yourself?"

The man opened his eyes. "Can I have a second serving?"

"Most certainly!" Tamao stood up hurriedly and took a second bowl of rice for the man.

Anna stood up. "I want to see the hot springs bath."

Upon the mention of those words, Horo's eyes twinkled. "Of course. How could I forget? Let me just finish my meal, than I'll prepare it." He then giddily finished the rest of his meal.

Pirika eyed him warily. She could already see the lecherous mind of her brother working.

"I think the bath is ready," said Horo. He gestured to the right. "The ladies' bath." Anna and Tamao nodded. He grinned and waved. "I'll just come back for you guys in two hours." He then left.

Tamao watched as Anna calmly began to disrobe. "Ms. Anna, don't you feel uncomfortable?" she asked timidly. "I-I've never been into a bath like this…so…"

Anna smiled briefly at her. "It's my first time too."

The pink-haired girl's face lit up. "OK! Let's go in together!"

On the other side of the bath wall, Horo was twisting in anticipation. Oh mother of luck, the two didn't know how to bathe! Oh, this surely would be fun to watch!

Through the small crack on the wall, he watched as Anna-okami placed her robe on the floor, dressed in white loincloth only. She fluffed her soft, golden hair, then tied it at the top of her head.

_Too skinny for my taste, but she's flawless, in fairness._ His gaze turned to Tamao, then panicked when he saw that she was intending to disrobe without her loincloth. He suddenly tore his eyes away from her, flushed. He didn't understand why he suddenly felt shy to peep at her.

_That's because she's so kind_, he told himself. _You think of her as a sister, so you can't bring yourself to do the things you often do to other girls._

He looked up again when he heard Tamao's delighted laughter. She was already in the water with Anna, her cheeks flushed. His eyes softened peculiarly. One look at her innocently flushed face, and all his perverted thoughts were erased. He was about to draw away from the peeping hole when Yoh arrived, preparing to bathe too. "Hey, Horo!" he greeted in loud cheerfulness. "What are you looking at in there?" He then noticed the wall. "A hole? Oh, so you're inspecting it, eh? It must come through all the way to the next door room!"

Loud gasps came from the other side of the room. Horo pleadingly asked him to lower his voice by frantically gesturing him.

Yoh rubbed his head. "_WHAT_?! Are you asking me to shut up?" He looked around. "Where's everybody else?"

Horo heard footsteps heading their way. "Oh boy…"

Pirika could only sigh as she nursed her brother's swollen cheeks. "You idiot! I thought you were too old to play Peeping Tom!"

Horo Horo sighed miserably. "I've learned my lesson well."

Pirika laughed. "Anna-okami is a good teacher."

He nodded in agreement, then remembered Tamao who merely looked at him in embarrassed speechlessness. He clenched his fists. Why was it bothering him so anyway?

"What did Tamao say?" she asked, sensing his brother's thoughts.

"Oh, who cares about that mouse?" He stretched. "Let's go to sleep."

"Wait! I'll just return this to the medicine cabinet in the kitchen." She left her brother's room and hurried to the kitchen.

As she fixed the cabinet, she caught a glimpse of Ren standing outside the window, his eyes shut in concentration. He had taken off his shirt, adding more masculinity to his aura. Against her will, she stood by the window and watched him.

In a split second, he whipped his spear out and slashed the falling leaves. One by one, the leaves dropped into the ground in groups of fourteen.

"Seven slashes…" her eyes shook. "So fast…"

He suddenly turned to her. A smirk dawned on his face. "Did you enjoy my performance, or were you just looking at me?"

Her face flushed. "Pig!!!" Fuming, she left the kitchen.

"…one hundred fifty!"" Yoh got up exhaustedly, but happily.

Anna nodded. "That would be all for the day. You may go to sleep." She laid herself on the comfy bed as Yoh stretched and laid himself on the cold, tiled floor, hugging his blanket.

"'Night, Anna!" he bade.

She couldn't help but throw another look at him. She knew that he was the type to fall asleep anywhere he pleases, but she was worried that the floor might be too cold. There were a lot of rooms in the mansion, but the tusk band complicated things. Now here he was, asleep on the floor of her bedroom.

She turned to her other side, forcing herself to fall asleep. When she wakes up in the morning, she would laugh at her rare moments of concern to people other than herself.

"He left with an itako?" Kino looked pleasantly surprised. "What luck."

Shilva looked at her inquiringly.

"Just what I need. An itako…" The old woman brought out a book. "I think it's the right time to reveal to Yoh who he really is."

"The Super Notes on Shamanic Powers!" exclaimed Shilva when he recognized the book's cover.

The old woman nodded solemnly. "Make haste and bring this to Yoh. Be discreet, or Hao would know. He must not know."

**Tsuzuku**

In my last chapter, I had a pinoy omake, but someone emailed me asking what the heck did I write. Let me then translate what I wrote. It is based on LAVENDER, dubbed as the most romantic drama series in Asia. It is a story of a boy, a girl, and a promise. Just before he left, he gave her a bottle of Lavender, asking her to keep it. He promised to find her again, and that he would come back on her 20th birthday. He does return, but now as a famous pop star. Will he still remember?

Anyway, here's the omake…

(La Vendor)

starring:  Ren Tao as Yi Shin / Hao Asakura as Leo

Ren: Are you leaving already?

Hao: Yes. I'm leaving for the other world.

Ren: You won't come back anymore?

Hao: *rubs head* Well, it's quite far from here..

Ren: *near to tears* Can't I come with you?

Hao: I don't know if it offers roundtrip. Don't worry. I'll ask them when I arrive there..

Ren: You might get lost there!.

Hao: Don't worry. There are a lot of policemen there.

Ren: Really?

Hao: By the way, here. *gives the lavender* That's the lavender flower.

Ren: You're giving it to me?

Hao: Hell no! You have to buy it from me. I still don't have the fare for the trip to the next life.

Ren: How much?

Hao: *brings out a calculator* Four hundred pesos.

Ren: Too dear!.

Hao: Alright five pesos then..

Ren: Call.

Hao: But I have something to give you. *gives bread*

Ren: H-Huh?

Hao: I will come back after one thousand years, I promise you that. When we meet each other again, I hope you still have it.

Ren: *on the verge of tears* So many things can happen in one year!

Hao: I will find you, no matter what. And when I come back and you still hold that bread, I'll EAT it.

Ren: Really??? Promise?

Hao: Cross my heart.

Ren: I will wait. Until the End of Eternity, It is Only You Whom I Will Love.

Hao: *holds Ren's hand* I Hope That You Are the One.

Ren: Not that. We stole its' timeslot, remember? (Those three statements are titles of soap operas in our country)

Hao: Oh yeah! I forgot. Sorry!

*Lavender opening song plays*


	7. 7

Pirika smiled sweetly at Ren the next morning as she placed a bowl of steaming ramen in front of him. He eyed her distrustfully.

"Eat up!" she said cheerfully.

"There's something in the noodles," he said grimly.

She shrugged. "The problem with you is, you are over-suspicious." She pushed the bowl towards him. "Come on and just try it."

"I don't buy your sweet smiles, little girl," he said darkly. He reached for the bread instead.

Pirika sighed, disappointed. "Are you sure you don't want the noodles?"

Ren smirked at her. He was right, there was something in that food! He took a bite on the sandwich beside it instead, then felt his eyes widened. He coughed repeatedly as Pirika tried to suppress her giggle.

"Haven't you heard of Reversed Psychology yet?" asked the girl, laughing.

"What? Inversed Psychopath?" he echoed, before he struggled to spit out the hot sauce on his mouth.

"Ah, never mind. I'm sure you'll just fail your test anyway." She pointed to the noodles. "I assure you that there is nothing in that bowl because that's where I took my own serving too. Dakedo, it was in your sandwich. Sometimes, you have to widen your vision a bit. I want you to believe that I did place something in the bowl."

He glared at her. He didn't need her to detail how she managed to make a fool out of him. "Maybe I should give you your own dose of the medicine, eh?"

"You'll do a reverse psychology on me too?" she asked nervously when the boy began to step towards her menacingly.

"To hell with that thing," he said, his eyes flashing diabolically. He cornered her against the wall, a devil's smile on his face. "I'll make you taste how hot my mouth feels…how would you like that?" he murmured. "Your own hot sauce in your mouth…"

He paused when he felt something pointed against his nape. He chuckled calmly. "Horo Horo, it was your sister who started it."

"Lay a finger on her, Ren Tao, and I'll crush all nerves in your body," warned Horo, holding Yoh's harusame against Ren.

"I'm not interested with little girls, especially the bratty ones." He moved away from the blushing and hyperventilating Pirika. "I lost my appetite. I might just as well continue my training." He took his spear and headed out to the garden.

Horo sighed deeply as Pirika fixed herself. "You should have known better than to take on someone like him. He's the devil, can't you see? I might not be always around to protect you."

"Onii-chan, I just hate his guts, acting all so high and mighty…and god, he's so sure of himself!" she whined. "I want to teach him a lesson."

"Someone will do that someday, so don't take such tedious job now. You are not enough to keep his reins in check." Horo started to walk out of the house. "Just steer clear from him, alright?"

"But why don't you just send him away?" she asked, not sure whether she would want to hear his answer.

"Because Yoh requests that until we have seen who's stronger between him and Ren, he wants the Tao to stay here." He suddenly turned grumpy. "And Tamao is weaning that boy into our food. Geez!"

She observed keenly the change in her big brother's voice. "She can't help it; she's a wonderful cook," she said carefully.

"Ah heck, why should I care?" He propped his head against his arms. "The important thing is, my most important dream has come true already… to give you luxury." He waved. "I'll be back."

"Not again!" she whined. "How many days this time?"

"Iie. I'll just be walking around the town." He hugged is little sister. "Don't make me say it again; do not talk with that Tao, alright?"

"Hai."

Ren couldn't help but smile again when he remembered how frightened the blue-haired girl looked when he cornered her against the wall awhile ago. It wasn't like him to do such things, but he just liked teasing her. Perhaps because he had never seen a girl his age yet, and he was strangely fascinated by how different she acts from him.

He then noticed Yoh and his high and mighty boss training. He decided to watch.

"A-Anna…I can't feel my toes anymore," mumbled Yoh. He had been squatting for almost half an hour already, right after his twentieth lap around Horo Horo's coltsfoot field.

"That's good. That's one less body part to worry about," she said, eyes bored. She turned to her stopwatch again. "Thirty minutes more."

"I'm sore."

Anna blinked.

"Really, I am!" he complained, mindless of his words.

She did her best to suppress a smile but failed. Yoh immediately noticed that. He threw her a lopsided grin. "Your smile is pretty."

She paused, then turned away. "Twenty nine more minutes."

He grinned at her once more before he continued his squatting.

"Do you really expect to gain results with that kind of senseless training?" asked Ren, who was leaning by the bark of a tree beside them.

Anna's face was impeccably blank. "Perhaps, for someone like you, it won't give you much fruitful results."

"I never liked your tongue," he said darkly.

She shrugged. "Nobody ever did. I'm used to that."

Yoh looked on quietly.

"I'm going to spar with him." With that, Bason appeared behind him.

"I said, 'no'. Can't your mind digest simple two-lettered words, or will they clutter the vacuum within your mind?" she snapped.

Ren's face darkened, and he pointed his spear at her, just as Anna threw her itako beads around his spirit. Yoh was about to come to them when she gave him a pointed look. "Stay there, Yoh."

"Ren Tao, not everyone yields to your wishes." With one graceful movement, she was able to untie Bason from the bead chain.

He watched her with grudging admiration. He retreated, silently fuming.

"I don't understand…" began Yoh.

She turned to him, eyes asking.

"You don't need a bodyguard anymore," he said, grinning. "You're so strong!"

"Who asked you?" she snapped. "Anyway, you still have twenty four minutes to go."

"She's an able woman," said Bason as he and his master walked around the coltsfoot field. "Why don't you bring her home as your wife? I think your family will be most pleased."

Ren smirked. "I'll think about it. At least I don't have a clingy, helpless girl to worry about when circumstances call for me to battle." In his mind, he could still clearly see the flushed Pirika. He pushed the absurd thought off his mind.

"Father will admire her spirit," he said.

Tamao was taking the clothes off the clothesline – she had taken it upon herself to serve Horo Horo as his maid as a way of saying thanks for keeping her safe from the palace guards – when she suddenly heard a throat cleared behind her. It was Horo Horo.

"Don't work yourself too hard," he said, smiling. "I can always have another maid."

"Ah, iie! I'm being a burden, so…so…"

Silence.

"You will never be a burden," he said gently.

She felt colors rise to her cheeks. "Arigatou."

"I'm relieved," he said, grinning. "You're talking to me."

"H-Huh?"

"I thought you were still mad about the bath incident…" He rubbed his cheek.

Just as he thought, her face warmed. "Iie…"

"Sorry about that. Hormones," he shrugged, as if it would explain the universal appetite of men, especially those in the puberty stage.

 To his dismay, this seemed to only scandalize her. "N-No need…" her voice faltered, her cheeks turning warm.

_God, she's so innocent!_ Horo couldn't help but think. He promised himself never to let his hormones attack again…at least while she was around.

"Oh…and by the way…" He took something from his bag. He showed her a small box. "I bought this while I was walking around town. Isn't it lovely?"

"A-Ah…" Her eyes twinkled when she saw a glittering ring with a snowflake carved in its pearl brooch inside the box. "So pretty!"

He grinned. "I often see that ring when I pass by that jewelry store in town. My father said that it was a binding ring – that, whoever wears it, would never be separated anymore from the one who gave it to him or her. Now that I have the money, I decided to buy it already. I will save it just in case I find the right girl for me. But for the meantime, Pirika would have to wear this."

She nodded enthusiastically. "That's so romantic, Horo Horo!" She inspected the ring for a few more moments, eyes lit up. "Thanks for showing it to me." 

He grinned back.

"I'll be back from the university this afternoon," instructed Lyserg. "I would have taken you along with me, but I know you might just get bored…"

Jeanne smiled. "Don't worry about me anymore. I'll look after your apartment."

He smiled at her fondly, the planted a chaste kiss on her hair before leaving.

She watched his disappearing figure a few minutes more before she began to clear the breakfast table. She was beginning to get used to her life with the dowser. She suddenly felt that all the scenes in her life that she kept on dreaming every night didn't happen at all, as if she lived all her life with Lyserg.

An hour had barely passed when she felt someone calling her. She nervously took her shawl and stepped out of the apartment.

Outside the gate stood a tall blond man clad in white, and he was looking straight at her.

She gasped. The man in her dream!

He suddenly opened his mouth to speak. "Jeanne-sama…"

Her whole system stiffened.

"The ring onii-chan gave me is so nice," said Pirika as she and Tamao chatted by the coltsfoot field.

Tamao nodded. "Really lovely."

"Let's try it on you!" said Horo's sister suddenly, clapping her hands excitedly.

"I-I don't think so-"

"Come on, just once!" Pirika took off the ring from her finger.

"Ah…alright." She had to admit – she had wanted to try the ring on the minute Horo showed it to her, but she was too shy to ask.

She placed the ring on her finger, then felt herself smile as the ring glistened.

"It fits you perfectly!" sighed Pirika dreamily.

The two admired the ring for a few more minutes, then Tamao reluctantly decided to give back the ring.

"Are you sure?" asked Pirika. "You may still wear it as long as you want."

"I don't want Horo Horo to see me wearing this…he might not like it…" she said quietly as she pulled the ring down from her finger. It didn't budge. She tried again, but to no avail.

"What's the matter?" asked the blue-haired girl.

She panicked. "I-It won't budge!"

"Eh?! Let me try!" Pirika tried to pull the ring off, but it won't come off. "We need something to grease your finger so it would come off." She stood up. "I'll be back." The girl dashed into the kitchen.

Tamao sighed, then looked at the ring again. Ah, it really was beautiful, especially when inspected against the light. It twinkled in prism-like colors, delighting her eyes.

Horo Horo was inspecting his house, er, _mansion_'s extent with his binoculars when he spotted Tamao sitting by the coltsfoot field. He zoomed into her and noticed that she was smiling at something. He zoomed some more and realized that she was looking at the ring he just bought!

It was on her finger, glittering proudly.

The first thought that entered his mind was…

_It fits her perfectly, as if made just for her!_

Pirika stopped when she saw Ren by the ref, taking a bottle of milk. She was about to retreat as her brother advised her awhile ago, when he noticed her. A smirk dawned on his face again. She clenched her fists and passed by him, deliberately not saying anything. She tiptoed towards the kitchen cabinet, looking for the kitchen grease.

To her dismay, Ren had decided to drink in the kitchen too, and it was taking him awfully quite a while to finish his milk. She decided to just pretend he wasn't in the same place with her.

"That's strange," he drawled. "You are unusually mute today. Cat got your tongue? I was sure I kept it intact when I kissed you."

She shut her eyes tight and counted to ten. She would not react. She would not react.

Where was that grease anyway? 

She marched towards the table and took a chair and leaned it against the counter. She climbed atop it to search in the higher cabinets.

All the while, she could feel his intent gaze on her. She nearly screamed in relief when she saw what she was looking for,

"Nice legs…still awkward though. Can't wait for you to grow up and see what those legs would look like five years after," he vexed.

That was the final straw! She turned around quickly to scream at him, but she realized that she was standing on the counter! Her arms flapped wildly before she fell down.

Instead of feeling the floor, however, she felt strong arms around her. She opened her eyes, and found herself in Ren's arms. The boy was looking at her, his eyes an eddy of undecipherable emotions, his trademark smirk no more.

"Are you always that clumsy?" he asked huskily.

She jolted back into reality. She freed herself from his hold and slapped him. "It's your fault! I nearly broke my bones because of you! I hate you!" She marched out of the kitchen. 

Ren watched her, amused. "Your lubricant!"

She marched back into the kitchen, cheeks hot. She swapped it away from his hands. "I know." She left the kitchen again, pretending not to hear Ren's annoying laughter in the background.

Bason watched his master drink the rest of his milk energetically.

The sheath that shall keep the sword in check. Mistress Tao, I think I know who my master's wife should be.

"So what did you find out?" asked Hao, gazing at his servant.

Opacho bowed. "Apparently, there was a child born in the palace aside from you, but according to the doctors, he was pronounced dead. Two priests disposed of him – Karimu and Shilva."

"Find them at once."

"Yes, Master Hao."

**Tsuzuku**

O*M*A*K*E

( Horo and Yoh in a Science Class)

Anna (the teacher) asks the questions.

Q: What is pasteurization?

Horo: The process of making pasture and meadows.

Yoh: The process of being a pastor.

Q: What is Black Hole?

Yoh: A hole that is not white.

Horo: (censored answer regarding the female organ) *gets a karate kick from the teacher*

Q: What will you do when you are in a coastal area and a tsunami comes your way?

Yoh: Sleep. Maybe the tsunami will go away if I ignore it.

Horo: Get the snowboard and learn to surf.

Q: Who was the first man on the moon?

Horo and Yoh: It wasn't me!

Q: What are the five senses?

Horo: Common sense, Sixth sense, Nonsense, No-nonsense, and License. (huh?)

Yoh: zzzzzzzzz


	8. 8

That night, Pirika couldn't sleep, no matter how she try. She stole a glance at her brother who was already sleeping peacefully. Sighing, she decided to take a walk outside.

She wasn't surprised anymore when she saw Ren practicing his oversoul in the garden again. She merely sat down on the grass, her knees tucked, as she watched him in all his perspiring glory.

Fortunately, he still hadn't noticed her. His concentration was on his furyoku.

She took the opportunity to gaze at him, taking in his wild emerald eyes that contrasted with his pale skin glowing as the platinum moonlight bathed him, his dark blue hair that danced with the wind as he moved agilely. 

Her heart began to race.

_Iie, this can't be! No, I refuse to consider that absurdity!_ She stood up, trembling violently. That caught the boy's attention. He turned to her, his vintage smirk on his face.

"An uninvited audience," he said. "I should have known that you can't stay away from me."

She turned away, grateful that the darkness could hide the colors in her cheeks.

_It is absurd. I cannot – I do *not* have a crush on him!_

Yoh had just performed his routine night push-ups, and now, as he prepared to turn the lights off, Anna suddenly spoke up.

"You may use the other side of the bed," she said, not facing him.

"H-Huh?"

"It's large enough to accommodate both of us," she continued.

He rubbed his cheek. "Are you sure? I mean…"

"Look, do you want a bed or not?"

"Coming!" He hurriedly turned the light off and laid himself carefully on the bed. He noticed the pillows in between them.

"If you dare cross that boundary, I'll flagellate you upside down."

"Hai! Good night, Anna."

"Good night," she mumbled. She still couldn't figure out how she came to the decision to let her bodyguard sleep in the same bed she was using. She glanced at him, then turned to her other side again.

He was able to sleep with no problem. Why should I have trouble sleeping too? It's not like we're doing anything wrong.

She shut her eyes. Maybe if she willed herself to think of nothing else but nothing, she would eventually fall asleep.

She then heard the peaceful rhythmic breathing of her bedmate. She sighed and clamped her pillow on her head.

It's going to be a long, long night.

"Good morning!!! Rise and shine, everyone!!!" greeted Horo Horo the next morning, hitting the covers of the pots together like cymbals.

Pirika opened her eyes at once. If her brother woke up ahead of them, then that could only mean…

"Mashed potatoes for breakfast!!!" She giddily jumped down the stairs.

Yoh woke up too, yawning. He tried to stretch, but realized that something was weighing his arms down. He also didn't feel the usual aching back because of the cold floor. Therefore….

He jolted awake when he saw that he was sleeping on Anna's bed, and the girl was lying against his chest! Her hand was lying comfortably against his naked chest bared by his unbuttoned shirt. Her soft, golden hair was tickling his neck, and her soft, creamy skin was next to him.

His face freaked out. He had to get out of this position before she wakes up! He remembered her warning of upside-down torture. He knew she was only capable of doing that, and perhaps, even more.

Dakedo, she feels nice.

He shook his head vehemently. What was he thinking? Was Horo Horo's pervertedness that contagious?

I'll do twenty extra push-ups today to apologize to her.

With that, he carefully untangled himself from her. He heard her moan protestingly, and it was all he could do not to go back to bed with her.

Yoh, have shame on yourself! You should not use her as an outlet for your pervertedness! She doesn't know what she was doing because she's asleep, and you aren't. Besides, she's not just any girl…she's…she's…

_…she's capable of homicide._

He gazed at her tenderly. Maybe a few more moments of looking at her beautifully serene face would not hurt…

But then, her eyes opened.

"Anna, it hurts! Please, my neck hurts!!!" Yoh pleaded while the girl calmly sipped her tea. She had made him do a headstand an hour ago as everyone gaped at him. Ren couldn't believe that he was letting her do this to him. He couldn't believe himself either, but ever since he met her, obedience had suddenly become part of his life. Her rule was that of the military's – obey first before you ask. However, if you dare ask her…

…he didn't think he would live long enough to find out.

Anna glared at him. "Shut up. I'm meditating."

"Anna…" he begged.

Amidamaru suddenly appeared beside him. "Master Yoh, you're doing fine! You look so good…um, when you're in an upside down position…"

"Thanks, Amidamaru."

"Headstand becomes you."

"Thanks so much for cheering me up."

Tamao paused from her meal when she saw Horo looking at her hand. Her cheeks flushed, and she looked away.

Pirika smiled. "I hope you don't mind, Onii-chan, but I lent her my ring."

He nodded slowly, then looked back at his meal, not commenting.

Tamao's gaze followed him worriedly.

"Tamao," called Ren suddenly. "I heard that you are being chased by the Asakura palace guards."

She nodded slowly. "They're going to take me back to Master Hao…he needs me to predict what shall take place in the future before the descent of the Great Spirit."

"You can predict?" asked the Tao. "Will you do a prediction on me? I'm looking for a wife."

"Why don't you try the Classified Ads?" asked Pirika sarcastically.

"Wanted: Perfect Wife." Ren smirked. "Nice idea."

Anna straightened. "An ad…Wanted: Perfect Husband, Must be a Shaman King…"

Yoh blinked.

"That's it!" Anna nodded to herself. "I will publish an ad looking for a husband!"

Everyone's eyes widened.

"Are you serious?" spat Horo. "Who would take your ad seriously? Anyone can come here and say that he will be the shaman king someday. What will you do then?"

"Then Yoh will test him," said Anna, turning to her bodyguard. "If that applicant will really be the shaman king someday, he must be able to defeat Yoh first."

"But Anna, what you are looking for is a husband, not some clerk in an office," reasoned Yoh. "If you really intend to marry, why don't you use your heart to choose…"

"Love does not exist in my world, Yoh," she said, sighing. "What I have is an imitation of love, and I'm quite happy with it, thank you." She stood up. "Get up. We have to go to the newspaper office and have an ad for that."

Yoh's relief was short-lived. He stopped from rubbing his strained neck muscles and gaped at her.

"Are you really serious? You're going to run an ad for a husband?" he squeaked. He could just imagine what kind of men would he battle with to test Anna's suitors.

"Yes."

"Anna, please reconsider!" he begged. "Love does not happen that way."

"No." She shrugged. "Whoever said anything about love, anyway? I thought I told you that love is unreal." She glared at him. "Why don't you just admit that you are afraid to fight my would-be suitors?"

"Er…" He rubbed his cheek sheepishly.

Ren smirked. "That's fine by me. I get to fight with Yoh, and I can take home an able wife to my family."

Pirika's eyes widened. "Don't tell me you're applying too!"

The Tao laughed vexingly. "Why? Will you stop me?"

"Of course not!" Her face flushed. "I don't care what you do! You can go to hell for all I care!" She bit on her food furiously.

Horo sighed. "Really now, Anna, isn't that selfish of you? You're going to put Yoh's life at stake for your caprices."

She raised her eyebrow at him. "For my _what_?" she asked calmly, but razor sharpness filled the edge of her voice.

"N-Nothing!" The Ainu groaned. The girl sure was scary!

"Here, let me predict your fate," said Tamao. "Maybe it can help you reconsider."

Sighing, Anna showed the girl her palm. The prophetess took the coin of her board, placed it on her palm, then placed it on her board again. Suddenly, the coin came to life, furiously spelling out something.

Yoh looked on curiously.

"You will fall in love with the laughing wind – you may not be able to hold him, but you feel him. You may not see him yet, but he is there," said the pink-haired girl. "The wind and the fire shall be drawn to you, and one thousand years shall perish in an instant."

"Didn't it say anything about the person being a shaman king?" she asked impatiently.

Tamao shrugged.

"What about me?" asked Yoh.

"Give me your hand." Just like what she did with Anna, she used his force to make her coin move.

"Beware of the fire. Do not come to close, lest you shall burn as well."

"Obviously," said Anna sarcastically. 

"You might carry the flame yourself, so beware," finished Tamao.

"I'm not afraid," said Yoh confidently. "I don't play with matchsticks anymore."

"I'm afraid that the flame is a personification of something else, Master Yoh," said the prophetess slowly. "I have already predicted the fate of someone sealed with a flame too…" Her voice trailed off. In broken speech, she told them about Hao, whom she predicted as the Fire.

"The flame may roar, but beware of the gentle, laughing wind. It may be strong enough to blow you out," she said. "I predicted to him that once, and he didn't like it."

"I wonder why," mused Yoh.

"Hah!" Anna stood up. "Those are just _maybe_s. In the end, it will still be all up to me whether I find the shaman king husband I want or not." She raised her fists. "And I will find him, even if I have to pay the classified ads space monthly!"

"Maybe the shaman king is too busy reading the entertainment section in his morning papers, and he doesn't hear you," suggested Horo.

"He's the shaman king. He knows everything." End of conversation. Anna was dragging with her both Yoh and Amidamaru already.

"You intend to make Ms. Anna your wife?" asked Pirika again after the three left, and Horo and Tamao were in the kitchen sink, washing plates.

Ren nodded. "Father wants strong women in the family."

"I see."

He smirked. "Jealous?"

She threw her spoon at him, and he caught it with ease. "I hate you!" she screamed. She got up from the table and marched away.

The boy smirked some more. Oh, his day would never be complete without hearing those three words from her.

The next day, every male shaman had their eyes focused on the miniscule ad placed discreetly on the bottom-right section of today's classified ads.

"Hmmm…"

"Chocolove, you don't mean to say that you're taking that advertisement seriously!" said Nyorai when she saw her best friend looking at the ad.

He grinned at her. "Why not? I can be the shaman king someday!"

Her eyes saddened. "But to be her husband…why do you have to do that part too?"

"What? Why do I have a wart too?" he kidded.

She giggled, and his heart lightened. It was only Nyorai whom he could start laughing with his jokes.

He rolled the newspaper ad under his arm. "Mic, let's go!"

She gasped. "Y-You're leaving?! Already?!"

"Yup!" He waved at her. "I'll be back soon, and I'll introduce to you my wife."

She ran after him. "W-Wait, Chocolove!"

"Yeah?"

"I-If you don't get chosen to be the husband…" She beamed at him. "…you can always come back here. I-I'll find you your wife. I-I know someone who's madly in love with you."

For a moment, he couldn't speak. He couldn't even think of a joke to crack. But then, he propped his head against his arms. "Is that someone you're talking about Spot?" he asked, referring to her Dalmatian puppy. "Because if that is so…"

"Iie!" she cried.

He grinned, then pinched her cheeks fondly. "I'm off!"

"Take care!" she said, waving her hand as he rode Mic away. She sighed. "You are so dense, Choco."

"Young master Manta, we found something that might interest you," said the butler politely.

Oyamada Manta reached for the paper. "Wanted: Perfect Husband, Must Be a Shaman King." He rubbed his head. "So?"

"Aren't you looking for a wife to share all the wealth your parents passed down to you?" asked his butler,

"Well, he's looking for a shaman king…"

"You still believe those shaman tales at this age?"

Manta looked at the ad again.

"Besides, all women love wealth and fine life."

"Then why don't I just find another woman then?" asked the young heir.

"Because I know that your grandfather will improve of this girl. She must be quite a character to have the guts to publish something like this." The man smiled at the ad.

"You really think she'll be good for me?"

His trusty butler nodded.

"OK then, let's go."

Faust VIII smiled at the ad. "So someone's looking for a shaman husband, huh? Someone to keep me company. Someone who shall be the flesh and blood of my poor Eliza…" He smiled blissfully. "I will see that woman."

Hao was riding along town, disguised in a beggar's cloak, when he saw a newsboy selling papers. He bought one and browsed through the news. He was about to throw it away- the news were all just rubbish anyway- when he saw some men laughing at some kind of news item.

"Do you believe the audacity of that woman?" asked one of the men. "Using the classified ads to search for her man?"

"Yeah! And a shaman king at that!"

More boisterous laughter.

Hao looked at the classified ads, and there it was. A small boxed ad searching for a perfect husband that must be a shaman king.

Despite himself, curiosity perked within him.

He checked the address, then smiled. At least he had a side quest to busy himself with. Shilva and Karimu would have to wait – his minions would take care of them.

**tsuzuku**


	9. 9

Everyone was eating breakfast peacefully that next morning when they were disturbed by the sound of someone calling.

"Hello? Anybody homeeeee?"

Tamao was about to stand up when Horo Horo held her down. "Continue eating. It might just be another reporter wanting to interview Izumo's handsomest, richest, and most eligible bachelor."

"B-But Horo…"

Ryu stood up. "My Tamao, I'll answer the door for you." He stood up and opened the door. "Nosy reporters, bill collectors, tax collectors, milk delivery boys, girl scouts selling cookies, real estate agents, church solicitors, vacuum machine agents, apple peddlers and/or gooey dumplings dealers looking for Horo Horo, he's not here. Come again another day, thank you very much!" he ranted in a single breath.

"Er…do you accept husband applicants?" asked a voice.

Ryu looked at his left and right, but found no one. He rubbed his head. "I knew I heard a voice…"

"Er…down here."

Ryu looked down and found a cute adorable midget looking up at him with his big puppy eyes. The man squealed in delight and huggled the staggered stranger. "You're so cute!!!" gushed the Wooden Sword.

"A-Ah…p-please put me down…I came here for the ads…" the boy mumbled.

Yoh appeared from the doorway, Anna leading him by her itako beads. "Someone responded to my ads already? Where is he?" She then noticed the waving midget Ryu was cuddling in his arms. "Where did you get that stuffed toy? It's so ugly! Throw it away!"

"Whaa-" The boy's face turned pale.

"Ah! Ms. Anna, this is the husband applicant…for the ads you published," said Ryu, pinching the boy's cheeks.

"What?!" she exclaimed. She inspected the boy intently.

The boy cleared his throat and held out his tiny hands to her. "Um, I'm Oyamada Manta. N-Nice to meet you."

Anna's eyes narrowed. "Look, are you sure you've even graduated from prep already? You don't look a day older than 5! And I'm telling you, I'm not a cradle snatcher."

He winced. "T-That's too much. I…I came here like a civilized person to ask your hand for marriage, not to be insulted."

Yoh nodded sympathetically. "He's right, Anna. Be less harsh."

Her eyes narrowed at her bodyguard. "Harsh?" She yanked on her itako beads, slamming Yoh's face on the floor.

Manta's eyes widened. "I-Is she…always like that?" he whispered fearfully to Ryu.

"Why yes! You should ask Master Yoh yourself. He is often the recipient of her…um…" His voice dropped into a whisper as Manta nodded comprehendingly.

Anna paused from dragging Yoh up to slam his jaw. "You two are gossiping again…about me, no doubt!"

"No, Ms. Anna!" Ryu saluted.

"Hey, what's all the racket in there?" Horo joined them outside followed by Pirika and Tamao. Pirika and Horo then noticed the little boy cuddled by Ryu. "Kororo!" The two exclaimed at the same time.

Ren arrived, on his shoulder was the earth spirit who was snuggling on his neck. "Are you talking about this midget?" he asked, trying to push away the earth spirit. Behind him, Bason was gushing on how cute the power spirit was.

"Eh? Then who-" Horo Horo peered at the boy. "Um yeah, this isn't our Kororo."

"Hey, what are you doing to my Kororo?!!" Pirika turned to the spirit. "Give it back!"

"I'm not taking it," said Ren, rolling his eyes.

"Aaw, it likes Master Ren!" gushed Bason, clasping his hands together.

"Shut up!" snapped Ren.

Pirika grumpily took Kororo then looked back at the stranger again. "Are you a shaman too?"

"Er…no…."

"So why did you come here when I said that only shaman kings are allowed here?!!" screamed Anna.

"Waaah!!!! I'm sorry, I'm sorry!!!" cried Manta, clamping both of his hands over his ears, making everyone sweatdrop.

"You see, my butler said that you will be an able woman who can give direction to my life," began Manta when they were all seated in the living room of the house. "And you can be trusted to help run my family's business."

"How can your butler deduce all that when he hadn't even met me personally?" asked the itako, disbelieving.

"My butler is pretty sharp when it comes to those things," explained Manta.

"What's your family's business?" asked Horo Horo.

"Er…nothing much. Just a supermarket, a couple of restaurants, a golf club house, a lending corporation, a talent and modeling agency, a beverage company, and a hot spring hotel," said the midget shyly as everyone's eyes widened.

Anna perked up. "A hot spring hotel?"

"Y-Yes. Izumo's one and only onsen inn."

She crossed her arms elegantly. "Hmm…you may not be a shaman king…but if you do own a hot spring inn…"

Yoh sighed, relieved. At least he didn't have to battle strong foes anymore.

Ren stood up. "Hey wait a minute! With my money, I can build you _two_ onsen inns!"

"What money?" chorused Horo and Ryu.

"You even had to beg to eat here," said Pirika, eyes narrowed.

The Tao crossed his arms in front of his chest smugly. "Well, my family has been rich for centuries already…unlike you, nouveau riche."

"Huh? Hey, speak in Earth language!" protested Pirika.

Manta laughed. "It was said in French, meaning someone who just got rich recently."

The girl's eyes widened. "Wow, you know French!"

Her admiring eyes made the midget blush. "Er…yes. I studied that when I stayed in France for some months."

"You've been to France already? Wow! And what other languages do you speak?"

"Some German, some Portuguese, decent Spanish…Japanese and Chinese, of course. And a little Italian." He shrugged modestly. "Whenever I visit other countries, I try to learn about their cultures."

Pirika clasped her hands together in total admiration for the boy. "You've been traveling around the world already ever since? Oh wow, that's so cool!"

Manta looked flattered with the attention he was being given. He rubbed his cheek shyly. "If you want, I can teach you…"

Ren rolled his eyes. "Really now, I don't see why you should make such a big deal on him. Fine, he's multi-lingual, but so is a DVD."

"Oh, mind your own business!" cried Pirika. She turned to the midget again. "Stay for the day as Ms. Anna decides. Teach me how to speak other languages."

"It will be my pleasure, if it will be fine with your housemates."

Pirika turned to her brother. "It will be alright to have him with us for the day, right, Onii-chan?"

Horo Horo was still in daze. " A supermarket…a couple of restaurants…a golf club house…"

Tamao smiled. "I think that's a yes."

Shilva finished the last of his opponents as Karimu dusted his coat.

"I think the Prince Hao is underestimating our abilities as former court priests," said Karimu. "These assassins were helpless! So weak!"

"For the time being, we must not be too cocky," said Shilva. "We need to find Master Yoh and give him the book as soon as possible. Let's just be grateful that Hao is making things easy for us."

"You have a point." Karimu looked on. "Are you positive about those reports we got regarding Master Yoh's whereabouts?"

"It was Master Mikihisa himself who gave me the reports."

"So are you going to pick him already as your husband?" asked Yoh as he and Anna were sitting by the garden.

"I am tempted," she admitted. "I want to be the mistress of an onsen hotel. But…"

His grin weakened. "Um…uh-oh…"

"I have to stay true to my duties in finding the shaman king." Anna released her hair from the bandanna to retie it.

Yoh was about to protest, saying that he might not be strong enough to face all those who would ask her hand for marriage, when he paused.

Anna was unconscious of his gaze and was busy combing the silky strands of her golden hair with her fingers.

He felt his throat go dry. There were times when Anna would let down her guard –like this time- and he would lose himself to her quiet grace and beauty. He liked looking at roses and petals of cherryblossom carried by the light summer breeze, but Anna to him was a different flower. She was a reluctant bud who would not show to the world the beauty that lies within the folded petals, the fragrance that was trapped in her curled lips. She was a rose that refused to be picked by any man – one that bares her thorns hoping to scare every Adam away, as if only taunting them. But a rose all the same, one that would only thrive when touched lovingly by a gardener and kissed by sunlight and poured affectionately on by water.  

Anna at last noticed his intent gaze. "What are you looking at?" she snapped.

He winced. "Sorry." He silently wondered who would be the gardener that would dare to touch her, and not get frightened by her spines. He sincerely hoped he would find her that gardener soon. He hated the thought of Anna suffocated with her own thorns.

She tied her bandanna again. "Let's start that training again-"

Suddenly, a jaguar landed beside them, followed by an African boy. He jumped down on the grass, posing. "Hear ye, Hear ye! I've come for my shaman bride!"

Anna's forehead creased. "Huh?"

"I'm looking for a certain woman looking for a shaman king husband so…" He flexed his muscles. "I am here." He looked around. "So where is she?"

Anna looked like she wanted to tear her hair out. Why did she keep on getting losers to respond to her ad?

Yoh smiled. "The one you're looking for is here beside me. This is Anna Kyouyama, an itako."

Choco grinned. "A tic-tac-toe?"

The two sweatdropped.

Suddenly, Anna lifted her beads and was about to kick his ass when Yoh intervened, apologizing profusely for the laughing clown.

Pirika and Manta were seated together by the coltsfoot field as he taught her Spanish.

"What is 'I love you' in that language?" asked Pirika.

"Te amo." Manta grinned.

"Te amo…hmmm…so romantic-sounding." She smiled dreamily. "French and Italian are so elegant too!"

The midget smiled at her. "You sound good when you speak French phrases."

"Really?" asked Pirika, thrilled. She cleared her throat. "Bon voyage!"

Annoying laughter made her stop. Ren was sitting on a treetop, not too far from them. He was eating biscuits.

"I demand to know what's so funny!" she said, hands on her hips.

"You, of course," said the Tao. "You sound irritating when you speak European languages. Why don't you try Chinese?"

"If I irritate you, then why don't you leave us alone? You have been following us for the past three hours!"

Ren paused, then laughed sarcastically. "I like seeing you do something stupid."

"Hmp!" She turned to Manta. "Teach me something Chinese, preferably profanities. I'll show him!"  

"Er…"

Ren straightened up. "I dare you to tell me this."

Pirika turned to him, and she saw something Kanji that he spelled on the bark of the tree with his spear. Having no knowledge about it, she blushed embarrassedly. Fortunately, Manta came to her rescue.

"Wo ai ni," he whispered fiercely.

She didn't know what it meant, but she crossed her arms smugly and said proudly, "Wo ai ni."

Ren smirked. "I can't hear you."

"Wo ai ni!"

"A little louder please."

"WO AI NI! WO AI NI!!!" she screamed.

The Tao looked immensely pleased as Bason snickered.

"W-What did I say?" she asked, feeling stupid. She turned to Manta. "Did I pronounce the words right?"

Manta sweatdropped. "Er…"

"What does 'wo ai ni' means?" asked Pirika helplessly.

Before the midget could reply, Ren had jumped down from the treetop. "Allow me to say what you've just said. Wo ai ni means…" He gave her a cat-ate-the-fish smile. "…I love you."

"Jeanne?"

The girl looked up, blinking. Lyserg was gazing at her with concern. "Y-Yes?"

He stopped eating. "Ever since I arrived home from the university yesterday, you started being quiet again. Did something happen while I was gone?"

She played with her spaghetti. She didn't think she could tell him about the mysterious man who called her 'Jeanne-sama' and had asked her about the X-Laws and Hao. She didn't want him to worry any more than he was worrying about her now. "It must be the weather," she said quietly instead.

He reached for her hand. "No matter what, I just want you to know that no matter what happens, I'm here for you."

"H-How can you commit yourself to me that way…when you barely know me?" she asked.

"But I do know you, Jeanne Diethyl. I know you're sweet, kind, and lovely. I know you care about other people a lot. I know you are close to God, because you always are in the chapel when we go out. I know you love ferris wheels and other carnival rides. I know you have something in your past that may be undesirable, but I don't care," he said firmly. "The moment I gave you my family name, I committed myself to you. Do you understand, Jeanne?"

She nodded, a little tearfully even. "Yes, Lyserg." And in broken speech, she told him about the stranger clad in white, hair golden, eyes sharp. She told him how he urged her desperately to remember the X-Laws.

"You are the Seraph, and you must gain your memory back. It's the only way to defeat Hao."

It was his last statement before he walked away, promising that the next time they meet, she would come with him already.

Lyserg's fists clenched. "You won't go with anyone against your will, Jeanne, I promise you that."

She nodded, then continued eating, a little more energetically than awhile ago. He smiled at her fondly.

No one can take you away from me, Jeanne. I promise you that.

Hao looked at his map, then sighed. He should have taken his Spirit of Fire along, but then, his road adventure as a common peasant would lose its thrill. Life in the Asakura Court could be boring at times, and from time to time, he goes out in disguise just to entertain himself.

"Coltsfoot area…" He shrugged. He'll find that place sooner or later, even without his furyoku.

"How I hope that the girl is worthy enough for this trip," he grinned.

**Tsuzuku**

I had to cut the fic short…I'm late for class again! .


	10. 10

"If you want to be my husband, you have to defeat my bodyguard. That's my first requirement," said Anna, tossing her hair coolly. She looked at Yoh. "Don't you dare lose."

He grinned. "No, I won't."

"If you dare lose, I swear, I know places where people would never find your body _ever_."

The boy sweatdropped. "I-I understand."

Amidamaru appeared behind him. "Master Yoh?"

"I'm ready." He rubbed his nose with his thumb and took out the harusame.

Chocolove shrugged. "Fair enough for me." He turned to Mic. "This won't be so bad – the girl's pretty, eh?" The animal nodded in agreement.

"Fight!" said Anna, signaling the start of the fight.

Pirika clenched her fists. Ren had made a fool out of her again. Her eyes welled up with tears, but she angrily blinked them back. If she would let him get into her nerves, he would only enjoy his victory more.

"Here." Manta handed her a handkerchief. She accepted it gratefully.

Ren's face turned sour. "Crybaby," he muttered.

"Of course not!" she said, rubbing her eyes. "Something just got stuck in my eye."

Manta stood up. "You'll need water to wash your eyes up." He hurried back into the kitchen.

She sat down, her eyes averting him. She stifled a gasp when he sat down next to her too, his gaze still on her.

"What are you looking at?" she snapped.

He inched towards her. "Let me see your eyes. Foreign objects in eyes are dangerous."

"Don't touch me!" she hissed.

"Oh, be still!" he ordered. He cupped her face with his hands, his thumb kneading her eyelids. He then bent down his face towards hers, pausing when his nose was just inches away from hers.

She wanted to close her eyes – she remembered what he did to her back in the dining table. She didn't want to see his mocking eyes.

However, what she felt was merely his warm breath fanning her eyes – he was blowing on them gently. She looked up at him and found none - even just a trace – of his vintage smirk. He was frowning in concern.

Her heart started to beat double time when his mouth twitched into a small, amused smile. "Nothing in them but tears fought back bravely, young lady." He released her, but he didn't move away. He merely continued to gaze at her intently.

"Um, I'm fine now," she said slowly.

"Do me a favor," he said. "Tell that midget to leave you alone. I don't want him too close to you."

She scowled as she stood up. "What do you care if I want to be close to him? He's a nice person! Not like you at all!"

His face darkened, and he stood up too. "He wants to marry Anna, not you. Why are you flirting with him?"

"Flirting?!" Her face turned flushed. "How dare you!" Her hand slapped his cheek loudly, nearly staggering him. "I hate you!!!" She ran back into the house, meeting Manta who was struggling with a small basin of water. His puzzled eyes followed the blue-haired girl.

"Pirika?" He automatically turned to Ren, who had grumpily retrieved his weapon lying on the grass.

The Tao looked at him. "I warn you, dwarf boy. Get too close to her and I'll-"

Manta sighed. "The jealous man is always the least sensible person in the world." He retreated back into the house.

Ren's eyes crinkled in anger. "Jealous man? Was he trying to imply something? That I care about that mouse?"

Bason appeared beside him, snickering. "Master Ren is jealous."

He pointed his spear at the power spirit. "One more wisecrack from you and I'll-" He paused when he heard an explosion.

"An oversoul?" said Bason.

"Impossible. It's not the aura of the Ainu," said the Tao.

"Must be someone who responded to the ads of Ms. Anna. Maybe Master Yoh is already battling with that shaman."

Ren nodded. "I better watch the battle."

"Spirit ball fusion?" Chocolove sweatdropped when he saw what Yoh did. "How do you think would you able to last in our battle?"

The boy rubbed his cheek. "Actually, no one has taught me the oversoul technique yet, so I make do with this."

The African put his hand on his hips. "Well, this would be an easy battle to win."

Yoh grinned. "I doubt that. I won't give Anna that easily to strangers." He raised his harusame. "Amidamaru, we'll both do our best to make up for our lack of knowledge in oversoul, right?"

"Of course, Master Yoh!"

Anna watched him, her mouth slightly open with surprise. He suddenly changed – something in his aura did. She could sense that her bodyguard was starting to go down to business already.

"Let's go, Amidamaru!" Yoh attacked first, just as Anna took off her itako beads.

Manta was trying to comfort Pirika when they saw something explode in the garden. The girl stood up as the midget watched, astounded.

"They're having a shaman match!"

"What's a shaman match?" the boy wanted to know.

"Hmm…I think it's better if you see it yourself. Follow me." She dashed towards the garden as the boy followed her somewhat reluctantly.

Yoh was thrown back when Mic slashed his chest with his claws.

"Master Yoh!" cried Amidamaru.

Yoh regained his balance. Holding on to his chest, he forced a grin. "Do…remind your pet…to cut its nails even at least once in a month only…"

Chocolove grinned. "You're still standing, with such a flimsy shield you used awhile ago. But I am impressed. Even oversouls can't protect a shaman from Mic's claws. If you learn what an oversoul is, I'm sure you'll be a formidable opponent." He turned to Anna. "Right, my lovely wife?"

Anna clenched her fists. "Say that one more time and you'll get what you're looking for." She shot him a lethal look, making him shut up quickly.

"I'm still…standing…so don't call her yours yet," said Yoh, gripping the harusame again. "You have to defeat me first, remember?"

"Then let's formalize my victory." Without warning, Choco attacked Yoh.

At the last minute, a trident intervened. Ren was standing beside Yoh, smirking.

"No one can kill Yoh but me," he said.

"And who are you?" asked Choco.

"It's a good thing you asked." Ren smirked some more. "I am-"

"He's my bodyguard," said Anna from the sidelines.

Choco raised a brow. Ren was shocked. Yoh sweatdropped.

"What are you waiting for?" Anna snapped at the Tao. "Do away with him."

Grumbling, Ren faced the African. He couldn't understand why the woman called him her bodyguard, but he knew that she wanted him to save Yoh. "I will fight for my comrade."

Choco grinned. "Very well."

With a quick slash delivered in a few seconds, Choco's oversoul suddenly vanished.

Yoh looked on, amazed. "H-How did you do that, Ren?"

The Tao grinned proudly. "That's a clan secret."

"What? Clan concert?" quipped Choco, who had recovered already.

Anna, Ren, and Yoh sweatdropped, and just as the girl was about to strangle Choco with her beads, Yoh was able to stop her, begging her to break his neck instead. The itako obliged and dragged Yoh into the garden.

On the other hand, Ren noticed Pirika looking at them in daze. He felt something pinched within him when he saw the slightly swollen eyes of the girl.

_Maybe I should apologize_, he thought.

But before he could do so, Pirika walked towards them. He straightened, the words of apology playing in his mind already.

But she went to Chocolove instead. She slapped his shoulders, laughing very hard. "Clan concert?! Wahahahahahah!!! That was so funny!!! Wahahahhahahahah!!!!"

Manta and Ren sweatdropped as Chocolove broke into a grin.

Horo Horo gaped at the African boy that Pirika was happily serving.

"Would you like some coffee?" she asked brightly.

The guest grinned. "Yes, please. Black, with cream."

She burst into laughter again. "Wahahhahahaahha!!! That was good!!!!"

Ren sighed audibly. First, the midget, now a trying-hard clown. He was beginning to dislike the ads Anna put up _seriously_.

"Who is he?" asked Horo, pulling a seat beside Ren.

"Another one who answered the stupid ad," grumbled the Tao.

Horo sighed. "If all shaman king wannabes are like them, I wouldn't be too surprised if the Great Spirit would decide to end the world already." He then noticed the two empty seats on the right. "So where's the loving couple of the century?"

"Oh, you mean Anna-okami and Yoh?" said Pirika, pausing in between her giggles. "They're in the garden."

Yoh looked at Anna, who had been looking at him for quite a while already. Perhaps, deliberating on how to mutilate him for not being able to protect her?

He looked down. He felt ashamed too, for he had already given his best in the battle, but he still lost. If not for Ren, Anna would be forced to marry the stranger.

Amidamaru appeared, looking at Anna beggingly. "Please don't be mad at Master Yoh! I-It was me at fault. I-I wasn't good enough a power spirit."

"You know that it's not true," said Anna, her voice losing its harshness. It was even thoughtful and quiet, as if she was pondering on something.

Master and power spirit looked at each other, then at the itako.

"I can't stop thinking of what Chocolove said – that you were able to defend against an oversoul attack with your simple fusion," she continued. "What more if you were using an oversoul defense?"

"It's time to teach you the oversoul technique, Master Yoh," said a voice from behind. The three turned to see Shilva and Karimu, both looking grim. The latter was holding a tattered book.

"Shilva! Karimu! How did you locate us?" asked Yoh happily.

"It's not important to know anymore, young master." Shilva held up the book. "Your grandmother sent us to train you. Afterwards, we shall bring you to the Best Place to maximize your furyoku."

"G-Grandmother? B-But I thought-"

"Explaining more would only waste time," cut Karimu. "We need to hurry with your training before your brother learns about you."

"B-Brother?"

Shilva nodded. "A shaman with frightening power that only you can match up against. We have been long preparing for this."

Karimu smiled at Anna. "We saw his battle awhile ago, and I personally think that Yoh improved, not only in the actual battle techniques. He now has the motivation to fight."

She blinked, then blushed. She turned her back on the chuckling priest, grateful that Yoh was still engaged in a talk with Shilva.

"Ah…Anna?"

She turned to her bodyguard.

"Will it be ok if I come with them to train?" he asked, pushing his hands together above his bowed head in a begging position. "Please?"

"Do what you want. I'm giving you one week." She took off her itako beads, walked to him, and took off the imaginary clasp on the tusk band. He immediately felt that something heavy on his neck was taken off.

She eyed him under her narrowed gaze. "I will be waiting, Yoh." She handed him her itako beads.

"Er…what will I do with this, Anna?" he asked. "I mean, it clashes with my outfit-"

She slammed her fist on his head as the priests watched, amused. "Idiot! I want you to keep that all throughout your training, just so you would be reminded that you still have someone to return to!"

He blinked.

"I want you to give me that back after one week, same time."

He nodded. "Sou." He put the prayer beads around his neck. "There!" He grinned at her. "When I return, I promise I'll be stronger."

"Good."

"Say goodbye to Horo Horo and the others for me. Tell Ren my thanks too for intervening awhile ago. Tell him too that I'm entrusting your safety to him for the meantime."

"Will do." Her eyes shook. He was about to leave, and it was still her safety that he was worried about.

"Let's go, Master Yoh."

"Hai!" He smiled at her. "Bye!"

She nodded briefly. She couldn't find her voice anymore.

Hao looked up at the dark sky, frowning. "Oh dear, is a storm coming?" He patted his trusty horse. "Boy, we have to pick up our pace. I don't want you to get sick." He stood straight on the treetop. He could already see the coltsfoot field from their location.

"Shilva and Karimu passed by here too." He grinned. "Perfect! Hitting two birds with one stone!"

**tsuzuku**

**due to popular demand…**

Pinoy Omake 3 : Mankin Goes to Commercials

(I'll do my best to translate this in English next chap)

---

**Tamao in front of chibi Mankin characters.**

**Tamao: Let's see your pictures of animals with strong teeth...**

**Chibi Chocolove: *holds out a picture of Mic grinning at the camera* Tiger!!!**

**Everyone: Boo! Nde nman tiger yan!**

**Chibi Chocolove: Eh ano ngaun? Mahal ko c Mic at wala kayong magagawa!**

**Little Yoh: *holds out a pciture* Anna!!!**

**Small Anna: P*tang ina! Mukha ba akong animal, hayup ka!**

**Little Yoh: *points mindlessly to the picture* Ikaw kc eh, ninakaw mo ung una kong assignment na shark, kaya nag-improvise ako, tutal kamukha mo nman ung bida sa Jaws eh.**

**Small Anna: Punyeta ka! Humanda ka sa bahay pagdating natin dun! *bares fangs as Little Yoh scrambles to hide...alam nya, pag nakita cya ni Anna, nde na cya sisikatan ng araw***

**Everyone: O.O**

**Mini-Ren: Kamukha nga ni Classmate Anna, in fairness.**

**Everyone: In fairness.**

**Tamao: *sweatdrops, then turns to Horo* Horo, ako yan ah!**

**(everyone laughs) **

**Munting Horo: Kc po,u brush ur teeth regularly with Koolgate™**

**Tamao: Tama ka, Horo. Imagine this is your tooth.**

***a pearly shell appears***

**Mini-Ren: Tangna, nde akin yang ngipin na yan! Ang laki nman nyan!**

**Little Yoh: *muffled voice from the janitor's cabinet na pinipilit buksan ng galit na galit na Small Anna* Baka kay Anna yan...**

**Small Anna: G*go! B*gok! Lumabas ka nga jan! Para kang nde lalake!!! Square tayo!**

**Little Yoh: *squeaks* Wag po, WAG PO!!!**

**Tamao: *ahem* With Koolgate™, mananatiling fresh and white ang ngipin nyo.**

**Mini-Ren: Ah basta, nde akin ang ngipin na yan. *shoves the pearly shell slide away***

**Small Anna: Eh anong tinitingin-tingin nyo jan? Nde rin akin yan, mga bobo! Baka gusto nyong magkalasug-lasog ang bawat isa sa 210 developing bones nyo!**

**Little Yoh: *whimper* akin, 206 na lng. Winasak na ni Anna yung apat sa mga nasa skeletal system ko. Nde na cla system..incomplete na.**

**Small Anna: Lumabas ka nga jan, duwag! Nang mabanatan na kita!**

**Little Yoh: Wag po! Wag po, utang na loob!!! Bankrupt na ang bone bank ko!!!**

**Tamao: ahhh...class...basta Koolgate™...**

**Everyone: No cavities! Pati ngipin, lagas rin!!!**

**Narrator (Shilva) : Use Koolgate™. Approved by most dentists.**

***Faust' grinning face appears***

**Shilva: Nde ko cya dentist, FYI.**


	11. 11

"Master Yoh left?!" exclaimed Ryu when Amidamaru finished narrating to everyone about Yoh's abrupt departure. "But why so sudden? Is his brother really that strong?"

"And why is he leaving me in charge for his ward?" complained Ren, rolling his eyes at Anna, who was sipping her tea nonchalantly. _Damn that itako's cold calmness. Why is she acting as if everything is not such a big deal?_

Chocolove grinned. "Then I'm free to take Anna already-"

Amidamaru shook his head. "Uh-uh. You battle me and Master Ren if you do that."

"I think Chocolove is too honorable to do that," said Pirika defensively, then turned her attention back to Manta's laptop. They were playing some kind of a hangman game.

Ren felt his hair tip vibrate in annoyance. Oh hell, why was he letting Pirika's presence affect him so much? He glared at the itako. "Maybe I better take Anna home with me already."

Anna shrugged. "Using me as a cover-up for jealousy is pathetic."

"Jealousy?!! What the hell-" Ren picked his spear up. "Lately, all of you have been ganging up on me already!!! I demand to know the conspiracy behind this!"

"What's his problem?" asked Pirika, glancing at the boy behind her shoulders. Manta smiled wanly as Anna sighed audibly.

Soon, it was time for them to retire. Anna went ahead, faking a headache excuse. She didn't like drinking sake.

She lied down her bed and looked at the ceiling. If Yoh was here, he would surely start telling her tales he learned from the streets, as if they were bedtime tales. She would pretend not to be interested, but she would listen eagerly to his good-humored and unpredictable stories, until she hears his faint snore. The storyteller slept ahead of the story listener. She would then gaze at him for some moments before she herself falls asleep too.

I wonder…where is Yoh now? Has he started his training already? 

 She glanced at the empty bed beside her and laid her hand on the sheets quietly.

Tamao nearly dropped her ouji board in shock when she sensed the Fire coming. _It can't be…but my intuition has never been wrong before. Then could it be…Hao-sama is on his way here?_

She tried again, but she got the same vibes – the Fire indeed.

I must leave…I have to get out of here… 

She gathered her shawl and looked out at the peaceful slumbering night disturbed only by the rain. Her housemates had apparently drunk themselves dead so they wouldn't notice her sneaking out. Her hand reached for the knob, and her eyes fell on the glittering ring on her finger. Automatically, her eyes fell upon the door of Horo Horo's room.

She felt something ache within her. In the few weeks that she stayed in his house, she already felt that this was the place where she belonged. She had learned to love the mansion…and perhaps, the man too.

Her face flushed. What was she thinking? Her life was in danger and here she was, thinking of Horo Horo?

"It's late. Shouldn't you be sleeping already?"

She shut her eyes. Now she could hear his voice!

"Hello? Earth to Tamao! I'm talking to you!" Horo touched her shoulder. "Hey?"

"Aah!" Tamao's eyes flapped open, finding Horo Horo himself standing before her, arms crossed.

"Don't tell me you got a midnight urge to do the household chores?" he asked skeptically. "Because if that is the case I would have to ask you to go back to your bedroom and-"

She shook her head vehemently.

"OK, you're sneaking out on a midnight date?"

She shook her head again, more vehemently this time.

He sighed. "Don't play charades. Just tell me why you're up at this time of the night."

She bit her lip. "I'm…going for a midnight stroll."

He rolled his eyes. "Can't you do any better? Like, the tree of Bo is calling you to the path of enlightenment, or you're going to marry Marvin the Martian tonight?"

"T-That pathetic, huh?" she said, head low.

His face softened. "Tamao, I just want the truth. Where are you going?"

She looked up to meet his gaze. "I-I'm leaving."

"Can't your date wait tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow may be too late," she said, biting her lip. She then narrated to him her predictions. In the end of her narration, Horo was frowning already.

"So…you're saying that the Prince Asakura is heading for this way," he said, rubbing his chin.

"I have to go. He mustn't see me," she said.

He held a hand up. "Wait…" He ran into his room and returned to her side quickly, dressed in a windbreaker. He placed the cap he was holding on her head. "Let's go."

"Eh? Where?"

"Where else, but far away from Prince Asakura," he said.

"Y-You don't mean to say that…you're coming with me?"

Horo rubbed his head. "Your mental pick-up is as fascinating as my sister's. Let's go."

She stopped him. "But I can't allow you to be involved with my problems!"

Horo exhaled sharply. "What kind of person would I be if I let you go off on your own? Besides, I still need you!"

She gulped when his voice rose. "So sorry," she whispered. "I know you still need me and my predictions-"

He couldn't reply – he still couldn't get over his outburst awhile ago. He did it – he was able to admit out loud that he needed the prophetess! "Double time, Tamao."

"But your sister-"

"I left a message to her already." He looked at her warily. "Any more objections?"

"I…I don't want you to…be included in the wrath of Prince Hao," she said.

"But I don't want you to suffer alone." He smiled at her. "You helped me before, now it's time to return the favor. I'll help you back."

"T-Thank you, Horo Horo."

Pirika watched as her brother led Tamao by hand into the other side of the forest. Her eyes welled up with tears. "My brother is always selfish…he never even thinks about what his little sister would feel if she finds him gone the next day. I wish God didn't make him kind, so I can have his attention all for myself…but then, his kindness is one of the things I love the most about him."

She was about to draw the curtains to a close when she heard a tap on her window. She slid it to the right and found Ren by her window, throwing a pebble up and down his hand.

"A-Are you trying to destroy the glass of my window?" she hissed angrily.

"I intend to do that if you won't open that window and let me in," he said, aiming a pebble at the window.

"Blackmailer!" But for the sake of not making a scene, she opened the window for him. To her surprise, he climbed the window using the trellis by her room. He let himself in, smirking.

"What are you doing here anyway?" she demanded. "Shouldn't you be outside the kitchen window, practicing?"

He gave her a _so-you-know_ look, irritating her further. "I'm right where I should _and _want to be," he said instead, his eyes roving on the pink and white scheme of the room. Very Pirika, he decided.

"Did you come here to check my room's interior design?" she snapped, hands on her hips.

"That, and one thing."

"You want me to keep away from Chocolove, the way you warned me with Manta?" she guessed.

"Yes."

"What gave you the right to do that?"

"I was your first kiss."

Her face flamed. "S-So what?"

He shrugged. "Nothing." But his smirk said otherwise.

"You really enjoy manipulating others, don't you?" Her eyes crinkled in anger. "Well, let me tell you this, Ren Tao. I say that you don't have the right to tell me whom I should be friends with. Yes, you have my first kiss, but so what? It means nothing to me already."

"Nothing?" His eyes burned.

"Nothing," she repeated firmly. "Just like you said before, it was just a liplock. A-"

The rest of her words were cut when Ren grabbed her harshly and pushed her down the bed.

"I beg your pardon?" he asked furiously, voice dangerously low.

She gulped. "A…" She felt courage desert her, especially when she saw his face coming down on her closer and closer.

"A…?" he prompted. "Go on."

She shut her eyes fearfully. "Please get off."

"No," he said flatly.

"P-Please…" her voice broke.

Ren felt like a bucket of ice water was thrown on him. His eyes wandered on her frightened face, and his fingers touched the delicate contours of her face.

"Sorry," he murmured. He got up and picked up his spear.

She opened her eyes just in time to see Ren leap down from her window. She couldn't believe it – he was close to kissing her out of spite again!

Am I really that cheap in his eyes? 

But awhile ago…when he murmured his apology…why did her fear melt so suddenly?

_I guess I get the treatment I deserve. I really am cheap. _

It was nearly dawn when Anna woke up. She was able to catch some pitiful hours of sleep, but she was already used to waking up at the crack of dawn to train Yoh. She washed her face and gargled, then tied her bandanna on her head. She slipped her sandals on and walked out in the garden, ignoring the rain and the chilly breeze. She wanted to stretch.

Amidamaru appeared beside her. "Good morning, Ms. Anna."

"You will still train even without Yoh," she said.

The spirit nodded. "Yes! I want to become stronger if Master Yoh would be strong too!"

She nodded and looked up at the dark skies, then back at the power spirit. "Let's start."

Despite the falling rain, Amidamaru concentrated on levitating himself above the meter stick that Anna provided. She told him that only sheer mental strength could let him remain stationary under such heavy rain. He mustn't open his eyes either, instructed Anna, because it was also a test of the depth of his concentration. He must ignore all other sounds of nature to keep his levitation.

Anna watched him, satisfied. The power spirit had not only the physical potential but also the will power. She was sure the samurai spirit could make any shaman proud if he would be pushed a bit more.

She could feel her foot starting to fall asleep. She irritably shook her left foot, but forgot that she was standing on an elevated muddy hill. Her right sole gave way and she crashed down to the ground.

"M-Miss Anna!" yelled the spirit.

"Stay there!" she ordered. "Don't open your eyes! Continue with your training!"

"B-But Ms. Anna-"

"I can manage!" she shouted, then forced herself to stand up. She collapsed back into the mire, clutching her right leg. She must have sprained a muscle or something!

She looked around. Where was Horo Horo? Ren Tao? Wasn't anyone awake yet? She coughed. Would she contact a fever first before she could get up?

She cursed herself. When had she learn to be helpless? She had always come by on her own before. Why was she feeling this way now then?

She remembered Yoh, her bodyguard who was always on her side, wanting to ensure she was comfortable or not bothered at all.

She slapped her forehead. She knew men were trouble. Now she had learned to be dependent!

She forced herself to get up, all the while cursing herself for her stupidity and for Yoh's stupidity too (it takes two to tango, you know).

The neigh of the horse broke her frantic thoughts. She slowly turned to the sound's direction and found a hooded figure looking down at her from up the horse.

"Wow, mud bath," the cloaked figure said, voice laced with amusement. "But in the middle of a storm?"

"Mind your own business," she hissed.

She heard him chuckle, and that irritated her. Her first words usually were enough to drive a man away – well, except for Yoh.

"I would love to join you, but it's quite chilly. Even more so for you, woman." He then noticed her hand on her leg. "Did you hurt yourself? How stupid of you!"

"Shut up! I'm not hurt!" She forced herself to get up, and she did, but not without feeling a sharp stab of pain on her right leg. No, she didn't mind. She would rather be in pain than be laughed at by this boorish stranger.

"Ah, I'm impressed by your spirit," he said, getting down from the horse. "Pretending that you are capable when you're not."

"Look, I didn't ask for your praise. Just leave me and-" Her words were cut when he suddenly lifted her in his arms.

"Unhand me, sir," she snapped coolly.

"Boy, you're stubborn," he commented, not losing his cheerfulness. "If pig-headedness hurts, you'll be in pain all day long." He mounted her carefully on the horse. "Tell me where you live and I'll bring you there."

"Do you expect me to be stupid enough to tell you where I live?" she asked coldly.

"Well, if you won't tell me where you live, I'll gladly bring you to where _I_ live."

"How uncouth!" she cried, aghast.

This made him chuckle more. He kicked his horse lightly and it began to trot.

Anna noticed the power spirit still concentrating under the rain. "Amidamaru!!!" she called.

The samurai spirit clenched his fists. "I don't hear anything! They are just the voices of the devils in me, urging me to give up my training. Ms. Anna won't call me. Just like what she said, she'll never call me. I must beat the devils within me. I don't hear anything…don't hear anything…"

Anna groaned. Now she knew why Yoh and Amidamaru were the best of friends – they think alike, those two morons.

"Why, I am amazed. You can see spirits!" said the cloaked figure. "You are a box of surprise, woman. I wonder what your next shocker will be?"

She crossed her arms, trying to look smug, but ended up looking cold instead. No, she was already feeling the cold wind seeping into her body already.

"You have to speak up when you're not feeling well already," he said in a gentle, reprimanding tone. "How should I know that you're freezing already, woman? I shall not allow you to personify a…say…frozen delight?" He laughed at his own pun. "Your foolish, foolish pride. Oh, good Lord, you'll die because of your own doing." He pulled her closer to him. "Feeling any better?"

She fought the urge to nod. "You have the audacity to touch me so intimately," she said mockingly. "And a stranger at that."

He paused. "How can you think of such things when you're dying in the chill, with an injury even?"

"That would be my problem, not yours."

"Right, right." He chuckled. "You're not very nice."

Anna then noticed Mic pawing through the mud not too far away. Hope rose within her. "Mic!"

The animal immediately perked up when it sensed her, but growled when it sensed the other person.

The hooded figure jumped down first, then lifted her down to the ground by holding her waist.

"Get some fluids and rest immediately," he instructed. "I'll be back to check on you." He glanced at his wrist, then bowed at her. He then jumped on his horse, and his sudden movement caused the hood of the his cloak to fall, revealing the long wild dark hair flying with the harsh wind. He gave her one last glance. "We will meet again."

Anna was shocked. She recognized the face…

Yoh? No, he's not Yoh…then… 

_Dare desu ka?_

Hao at last reached the clearing, where Zinc was standing with Nichrome.

"What is it so urgent that you have to call my attention so suddenly?" asked the prince.

"Master, we've been calling you for the past two days-"

"And I refuse to be disturbed. Now will you tell me what is so important?" asked the prince impatiently.

Zinc nodded. "Very well. Your Highness, Shilva and Karimu were able to get past the initial assassins."

Hao nodded. "As expected."

"W-What do you mean?"

"I sent those people not to kill them but to watch the actions of the priests. They will lead us to my long-lost brother," said Hao, shrugging. "So is that all? You are aware that you've wasted my time."

Zinc bowed humbly. "Forgive us, Your Highness."

Nichrome stepped forward. "But I have a gift for you, Your Highness. I'm sure you would be delighted with it."

"Oh?" His eyebrow arched.

"A girl who can see through the shadows of the heart of anyone," explained the younger priest.

"Hmm…sounds fun. I want to try it on someone," he said, remembering the high-spirited girl he met in the woods awhile ago. He had never met someone with so much attitude like her in his entire life! 

"She's detained in the palace right now, Your Highness."

"Very well, I'll go see her." Hao looked back at the woods again, then smiled. He would visit the woods one of these days again.

**Tsuzuku**

I was suppose to translate the omake in the previous chapter but decided not to, because of excessive profanities ^^;;

Instead I made up a series of questions.  A word of caution: may suggest something naughty so if u don't feel up to it, skip this part.

Otherwise, get a notepad and start answering…

*drumroll*

Where did Hao-sama sleep last night?

His bed was… 

! hot…burning…damn, he couldn't sleep at all!

!! a little sticky…and um, wet, but he managed to sleep a wink.

!!! too bouncy! The bed won't stop rocking!

His bedmate was… 

! in heat

!! all over his body

!!! pumping up and down

He was crying… 

! "it's getting hot in here, so take of all your clothes…"

!! "Caution: Slippery here when wet"

!!! "Wow, it's coming! It's COMING!"

The reply to his cry was… 

! *grunt*

!! "You deserve that for spilling all your juice there."

!!! "Up….down…up…down…"

and for the last question…

*takes a deep breath*

…………………………

What woke him up? 

! the cock-a-doodle of the rooster

!! the alarm clock

!!! giggles

(I know you were thinking of something perverted)

---

Scoring

 For all ! – 1 pt. !! – 2 pts. !!! – 3 pts.

Simple enough. ^^

--

Results:

5-8 : Hao-sama was sleeping with the his trusty Spirit of Fire!!! Aaw, ain't master-spirit friendship cute? ^^

9-12 : Hao-sama was sleeping in the kitchen floor! It looks like he spilled his orange juice on the floor and Anna's not too happy about it. She must have decided to make him sleep on the floor together with those nasty ants. ^^ tsk tsk

13-15 : Hao-sama was sleeping in an inflatable bed located in the slumber party in the Asakura house with Opacho, Zinc and the rest of his friends! Yay, Hao-sama has invited his friends over! ^^

--

tsk. Tsk. Perverts. ^^

Just kidding. Don't take Syao-chan seriously.


	12. 12

Pirika was stretching her arms outside the house when Ren approached her cautiously. "Hey," he began.

She instantly looked alert. "What do you want?"

He suddenly lost the words he had planned to tell her since last night – a formal apology. He looked at the ground, fists clenched. "I-I was just going to ask…where Tamao is. W-We don't have breakfast yet," he said instead.

"Oh." She relaxed, then looked out at the forest. "She and my brother left last night. I think it's related to the people chasing her." She smiled. "But I think Ryu knows how to cook as well. We won't starve."

"Y-Yes, I see."

Silence.

"Anything else?" she asked.

He shook his head. He was about to retreat back into the house when Mic arrived from the garden.

"Mic? What's wrong?" asked the girl when the animal pulled her boots towards the garden. "You want me to check something out there? Is Chocolove there?"

The jaguar only became more insistent, so she had no choice but to follow it. Ren followed them too.

Ren looked at Anna's leg, then shrugged. "We definitely need a doctor."

The itako rolled her eyes. "Doctors are just expensively-paid know-it-alls. This sprain will be alright with rest."

The Tao and the Ainu found Anna forcing herself to walk out of the garden that morning.

"Look, while Horo Horo isn't here, I'm the man of the house, and I'll do the decisions," said Ren. "And I say that you need a treatment."

"Typical male chauvinist pig," muttered the itako.

Pirika was pissed as well too. "Whoever gave you the right to make decisions here? I should be the one deciding here because I _own_ the house."

"But the nearest clinic is below the mountains, right?" interrupted Manta. "And we can't use a helicopter – there is no landing area here but the coltsfoot field-"

"No, you guys stay away from the coltsfoots area!" said Pirika, fists clenched.

"Do you have another idea in transporting her?" asked the Tao, groaning.

"B-But not the coltsfoot," she protested, eyes welling up with tears.

Ren paused, then sighed. "Alright, alright. We'll find another vehicle. Helicopter is out of the options then."

"It's just a sprain," said Anna coolly.

"Maybe for you, but I don't want Yoh to think that I couldn't even handle his girlfriend."

She shrugged. "I am not his girlfriend."

"She's my wife!" said Chocolove proudly seconds before he was slammed on the head by Ren's spear.

"Where will this path take us?" Tamao asked as Horo assisted her in ascending the rocky path up to the mountains.

"I'm going to bring you to my hometown," replied the Ainu. "To my parents. I'm sure that you'll be safe there."

"To your hometown?" whispered the prophetess.

"Don't worry. My folks are not cannibals, the last time I checked with them. And in this place far from civilization, I'm sure the prince won't think of looking for you in there," he said, grinning.

Her eyes shook. "Thank you…for being so kind to me, Horo Horo."

He noticed her moist eyes. "Aaw, don't start crying again, Tamao. I hate seeing women cry."

"I…I'm sorry," she said, hastily wiping her tears away. "I'm crying tears of grateful joy."

"Do you really always do that?" he asked.

"Which one?"

"Apologize every other minute and cry with happiness?" he asked.

She nodded. "I know that all your life, you have been surrounded by strong women…your tribe must have strong female fighters, obvious with the spunk your sister has." She looked down. "Now you're seeing a weak woman in front of you. You must be disgusted."

"I am surprised," he said truthfully. "Not disgusted. Apologizing and crying are not signs of weakness, just…just humility." He looked on to the clearing. "Escaping from the Asakura court is no easy thing to do, but you succeeded. That's admirable guts."

She laughed softly. "You do wonders for my ego."

He gazed at her tenderly, making her heart race. "I meant every word I said."

"I wonder when will this rain ever let up," said Pirika, reaching out her hand outside the window to catch the raindrops.

Manta was working on his computer. "Perhaps tomorrow. According to the weather forecast website, the eye of the storm has passed the island already."

Just then, Ren appeared in the room, dressed in a raincoat.

"Going out?" asked Manta.

The Tao nodded. "I'll just fetch a doctor from Izumo. The itako won't budge, and there's no way in the world that I'll carry her all the way downtown."

"B-But the trek down the mountain is dangerous," protested Pirika. "It's muddy, and the ground might break loose and-" She stopped when she saw him smirk.

"I didn't know you care," he said.

Colors flooded her face. She quickly turned to the window. "I hope you fall down a cliff!"

"I won't; I don't want you to worry," he said vexingly.

"Conceited pig! I hate you!" She marched into her room grumpily.

Ren laughed quietly then sauntered outside the door.

Manta sighed. The people in this house sure have strange ways of expressing affections for each other.

"We're here!" announced Horo, pointing to the cluster of huts in the terraces.

Tamao's eyes widened in pleasant surprise. Everything was so beautiful – the chaotic sounds of the civilization were soundproofed by the godly mountains so that only the sounds of Nature could be heard. The air was fresh and relaxing, and the sight of lush green everywhere was delighting her senses.

"You'll have plenty of time to explore this paradise later." Horo picked up his snowboard. "Come here." She did. "Now you ride behind me on the snowboard," he instructed.

Her eyes widened. "R-Ride that…thing?" She looked fearfully at the board, thinking already of the accidents she would have if she falls down.

"If we go down the natural way, it'll take us days," he explained patiently. "If we ride my board, we'll be there in ten minutes."

"B-But what if I fall?"

"I'll have to fall first before you then," he promised.

She shut her eyes and stepped on the board. It slightly wiggled, causing her to throw her hands on his waist in fright.

Horo smiled and clasped her hands with his. "Good." He tested the balance of his board. "Tamao, you really should go on a diet."

Her cheeks flamed. "Iie!"

He laughed. "I was just kidding. Now hold on tight and prepare yourself for the best carnival ride of your life."

"D-Don't let me fall," she pleaded.

He glanced at her. "I won't."

"I think the water is boiling already," said Lyserg, pausing to wipe a sweat off his brow. "I should check on it."

Jeanne looked up from her gardening work. "I'll go check on it."

He smiled. "No, let me do it. The roses will miss you." He stood up from the table where he was going over his lessons. Somehow, studying with Jeanne around makes the act less tedious.

The girl nodded, then turned back to spraying water on the flowers. Ah, she didn't mind anymore if she wouldn't remember her past –she was happy already with the present, and perhaps the future, with Lyserg Diethyl.

"Mistress Jeanne?"

Her heart froze. _That voice…_

She looked up, and outside her fence stood the same blond man, now accompanied by several more white-clad men and women. They all bowed and knelt before her reverently.

"Come with us," said the man.

"I don't know you," she whispered.

"My name is Marco, and we are the X Laws. You are our leader, Mistress Jeanne." He held out his hand to her. "It is time to deliver justice and give Asakura Hao his long-due punishment."

She stepped back. "L-Lyserg…"

"Mistress Jeanne," whispered the man, stepping forward.

"Lyserg…"

Just then, the dowser appeared. "Jeanne!"

Her eyes lit up. "L-Lyserg!" She ran towards him and hid behind him.

Lyserg instantly brought his weapon out. "What do you want from Jeanne?"

"You have the audacity to call our reverend by her first name?" said Marco in shock. "You will pay dearly."

"If a battle is what you want, I shall give it," said the dowser. "Morphine!"

The fairy came out and fused with his dowser.

"A shaman too?" The man smiled condescendingly. "But not a very strong one." He called forth his angel.

Jeanne's eyes widened as memories flooded her mind. The iron maiden…the dying angels…the flame that nearly swallowed her. Asakura Hao.

"Stop!!!" she cried as white light engulfed all of them.

"Going home already, Master Yoh?" asked Shilva when Yoh picked up his harusame.

"Oh, stop calling me 'Master'. I'm not used to that," laughed the boy. "Call me the way you used to."

"Very well," sighed Shilva. "Yoh no baka."

Karimu cleared his throat. "Master Yoh, we cannot address you that way. You are the prince of the Asakura Court so…forgive us. We can't call you that."

"I see." Yoh stepped to the left, accidentally stepping on Karimu's coat.

"Oops."

"Hey, watch it, stupid Yoh!" yelled Karimu as Yoh and Shilva blinked.

"So why are you rushing home?" asked Shilva.

_Anna_. It was the first thought that entered his mind. He propped his elbows behind his head. "She'll kill me," he said, voice thoughtful as he lifted the itako beads from his neck and looked at it.

"She gave you a week to return that."

"I want to see her already," he said candidly.

"Alright." Shilva handed him a book. "Later, you and Anna must go through this book. This used to belong to your brother a thousand years ago, and this can help you improve your use of furyoku."

"OK," said Yoh, putting the book into his coat.

"Now go home," said Shilva. "We'll have to report to your grandmother."

"I wonder what my grandma looks like," said Yoh.

Karimu snickered, but Shilva kicked the priest's shins. "Your grandmother is a very spirited woman."

"Very," said Karimu.

"I'm sure you two would meet soon. You'll meet your father too, and your grandpa."

"A family…" Yoh smiled warmly. "I never thought I had one, then all of a sudden, I already have one. Wow."

"How I wish your brother would be as thrilled as you when you two meet up," sighed Karimu. Shilva nudged him.

"You think Anna will believe me if I tell her my identity?" asked Yoh, grinning. "You think I can apply for her shaman husband ad?"

Shilva and Karimu looked at each other, then burst out laughing.

The boy was puzzled. "What's so funny?"

"I think it's best that we don't comment," said Shilva. "But why would you want to be her husband?"

Yoh shrugged. "Because…because I'm not sure if her husband will treat her properly. I…I don't want her to get hurt or something…"

"Anna getting hurt, and I thought I've heard the worst," said a familiar voice. Ren came out from the bushes, smirking. "So this is where you have been hiding."

"Hai!"

Ren shrugged. "You don't look anything like a product of an intense shaman training by former Asakura court priests."

"You…you've heard our conversation?"

"Yep. So the bum is a prince after all," said Ren. "Now more than ever, I'm determined to defeat you, Yoh Asakura."

The boy grinned. "Sure! But for the meantime, I want to go home. I want to show Anna what I learned."

"No," said Ren. "Show _me_ first." Ren took out his spear.

Shilva sighed. "His spirit is not here."

"Oh. Well, in that case…" Ren lowered his weapon. "Damn. You went on a shaman training without your power spirit?"

"I want someone to look after Anna aside from you," said Yoh.

"Ah wait, I remember. I still have to go downtown."

"Why?"

"I have to fetch a doctor." Quickly, Ren told him about the itako's accident.

"Gee, I never thought of Anna as clumsy." Yoh waved to the priests. "Now, I really want to go home. See you around, Shilva, Karimu!"

"Take care, Master!"

Ren continued down to the mountains while Yoh hastened his pace. He had to check on Anna already.

However, he didn't notice a branch obstructing his path. It caught the itako beads, making the strings come undone. His eyes widened as the beads fell down piece by piece on the muddy ground.

"That," he muttered, "was stupid." He had no choice but to go down on all fours and find the beads one by one.

"One, two, three, five, eight, eleven…" He started to pick up the beads, all the while wondering whether Anna had kept count of just how many beads were there in her prayer necklace.

"What's taking the doctor so long?" asked Manta.

"Here, Ms. Anna. Let me cheer you up with a joke-"

Anna sighed. "Count yourself fortunate that I do not have my itako beads with me, or you could have been strangled already."

Pirika looked out at the window. "The house feels so empty. I wonder what he is doing now."

Just then, they heard a knock on the door.

"That must be him already!" cried Pirika happily.

"Him who? Ren or Horo Horo?" asked Manta, smiling.

"Manta!" cried the Ainu before heading out of the room.

"Pasta?" asked Choco.

Everyone sweatdropped.

Just then, Pirika came in, pulling someone into the room. "Hey, I think this is the doctor Ren got for us!"

Anna frowned. She didn't like the man standing before them.

Amidamaru appeared beside his master's lady. "Ms. Anna, be careful. I smell his scent of death."

The blond, laidback-looking man smiled. "That's right. I'm a doctor. My name is Faust VIII." His eyes, however, were focused on the patient.

The lovely golden hair, the soft-looking skin…

He knelt beside her. "You sprained your muscles?"

"You are the doctor. You should know," she said coolly.

He laughed slowly. "Of course."

Manta, on the other hand, was starting to get scared of the man. There was something about the person that wasn't quite right.

"Give me a minute while I make the medicine." Faust brought out a syringe from his white lab coat. He turned his back on them…

…only to face them, on his arm hung a skeleton.

"Eliza, I found you a new body," said Faust, grinning evilly.

Chocolove got ready to attack, but skeletons suddenly appeared from beneath him and forced him down. Manta was also knocked down by a skeleton. Amidamaru was fighting with Eliza.

Ryu suddenly entered the house, alerted by the sounds. He found a blond stranger inject something to Anna, making the latter lose consciousness. "Hey you!" yelled the Wooden Sword. "What are you doing to Ms.-" He yelled when skeletons grabbed him too.

Faust smiled. "The land where this mansion was built used to be a killing field for samurai turncoats, thus giving me a lot of playthings." He carried Anna on his shoulder and smiled. "I now have my wife. Thank you, friends," he said to the skeletons before walking away triumphantly.

"Ms. Anna!!!" yelled Amidamaru. Eliza seized his moment of distraction and knocked him cold. Satisfied, the power spirit followed Faust outside.

Yoh picked up the last bead, relieved. Now if he could only string them together, Anna wouldn't even know a thing…

He froze when he felt something – a flash of intuition that something went terribly wrong.

 "Anna…" he whispered. He looked out at the path ahead of him, then dashed madly for Horo Horo's mansion.

He found Pirika crying in the corner, trying to wake Manta and the others up. "Pirika?" he called.

The girl looked up, then her eyes welled up with tears. "Yoh…he took her."

He froze. "Who…who took her?"

"H-His name is Faust VIII…the one with skeletons…" Her voice broke. "I'm sorry…it was my fault…"

Wasting no time, Yoh ran out of the house. "Anna!!!!" He scoured the ground for fresh tracks. He found one, and he quickly followed it.

Ren arrived, annoyed. He had no choice but to take the itako downtown. No doctor wanted to go up just to treat a sprain. He arrived home, expecting it to be boisterously loud with everyone else talking at once, but instead, he found Manta, Ryu and Chocolove lying on the floor, sleeping. Beside them was Pirika, looking at the space blankly.

He went to her. "What's wrong?"

She blinked, then looked down. "I-It was my fault," she said in a broken voice.

"You can't mean to say you wrestled with all of them," he said, smiling.

She didn't react. He knew it was serious. "Where's Anna?"

"The bad man took her…it was all my fault," she said, voice shaking. She tucked her knees. "I shouldn't have answered the door. This wouldn't have happened then."

Ren, more or less, figured out what happened. He sat down beside her. "It was the bad man's fault," he said gently. "Whether you answer the door or not, he would still find a way to get Anna, so stop blaming yourself."

She paused, a tear streaking down her cheek. "Ren…"

Perhaps, it was her vulnerability, or that for the first time, she called him by his name only. Perhaps, it was her tears. He didn't know. But he was hugging the sobbing girl already close to him, comforting her quietly.

"Cry all your tears out, so you won't cry anymore," he said.

"I'm such an idiot," she said, sobbing.

"Yes, but so what? Sometimes, I'm an idiot too," he said. "Just don't worry. Everything will work itself out."

She looked up at him, smiling a little. "Y-You admit you're an idiot?"

He nodded. "Sometimes, and mostly, it's because of you."

"B-Because of me?"

"Yep. Now shut up and don't ask me to elaborate anymore." He rocked her slowly, caringly, gently, lulling her to sleep.

She laid her head on his arms, and he hugged her close, feeling sleepy too.

**Tsuzuku**

Someone asked me for an omake translation. I'll do that next chapter. ^^


	13. 13

:: Foreword ::

I remembered that when I watched the episode where Faust hostaged Manta and Yoh was all mad, I couldn't help but wish it was Anna who got hostaged instead, just to see the extent of Yoh's fury. Well, I hope I'll be able to give justice to that in this chapter

---

Ren opened his eyes slowly – he could feel that his arm was numb. He was about to shake it off when he realized that something was weighing it down. He slowly turned to his left and found Pirika fast asleep, her head lying comfortably on his shoulder.

His eyes became tender. His finger reached out for the stray wisp of her hair and tucked it carefully behind her ear.

He froze when he heard a snicker. He looked at his right and found Chocolove, Manta, Bason and Ryu watching them with interest.

His cheeks flooded with colors. "How long have you been up?" he hissed.

Ryu grinned. "Long enough to witness what you just did."

Bason's eyes were shining. "Wait till Mistress Jun hears about this."

His eyes widened. "You _won't_ tell her about this!" he hissed.

Just then, Pirika woke up. "Onii-chan?" she called lazily, yawning. She stretched, and her knuckle hit Ren's jaw squarely. She blinked then found her face next to his. Her eyes widened.

"Pervert!!!" She slapped his face soundly then fled.

"I told you he'll get slapped," smirked Chocolove, waving his hand. "Pay up."

"Aaw," sighed Ryu, counting the bills in his wallet.

"You…made a bet on us?" Ren couldn't believe it. "Bason, let's teach them a lesson!" When no one replied, he looked around. "Bason?" He then turned around and saw Bason doing jumping jacks as Tokagero watched, smirking.

"I'm sorry Master Ren! I really thought I'll win the bet and that you'll tell her that you love her already!" apologized the spirit.

"Eh, shut up," cut Ryu's spirit. "You still have a bit more to go." It turned to Ren. "That was our bet. Twenty five thousand jumping jacks."

The Tao slammed his hand on his forehead, then sighed. "Stop that, Bason. You won't lose such bet," he said. "I'll make another one."

Everyone paused to listen.

"Bason will do fifty thousand jumping jacks while Ryu will pay ten times the bet if I don't make Pirika admit that she has a crush on me," he announced.

Chocolove nodded. "Not bad."

Ryu's face faulted. "B-But this is fifty bucks!"

Bason was aghast. "F-Fifty thousand?! Master, I'll lose weight!"

Ren smirked. "Trust me. I can do that within three days." His eyes turned to Pirika's room, then back at them. "Now I better go and find Anna. I can't let anything happen to my future wife."

"Ahem," said Chocolove. "You're not talking about _my_ wife, are you?"

"Hey, cut it out!" said Manta. "Anna is in trouble already. Don't make it a laughing matter!"

Ren picked up his spear and Chocolove ushered his jaguar. Ryu took his power spirit already as well.

"Look after Pirika," said Ren as his fellow shamans walked ahead.

Manta's eyes saddened. "Ren, why do you keep on denying your feelings? And now bet on hers?"

The Tao averted his gaze. "We better go." He started to walk away, but not before hearing the midget's last statement.

"Your heart is calling her name. Why don't you listen to it for once?"

Jeanne tucked the semiconscious Lyserg in bed. 

"Are those men gone?" asked the dowser weakly.

"H-Hai." She bit her lip. "T-They are the X-Laws, the ones hunting down the same man you hate."

He gasped.

"The one who engulfed your home in flames…it was Asakura Hao," explained Jeanne. "The spirit of fire. Not all people know that the prince of the Asakura court is a malevolent shaman."

"H-Hao…" Lyserg's fists clenched.

"You better rest," said Jeanne, smoothing his forehead.

"What was that light that emitted from you?" he asked.

Her mouth clamped shut.

"You're no ordinary human," he said. "And…you've finally recovered your memory."

"I…I am the leader of the X Laws." Her eyes shook. "I now remember the past events. Hao came to me and taunted us while we were trying to revive the Gates of Babylon, the gates of infinite nothingness. We want to trap him there so he wouldn't be able to cultivate more furyoku within him that could destroy all of us in the near future."

"Dakedo…Dakedo…he slaughtered almost all my men…and he forced me back into the iron maiden. He then set it into flames. I survived luckily because Marco was able to protect me, but in the process, it endangered his life. He was able to bring me down to Izumo, but he lost his consciousness there. I, on the other hand, was taken by men planning to sell me in a brothel when I escaped. That's when you found me."

The dowser couldn't react.

"You better sleep. The light I emitted is from my power spirit, Shamis. You'll feel better tomorrow because the light's effect is just temporary." She was about to stand up when he clasped her small white hand.

"L-Lyserg?"

"Don't leave. Stay beside me," he pleaded. "I want to wake up with you being the first one I would see."

"L-Lyserg…"

"Please?"

She nodded tearfully.

He smiled and imprisoned her hand with both his hands. He then brought it to his lips before falling asleep.

After a while, Marco entered the room. "It's time for us to go, Mistress Jeanne."

"Yes, Marco." Carefully, she withdrew her hand from Lyserg's and put an envelope in it instead. She bowed and kissed his cheek before getting up. "Let's go," she said.

"I'm home!" said Horo Horo cheerfully as the men and women in their tribe went to him happily.

He turned to Tamao, whose eyes were still shut in fright. "Tamao, we're home already."

She blinked, then let go of his shirt. "Sorry."

He grinned. "Come. I'll introduce you to my parents." He pointed to the old folks coming his way. "My real parents died already, but our neighbors took care of me and Pirika." He jumped down from the snowboard then helped her down.

"Horo Horo, we didn't expect you to return so soon," said the old man. Beside him, the old woman peered at Tamao, who was hiding behind Horo. Her eyes were on the glittering ring in the girl's fingers.

"You told us you'll only return here when you have a wife already," piped another neighbor. "Is she it?"

Horo laughed out loud. "Hey, I was just a kid when I said that!"

"Then why is she wearing a ring?" asked the old woman finally.

Both Horo and Tamao turned to the wedding ring, and their faces heated.

"A-Ah…you see…" Tamao was tongue-tied because of embarrassment. 

"OK, you got me!" said Horo, rubbing the back of his head. "She is my future wife, Tamao Tamamura."

"Eh?!" The girl was shocked.

"Congratulations!" said everyone in chorus. The next thing the girl knew, people were shaking her hands happily.

"She's pretty, Horo Horo!"

"Aw, look! She's blushing! She's so shy!"

"That's sweet!"

"I think she needs to rest first," said Horo, pulling her away from the crowd.

"Then you must promise that you'll let us talk with her later," said one of his neighbors.

"Of course!" And with that, he guided her into one of the huts.

"Your room is regularly maintained, Horo Horo, but I'm afraid Pirika's room is still being fixed. I hope you don't mind if you sleep outside," said the old woman. "You may be engaged to be married, but I still believe that a girl and a boy can't sleep in the same room without the blessing of a marriage."

"Hai, okaa-san!" said Horo, saluting. "Tamao, I'll show you around."

She nodded and followed him quickly.

"This is my room," he began. "It's not as beautifully messed up like before when I was still here but…I hope you'll feel right at home." He jumped to the bed and rolled on it happily.

She remained standing on the doorway, looking at him awkwardly. "Horo…"

He paused. "Tamao?"

She looked down. "W-Why…did you tell them that I am your…your…" She blushed profusely. "…wife?"

He sat up. "Oh. I told them that so they would not treat you differently. I want them to treat you as warmly as they do to Pirika."

"Ah…"

"Are you mad at me for doing that?"

She shook her head quickly. "O-Of course not! You just did what you think is best for me."

"OK." Horo then clapped his hands. "Oh yes, I forgot to make you take along a change of clothes!" He went out of the room. "I'll be back."

Tamao sat on the bed and took off her shoes. She laid herself on the sheets and looked up at the ceiling. She raised her hand and looked at the ring on her finger. "Horo Horo's wife…" she murmured, smiling a little. She folded one hand over her ring and turned to her side to sleep.

"I'm-" Horo paused when he saw the girl sleeping soundly already. He grinned and laid the home kimono he took out from Pirika's closet beside her. He then went out of the room and smilingly shut the door quietly.

"We shall now commence the operation," said Faust as he took out his gloves. Anna was still unconscious on the operating table, naked, and wrapped only by a white blanket.

Beside him the skeleton excitedly shook. Faust laughed and patted its bony hand. "Soon, beloved Eliza, soon."

He smoothed the hair of the girl. "You will live in this body, Eliza, then we will be reunited. We will then make those demons pay for tearing us apart." His fists clenched. "They can't take you away from me anymore." His hand suddenly glowed with furyoku, and he dipped his hand into Anna's abdomen. "Kidney is functioning…I also feel her liver." 

Anna's face creased when his hand traveled up to her chest. His hand was on her heart.

Faust' eyes lit up with glee. "Such strong heart. I can feel it pulsing rhythmically beneath my fingers. Oh, Eliza, I can't wait!" His hand rose from her body and he assisted Eliza beside Anna. "Now we shall begin the miracle."

"Yoh…"

Faust paused when he heard the whisper.

Anna's eyes were still shut, but her lips were moving oh-so-slightly.

"The operation will soon be over, sweet," the doctor told her. "Now be still, or I might only hurt you."

"Anna!!!"

Faust looked up, displeased that his operation was to be disturbed. A young boy with brown hair and orange walkman was rushing towards him.

"A-Anna…" Yoh froze when he saw the scene. His furious eyes went to Faust. "What did you do to Anna?"

"So Anna is her name…you should be happy, for Anna shall be reborn into a more glorious persona. In her will live my beloved Eliza!" Faust started laughing maniacally.

"Eliza?" He then noticed the skeleton beside the doctor.

"Now bear witness to my Eliza's rebirth." He was about to touch Anna again when a swift wind attack knocked the skeleton down.

Yoh's harusame was glowing. "Let her go," he said, his voice low.

Faust smirked. "Make me."

Yoh launched an attack at once. "Yaaah!!!"

Faust turned to the skeleton. "Eliza!!!"

The skeleton suddenly became a spirit of a female nurse. It blocked Yoh's attack easily.

"Master Yoh!" said Amidamaru.

"We can do this," he said. He pushed harder, making the nurse spirit take a step back. His eyes darted quickly towards Anna.

Faust was hastily working on Anna's body. He felt his heart drop. "Anna!!!"

The doctor looked down at the sleeping girl, whose hand trembled in response.

"Yoh…" It rose barely above a whisper, but it somehow reached Yoh's ears. This made him more determined to attack. His furyoku grew even more, and this time, he was able to knock the nurse away. He rushed towards the operating table. "Anna!!!"

The doctor's eyes widened. "You can't deprive me of my only chance of happiness!" He raised his arms sideward, and skeletons appeared from every inch of land around Yoh. The surrounded him, and suddenly detained him. Faust went back to his operation.

"Stop it!!!" yelled Yoh, struggling to free himself from the skeletons' grasp.

Eliza hurried to the doctor's side and laid herself beside the girl. Faust' hand glowed. He immersed his hand into Anna's body again.

"Don't touch her!!!" yelled the Asakura.

Faust winced, causing his hand to tremble. The girl gasped. The doctor smiled at him insanely. "Don't do that again. I'm a very nervous person, and I'm prone to sudden body jerks and movements…and my hand is on her heart."

"Damn you!!! You'll pay dearly if something happens to her!" he yelled, gathering his furyoku.

Faust shrugged and continued his operation when the skeleton suddenly got up. He frowned. "What is the matter, my pet?"

Eliza shook her head and looked at Anna, then at Yoh.

"Oh Eliza…" murmured the doctor.

"Amidamaru, get ready!" yelled Yoh suddenly.

"Yes, Master Yoh!" He instantly turned into a shield just as the skeletons attacked them simultaneously. He successfully defended each and every attack…except for one.

One bony hand stabbed his chest.

"Master Yoh!" yelled Amidamaru.

"Let me out!" begged Nyorai as she clutched the iron bars of the palace dungeon.

"No. The Prince Hao will talk with you," said the soldier guarding her.

She was near to tears. She shut her eyes. "You are afraid…"

"What?" asked the soldier.

"The darkness in your heart says that you are afraid your wife is being unfaithful to you," she continued. "You are suspicious of your wife wanting to come to the park every night, but you can't bring yourself to go after her and find out the truth, because you love her very much."

The soldier's face paled, and he looked around. "It's not true!" he hissed.

"Go on. Lie to yourself," she taunted. As she watched his face twist in dismay, she felt upset. She was long aware of her power to see the shadows of anyone's heart, but using it against them as a weapon…she had never did this before. In the first place, it was not this lowly soldier who wanted to detain her; he was only doing what he was being paid for. Guilt overwhelmed her. "I'm sorry," she said softly.

But it was too late; the soldier had lost consciousness due to too much emotions. She slowly reached for the prison keys, just as a figure entered the dungeon, clapping.

"Pretty impressive…for a girl," he said. 

"Who are you?" she asked fearfully.

He stooped down to face her. "Now allow me to tell the darkness in your heart." He smiled maliciously. "You are in love with someone who doesn't know and understand your feelings. He always casts aside your feelings, and lately, he left you just to find another girl to make his wife. You are furious at him, but you can't hate him, because you are foolishly in love with him."

Her eyes widened. "Iie!"

"I was right." He stood up and looked at the soldier with disgust. "Your powers will come in handy when I dispose of these foolish humans."

"I will never join you!" she cried. "The darkness in your heart is too overwhelming! You are not human!"

He smiled genuinely. "Thank you for saying that." He crossed his arms. "Because I am beyond those imperfect creatures. And to make a perfect world, I must burn down to ashes this flawed world and restart existence anew." He started to leave. "You will serve me." With that, the door shut, leaving Nyorai stunned.

Yoh winced and took out the itako beads in his shirt. Some of its beads were broken due to the impact of the stab, but at least the bone didn't touch his body.

_The itako beads protected me._ He smiled at Anna's way. He suddenly remembered how she forced him to take the necklace along with him.

_A reminder that you still have someone to return to._

He pocketed the beads again. "Amidamaru, we're taking Anna back _now._"

"Yes, Master Yoh!"

"Oversoul!!!"

The skeletons blocking his way were thrown far off, while Eliza's attempt to block him was futile. Soon, he was standing in front of the doctor.

"I'm taking Anna back," he said.

Faust clenched his fists, but then sighed resignedly. "Take her."

Yoh grinned. "Thank you." He put down his weapon, despite his spirit's protests. He carefully gathered Anna in his arms. "We're going home, Anna. Sorry I'm late." 

Amidamaru was stunned by the turn of events. Why did the doctor give Anna up easily?

Faust watched as the two left with the samurai spirit. "Eliza…you could have lived already."

The nurse spirit smiled and cupped his face.

He nodded. "You don't want me to be sad. I'm so sorry, Eliza, but…" He sighed. "I understand. You don't want to be happy by taking someone else's happiness away."

She smiled and nodded.

"Yes. I must admire the boy's determination…and Anna's too. They must really care for each other, right?" he asked.

They both sweatdropped when they heard a boy's cry. "Ouuuuuuuuuchhhhh!!!"

"Yoh no baka!!!" screamed a girl. "You broke my beads!!!"

"M-Master Yoh! Ms. Anna!" cried the familiar samurai voice. "Ms. Anna, calm down!!! It was an accident!!!"

"Baka! Baka! Baka!" Her every word was accented with a slam on the head and a gasp from the boy. 

"Yoh!!!" called Ren.

"Master Yoh!!!" shouted Ryu happily. "You're safe!"

"My wife!!!" cried Chocolove even more happily.

"Chini tai ne?" asked Anna, eyebrows arched at Chocolove.

Yoh's laugh echoed in the forest.

"I told you, we should have just stayed home and watched AXN," said Ryu. "Master Yoh can handle it."

"Bason, quit those jumping jacks!" snapped Ren. "It's unbecoming of a Tao power spirit!"

"I'll be doing the jumping jacks in advance. I'm sure you'll just lose the bet. At least I won't have a hard time doing those fifty thousand things you bet," explained the power spirit.

"I won't lose the bet," said Ren confidently.

Pirika dried her eyes with her hanky. "Thanks for telling me that, Manta."

The midget nodded.

"He's going to use me in a bet. I will make him pay dearly for making fun of me." She clenched her fists determinedly.

**Tsuzuku**

*** chini tai ne? – Wanna die? ( a line from Anna in the PS 1 Shaman king game, Spirit of Shamans. Yes, that irritating, impossible round you must finish just to unlock Anna Kyouyama in the game)**

-- As I promised, the omake translation of Mankin Goes to Commercials. I will reduce all my colorful Tagalog profanities into "Damn". Fair enough? ^^

**Tamao in front of chibi Mankin characters.**

**Tamao: Let's see your pictures of animals with strong teeth...**

**Chibi Chocolove: *holds out a picture of Mic grinning at the camera* Tiger!!!**

**Everyone: Boo! That's not a tiger!**

**Chibi Chocolove: Oh yeah? So what? I love Mic and there is nothing you can do about it!**

**Little Yoh: *holds out a picture* Anna!!!**

**Small Anna: Damn you! Do I look like an animal, you beast?!!**

**Little Yoh: *points mindlessly to the picture* It's your fault anyway. You stole my previous assignment – the shark - so I improvised, since you kinda look like the lead star of Jaws anyway.**

**Small Anna: Damn you! When we get home, you'll get what you re looking for! *bares fangs as Little Yoh scrambles to hide...he knows that when Anna gets her hands on him, he will not live anymore long enough to see the next sunrise***

**Everyone: O.O**

**Mini-Ren: Classmate Anna _does_ look like it, in fairness.**

**Everyone: In fairness.**

**Tamao: *sweatdrops, then turns to Horo* Horo, why, that's me!**

**(everyone laughs) **

**Tiny Horo: That's because you brush ur teeth regularly with Koolgate™**

**Tamao: That's right, Horo. Imagine this is your tooth.**

***a pearly shell appears***

**Mini-Ren: Damn, that's not _my _tooth! That's too big!**

**Little Yoh: *muffled voice from the janitor's cabinet that the very, very furious Small Anna is forcing open* Maybe that's Anna's…**

**Small Anna: Idiot! Moron! Get out of that damn place! You don't act like a man!!! Let's square off!**

**Little Yoh: *squeaks* Please no, PLEASE NO!!!!**

**Tamao: *ahem* With Koolgate™, your teeth will remain fresh and white.**

**Mini-Ren: Ah hell, the fact remains that the tooth ain't mine. *shoves the pearly shell slide away***

**Small Anna: What are you idiots looking at? It's not mine too, you cretins! Or do you want each of your 210 developing bones to get pulverized?!!**

**Little Yoh: *whimper* mine is 206 only. Anna destroyed four of those comprising my skeletal system. It's not a system anymore… it's already incomplete.**

**Small Anna: Get out of there, you coward! I want to get my hands on you already!**

**Little Yoh: No, please! Please no, have mercy!!! My bone bank is already bankrupt as it is!!!**

**Tamao: ahhh...class...with Koolgate™...**

**Everyone: No cavities! No teeth, no nothing!!**

**Narrator (Shilva) : Use Koolgate™. Approved by most dentists.**

***Faust' grinning face appears***

**Shilva: He's not my dentist, FYI**


	14. 14

"We're back!" said Ryu cheerfully as he and everyone else entered the mansion. 

Pirika got out of her room. "Ms. Anna!!! Yoh!!!"

The itako smiled when she saw the overwhelming relief and happiness on the little girl's face. "Hello, Pirika," she greeted as Yoh assisted her in walking.

"I-I'm glad you're safe." Pirika turned to Yoh next. "I'm really sorry for what happened…"

Yoh grinned. "You didn't kidnap Anna, so why should I be mad at you?"

She nodded. "Thanks. It's just that, you were really upset when you found out that she disappeared."

Anna's eyes went to her bodyguard, who was laughing embarrassedly.

Pirika turned to Chocolove. "Hey, I cooked dinner already. Want to eat with me?"

"Wow! OK!" Chocolove giddily went to the kitchen, together with Ryu.

"No invitation for me?" asked Ren, his arms crossed smugly in front of his chest.

Pirika turned to Yoh. "You better come eat with us too. You must be really hungry now, with all those trainings and rescues and all."

The bodyguard grinned. "I'll just help Anna to her room, but I'll be downstairs soon."

"Hai!" With that, the girl turned to enter the dining room already.

Ren frowned. "Pirika?"

She didn't reply. He grumpily followed her into the dining room, where Chocolove and Ryu were already wolfing down the food. Manta watched them, sighing. He perked up though when he saw Pirika enter the room, followed by a scowling Ren. They both sat down and began to eat.

"Did you like the food?" asked Pirika cheerfully some minutes later to Chocolove.

"Well, you're good…" Choco's eyes suddenly turned pensive. "You remind me of my best friend…she's a horrible cook, but she tried to learn because I told her that her future husband would appreciate if she has at least some culinary skills. Now she's an even better cook than me."

"Wow, that's so sweet!" gushed the girl. Ren stabbed the meat on his plate, wishing it was a voodoo doll of Chocolove instead. He slapped himself mentally. What made him think that? Why was he suddenly mad at Chocolove?

He glanced at the animatedly chatting Pirika and Choco, and white-hot jealousy flooded within him. He turned his attention back at the meat, slicing it mercilessly with his bread knife.

"…so when I returned to the house, it was covered everywhere with flour, sugar, and smoke. I went to the kitchen and found Nyorai struggling with the oven. She told me that she wanted to surprise me with a birthday cake, but her cooking skills didn't cooperate. So I told her that the thought alone that she remembered a lowly servant's birthday is enough to make me happy. We cleaned the house together, baked a cake together, and I entertained her with birthday jokes," narrated Choco.

"Wow, so romantic!" gushed Pirika dreamily.

Ren got up suddenly, cluttering the silverware on the table. Everyone but Pirika looked at him, bewildered.

"I'm going to the bathroom," he muttered before leaving the dining room.

Manta looked at Pirika who was still nonchalantly gushing at Chocolove's narration. So _this_ was her grand plan? Ignore and give Ren the silent treatment, combined with jealousy-inducing situations? He laughed to himself. Men may be intelligent but women remain to be the smartest creatures in the world. 

Ryu patted Choco's back. "She must be really nice. Maybe you can introduce her to me sometime. I'm a nice man."

Choco laughed out loud. "Hah! I promised her mother that I would only give away her daughter to a man who's almost like me." He narrated to them that he was a stable master of Nyorai's family and the most trusted servant too. Her family died in an accident, and in the last will and testament read by the family lawyer, Nyorai was entrusted to his care. 

"I promised on her mother's grave that I will only give her away to a man who can make her happy and will respect her the way I do."

"So why don't you marry her yourself?" asked Pirika.

Choco suddenly choked on his water. "I'm sorry?" he said weakly.

"Marry her, since it seems that you're the only man who fits those criteria you set, right?" asked the Ainu innocently.

"I-I can't do that…" The African suddenly turned red. "I-It's absurd. W-We may be the best of friends, but there still is a fact about the status of our life. She's an heiress, while I am but a servant. When she hears you…"

"You just told us what a good woman she is," said Ryu gently. "I don't think she'll ridicule you for that."

Manta smiled. "Do you love her, Chocolove?"

"H-Huh?" The boy looked down. "O-Of course. If not for her family, I would be living as a street rat now."

"I was asking if you love her, not her family," said the midget.

Choco laughed nervously. "Er…the chicken's good, Pirika."

The girl laughed. "OK, we'll stop asking."

Yoh was on his way down with Amidamaru when he met the grumpy Ren pick up his spear and head out towards the coltsfoot field.

"Ren, what's wrong?" asked the Asakura.

"Women! They're nothing but trouble!" groaned Ren.

Yoh rubbed his head. "What happened? Did you and Pirika have another fight again?"

"No."

"Then-"

"Exactly. We did _not_ have a fight. She did not even talk to me, or answer back my vexing, or even glanced at me, or even acknowledged my presence. She acts as if I don't exist, and all she wants to talk to is Chocolove!" burst the Tao out. "Tell me, what does that Choco clown have that I don't?"

"Groovy hair style?" Yoh examined the pointed end of the angry boy's hair.

"Shut up!" Ren exhaled sharply. "I don't know what's wrong. Before we left, everything was so normal…she even slapped me."

Yoh sweatdropped. So slapping in this house was _normal_. Things had really changed since the day he started on his training with Shilva and Karimu. He then remembered Anna. So she was _normal_ too. What will become of the abnormal ones then?

"So now, why is she acting that way?!!!" yelled Ren, interrupting his thoughts.

"Why is it affecting you so much anyway?" Yoh asked innocently. "You can have other people to talk to."

Ren froze. Why was it affecting him so much anyway? He picked his spear up. "I'm going to train. I am not affected by it."

"Er…"

"I don't care if she's weird," continued the Tao as he walked out of the house grumpily. "She could laugh at the corny jokes of that clown till her face is all full FOR ALL I CARE!!!"

Lyserg clenched his fists when he read the letter Jeanne left for him. He got up weakly and looked at the house. Everything was intact, but still, the house felt hollowly cold, empty…it was missing her presence badly already.

I came with Marco to gather the X-Laws again. As long as there are living members, we will not stop with our goal – extinguishing Asakura Hao.

The dowser picked up his coat. "I want to kill Hao too. I want to get Jeanne back." He put it over his shirt just as Morphine flew to his side. He smiled at the fairy. "I know. You miss her too. We'll get her back, don't worry."

He then remembered what Marco said – that he was a low-class shaman. He turned grim.

"I'll show you, Marco. I'll become stronger, just so I'll be worthy for her. Then I'll deal with Hao myself."

It was near evening already when Tamao, exhausted from going around the territory of Horo Horo's tribe and chatting with the people eager to know about their engagement, returned to her room. She lied down and looked at the glittering ring on her finger. Just then Horo entered the room, bringing a tray of fruits.

"Hey, Tamao! I picked some fruits for you while me and the boys were goofing around in the forest." He set it down by the bedside table. "What fruit do you want to eat first?"

"O-Oranges," she said slowly.

"OK!" He took the knife and began to peel an orange. "You better eat up, because we'll be up all night."

"Eh?"

He glanced at her. "Didn't they tell you? It's part of our customs to give a welcome celebration to people who visit our tribe." He turned to the kimono she was wearing. "I had Okaa-san sew you another kimono so you won't have to borrow Pirika's anymore. I'll bring it here later."

"Hai."

"You like looking at the ring, don't you?" he commented.

Her cheeks turned crimson. "G-Gomen."

"I knew you would say that," laughed the Ainu. He handed the orange to her, and she graciously took it. "Do you really like that ring?"

"Aah…"

"It's yours," he said simply.

"Iie…" She shook her head. "T-This ring is for your rightful wife. I-I cannot accept this."

He blinked.

"I can always buy another one," he said a minute later. "Anyway, I'm giving you that ring. Don't return that to me anymore, or I'll get mad," he kidded.

He then turned serious. "Tamao, I…I want to tell you something." He inched closer to her.

Just then, they both heard Horo's name being called. The Ainu sighed. "I'll tell you later." He waved at her. "Get dressed. In an hour, we'll have to go to the main square already."

"H-Hai." Her heart was still beating furiously as she vividly recalled how his eyes bored into hers awhile ago hypnotizingly.

She clasped her hand, face still warm. "Kami-sama, help me, but am I…am I falling for that boy?"

Pirika was clearing the dishes when she heard a throat being cleared. She turned around and saw Ren standing by the doorway, fresh from his training. Bason was hovering beside his master, wondering whether he should start on his one thousand eighth jumping jack.

She turned back to her work. She picked the plates up and began to wash them.

She felt him stand beside her, his eyes gazing at her intently. She pretended to ignore him, when her heart was beginning to race as if the dogs of Hades was chasing it.

Kami-sama, she vowed not to think about him, but why couldn't she stop herself from feeling this way?

His hand reached for the faucet and turned it off. "We need to talk."

She dried her hands with her apron. "I better get started on sweeping," she said to herself as she reached for the broom, but Ren agilely swiped it away from her hands.

"I will follow you anywhere, Pirika. I will annoy you, I won't stop bothering you. Now be a good girl and look at me," he said.

She was about to sidestep him when he grabbed her arm and pulled her to him so that they would be face to face. She refused still to make eye contact – they were cast on the floor.

"Why won't you talk to me?" he asked.

"Let me go," she hissed.

A smirk dawned on his face. "Good. You're starting to act sensibly." He lowered his face towards her. "Now if _this_ doesn't start you talking, I'll be damned."

Her eyes panicked. She desperately struggled to free herself, but his arms were as strong as steel. She looked up at him angrily, but froze when she saw the hurt look in his eyes.

"Why, Pirika? What did I do?" he asked quietly.

"You've got some nerve to ask," she said furiously. "Why don't you ask yourself?"

"I don't know," he said helplessly.

"Oh…I know what you want," she said sarcastically. She turned to the door outside. "Is there a videocam stored here somewhere? Are you recording all of these so you and your friends can laugh at me, is that it?"

"Huh?"

"Wait…the confession. Of course!" Her eyes glistened with tears, breaking his heart. "Yes, I like you, Ren Tao. I have a crush on you. I'm infatuated with you!" She looked down. "There! It didn't take you three days to get that out! You won the bet! Happy?"

_The bet?_ He vaguely remembered how his runaway mouth bragged to the others confidently that he could make her admit that she likes him. "Pirika…I'm so-" He stopped when he realized what he was about to say. Sorry? He had never used that word before, except perhaps to his sister, Jun Tao, and it wasn't easy. How could this girl then make it so easy and right to do?

"Mistress Pirika, young master Ren said that only to save me from the jumping jacks," said Bason.

"Shut up!" she screamed. "I don't ever want to see your face again, Ren Tao! Leave me alone!!!" She dashed back into her room, crying.

Ren clenched his fists, then aimed it at the tiled wall of the kitchen. It cracked with the impact of his punch. 

"Master Ren…go after her. T-Try to talk to her. I-I'll explain too-"

"No," said Ren. "She told me to leave her alone. I will respect her wishes."

"But Master-"

"That's the least I could do," he said sadly. "For hurting her so badly."

"Master Ren…"

Yoh and Anna were looking out at the moon, seated on the roof of the house.

"Anna?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm just wondering…what if you never find the shaman king for a husband…what will you do then?"

She paused. "Let me see…I'll go back to our tribe and let my days pass there."

He sat up from his lying position. "Hey, I'll go with you."

"Huh?" She was taken aback by his unexpected answer.

He grinned boyishly. "I was just thinking that since I have nothing else to do in life, I'll just stay by your side…if you want to, that is."

She couldn't help but smile. "Oh?"

"We'll grow old together," he smiled.

Her eyes softened, then she turned to the moon again. "Sounds… plausible."

The two continued to gaze at the night sky quietly.

"Geez, Horo, you had too much wine!" scolded Tamao as she helped him up the stairs. "It was a good idea to pull you out of the party this early."

"Aw, but I was just starting to… have fun!" he complained. "And I'm a big boy now…fourteen…I can take it…bring on the wine!!!"

"No more wine for you, Horo Horo," she said, helping him lie down his bed.

"But I'm not yet… d-drunnnnnk!!!"

"Be quiet!" She eased the top buttons of his shirt and wiped his neck with moist towel. "When you wake up tomorrow, you'll get one heck of a hangover."

She wiped his face, but his hand stopped her. She paused, her heart beginning to race again. "Horo, i-is there something you need?"

He smiled impishly. "Love, Tamao. Lots of it."

Her cheeks flamed. "Horo, you're dead drunk and you know it!"

She gasped when he suddenly sat up, his hand caressing her face. "Ne, you're pretty when you blush…and prettier because you're blushing because of me," he murmured.

She swallowed difficultly. "Y-You are so incoherent," she tried to push him back to bed, but he smiled lazily at her, his hands on her shoulders.

"Am I?" he asked softly. His hands made their way up to her neck, then to her nape. His other hand smoothed her hair. "Have you ever been kissed?"

She looked away – at the ceiling, at the bright full moon outside the window, at the blanket…anywhere but at him. "Iie…" she whispered.

"Want to feel what it's like?"

She paused. "Horo…you're drunk," she said weakly when she felt his fingers tracing the delicate contours of her face lazily.

"Your… fault actually…," he grinned at her idly. "I can't stop thinking of you…I keep on dreaming of you…and I keep on hoping that I would see you wear that ring all the time…did you cast a spell on me or something?"

"I-I would never do that!" she said, shocked.

He laughed sexily. "Then I'm right…"

"Right in what way?"

"Tamao, I'm madly and hopelessly in love with you…" he murmured.

"Horo-"

His lips touched hers gently, beckoning them to respond.

They did, she did. With all her heart, with all the love she had for him.

His kiss grew deeper, sending her heart in a dizzying spin. She clung on to him as his kiss grew more passionate. Some time later, he slowly pulled away from her, his eyes shining, as he caught his breath. She was catching hers too.

"Horo Horo…"

"I love you."

Her eyes moistened. "I love you too."

He smiled and hugged her close to him before falling asleep.

She bit back her tears. She didn't care anymore if Horo said those things because he was drunk, and that tomorrow, he may forget about these already. She was grateful already for this night, for this one magical kiss. In one moment that she was finally able to tell him her feelings.

She snuggled against his arms comfortably.

Hao was humming to himself as Opacho watched him, fascinated. The prince was preparing his horse again.

"Where is Master Hao going?" asked the servant.

Hao smiled. "I'm visiting a sick friend."

"The one you told Opacho awhile ago?"

"The very same," he smiled at the midget. "If Mikihisa asks where I am, tell him that I'm out courting."

"Yes, Master." Opacho was amazed. Despite of his planning sessions in finding the Sacred Ground where the Great Spirit dwells, the prince had still time to do social calls.

He mounted on his horse, fixed his beggar's cloak and trotted off.

**Tsuzuku**

*** thank u for the shi ni tai ne corrections, peeps!***

Pinoy Omake 4: Mankin Goes to Hunter x Hunter!

Disclaimer: all the HxH characters are owned by Yoshihiro Togashi (did I get the name right?)

--

Shaman x Shaman (Tange! Nde yung hentai douji, manyak!)

- The Cast -

Yoh Asakura as Gon Freecs, na kasingboses nya sa dubbing

Ren Tao as Killua Zordick na talagang magkaboses as in! Pareho pang ideal father ang tatay nila (he he)

Lyserg Diethyl as Kurapika, ang isdang nde na fresh (clue: tingin sa mata)

Ryu of the Wooden Sword as Leorio, ang machong bakla

Faust VIII as Hisoka, ang Gon-obssessed strangely-dressed (naks, rhyming!) na nuknukan ng kaweirduhan. Hindi na daw cya mahilig sa skeletons…sa tong-its na lng daw.

Iron Maiden Jeanne as Neon Nostrad, isip batang boss na prinoptotektahan ni Kurapika

Hao Asakura as Pinuno ng Ginei Ryodan *comments withheld; labs yan ni Syaowee eh*

Mikihisa as Gon's daddy na mahilig maggala at maglamyerda kung saan-saan na kailangan pang sunduin ng anak kung saan mang lupalop. May nalalaman pang paiwan-iwan ng voice tape at Greed Island game.

Shilva as Master Wing na kamukha ni Boss Jay sa Let's Draw ng Funny Komiks

Anna Kyouyama as the Narrator, kasingpakialamero nung dun sa The Poor Prince, pero nde cya maireklamo ng cast. Ang galing kc nung 1080 beads nya eh…kaya pla cya ginawang secret character sa Spirit of Shamans.

Manta Oyamada as the Dakilang Extra (highest paid yan sa script ko) Minsan, isa cyang puno, minsan cya ay "others" dun s scene, minsan cya ay isang goon na bubugbugin ng mga leads para sa battle scenes. Pag malas tlaga cya, cya kunwari ang hangin. (w/ matching sound effects…-wooosh!)

Horo Horo as the tagabukas at tagasara ng kurtina pag may scene transition

Chocolove as the tagapalakpak pag walang natuwa sa inyo sa mga eksena dito. 

---

He he next chapter ang first act, folks. Wag bibitiw…baka mahulog ka. ^^


	15. 15

Hao was riding his horse out of the court when Mikihisa appeared by the gates, arms crossed. 

"Leaving without my permission again?" asked his father. The prince shrugged. "Do I have to report each and every trip I go?"

Mikihisa walked towards him. "It has reached my knowledge that you are looking for a non-existent brother. You know that you are my only son, the only rightful heir to the throne of the shaman king."

Hao laughed. "Father, I am not a kid anymore. You do not have to use those stupid deceiving jokes anymore. As a matter of fact, I'm on my way to meet him…after I visit a sick friend." His grip on the reins tightened. "Now out of my way, or I'll run you over."

"Stubborn fool," muttered Mikihisa. He stepped out of the way as the prince continued on his way. "I have to ask Shilva to stay close to Yoh. It still is not time for them to meet."

The next morning, they were eating breakfast peacefully when they heard a knock on the door. Pirika tensed. "Not another shaman that will answer the ads!"

Chocolove stood up. "Let me answer the door. It must be Ryu." The Wooden Sword went to the market earlier to stock up for their food next week. A minute later, he returned in the dining room, a tall, handsome Indian behind him. "Hey, anyone here knows Saliva?"

Yoh's face lit up. "Shilva!"

The priest bowed. "Good morning, Master Yoh."

"Master?" Anna's eyebrow arched. Yoh stepped on Shilva's toe subtly, laughing uncomfortably. He pulled the court priest out of the house with him.

Ren suddenly got up wordlessly and took his spear. He headed out of the house.

"What's his problem?" asked Chocolove, frowning. "Yesterday, he was the normal snob he was. Why did he suddenly become quiet?"

Pirika shrugged. "That's his problem alone."

Manta sighed. He didn't want to stir trouble by telling Pirika all about Ren's bet, but he felt that he owe it to the girl to tell her about that. And he was hoping that it would make Ren confess what he feels for her. However, his grand plan backfired. The two only ended up with a larger gap between them.

"So what brought you here?" asked Yoh when he was sure that they were out of earshot. 

Shilva bowed. "Your father asks that you come with me again and train in the Best Place, found in the Sacred Ground."

"Best Place? Sacred Ground?"

"Your brother is on his way to see you, and although he doesn't know yet where you are right now exactly, he would be able to detect your furyoku. Thus your father asked me to take you to the Best Place and train there for three days." Shilva turned to the mountains. "In that place, the hands of time goes by very slowly. A day's stay there will mean one year."

"Huh? So I'll be away for one year?"

"No, you'll be away for three days, but when you arrive there, the equivalent three days here will mean three years there, giving us a lot of time to train your furyoku. Have you gone over the book now?" asked the priest.

"Well, I think Anna did, but I didn't. I was too sleepy."

Shilva slapped his forehead. "Baka! It's not like it would be her who needs to read the book's contents badly." He sighed. "Anyway, pack your things already. I'll wait for you here."

"Why so sudden?"

"It's not yet time for you to meet your brother, believe me, Master Yoh. Now hurry!"

Anna was waiting for them in the front door, eyes narrowed. "Let me guess. You're taking Yoh along with you again?"

Shilva nodded. "He must-"

Yoh nudged him discreetly. "Actually Anna, we're just going to visit Karimu in the mountains. He's sick, and he wants to see me."

"Oh." Was it him, or did he see the relief in her face? Anna crossed her arms. "How long will you not show your face here?"

"Um, four days at most."

"You'll need food," she said dully. She went into the kitchen, and minutes later, returned with a bag. She threw it to him. "Pirika told me to give you lots of energy drink." She smiled knowingly. "For Karimu."

Yoh grinned. "_Karimu_ would appreciate this. Please thank _Pirika_ then."

"I'll tell her."

"Four days strictly."

"Hai!"

Shilva sighed as he and Yoh walked out of the compound. "Really now, you two act like a married couple already! It's just four days! Besides, more or less, Anna already knows that you are not going to Karimu."

Yoh laughed and looked at the house again. "Shilva, one question…"

"Fire away, Master Yoh."

"How would you know if you…um, care for someone? I mean, really, really care? And how would you tell her that?"

Shilva rubbed his cheek. "Gee…when was the last time that I was infatuated…let me see…when you care for her, you want to be with her all the time. When she's not with you, it's all you can do to turn around and find her. Your day won't be complete without seeing her. You think of her constantly…and you feel all floaty and happy when you're near her. You don't ever want to see her get hurt, and you feel this special protective instinct that you can have only for her." He turned to the thoughtful Yoh who was hanging on to his every word. "Why, Master?"

Yoh blinked, colored slightly, then laughed embarrassedly. "Nothing special! Just…just curious." He returned to his thoughtful silence. "S-So how would you tell her you feel that way?"

"That's a tough question. It requires different techniques and styles, you know. Just like in oversouls. How you use Amidamaru with a katana would be different if you use him with a mere rod. " Shilva paused when he saw his young master's bewildered face. He must be trying to make out the connection between katana and courting. "But you can always write her a love letter…" he said.

"I'm not good at poetic stuff."

"Ask Karimu."

"Nah. She would probably fall asleep already even before she reaches the second line of the poem."

"True, true." Shilva cupped his chin. "How about flowers?"

"But I don't know if Anna is allergic with them," muttered Yoh.

"Pardon, Master?"

"N-Nothing!" He sighed. "Maybe I should go for the flowers…but she sees them everyday."

"Yeah, but seeing them everyday is not like being given a bunch of them for her to keep," pointed out the priest.

"Hmm…sounds right. You're really good at this!"

"Thanks, Master."

"Then if you're good at courting, why don't you have a girlfriend yet?" asked Yoh innocently.

Shilva froze, his face dark. "M-Master Yoh…that was a below-the-belt blow," he managed to mutter.

"Oh? Sorry."

Horo Horo readied his snowboard, but his hand caught his head. Damn, the hangover feels like hell! "Tamao, are you sure coffee alone can treat this?" When she didn't answer, he turned to her. "Tamao?"

The girl was staring at him as if in a trance. "Tamao?" he repeated.

She snapped out of her daze. "H-Horo?"

"Nothing." He grinned. "Don't worry. My folks are really kind."

"Iie, I'm not worried," she said softly. Her hands clasped each other nervously. This morning, she woke up earlier than him, so she was able to transfer to another room to sleep there. When she asked him over breakfast whether he remembered anything from his sleep, he laughed and said that he had sweet dreams.

"You don't look worried; you look tensed," he said. "Why?"

She shook her head quickly.

"Don't worry. After one week, I'll come back and take you to the house. We'll just have to make sure that no more spy of the Asakura court would be near the vicinity-" His words stopped when Tamao suddenly rushed towards him, her arms thrown around him. "H-Hey, Tamao?"

"N-Nothing. Don't mind me…" she said in between sniffles.

Horo laughed. "OK, if you say so." He kissed her hair fondly.

The girl, on the other hand, was laughing and crying sadly at once. Horo Horo didn't remember anymore.

"Bason, I've just come to a decision," said Ren as he was resting.

His power spirit stopped its jumping jacks. "What is it, young master Ren?"

"I'm going to go back home."

"What?! But you still have one month to go before your scheduled battle with your father!"

"I'll fight with Yoh after I defeat my father. But for the meantime, I'll go back in the house and train. I can't do it here seriously…there are too many distractions."

"Are you referring to Mistress Pirika?" When the spirit didn't get any response, it sighed. "Distraction? In my eyes, she is your inspiration to become stronger. I notice that when she's watching you, you strive harder, as if you want to impress her or something. Your mind's gone sharper too, with all those verbal jousts. I say she's pretty good for you."

"Shut up!" yelled the Tao. "I've decided to leave, and that's that."

"But Master-"

"Tonight, I will leave."

Bason sighed.

"The traffic is terrible!" groaned Ryu as his motorcycle roared to the on shoulder area of the road. "Izumo may be a backward town, but even it cannot be immune to city problems." He then blinked when he saw a ramble going on at the dead end of one alley. He then saw an emerald-haired cutie leaning against the wall. His eyes burned, and he made a u-turn. "Hurting helpless little girls…hell shall pay!!!" His motorcycle zoomed towards the scene. "Let her go!!!"

The emerald-eyed person blinked as Ryu chased the goons away with his motorcycle before finally turning to face him.

"You're safe now…oh!" Ryu's eyes sparkled. "You're prettier up close!"

Lyserg blinked again then smirked secretly. "Pretty good muscles…but you didn't do that alone, right?"

"Huh?"

"You're a shaman, right?"

"Wow, you can see spirits!"

The dowser smiled cheerfully, "I'm a shaman too. My name is Lyserg Diethyl."

Ryu grinned. "Nice to meet you, Miss. My name is Ryu."

"Do you have other shaman friends?"

"Oh, but of course! And you should see my master…Master Yoh is _awesome_!" gushed the Wooden Sword.

"Oh?" Lyserg grinned. "Will you take me to him?"

"By all means!" He turned to his motorcycle. "Hop in, little one."

"Thanks!" Lyserg accepted the helmet. Just what he needed – a shaman. He was glad that he decided to start a ramble – he knew only shamans would immediately sense the furyoku he was using.

Once I find the strong companions I need, I can finally kill Hao…and get Jeanne back.

"Please, Ms. Pirika, let her stay for the night!" begged Ryu over dinner tonight.

Everyone else gaped at Lyserg, who was silently eating his buttered vegetable. The two arrived this early evening, looking for Yoh, but Anna told them that he went out to visit a sick friend.

"Well, alright. The more the merrier, I suppose." She peered at the guest curiously. There was something too elegantly boyish in the person, but who was she to ask anyway?

Lyserg, on the other hand was secretly smiling in glee. He could feel the furyoku of the people around him. This must be the will of heaven – for him to reach this place.

Soon… 

That night, as Pirika prepared to sleep, she suddenly felt the urge to look out at her window again as she usually did before, to watch Ren train.

"Pirika, stop it! That boy just wants to hurt you!" she scolded herself as she opened the window. She shut her eyes when she pushed the window open, expecting to hear Ren's usual voice practicing his oversouls. Instead, she heard only the crickets. Puzzled, she opened her eyes, but there was no one outside the garden. She frowned. That was really strange – why didn't he practice tonight?

She went back to bed, her heart heavy with mixed emotions.

Ren put on his mandarin coat and was about to leave the house when he suddenly felt his eyes go to an all-too-familiar direction – Pirika's room. His eyes saddened when he saw the open window. "Bason…"

"Master Ren?"

"I still have one last thing to do before I go." With that, Ren headed towards the trellis.

Nyorai, seated in the cold floor of the dungeon illuminated only by the peeks of moonlight through the small iron-barred window, lifted her locket with her finger. It was carved by hand by Chocolove for her seventh birthday, and contained her name written in elaborate, flowing script.

A tear dropped on her locket. That was before, when she thought that she was the number one person in his life.

I wonder…did he succeed in marrying the girl looking for a shaman husband? 

She smiled sadly. She didn't expect that he would know about her pitiful situation right now, least of all that he would save her.

But at least, she hoped with all her heart that he would at least remember her, even just in passing.

She tucked her knees and slept, her face still wet with tears.

"Cold?"

She looked up and around, and noticed a young boy looking at her, his eyes blank. On his hand was his mantle, and it was aimed her way.

They were silently staring at each other when the door suddenly opened, revealing a tall man dressed in priest clothes. "Nichrome, what are you doing here at this time of the night?" He then saw what the boy was doing. "Don't bother anymore about that girl. Master Hao didn't order us to spoil the girl rotten."

"It's cold," said the boy, his voice as blank as his eyes. "She needs protection more than I do." He turned to her and inserted the mantle in between the bars. "Good night."

Nyorai was speechless, even when the two priests disappeared. "Ni…chrome…"

Ren carefully let himself in to Pirika's room, and as he stood there awkwardly, gawking at the sleeping beauty before him, he felt his heart wrench bittersweetly. He couldn't comprehend what is it with this girl that affects him so.

Carefully, he crossed the room and knelt by her bed. His hand reached for her long, silky hair. She remained unaware, but he could hear her soft mews. He smiled lovingly. "Pirika, you know what? You make me feel really dumb. Whenever you're involved, I tend to do the stupidest, most senseless things…I become jealous, irrational, ill tempered, unreasonable…"

"But it's OK, I guess. Because you also brought out a side within me I barely knew that existed…God, Pirika. I didn't know that I am capable of caring! I thought that a real warrior must not have emotions, just like my father. But with you, it feels so right."

"Pirika, I never thought I could ever say this to another woman aside from those in my family, but…well…" He finally smiled. "Wo ai ni." He bowed down towards her face, intending to kiss her forehead. However, she jerked up, her eyes slightly open.

"Nani…" She blinked, fully awake. The tip of Ren's nose was touching hers, his eyes gazing at her tenderly. He seemed to realize that she was already awake, because uncertainty crossed his face. However, determination immediately took its place, and he bent down lower.

"Ren…" Her mind was telling her to push him away, but her hands won't move.

"Just this moment…give it to me, then I'll go," he whispered. "You will never ever see me again, I promise you that." He then kissed her tenderly, warming her from toes up.

A tear streaked down her cheek, and Ren immediately stopped. "Pirika?"

"What is that for?" she asked, trembling. She was expecting his smirk and his announcement that he conquered her once again.

But what she got from him was a smile that nearly took her breath away. "My thank you for making me do something stupid- something I would do over and over." He reclaimed her mouth once more, and this time, Pirika did her best not to think anymore. She wanted this too, badly, in fact. She cared for him so much secretly, and this moment was enough to erase all the heartaches he caused her.

When their lips parted, his eyes were shining. "Great. Now I would find it harder to stay away from you." 

She leaned against the headboard, hugging her blankets. "Y-You better go…before anyone sees you here…" Her cheeks were still on fire. She surrendered to him once again! "R-Ren…w-will you really go away?" she asked, stammering.

"I think you specifically said that you don't ever want to see me again."

"T-Then don't," she whispered, aware of how his eyes lit up. "You kissed me yet again…and I told you about our tribe customs regarding that…right?"

"Right." Ren smiled at her and jumped out of her window.

"Ready to go, Master Ren?" asked Bason, but he knew that his young master has already decided on something else, basing on the strangely goofy smile on the Tao's face.

"Bason, maybe we can linger here for a few more weeks…"

"As you wish, Master Ren." Bason grinned, knowing fully well that the Tao's few weeks mean a lifetime.

**Tsuzuku**

**Waaaahhhh!!! Mankin is through already!!! GMA 7 didn't even have the heart to replay the series!!! Waaaahhh!!!!**

*ahem*

Since some readers want the translation of my omake, I decided to put off the first act of SxS (naks!){In our language, it means 'Wow!' or 'Great!'} and translate the character list.

Shaman x Shaman Character Roll Call

Asakura Yoh = Gon Freecs, because in the local dub, they have the same voice. ^^

Ren Tao = Killua Zordick, because both of their fathers are ideal daddies (and yeah, the same local dub too)

Lyserg Diethyl as Kurapika, a fresh fish no more (clue: look at the eyes…usually fishes that are not fresh anymore have red eyes)

Ryu of the Wooden Sword as Leorio, the macho gay

Faust VIII as Hisoka, the Gon-obssessed strangely-dressed (naks, rhyming!) that is weird to the superlative degree. In the story he's not fond anymore of skeletons…but in Poker, he is. (Tong-its is our local card game, and having no idea what is its English equivalent, I resorted to another card game name)

Iron Maiden Jeanne as Neon Nostrad, the immature boss that Kurapika (Lyserg) will protect

Hao Asakura as Leader of the Ginei Ryodan *comments withheld; Syaowee loves him too much*

Mikihisa as Gon's daddy who's fond of traveling to all kinds of places and that he has to be fetched by his son just to go home. And he even has the nerve to leave a voice tape and a Greed Island game just for Yoh to find him!

Shilva as Master Wing who looks like Boss Jay in Let's Draw (a comic strip) found in Funny Komiks

Anna Kyouyama as the Narrator, as meddlesome as the one in The Poor Prince (a Chinese comedy soap), but the cast can't complain. Her 1080 beads are too damn powerful…perhaps that's why she was made a secret character in the (videogame) Spirit of Shamans.

Manta Oyamada as the Great Extra (highest paid in my script ) Sometimes he's a tree, sometimes he's a random person walking in the background of a scene, sometimes he's one of the goons the protagonist must beat the crap out of for battle scenes. If he's really unlucky, he is the wind (w/ matching sound effects…-wooosh!)

Horo Horo as the curtain boy in scene transitions

Chocolove as the great one-man applause committee, in case no one laughs at the jokes here. 

--

OK, scene 1 next chap!

Huling Hirit: Random Mankin Talk (tandaan, wlang imposible s animes! Oo nga pla, may Yaoi themes w/ matching na umaatikabong murahan ito. Stop reading if u don't like that. ^^)

Anna: Ano ang mangyayari kung si Marcos pa rin ang presidente hanggang ngaun?

Ren: Nakapaa lng ako.

Anna: Huh?

Ren: Sosolohin nung asawa nya ang lahat ng sapatos sa Pilipinas.

Anna: Eh kung c Cory?

Ren: Hindi mo na mapapanood ang Lavender. Araw-araw, brown-out.

Anna: Buti na lng nde na cya. 11 episodes n lng ung Lavender eh.

Ren: Ano ka ba, eh mamatay din nman yung babae at ung baby sa huli ah!

Anna: Gago!!! *sapak kay Ren* SPOILER!!!

Ren: Sori, sori, Tao lng! Nde cnasadya!!! Panoorin mo n lng ung kapalit nung Lavender kc eh.

Anna: Chinovela n nman?

Ren: La Vendor. Andun kami ni Hao.

Anna: Salamat, pero yung kay Jericho at Kristine n lng ang panonoorin ko.

Lyserg: C Hao, may soap? Oi, ako kaya, kelan?

Ren: Hayaan mo, itatanong ko kay Direk Syao-chan kung pwede kang mag-guest dun.

Lyserg: Wag na. Knowing Syao-chan, limang minuto p lng akong nakatayo sa may kalsada, bigla na lng nya akong pasasagasaan s ten-wheeler truck. *mutters* Nde nya tlaga matanggap na gusto kong tapusin c Hao.

Manta: O kaya may bedscene kayo ni Ryu.

Lyserg: Wag n lng. Magguguest n lng ako s _Kakabakaba, Kaya Mo Pa Ba?_

Ren: O ni Hao?

Lyserg: Cge lng, Ren, tuloy mo pa yan at baka halikan kta jan ng wala s oras.

Anna: Manta, balita ko, kailangan ng kaloveteam ni Mahal sa MTB.

Manta: Lilipat ako sa kabila? Kasama b c Yoh?

Anna: Bugok. Ilusyunado k tlagang maldita ka!

Manta: Oi, bakla, tumahimik k jan! Baka mamaya sabihin ko s knila ung tungkol s _operasyon_ mo!

Anna: *eyes alert* ah eh…

Horo: What the madapaking hell r u talking, Mantot?

Manta: Isa ka pa, Toro Toro! Kala mo kung cnong pacute kng Inglisero! As if nde ko alam kung saan ka pumunta kagabi! Nagpaalam ka kay Pirika na jan k lng s may Greenhills tatambay, eh nakarating ka ng Pegasus.

Horo: Oh, you think I'm a _lier_, huh? I'm not a _lier_!

Manta: Huuuu…

Horo: Pailbhasa, you lack iodized salt in your body that's why your mind is so purol! Palibhasa, you are afraid of Enervon C and Ceelin!

Manta: Anak ng….nakakalalake ka na ah!!!

Ren: Nakakalalake huh? Ikaw kaya, lalaki pa? Tutubo k p kaya nyan?

Manta: Nagsalita ang malaki jan.

Chocolove: Nanlalalake? Cno, c Ren?

Ren: P*ta, manahimik k nga jan! *busies himself in burying Choco in the nearest poso negro*

Anna: Punyeta! Lhat kayo, puro walang katorya-toryang kausap! Sana bumuka ang lupa at lamunin n kayo ng buo! *walks away. sa likod nya, bumuka nga ang lupa at nilamon ang mankin characters. Tunay ngang walang imposible s animes at as utak ni Syao-chan, lalo na pag utos ni Anna*

Bow!


	16. 16

"Oversoul! Mic, let's go!!!" Chocolove bared his claws as he defeated the shaman husband applicant easily.

Anna looked on from the background approvingly.

Manta looked up from his computer. "Next!"

Ryu pulled the unconscious body of the defeated shaman away as another shaman husband applicant prepared to face Chocolove.

The African boy looked at the itako. "Miss Anna, what time is Ren's shift?"

She looked at her watch. "One hour and ten minutes more."

"Waah! I'm hungry already!"

"Shut up before I decide to give Ren an extra hour of rest at your expense!"

"Yes Ma'am!" Choco went back to his fighting stance.

This was the scene that Horo Horo had encountered upon arriving home. So that's why there was a long line of men in front of his mansion!

Manta looked at the just-arrived shaman. "Horo Horo! Welcome home!"

"Thanks. I thought there was a commercial shooting here or something awhile ago." He looked at the long line again, then at Anna. "Poor men. They do not know what they are getting into. Marrying Anna is like throwing yourself into a volcano. It's suicide."

"Oh, it's not so bad. Yoh-kun is still alive, isn't he?"

"Yup, that's the ninth wonder of the world." He looked around. "Shouldn't it be Yoh fighting out there? Let me guess…he's in the orthopedic clinic right now, suffering from premature osteoporosis due to constant beatings?"

"Nah. He went out to visit a friend."

"You mean Anna allowed him to go…without a fight?" His eyes went back at the itako. "She's mellowing." He slung his snowboard over his shoulder. "I better go inside and rest. I want to see Pirika already."

"Hai! Rest well!" Manta went back to work. "OK, next is number fifty six!" he called as Ryu dragged yet another body away.

Horo Horo blinked when he saw a green-haired boy reading books by the window, a cup of tea on his hand. The boy noticed him, and he gracefully stood up. "Hello. You must be Horo Horo, the owner of the house."

"Y-Yeah…"

"My name is Lyserg Diethyl, and I was allowed by Ms. Pirika to stay here while I wait for Yoh. I am glad to meet you." He held out a hand politely. Horo shook it awkwardly then turned to the stairs. "Is Pirika in her room?"

"I believe so."

"Thanks. Have a nice stay here. Consider this place as yours too."

"Thank you." Lyserg bowed and returned to his book.

Pirika was putting new curtains in her room, with Ren holding the bar steady.

"You're going to make it hard for me to enter your window every night," he complained.

"Oh shut up. The moment I saw this fabric in the market, I knew I want to see it hanging by my window already," said the girl. Her cheeks flamed when she realized what Ren said. She looked up at the boy who was smiling half-teasingly, half-seriously, and half-vexingly. Hey wait, that was too many halves, wasn't it?

She turned her back on him, busying herself with the curtains. "Hah! You don't even have the guts to enter through my bedroom door! How shameful for a warrior!"

Ren laughed – he had never ever felt this good in his whole life. "That's an idea. Don't lock it tonight then."

"Hmp! I don't know what my future husband will say when he learns that…that someone had kissed me twice already…" She bit her lip.

Ren stopped laughing. "Pirika…"

"Ah, don't mind me!" She smiled, but it didn't last long. The Tao was gazing at her intently, purposefully holding her gaze. She tried to laugh, but it came out nervously. "D-Don't take me…too seriously…"

"What if I am?" he asked challengingly.

"I-It's just a silly old custom-"

"I don't care about the customs," he said harshly.

She blinked.

"But I do care about those kisses. I want them to be mine exclusively." He smiled. "Pirika, what if I tell you that when we reach the right age, I'll marry you?"

Her jaw dropped. "E-Eh?!!" She tried to smile, but seeing his eyes…no, he was serious. "H-How can you say that? I will marry at eighteen, and who knows what can happen before those years?"

He laughed quietly. "I will wait then."

"Silly. W-Why would you do that?"

"Guess," he said, eyes twinkling. His arms reached for her.

She instinctively stepped back, but lost her footing on the ladder. Ren was able to hold on her in the last minute, but they both fell down. Ren cushioned her fall with his body.

"R-Ren, hey are you alright?" she asked panickedly.

She got her answer when she felt him move her to the right. Now she was the one below him, and looking at his wild, passionate eyes. He was panting heavily, perhaps because of the impact of the fall on his back, but his eyes were on her alone.

He leaned down towards her. "Wo ai ni," he whispered to her ear.

"Y-You're making fun of me again," she complained.

"You think I'm kidding?" he asked, smiling. He then bent down to kiss her.

Bason suddenly appeared. "Master, we have a problem." The power spirit was frantically pointing to the door.

"Not now, Bason," grumbled Ren, not bothering to look at his spirit's way.

"M-Master!"

"Shut up."

"B-But young master Ren-"

"I won't let you watch Ultraman anymore if you don't shut up!" he yelled, pausing only long enough to glare at his spirit. 

The spirit shrugged. "OK, but don't say that I didn't warn you." Bason promptly disappeared.

Ren sighed then looked back at Pirika. "So where were we?"

She blushed.

"Oh yeah. _That_ part." He started to kiss her again when something _really hard _slammed on his head. He held on to his head as Pirika looked on, hand on her mouth. "Hey, what was that for-" He turned to the floor and saw it was a…

…snowboard.

Horo Horo was leaning on the doorway, tapping his foot in a homicidal rhythm. 

Ren blinked.

Horo narrowed his eyes.

Pirika looked like she was ready to faint.

"I am _so_ going to kill you," said Horo calmly.

"Onii-chan," whispered Pirika fearfully.

"Out of my house," said the Ainu boy in the same even tone.

Ren got up. "Not a chance."

"R-Ren…"

The Tao stepped in front of her protectively. "Horo Horo, I am intending to make her my wife."

"Is that so?"

Minutes later, ice daggers smashed the window of Pirika's room, nearly stabbing the lined up shamans in the front yard.

"W-What was that?" asked Manta, looking up.

Just then, a large spirit appeared.

"A gundam!" cried the startled Manta.

"Its name is Bason," said Anna, looking up at the big oversoul with detached interest. "Looks like the news between Pirika and Ren Tao was revealed to Horo Horo already."

The other shamans, upon seeing the oversouls, dashed out of the yard fearfully.

Lyserg watched from the window, smiling satisfactorily. 

_Let's see how you fight, shamans._

"Hey you two, break it up!!!" pleaded Pirika. However, her voice was too small to be heard by the two furious boys. She decided to try another tactic. She went back into the house.

"Pirika is my most precious wealth…my only treasure. No one can take her away from me easily!!!" Horo summoned his own big oversoul.

"Pirika is hell important to me too!" Ren attacked him. "Chuukazanmai!"

Horo shielded quickly, then powered an avalanche. Ren was able to use his armor to divert it to the right.

"Give me one good reason why I should listen to you!" Horo hurled out ice daggers at his way again.

"Because…because…" Ren tightened his grip on his spear. It was one thing saying it to a sleeping girl, or using it to tease her…but…saying it aloud in public. He, who had never spoken his feelings out loud before…

"Onii-chan, Ren, stop it!!!" screamed Pirika. She was standing on top of the roof.

His eyes went to the shouting blue-haired girl, and his eyes softened. Seeing her was enough to give him the courage to do the things he hand never imagined to do even in his wildest dreams. He turned to Horo Horo resolutely. "Because I love her! I love your sister very much, and I will marry her!" he yelled, loud and clear, and with all his heartfelt sincerity.

One that was able to render Horo speechless.

Pirika stunned, and crying.

And everyone else smiling proudly for him.

Manta whistled and clapped. Choco tried to clap too, but realized that he still had his oversoul claws, so he ended up with bruised palms instead.

Bason cheered. "You did it, Master Ren! You DID it!!!"

Ryu applauded. "Ren Tao, you're _the_ MAN!"

"I…I guess I did…" His eyes went to Pirika, who was crying happily. He smiled at her lovingly. _Thank you, Pirika._

He paused when he felt a stick against his throat. Horo was smiling at him. "Such guts…and you shocked me. I never thought you were the type to do that, but you did."

Ren smiled. "Is that a compliment or an insult?"

"Nevertheless, be warned. Make my sister cry, and I'll take you to hell." Horo withdrew his weapon and jumped down. Pirika hugged her brother happily. "Arigatou, onii-chan!"

He smiled sadly. "My sister…my little sister has grown up already…and now I've entrusted you to the hands of another man…"

"Silly! You're still my number one man! You and otoosan and Ren!" She hugged him tighter.

"Good enough, I guess," decided the Ainu boy.

"So with all the excitement in the house, you guys forgot to cook dinner?" asked Anna, eyebrow arched.

Ryu rubbed his head sheepishly. "So sorry, Ms. Anna…but I'm too tired to cook…"

"Me too," said Chocolove.

"Me three," said Manta.

"Don't look at me," said Horo Horo, who was seated between Pirika and Ren. "How I wish Tamao was here," he sighed.

Pirika giggled. "You miss her already?"

Horo's face turned red. "Hell no! I mean, she can do the cooking for us!"

Lyserg raised his hand. "I-I can cook…dakedo, I do not know really well how to do it…"

"What do you cook?" asked Ren, eyes narrowed.

"Instant noodles."

"Figures," muttered the Tao.

Bason appeared, snickering. "At least he knows how to cook noodles. Young master can't even cook _water_."

"How dare you!"

Pirika smiled. "I can teach you how to cook, Ren."

The Tao smiled back. "Thanks."

Horo cleared his throat. "Okaaaayyyyy, you two. BREAK IT UP!!!"

Anna stood up. "Fine. I'll go downtown and buy something to eat, you helpless cretins."

"Hey!" complained Horo. "That's not very nice."

Anna reached for his wallet. "And at the same time, I think I'll do a little shopping myself. This is Yoh's tab. Thanks." She got out of the room.

"W-What…just happened?" asked Horo in daze, looking at his empty wallet.

"I-I think you've just been robbed," said Manta, eyes wide.

"Poor Yoh," chorused everyone, sighing.

Anna was able to get a Chinese take-out within minutes and was able to shop for her new bandanna. She was on her way home when she heard a horse neigh. It sounded really familiar, even though common sense told her that all horses' neigh sound the same. She was about to walk away when a coin dropped from her hand. It rolled into the bush. She sighed, irritated. She placed the plastic of food take-outs by the tree and crawled into the bush, looking for her coin.

At last, she detected it by the edge of the grass, beside a pond. She crawled into the bush and reached for the coin.

_~Neigh!_

She blinked. Was it she, or the sound of the horse was louder than awhile ago? She turned to her left and found the familiar black horse tied up in a nearby tree. Her eyes widened.

She then heard the gentle splishing and splashing of water. She looked ahead and found a young man resembling Yoh bathing in the pond. He was watching her, clearly amused.

Wait a minute…those eyes… 

"We meet again…and this time, it's me in an uncompromising situation," he drawled.

She felt her face heat up. The way he speaks, it was she in that _uncompromising_ situation and not him. He didn't look like he had any care in the world, least of all that a young woman was gaping at him in all his naked glory in an isolated pond.

She then remembered. The voice…yes, and the eyes…

The boy who saved her from the quagmire! It was him!

He noticed the spark of recognition in her eyes. He chuckled. "Well, that took you long enough to remember. As for me, you never left my mind. I can't stop worrying whether you made it home when I left you with that jaguar." His forehead creased. "You keep jaguars as home pets? I won't be too surprised now if your aquarium has Moby Dick swimming in it."

She was speechless.

"Well, don't tell me you're just going to stare at me all night long," he said, clearly entertained by the thought. "Do you want to join me? It's big enough for the two of us."

She jolted back to reality. She was able to retrieve the remaining poise within her and used it to stand up gracefully. "No. The water is already polluted by the dirt in your mind."

He laughed out loud. "Oh dear, I wasn't thinking of anything when I invited you to bathe with me. But now that you suggested…"

Her eyes crinkled in anger. "Pervert."

"All men are perverts. If one isn't, he has one serious problem with his sexuality."

"My Yoh is not a pervert!" she said in impulse.

The boy frowned. "Oh…your boyfriend?"

She blinked, speechless yet again.

"What kind of a man is he then, not lusting after someone as pretty as you?" asked the stranger, gazing at her appreciatively.

"H-He is not my boyfriend…"

"Then he's your…"

"Nothing."

"Great!" exclaimed the stranger, standing up. Anna screamed, clamping her hands over her eyes. She could hear his crisp laughter, the suddenly felt his hands on hers. They removed her hands from her eyes. Now they were face to face- his laughing eyes on her seething and embarrassed ones.

"Then no one won't be mad if I do court you, eh?" he asked, grinning.

She looked down. Would Yoh care? Her mind immediately shut her heart out. Why was she worrying about Yoh's feelings anyway? He was no one important, just her bodyguard.

"You'll have to fall in line," she said after a while. "A lot of men are answering my ads."

"Oh?" He chuckled. "Lady luck is smiling on me today. I was looking for that girl too before, until I met you. Since then, I stopped looking for her, and started looking for you. Fancy knowing that you and that gutsy woman looking for a shaman king husband in the ads is the same person." He laughed. "OK, I'll fall in line then."

She blinked, then pulled her hands away from his. "Great! You got my clothes wet!"

"Did I?" he asked innocently.

"Hmp!" She turned her back on him quickly. "Get dressed already, or you might catch a cold."

"Thanks for the concern!"

"Hmp!"

Hao chuckled to himself as he watched her go. "She's one-of-a-kind. A perfect bride, if I may say."

He sank back into the water, feeling more relaxed than he had ever been before. "I'll start the wooing tomorrow."

**Tsuzuku**

No omake today… And ah, the random mankin talk will not be translated, since it has too many Pinoy-only references. ^^;; Gomen nasai.

Now someone emailed me about my fic…email address withheld of course.

_yOu are a DORK! How did come to say that Horo Horo and that bitch, Tamao will be together? Horo Horo x Ren forever! If you are too stupid to watch the whole anime series and the comic volumes, then I feel sorry for you. Can't you type anything better than this rubbish? (censored) know-it-all! You did not make Shaman King, so how dare you make up your own couples! (sic) Whatever you imagine, it will not affect the series so just SHUT THE HELL UP!_

_Oh yes, about those dumb omakes…why do you make stuff like that in a language we don't understand? Where are you from? I'm sure you're one of those dumb Asians huh? Stop it already! It's annoying! Hah! Hunter x Hunter and Shaman King together? It's too disgusting!_

Wahahahaha! Quite a mail I got. I don't know if she would read this, but well, I decided to answer this here so if other readers have the same concern as hers, they will be addressed as well.

Alright, my fault. I forgot to say that this is an AU. An Alternate Universe fanfic, meaning, what goes for the series doesn't necessarily affect the cosmic plans I laid down for the lives of the Mankin characters. I am sorry if I disturbed the Horo/Ren sensibilities within you, but believe it or not, I find Ren/Horo cute too ^^ (check my blog in my url if you are not convinced). It's just that I have a thing for Horo/Tamao…the maybe thing. It's like chocolate is the standard flavor in ice cream but I also like mocha. ^^ Well yeah, I just wrote in my chapter that our local channel just finished airing the series of Mankin. Although I didn't get to watch most of its episodes from 26 onwards, I did my best to catch the important events. On the manga thing, yeah, I regret that I didn't get to read the manga, that's why I base most of my stories on the anime, because I'm more familiar with it.

I'm sorry you find my work "rubbish", but I know I can't please all people. That's why I'm constantly working harder on every chapter. I'm sorry if it is not good enough. However, I am not sorry for supporting non-canon couples…in believing, it is not the right or wrong that counts…it's the extent of faith you have on your conviction. I know that no matter how much I ficcate Ren/Pirika, the story would never twist that way (unless Takei-sensei hears me ^^), but heck! It's my belief, and I stand by it. Love may be blind, but faith is even more so, unfortunately.

For the omakes, I understand that it is annoying to read stuff that is in foreign language, thus I also toil in translating the omakes. BTW, I am a proud Filipino…yes, that small seemingly insignificant archipelago that holds the brightest, most welcoming smiling people in the world. My country, the Philippines. ^^ I'm an Asian, and so is Hiroyuki Takei. So is he dumb? ^^

Now about the crossover I did, I'm sorry if you don't find it entertaining. But you are free to skip the omakes.

*whew* There, I've answered all her questions.

So if you have further inquiries like her, drop me an email and I'll try to answer it. ^^ 


	17. 17

"Hey, Anna! I think this is for you!" called Horo Horo out, showing the itako the dozen bouquets of roses on the front door.  
  
She felt her eyes widen. In her entire life, no one had ever given her a flower, let alone something as extravagant as this.  
  
"Your shaman king suitor must be a gardener," snickered Horo Horo.  
  
An old man bowed politely to the still speechless girl. "Mistress Anna, I presume?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"The Prince Asakura bids you good morning with these flowers he had picked from the garden."  
  
Everyone gaped at the courier.  
  
"I do not know your Prince Asakura personally," she said coldly. "I can't think of any event that may warrant me these things."  
  
"Well, the Prince thinks otherwise. Please just accept them, Mistress Anna. We don't collect service fees from recipients, don't worry."  
  
Anna reluctantly signed the receipt, and the bunches of flowers were left in the yard.  
  
Pirika clasped her hands together. "Wow, our yard looks like a scene from Beauty and the Beast! So many beautiful flowers!"  
  
Horo looked at Anna suspiciously. "Why didn't you tell us that you met the Prince already? The least you could have done is invite him into my humble sixty-hectare mansion!"  
  
She rubbed her aching temples, then looked at the flowers. She wanted to remember something – something Tamao said about how the Prince of the Asakura court looks like. She just couldn't place her finger on it.  
  
Choco peered at the beautifully decorated bouquets. "Maybe he heard of your ads, and want to give the shaman king husband slot a shot." He grinned. "Get it? Slot? Shot?"  
  
Everyone but Pirika sighed, annoyed. Only the girl laughed at his joke.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
It was the same case for her the next day. Two dozens of flowers await her this time, and by then, the yard of Horo's mansion was starting to look like a flower shop.  
  
The messenger was about to leave when Anna called him.  
  
"Will you extend to him my message?" she asked.  
  
"Of course, Mistress."  
  
Anna stepped towards him and slapped his face, to everyone's shock.  
  
"Wha-" The man could only stare at her in shock.  
  
"Tell him that flowers cannot impress me. If he wants to apply for the ads, he must come here personally and show me what he can do," she said, tone dull. She turned her back on him, not even throwing the flowers a glance.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hao cupped his face with his hand as he sat in his throne, listening to the woes Zinc was spitting out.   
  
"Ah, Master Hao, can you imagine that a lady has such unrefined manners! And she doesn't even care if you are the prince of the Asakura court! Her tongue should be seized and sliced into pieces!"  
  
The prince chuckled. "Typical Anna. Now I like her more." He was about to get up when he looked at the slightly flushed cheek of the priest. He grinned. "She slaps very well, doesn't she?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Tamao, you really should rest. You've been working too hard," said the old woman, smiling at her kindly.  
  
The pink-haired girl shook her head. "Iie. I do not want to be a burden, so please let me help." She continued to wipe the floor with the rag.  
  
"But your entire stay here was devoted in cleaning. I think you deserve to rest."  
  
"Yes, obaasan. I will take my rest once my body thinks I need it. But right now, I enjoy helping you clean." She smiled cheerfully, and the old woman smiled back.  
  
"I'm glad Horo Horo has you for his wife. I cannot ask for a better woman for him. I can feel…that you have so much love for him."  
  
"E-Eh?" Her cheeks turned hot. "Um…" If they only knew… she wanted to tell the kind woman about the fraud of the marriage.  
  
But there was one thing she couldn't deny in the woman's last statement.  
  
That she has so much love for the Ainu.  
  
Obaasan couldn't get any more right.  
  
She was about to return to the floor she was cleaning when she suddenly felt her whole body paralyze. She collapsed against the bucket of water, startling the old woman.  
  
"Tamao?"  
  
She forced a smile. "Daijoubu desu." She tried to move her muscles again.  
  
"I told you awhile ago, child. You need rest!" The old woman helped her up again as the prophetess tried to bite her tears of pain back.  
  
No, it was happening all over again. Her sickness was manifesting again.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Horo Horo blinked. Why did he suddenly felt that something wrong just happened? He looked up from his meal and found everyone engrossed in their lunch. Everything seemed normal. So then…?  
  
He pushed the unwelcome thought at the back of his mind and concentrated on the conversation at the table, which again, was riotous.  
  
"I say Lyserg is male," said Ren, slapping his fists on the table.  
  
Ryu rolled his eyes. "Can't you get any more stupid than that? Ms. Diethyl is a miss, Ren Tao! Any visually-unchallenged person can see that!"  
  
Horo then noted the absence of Lyserg in the table. He remembered that the dowser mentioned something about attending the church mass today.  
  
"I'm betting one hundred bucks!" said the Tao.  
  
"Fine!" said Ryu, crossing his arms in front of his chest. "One hundred for me too."  
  
Pirika rolled her eyes at Ren. "Haven't you learned your lesson with the last bet you entered, Ren Tao?"  
  
He blinked, then smiled apologetically at her. "Just this once, please?"  
  
"Ren…" She arched her eyebrow at him.  
  
He grinned. "Come on, Pirika. I know I'll win this bet, then I can already take you out on a date!"  
  
"H-Hontou?" The girl's eyes sparkled excitedly. "D-Date?"  
  
Horo quickly cleared his throat when he suddenly sensed the intimate gazes exchanged by the two. "OK, lovebirds. Enough mooning around."  
  
"Poor, loveless Horo Horo," chided Ryu. "So easy to get irritated with such romantic scenes."  
  
"Well, it's not like you're getting ready to settle down anytime soon," the Ice Ainu shot back.  
  
"I already found the love of my life!" said the Wooden Sword, Lyserg's name written all over his radiant face.  
  
"Oh boy," groaned everyone in the table.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Lyserg knelt on the pew, hands pressed together. "Dear Lord, it's been quite a while since I last talked to You. Ever since my parents' death, I have stopped believing in You, because You allowed such thing to happen to good people. There are so many criminals that can be already taken away from the world, but why them?"  
  
"However, when Jeanne came to my life, she taught me again the power of prayer, and gave back my reason to believe in You. So please, even just this once, will You hear my prayer out? I just want her back with me. I miss her so much already." He looked at the crucifix, smiling sadly. "You must be irritated already with the way I demand…but at least You have an idea on how desperate I am to see her again."  
  
At the back of the church, Jeanne was watching him quietly, dressed in a nun's frock. Her scarlet eyes shook before she returned into the inner sanctum of the church.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Keep that posture up, Amidamaru," ordered Anna as she looked at her stopwatch.  
  
She was training Yoh's power spirit yet again, this time in sustaining his furyoku, which would be valuable in crucial moments of shaman battles.  
  
The samurai spirit nodded and continued its defense against the spirits Anna summoned with her itako beads.  
  
She was silently impressed by the great increase of the spirit's abilities. It was more than the training – it was the samurai's heart to become stronger to protect his master.  
  
She looked at the indigo sky and realized that it was almost dinner. She turned to the power spirit. "Let's call it a day, Amidamaru."  
  
The samurai staggered back when the spirits he was fighting with disappeared. He turned to her. "Let's do this again tomorrow morning."  
  
"Of course." She silently wished that Yoh was this eager with the trainings she give him.  
  
But she had to hand it to him – he never complains whenever she does him bodily harm when she was irritated. That was already a training all by itself.  
  
She was about to walk home when instincts told her to turn around.  
  
Two shikigamis were coming her way.  
  
"Ma'am Anna!!!" yelled Amidamaru.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Nyorai was awakened by the sound of the dungeon door opening. She looked up wearily and found the priest Nichrome standing before her cell, holding a tray of food.  
  
"Eat," he ordered, voice blank.  
  
She shook her head. "N-No, thank you. I…a not hungry."  
  
"I am not giving you an option," he said monotonously. "Eat."  
  
She bit her lip when she saw him reach for the keys of her cell. The door swung open, and in he came, holding the tray. He set the tray before her. "Do not think of starving yourself to death just to escape Master Hao. I will not let you," he said menacingly. He stood up and returned to the door.  
  
Nyorai sighed, relieved, thinking that the priest was about to leave already.  
  
To her dismay, he only closed the door. He returned to her side.  
  
"W-Why are you still here?"  
  
To her shaky query, he replied impassively, "I will watch you eat. I will not go unless you touch the food."  
  
When she didn't move, he reached for the spoon and took a spoonful of the soup, then directed it to her. "Open your mouth."  
  
She blinked. "Iie…"  
  
"Open it, or I'll open it for you," he snapped.  
  
She was startled by the sudden rise of his voice. She automatically opened her mouth, and he spooned her the soup. The descent of the food down her throat suddenly awakened the hunger within her that stress nearly made her forget. She reached for the spoon. "I-I can manage…"  
  
He hesitated a bit before he gave her the spoon. She began to eat the soup quietly, aware of his steady gaze.  
  
After she finished, he stood up and took the tray again, empty this time except for the bowl. "Do not starve yourself again. You might get sick."  
  
"H-Hai," she said.  
  
He looked at her for a few more moments before locking her cell and leaving the dungeon.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Amidamaru sweatdropped when Anna calmly stepped to her left, just as the two shikigamis crashed down on the ground beside her. She pivoted, then raised her itako beads. She muttered a prayer, then threw her beads around the two creatures who still hadn't recovered from their crash. The two vaporized into pieces of paper.  
  
"Pathetic," she said, picking up the pieces of incantation cards. She turned to the treetop. "I think these belong to you."  
  
The familiar boy she saw in the pond was clapping amusedly. "Darn. I sent those shikigamis down, hoping that it would give me the chance to impress you with my shaman skills." He jumped down without warning. "Too bad you didn't need saving anymore."  
  
Amidamaru was stunned. The boy…he looked like…  
  
"Is that your way of applying for my ads?" she asked, her voice not losing its icy edge.  
  
"Maybe." His tone became gallantly charming.  
  
Her blood boiled. "If I didn't have the presence of mind to step aside, what could have happened to me?"  
  
"I won't let anything happen to you." He raised his hands in surrender. "You didn't like the flowers I sent you, so…"  
  
"What flowers?" Her eyes widened.  
  
"Oh come on, sweet pet, you slapped my court priest, the poor herald." he chuckled sexily.  
  
"You sent those….those things?!" She was shocked, to put it mildly. It could only mean that…  
  
Tamao's words crashed into her memories.   
  
"Does Yoh really look like that prince?" asked Anna in detached curiosity.  
  
Tamao nodded. "Very much! Only his hair is shorter…and his eyes…they are different from Master Hao's."   
  
He bowed to kiss her hand. "Asakura Hao, the crown prince of the Asakura Court." He smiled at her, who still couldn't find her voice. "May I begin the application now?"  
  
She pulled her hand away from his grasp. "You will have to wait for my bodyguard. He is training right now." She couldn't meet his gaze.  
  
"When will he be back then?" asked the prince, disappointed.  
  
"He'll be back in two days."  
  
Something flickered in the Prince' eyes. "Is he training alone?"  
  
Anna paused. She noted something in his voice – one that holds too much interest. She decided to go for the safe side. "I do not know. I don't really keep a timetable for insignificant people."  
  
"I see." He then shrugged. "Very well, but for the meantime, I will keep sending you the flowers whether you like it or not."  
  
"Suit yourself. I'm not paying taxes, so I don't care if you spend your money on such things." She turned her back on him. "Good day, Prince Asakura."  
  
"I would prefer that you call me by my first name."  
  
"I would call you anything I want to."  
  
"Strong, calm, confident, and very, very smart. Everything I want in a woman," he said, smiling. "This won't be our last meeting, I promise you that. No one refuses Asakura Hao, not even someone as lovely as you."  
  
Her hackle rose high with the blatant flirtation in his tone. His eyes, on the other hand, roamed her face with evident interest.  
  
She gave him a frosty glare. "Consider me then as a 'no one', Prince Asakura." She retreated back into the house, together with the samurai spirit.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hao was still chuckling as he rode his horse out of the forest. There was something about the woman that could tickle and delight his senses so.  
  
"How I wish I can take her home at this instant, but then victory is sweeter when fought for," he reflected.   
  
He then noticed a figure walking ahead. His smile reverted into an insane one.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Lyserg was stunned when he saw a horseriding person come from the direction of the mansion. Even more so when the rider slowed down when they met in the road.  
  
"You've already grown handsomely, just like your father," said the rider. "The time will come when you shall be consumed by the same fire that swallowed your parents."  
  
Lyserg was shocked. For a few minutes, he was just standing in the middle of the dirt road, unable to think coherently. The words of the rider came to his mind repeatedly.  
  
When he finally summoned his wits to go after the rider, the figure had already disappeared.  
  
The dowser cursed himself repeatedly for his stupidity.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
His distress however, was quickly buried underneath the usual boisterous dinner table talk. It didn't help that he was suddenly the topic of the conversation.  
  
"Lyserg, you're male, right?" asked Ren.  
  
Ryu stuck his tongue out at the Chinese shaman. "You're a stubborn one, aren't you? Lyserg is…"  
  
"A hermaphrodite?" asked Horo Horo.  
  
Lyserg wanted to faint with the conversation.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
In the end, Ryu had to pay a hundred bucks, Ren was able to set a date for him and Pirika, Horo nearly got a Big Ben Attack from the dowser, and Amidamaru couldn't stop thinking of the mysterious boy that looked like his master.  
  
Just as these events unfold, the Sacred Ground was starting to react. The Great Spirit was beginning to wake up.  
  
  
  
  
  
Tsuzuku  
  
  
  
I was suppose to put up the first act of shaman x shaman, but my sister and mother are going someplace else.  
  
Anyway, I decided to put the main omake and its translation at the same time ^^  
  
--  
  
Isang Araw s Buhay ni Master Hao  
  
  
  
* naglalakad c Master Hao s may kalsada nang bigla cyang may natanaw s kalye*  
  
Hao: Pishbol…iskwidbols…por 5 pesos onli… tamang-tama.. Gutom n ako.  
  
* nang kanyang natanaw ang isang steamer*  
  
Hao: *eyes widens* Totoo ba itong nasisight ko? *sabay haplos s mejo mamasa-masang steamer*   
  
Tindera: Oi, mamang nakakumot, baka pwede nman pong wag nyong dumihan ung steamer nmin, Bagong punas yan.  
  
Hao: *ignores the tindera* M-Matamune, a-anong ginawa nila s iyo? *eyes watering s hilera ng siopao s steamer* H-Hinde…mga barbaryo!!!!! Anong ginawa nyo s best prend koh!!!!!! *starts rattling the steamer with his gloved hands*  
  
Tindera: *nag-freak out* Eeeek! Saklolo!!! Saklolo! May naghuhurmentadong mamang nakakumotttt!!!!!  
  
Hao: Mga impakto kayohhhh!!! Nde dpat mabuhay ang mga tao!!! Dpat kayong masilaban lhattttt!!!!  
  
*a crowd starts to gather around the snack stall*  
  
Tindera: Awatin nyo!! Wala pa kaming benta! Nde kami makakabili ng condom ng boypren koooo!!!!  
  
Mga tao: Uy, winasak n nya ung steamer! Cge, kanya-kanya ng kuha ng siopaaaaoooooo!!!!!  
  
Isa pang nakigulo: Miss, san dito ung sauce?  
  
Hao: Aaaaaargggh!!!! Matamuneeee!!! Ipaghihiganti kta!!!!  
  
Pulis: Oi, oi, awat na yan. Ang ingay-ingay nyo! Nde naming marinig ung cnasabi ni Leo kay Yi Shin.  
  
Hao: P*tang ina nyooooohhh!!!! *throws the lalagyan ng samalamig at the pulis*   
  
Isa pang nakigulo: Oi, sayang ung samalamig. Bigyan nyo muna ako.  
  
Hao: Matamuneeeeee!!!!!! Hu hu hu!!!!!!  
  
*natigilan ang lhat ng may lumagapak n isang sapak s mukha ni Hao*  
  
Anna: Gago. Bkit k nagwawala s kalye…nde k n nahiya. Naturingan k p nmang idolo ni Syao-chan.  
  
Hao: Masahol p c Syao-cha kaysa s akin pag magalit. Cya naglulupasay s kalsada. Pabayaan nyo n lng akohhh! Lib me alown!!!  
  
Anna: Alam mo, ung ayaw ko s lhat, ung nangangatwiran. *kicks Hao's arse* Tara na, uwi k n. Namimiss k n nung mga ugok mong alipin, lalo n ung Spirit of Fire mo…atungal nang atungal, daig p yung crying cow s New Year.  
  
Hao: Paano c Matamune???  
  
Anna: Bubuhayin nlng cya uli ni Syao next omake. Aalis pa kc ang kapatid nya at mama nya…pupuntang SM. Cge ka, pag cya, walang pasalubong, kasalanan mo.  
  
*Hao follows Anna meekly out of the scene*  
  
  
  
--  
  
translated  
  
One Day in Master Hao's Life  
  
  
  
* Master Hao was walking on the road when he noticed something by the roadside*  
  
Hao: Fishball…squidballs…for five pesos only. Goody! I'm starving already!  
  
*when he suddenly sees the steamer*  
  
Hao: *eyes widens* Is what I'm seeing true? *touches the moist glass of the steamer*   
  
Vendor: Hey, Caped Man, stop touching our steamer . we just cleaned it!  
  
Hao: *ignores the vendor* M-Matamune, w-what did they do to you? *eyes watering as he looks at the rows of siopao (a sandwich-like bread commonly notioned to have cats for fillings, but are actually just beef or pork; of Chinese origin) in the steamer* N-No…barbarians!!!!! What did you do to my best friend!!!!!! *starts rattling the steamer with his gloved hands*  
  
Vendor: * freaks out* Eeeek! Help!!! Help! A caped man has suddenly become violently insane!!!!  
  
Hao: You monsters!!! Humans do not have the right to live!!! All should perish in my flames!!!!!  
  
*a crowd starts to gather around the snack stall*  
  
Vendor: Stop him!! Our stall has not sold anything yet! My boyfriend and I won't be able to buy condom!!!!  
  
Crowd: Hey, Caped Man destroyed the steamer! OK, it's every man for himself with the siopaaaaoooooo!!!!!  
  
Nuisant Man: Miss (to the Vendor), where's its sauce?  
  
Hao: Aaaaaargggh!!!! Matamuneeee!!! I will avenge ur deathhhhh!!!!  
  
Policeman: Hey, hey, that's enough. You are all so noisy! We can't hear what Leo is saying to Yi Shin!  
  
Hao: Son of a b*tch!!!! *throws the juice container at the policeman*   
  
Nuisant Man: Hey, u wasted the juice. U should have given me a glass before you did that.  
  
Hao: Matamuneeeeee!!!!!! Hu hu hu!!!!!!  
  
*everyone is silenced when a slap smacks Hao*  
  
Anna: Moron. Why are you running around like a crazy idiot? Have you no shame? Syao-chan looks up to you!  
  
Hao: Syao-cha is worse than me when she gets mad. She lies down on the road and throws her tantrums there. Just let me beeee! Leave me alonneeee!!!  
  
Anna: U know what, what I hate most in ppl is when he tries to reason out with me *kicks Hao's arse* Go home already. Your stupid servants miss you already, esp. the Spirit of Fire…it won't stop crying, and it's even worse than a crying cow (a kind of firecracker) in new year.  
  
Hao: But how about Matamune???  
  
Anna: Syao would just have to reincarnate that cat next omake. Her sister and mother would have to go already…to SM (a mall). If she doesn't get a souvenir from their mall trip, it's ur fault.  
  
*Hao follows Anna meekly out of the scene* 


	18. 18

"Look to the left…to the right…" Pirika wiped a bead of nervous sweat down her forehead. She tiptoed quietly out of her room, down the stairs, and finally to the living room. Her eyes were set on the door. "Almost there…" she whispered to herself encouragingly. She knew that Ren would be waiting outside the garden for her, where they would rendezvous. He promised to whisk her off to a romantic picnic by the moonlit shores a mile away from here.

She jumped when she felt the lights go on. Horo was waiting at the corner, smirking.

"And just where do you think are you going, young lady?" he asked, eyes narrowed.

"U-Uh…I want something to drink…"

"The kitchen's _that_ way," he said, pointing to the other side of the house.

She smiled uneasily. "I thought I heard something outside…I'm going to check on it."

"Something, huh?" Her brother smiled. "A something that goes by the name _Ren Tao_?"

"H-Huh? What gave you the idea that I'm looking for him?" She tried to ease the tension out of her voice.

"Pi-ri-ka, I am your onii-chan. I _always_ know," he said through gritted teeth. "Now go up. You won't be going anywhere with that vertically-challenged shaman!"

"Onii-chan!!!"

"Up, NOW!"

Ren was waiting in the pagoda of the house when he suddenly heard footsteps. His heart started to beat excitedly, but he forced himself to look cool. He didn't want to give himself away too much to her.

He felt a figure sit beside him. He smirked. _So she's playing my game too, huh?_

His hand reached for her hands too, and brought them to his lips. They were hard and calloused, not how he remembered it. But heck, he remembered that she did the laundry this morning. Must be the effect of that.

He frowned when he smelled animal scent. Did Pirika play with Mic today?

He must know.

He suddenly turned to her, pushed her down the floor, and bent down at her, smiling sexily. "How about a warm-up kiss before our date?"

He suddenly heard the most annoying, most horrifying chortle he had ever heard in his entire life. It was worse than shrieking bats and nails scratched on the blackboard. It was…hell.

"Oh Ren, that would be super!" squealed Chocolove, giggling.

The next morning, Lyserg came into the breakfast table, a warm smile ready on his face. "Good morning, Ms. Pirika!"

The usually cheerful girl didn't even hear him. She was too busy glaring at her brother, who was calmly eating breakfast.

The dowser decided to try again. "Good morning, Chocolove!"

The clown was less genkier than usual, for he was busy nursing his black eye.

Ryu came from the kitchen, holding a pitcher of juice. Upon seeing the dowser, the man looked away, embarrassed. The Wooden Sword still couldn't believe that: a) Lyserg was male and b) He lost 100 bucks because of that.

Lyserg sighed. It was really strange when the dining room was as quiet as this.

Anna put her bowl down. "You guys are more boring than usual. Excuse me." She stood up and walked out of the dining room.

"This is all your fault!" cried Pirika, poking her brother with her chopsticks. "If you didn't interfere-"

"I sent your lover boy a proxy, didn't I?" Horo asked, smiling devilishly.

"Kusu yo!" muttered Ren.

"I told you that you can go out on dates, but you must have me for a chaperone. What's so difficult with that?" asked Horo Horo back.

Chocolove grinned. "Well, for one thing, they won't be able to make out anymore!"

Chocolove walked out to the coltsfoot field, sighing. "They have terrible sense of humor." He turned to his pet. "Come, Mic. You're the only one who can understand my comical genius…you and Nyorai…" He looked out at the clear blue skies. "I wonder how she's doing now…"

Nyorai woke up when sunlight streamed through the small openings of the iron bars of her window. She stretched her muscles, then noticed that she wasn't alone again in the dungeon.

Nichrome was seated by the iron grills of her cell door, playing solitaire. He looked up when he felt her gaze, then looked down back at his game.

She crawled towards him and peered at his cards. For a few moments, they were just like that until finally, he stacked the cards back into the deck.

"I-I'm sorry for bothering your game…" She was about to crawl back to her original position when she felt his hand grab hers. She paused, puzzled.

The boy won't look at her, but she noticed the faint colors on his cheeks that he was trying to hide desperately with his bowed head.

"Play with me," he said quietly.

She pointed to herself, asking if he was sure.

He nodded slowly.

She smiled happily. "OK. Let's play Go Fish!"

He nodded eagerly, but his head remained bowed.

It remained that way all throughout the game, his face graced by occasional smiles he failed to hide.

Just then, the door opened, Zinc making his presence known with his aura.

Nichrome paused, then looked up at his fellow priest. "What is it?" he asked.

"You're attaching yourself too much to that girl. What if the Master decides to dispose of her at this minute?" asked Zinc.

Nichrome said nothing, but he gathered the cards already. Zinc smiled at the boy priest approvingly, then left the dungeon.

"Ni…chrome," she whispered uncertainly.

His eyes, round and wide with surprise when he heard her call his name, went to her at once. 

"I'm sorry. I got you into trouble," she said softly.

He looked back at the cards. "I…I don't mind," he said shyly. "I-It was…fun playing with you."

It was her first time to hear him utter something more than a sentence, and it touched something in her heart peculiarly.

"Thanks. I had a great time too," she told him truthfully.

He gave her no reply anymore when he hurriedly exited the dungeon.

 Horo Horo was seated on the windowpane of his bedroom, looking out at the mountains. "Why can't I help but feel worried for her? I wonder…did something happen to her?"

At the back of his mind, he could still remember his dream – that he told her he loved her, and kissed her. She kissed him back, and told him that she too, loved him. It was so vivid, as if he could still feel the gentle, delightful pressure of her lips on his.

He kicked himself mentally. Why was he starting to lust yet again on the prophetess?

_She's too nice to be the object of your puberty fantasies, damn you!_ he scolded himself.

Tamao woke up, staring at the now familiar ceiling of Horo Horo's room. She tried to focus her sight at her hands, on her ring to be specific, but her vision was still blurred.

"Tamao, child, are you feeling well now?" asked Obaasan worriedly.

"W-What happened?" she asked weakly.

"You were cooking lunch when you suddenly…collapsed." The old woman clasped the girl's lifeless hands. "What's wrong, dear child? Maybe I should call for Horo Horo already."

Her eyes widened. "P-Please don't!" she cried. "I do not want to be part of the things he is currently worrying about. I am fine!"

"This is the fourth time you fainted in two days!" said the woman. "I am very worried about you, child."

Tamao shook her head bravely. "My body is always weak. After some days, my strength will return."

The old woman didn't look convinced.

"Trust me. Now promise me you won't let Horo Horo know about those times I fainted." Her eyes were begging.

"But he deserves to know, child! He will be your husband."

"No he won't!" she blurted out, making Obaasan gasp. Tamao bit her lip, then found herself revealing to the woman the truth behind them and Horo. She hid nothing from the kind old lady, even the fact that she was a prophetess on the run for escaping the Asakura Court.

In the end, the old woman was crying. "I am very overwhelmed with everything you said – this old woman can only take so much."

"I'm sorry," she said, voice broken.

"But among all these, I only have one question, and I want you to answer it with all the honesty in your heart…do you really love Horo Horo?"

Without blinking, she said clearly, "I do."

"That's enough for me." With that, the old woman hugged her lovingly. She felt tears well up in her eyes too. Love for the same boy bonded them before, but now, she could feel that Obaasan had bonded with her too.

She was very, very happy.

Lyserg was about to go to the church when he saw Pirika seated by the steps of the house, grumbling. He smiled when he remembered Manta's explanation of everyone's strangeness over breakfast this morning – apparently, Horo Horo discovered the dating plans of Ren and Pirika so he decided to do something about it. He blocked Pirika, and he sent Choco to meet up with Ren.

Pirika looked up at him when he walked to her. She smiled weakly. "Sorry about my attitude in the breakfast table awhile ago," she apologized. "My brother is getting on my nerves already. He is so over-protective! How will I get to spend some time alone with Ren if he won't stop meddling with my life!"

He held out his hand to her. "Come. Let's go to the church and pray for the desire of your heart to come true. God will open the door for those who will patiently knock."

"Y-You think that with all the calls He get from the people all over the world, calls that are much more important than mine, He would still have time to hear me?" she asked cautiously.

He smiled warmly. "Of course. Dear God knows no fatigue."

She accepted his hand. "Thanks, Lyserg."

Jeanne seized the chance when Marco was engrossed in his theology book. She tiptoed towards the choir stand and waited for Lyserg.

Half an hour later, he did come. But he wasn't alone.

Jeanne bit her lip. A beautiful, blue-haired girl was with him.

She watched as the two sat down together and began to pray.

Whether she would admit it or not, jealousy was gnawing her heart already. She turned her back on the scene and shakily walked away.

Apparently, she was no one special in his life anymore.  

Lyserg stiffened. Pirika noticed it immediately. "Lyserg?"

The dowser shook his head. "N-Nothing."

_Why is it that I felt Jeanne's presence, just like yesterday?_

Anna arrived home after her training with Amidamaru and found Horo Horo seated by the window, looking out at the mountains…again.

"If you're worried, why don't you go to her?" she asked all of a sudden.

He perked up. "A-Anna?"

"You want to see Tamao badly. Why don't you do what your heart wants you to do?" she asked.

He tried to grin. "N-No, I'm not thinking of her. I-It's just that…"

Anna sighed. "Her name is written all over your goofy face, Horo Horo."

He touched his face at once. "It is?"

She shoved her hand to his face. "Talk to my hand!" With that, she and a sheepish Amidamaru continued to the kitchen.

Horo slowly smiled. "Maybe I should pay her a visit…I mean, my folks might miss me already…and I just want to check if they're treating her well."

Ren shut the kitchen door after hearing Horo's monologue. He smirked at the itako. "Not bad. I should give you the Oscar for your acting."

Anna shrugged. "Now pay up."

Ren handed her twenty bucks. "With Horo away, I can _finally_ take Pirika out on a date! Thank the stars!"

"I'll be taking my vacation for two days, but I'll be leaving Anna in charge. Questions?" asked Horo Horo as he slung the snowboard on his shoulder that night.

"Don't you want to wait until tomorrow morning to travel?" asked Manta, concerned. "It's dangerous to go out at night."

"Ah, I have traveled back and forth the islands at night. This won't be any different."

Pirika stomped her foot on the ground. "You're always leaving! Don't you even care if your little sister will miss you?"

He messed her hair fondly. "I'll be back soon. I'm leaving Manta in charge of you, if ever _someone_ tries to take advantage of you."

Ren rolled his eyes and muttered something under his breath.

As Horo's figure was slowly swallowed by the darkness, Pirika suddenly hugged Ren. "Yay!!! Free at last!!!"

Manta could only smile at the lovebirds. He knew that no word of forbidding could ever stop the two. And who was he to get in the way of destiny?

Anna narrowed her eyes at everyone. "You heard Horo Horo – I'm in charge of all of you. Thus you must do everything I say." She turned to Ryu. "You can start by cooking dinner already. I want a chocolate cake for dessert, understood?"

Ryu immediately saluted.

She turned to Ren and Pirika. "The two of you. Before you go to your romantic escapade, clean the living room first."

"Wha-"

She turned to Lyserg and Chocolove. "Wash the dishes."

The dowser and the clown nodded.

She turned to Manta. "And you…clean my room."

The midget sighed as everyone looked at him sympathetically. That was the most daunting task among all the itako's orders.

"H-Hey, where are _you_ going?" asked Ren.

She glared at him. "I'm the boss, so obey me first before you ask." With that, Anna left the house, leaving everyone sighing.

"I think I just met the mistress of the devil," said Ren, rolling his eyes.

They then heard knocks on the door.

"We have a guest?" asked Manta, looking at the clock.

"That can't be Anna," said the Tao. "The concept of knocking is too advanced for her mind."

"Maybe one of her shaman husband applicants," said Lyserg, opening the door. He blinked. "Good evening. What can we do for you?"

"Hai! Where is Anna?"

Behind him, Ren made his way to the door. "Look, you can just come back tomorrow to apply. She's not here right-" He froze when he saw who the guest was. Lyserg opened the door wider, on the other hand.

Everyone gaped openly at the grinning guest.

Anna was sitting by the tree where she used to train Yoh, Amidamaru sitting with her.

"It's been four days…where is he?" she asked.

"Ms. Anna, I know Master Yoh. If he says that he'll come back after four days, he will, come hail or high waters," said the power spirit reassuringly. "Don't worry about him."

"Worry?" Her eyes narrowed. "I'm _angry_!"

The spirit sweatdropped.

She tucked her knees as she gazed at the pretty fireflies around her, giving off small glows in the blinding darkness. "I'm mad at him for not even thinking about the people waiting for him." She played with the grass underneath her feet. "That idiot, that dense micro-brained idiot," she muttered.

Amidamaru suddenly sensed something. He smiled at the unaware mistress, then quietly moved away.

Anna hadn't noticed that the samurai spirit has left her. "If Yoh doesn't come back tomorrow, I won't wait for him anymore. I'll find myself a new bodyguard – one whom I know won't break promises and would be sensitive enough to my feelings."

"Don't do that, Anna."

The itako's eyes widened. She turned around, and from the darkness emerged Yoh, smiling at her with his familiar boyish grin. He was illuminated by the fire glows, making him almost unreal in her sight. But when he sat down beside her and felt his skin next to her, she could feel it in her heart that Yoh was already here beside her, for real.

"I'm sorry for taking so long – I ensured that I had squeezed out every ounce of my furyoku. I wanted not to be a better fighter, but the best fighter, only the best." He turned to her, smiling uncertainly. "I want to protect you ably, I want to become a worthy bodyguard. Most of all, I want to take care of you."

Her heart suddenly jumped.

He turned to the grass by his feet. "I-I'm sorry for being blunt. I guess I was just tired from the travel. I came straight from the training."

"Yoh?"

He looked up. "Hai?"

"I thought you visited Karimu?" she asked softly.

His eyes widened in panic. "A-Ah…" He suddenly turned to her, bowing repeatedly. "I-I'm sorry! I'm sorry for lying!"

She watched him for a few moments, taking in his familiar voice, his familiar aura that grew stronger but still spoke of gentleness, his familiar face. Her heart flooded with warmth. He was back, finally. Really, really back.

He noticed that she was gazing at him speechlessly already. "Anna?"

She shook her head slowly. "Nothing."

He grinned, then suddenly, his eyes lidded heavily. "Sleepy…"

"Yoh? Hey- oh!" Anna froze when an unconscious Yoh fell on her chest. She inspected his face and realized that he must have traveled from a really long journey. His face suddenly matured, and grew haggard, but he was no less cute. She smiled and leaned on the bark of the tree, careful not to wake the boy up. She would just let this stunt pass – after all, he did come back.

She found herself hugging the boy's head quietly, smiling happily. "I'm glad you did."

"So how many plates should I set tonight?" asked Lyserg.

Ren counted the people in the house." Excluding me and Pirika…let's see…four."

"But what about Ms. Anna and her bodyguard?"

"Ah, I think they'll skip dinner," smiled Manta. 

**tsuzuku**

:: omake :: 

~ In a Career Orientation Seminar Syao-chan Conducted ~

Yoh: Wow, so many jobs to choose from! I wonder what I'll be when I grow up.

Anna: You'll become my husband, that's what you'll be, idiot.

Yoh: Is that a job?

Anna: You'll be a part-time shaman king too.

Yoh: Uh, ok, if you say so.

Anna: And an owner of an onsen resort that I'll manage.

Yoh: Er-

Anna: And at the same time you'll be-

Hao: *points to a picture* I'll be a fireman!

*everyone sweatdrops*

Manta: When I grow up, I'll be an MVP in NBA!

*everyone's face darkens*

Lyserg: *squeal* I'll be a porn star!

*everyone goes o.o*

Lyserg: Why, what's the matter? I can be versatile in male and women roles! Plus the pay is good!

Ryu: When I grow up, I'll be Lyserg's leading man in his movies! *drool drool*

Anna: I hope you both don't grow up then. 

Mikihisa: When I grow up, I'll join the G-Force! **

Hao: No offense, daddykins, but you're way too old for sentai***

Ren: *loudly* When I grow up, I'll be taller than all of you!

*everyone snickers*

Horo: Told you he had unsung issues with his height.

Yoh: What's _your_ dream, Horo Horo?

Horo: Oh, I'm not like you ambitious people. I am very simple-minded. I just want to be a plain and simple multi-billionaire with a hundred hectare compound of coltsfoot and a chain of malls, fastfood chains, resorts, golf courses, subdivisions, and part ownership of Microsoft.

Jeanne: *hands clasped* I want to be Avril Lavaigne when I grow up! I want to star in my own MTV! I want a kickass necktie too!

Tamao: Cool! We can do a collaboration! I want to be Alanis Morisette!

Marco: *very nervous* Er, Mistress Jeanne…

Jeanne: *scowling* What the f*ck do you want? Can't you see I'm discussing my career here?

Marco: I thought we're going to Taiwan and audition for the dramas there! I thought we're going to cream the Dao-Sian Cai love team?

Jeanne: *dismissively* I changed my mind.

Marco: Waaaaah!!!! *tries to shoot himself with the angel pistol but discovers it has no bullets*

Jeanne: *mutters* What a loser. He tried to seduce me, he failed. He tried to seduce Lyserg, he failed. He tried to kill himself, he failed. Marco no baka.

Chocolove: When I grow up, I'll be a serious drama actor!

Everyone: X.X

Shilva: And I'll join the F4!

Yoh: Fantasy 4ever?

Shilva: Furyoku 4never. ^^ *looks at Karimu, Zinc, and Nichrome* Oh baby, baby, baby…my baby, baby…

Hao: I think I change my mind. I'm not going to be a fireman anymore.

Anna: *eyes narrowed* Because you just realized that it contradicts your powers?

Hao: No. The yellow coat is ugly.

Yoh: What will you be then, aniki?

Hao: When I grow up, I'll locate Hiroyuki Takei and ask him to redo Shaman King. This time, I'll be in your place and you get to hang out with Opacho. *smiles at Anna* I want to feel what it's like to have her for my fiancée.

Mikihisa: Heeey, I want to be a lead star too! I wanna be a shaman king too!

Hao: Daddykins, I reckon that you stick with the G-Force.

Mikihisa: Aaw… *trudges out of the scene sadly*

Amidamaru: As for me, I want to be part of Rurouni Kenshin! I have a crush on that dark-haired swordswoman…

Bason * evil grin*: Shishio?

Amidamaru: Is Shishio her name? *trudges off to RK, calling Shishio's name. Minutes later, the sound of someone being burned alive is heard*

Ren: Really mean, Bason.

Bason: You teach me well, young master Ren.

Faust: Won't anyone ask what my dream is? *flaps arms eagerly*

*Faust is ignored*

Faust: I feel so unloved…*goes back to dissecting cadavers*

*Syao stares at the bickering Mankin characters, then sighed*

Syao: I knew I should have made the Shaman x Shaman omake instead. *pets Matamune*

Matamune: Thanks for reincarnating me.

Syao: *shrug* I did promise Hao last chapter that I'll bring you back to life. *stands up* Oh well, I better get started on brainstorming for Promises. ^~^ *glomps on Brownie and Shirayuki-hime*

---

**- G Force is um…animated sentai.

*** Sentai is not what u r thinking of, perverted one. Sentai is "task force"…think Power Rangers. ^^

_***_

_I forgot to say my thanks to the overwhelming support you guys gave me regarding the flame I received. Ur words of encouragements really inspired me to continue writing ^^._

_Let me share the letter I received from the same one who sent me the flame…_

_"…I don't know why you won't even cuss me for what I said, but after reading your email, you made me feel a bit guilty. Maybe you don't make fics the way I expect you to do, but you are freaking nice, so I emailed you back. Maybe you're not really dumb after all (for an Asian), but I still don't take back what I said on your couples. But I wish you didn't have to post the flame in your chapter…it's like you can't defend yourself from me and you still need to find other [companions] to defend yourself. I'm sure you'll post this up too in your chapter, so I ask that you post my address up too in your chapter, just to let your Asian friends know that I'm not scared of them. About the crap on animes being Asian…anime evolved from Western ideas. The creator of Astroboy, also your God of Anime, got his ideas from our Walt Disney, idiots!"_

_so sorry though but I refuse to comment anymore. I have already said what I needed to say to her in the email. If she can't see things my way, I can do nothing about it. However, I can't post her email address here – I don't want to magnify the issue. ^^_

_On the Astroboy thingie, I believe Osamu Tezuka (did I get the name right?) did get the anime idea from Walt Disney, but then, he didn't copy it – he innovated it. If we refer to the case of the philosophers Aristotle and Plato, we know that the former is a student of the latter, but now we think of the two's teachings as distinct. Same way with animes – Tezuka used the raw idea of moving pictures to create his own fabric of animation, and now we see Western and Japanese animation as distinct too. If we go back further in history, American animation also came from some other sources too, as far as the hieroglyphics of Egypt and even as far as the primitive cave drawings that tell stories of how Neanderthal men used to live. The universal art of storytelling through moving images cannot be claimed by any country as one's "own" because every person in this world, irregardless of nationality, has the power to do that._

_Oh and one more thing…thanks for avidly reading my fic! You won't be able to know about me posting your email up in chap 15 if you don't read my fic regularly. ^^_

_***_


	19. 19

Dawn just broke through the still dark skies of Izumo, but Jeanne was already in the confession box, preparing it for the parish priest. Marco and the rest of the X Laws decided to hide her here in the chapel for the meantime as they went to the Sacred Ground to check on the sudden movement of the Great Spirits.

She was about to leave the box when she heard the door on the opposite side of the confession box swing open. She was about to leave when she curiously peered at who the early bird was on the other side of the screened window.

Her heart nearly jumped.

It was Lyserg.

"Good morning, Father," he greeted cheerfully. "I'm sorry if I will disturb you so early. I came here to confess again."

She panicked – she wanted to show herself to him and tell him that she was safe, but she knew it would only complicate things between them. Her situation was different now – she had to deal with the X-Laws.

In the end, she decided to knock twice on the wood, signifying that she acknowledges him.

"Father, I have already did the penance you told me, but still, I can't erase my desire to finish Hao Asakura. I'm sorry."

She bit her lip.

"Ah, but I did the other thing you suggested – about Jeanne. I stopped asking God why He keeps on taking away from me the ones I love. I have accepted that He has a reason for doing that. Maybe because I can't keep her safe enough, or that someone is much more worth her love than I am," continued the dowser. "Ah, but I still can't stop caring for her."

Jeanne felt her eyes shake. Lyserg…Lyserg cares for her!

"What is my penance today, Father?" he asked.

He blinked when a gloved hand shoved a rosary made of flowers to him from the opening of the window. He took it slowly. "F-For me?" he asked slowly.

He heard the two knocks on the door, meaning yes. "T-Thank you, Father." He got up and left the confession box. A minute later, Jeanne left the box too, panting. Her dream came true! She was able to hear his voice again!

"I may not be able to talk to him like before, but I'm just happy that I saw him again…even for a short while." Her hand touched her still racing heart. "Lyserg…"

"Tamao?" asked Horo Horo upon arriving home.

He was startled to see his Otoosan and Okaasan standing by Tamao's room worriedly. Upon seeing him, he saw uncertainty flicker in their eyes.

"OK, so what's with this 'freak-Horo-out-with-eerie-silence' mode, eh?" he asked, laughing nervously,

"It's your wife…she's…"

His forehead creased. "W-What's wrong with Tamao?" He entered the room before his Okaasan could stop him.

Tamao, pale and weak, was lying on the bed, unconscious.

Horo's heart dropped. "T-Tamao!" 

She didn't seem to hear him, or if she did, she was too weak to acknowledge him. He didn't know for sure. He sat by her bed and clasped her hand. "Tamao!" he whispered fiercely.

"She's been sick for the past few days," said his Okaasan sadly.

"T-Then why didn't you call for me at once?" he yelled. He saw the old woman flinch, and he immediately regretted it. He had never raised his voice to anyone in the tribe yet. "I'm sorry…but why didn't you tell me?" he asked.

"She didn't want us to tell you about her condition. She doesn't want you to worry anymore about her," explained the old woman.

"The hell I'll worry!" His voice rose again. "Why won't I worry about her? She's my responsibility!"

"H-Horo…"

He blinked, then instantly looked down at the prophetess. "T-Tamao?" His eyes turned angry. "Why didn't you inform me at once about your situation? You were sick, and you didn't tell me! You're unbelievable!"

"H-Horo…don't be mad…I'm sorry," she whispered, voice broken. "I'm being burdensome enough."

He sighed, exasperated. "Getting yourself sick is a burden too, didn't you even think of that?"

She bit her lip. "Gomen…"

"Is that all you can say?" he asked impatiently. "How about 'I promise to take better care of myself', huh?" He could feel the disapproving gazes of his foster parents, but he was too mad to take notice of them.

"H-Hai. I-I'll do that," she said softly.

"What is your illness anyway?" he wanted to know.

Her eyes clouded. "Iie…my body's just generally weak."

He rolled his eyes. "Great! Now you'll even want to make your sickness a damn secret! Kami-sama, what do you expect me to do for you then?"

"N-Nothing."

He took several deep breaths, then left the room.

"He was just tired from the travel," said Obaasan, gazing at her sympathetically.

She shook her head. "Iie. It's my fault- I should have taken better care of myself, just like what he said. A-And I'm just glad that he came here without…without anyone asking him to."

"He'll be in a better mood after he rests."

"H-Hai."

"I can feel the spirits around…they are all heading to the Sacred Ground to prepare for the awakening of the Great Spirits," smiled Hao as he looked at the pillar of light by the mountains. His trained, wise eyes only knew too much; the pillar of the Great Spirits was much farther than it seems.

"We have already traced the whereabouts of the foolish prophetess," reported Zinc, bowing before him.

Hao chuckled. "Ah, but I have no need for her anymore. All her predictions are rubbish anyway- I haven't even seen a trace of my brother yet. If he does appear, it would already be too late. I will already have then the power of the Great Spirits, and no one would be able to defeat me anymore."

"We believe you with all our hearts, Master Hao," said the priest solemnly.

Another chuckle from the prince. "Ah, your words are as hogwash as that of the prophetess' predictions. Time will come when you would want to rule too, and would want to dispose of me too. You will challenge me. I doubt not my words, for I have experienced that personally." He smiled bitterly. "And your own selfish ambitions are not a mystery to me anymore." Humming, he left the court priest who was staring at the ground, eyes burning.

"Nice! After he shocked us last night in the door, then leaving off to find you, we would find him asleep," said Ren, rolling his eyes.

Amidamaru was smiling from ear-to-ear. "My master is back! My master is really back!"

"Furthermore," continued the Chinese shaman. "We would find him lying against your chest."

Anna shrugged. "You talk too much, much more than a pregnant lady. Instead of blabbering there, why don't you be a gentleman and help him to his room?"

Ren's hair tip vibrated. "Nani???!!! A pregnant lady?!!!"

Pirika smoothed his hair. "There, there, Ren Tao. Aren't you used yet to Ms. Anna's way of talking?"

"Not you too!" he sighed. But he helped Yoh up, and Ryu carried the boy on his back. Anna got up and stretched.

"I told you, Mistress Anna, when my master said he would come back, he would," said the samurai spirit triumphantly.

Anna shrugged, but a small smile escaped her controlled lips.

"Mou, Mistress Anna, will you really find yourself a new bodyguard in case he didn't make it?" asked Amidamaru quietly.

She shook her head. "I can never find another one like him."

The samurai smiled. Could it be, that the itako was mellowing already?

"An idiot at my mercy, and one willing to be the scapegoat of my anger.t do you expecpan

Amidamaru groaned inwardly. He knew it was too good to be true.

Yoh's eyes slowly flapped open. The first thing he saw was the ceiling of his room he shared with Anna – the room he had not seen for three years, at least in the place where he and Shilva trained. He had to remind himself that the three-year-stay there was equivalent only to three days in the outside world.

But the last thing he remembered seeing was…

"Anna?" he croaked, forcing himself to get up.

The person he was looking for came to his sight from his side. She was sewing something. "Well, what took you so long to wake up?" she snapped.

"G-Gomen!" He placed both of his hands in a begging position above his bowed head. He then noticed that the cloth she was sewing was familiar.

"You were careless with your clothes while you were on battle," she said dully. "I took the initiative of fixing it for you."

"A-Arigatou."

"Arigatou nothing," she said coolly. "You have to prepare- both Chocolove and Ren wants to challenge you in a shaman fight." Her eyes then returned to the cloth. "And the prince of the Asakura court too."

She heard him stifle a gasp. Although she was surprised, she reminded herself that he might have just been startled by the title of the shaman he would fight with.

On the other hand, Yoh was furiously pondering on Shilva's words.

It still isn't time yet for you and your brother to meet. The Great Spirits will decide the battle for you two.

"If I didn't know you better, Yoh, I could have sworn you were actually thinking…and the only time you use your idle mind's intelligence is when you end up actually doing something…and more often than not, it's something stupid," sighed Anna.

He laughed nervously. "Iie…I just remembered something."

"It better not be another woman," she said, cheeks coloring slightly,

He blinked. "H-How would I do that? To tell you the truth, you were the first girl I've ever made contact with." The clueless Asakura had no idea of jealousy at that time.

"Just to remind you," she said, shrugging, as she continued to sew.

He went back to thinking of a way to escape Anna's order to fight his brother.

It would all be so damn easy if he told her the truth- that he too was a prince in the Asakura Court.

Dakedo…

He knew it would change everything between him and Anna. What if the girl would suddenly decide that she didn't want a prince for a bodyguard? Or if that wouldn't happen, he was sure awkwardness would happen between him and her.

No, he didn't want to risk it- their closeness. He simply couldn't.

"Ah, things will work itself out," he said aloud, grinning. What was important was he learned all he head to learn in his training with Shilva, and he survived. Now he was with Anna, and he could ask for nothing more.

"Wipe that goofy grin off your face, smart guy," she said, not looking up from her sewing work. "Don't think that I'll go easy on my own training programs just because you trained under that Indian."

"Eh?"

"Don't go complaining on me being heartless," she warned him. "I don't care, and it won't change my mind."

"It wasn't on my mind, Anna," he said patiently. "And you being heartless is a lie."

Her brow rose. "Why?"

"Because when I fell on your bosom last night, I heard it beat. It was loud and alive and warm, it was powerfully rhythmic. Something as special as that couldn't just be a figment of my imagination-it was real." He smiled at the stunned itako tenderly. "It had so much love, Anna. I was a little sleepy then, but I still could feel. Your heart is there, right where I knew it had always been the first time we met."

His words penetrated her awareness. Suddenly, she wanted to cry, get mad, and laugh at the same time. How could have he known such things? Could it be possible, that he understood her far more than she thought he did?

"Y-Your shirt." She threw his top on him, then marched out of the room, eyes welling up with tears.

On the other hand, Yoh looked at his shirt thoughtfully. He missed his chance- just when he was about to tell her the special something he feels for her.

Shilva told him that what he might say would make or break their closeness. He was afraid to risk it at first, but when he saw how lonesome Anna was awhile ago when she told him she was heartless, he had impulsively decided to tell her his feelings, even if it would mean everything between them.

The only thing important to him was to let the itako know that someone was with her and would be with her for always.

Tamao gathered her shawl and looked out at the peaceful slumbering night disturbed only by the rain. Her housemates were sound sleepers so they wouldn't notice her sneaking out. Her hand reached for the knob, and her eyes fell on the glittering ring on her finger. Automatically, her eyes fell upon the door of Horo Horo's room. 

She smiled sadly as déjà vu washed all over her. It was like this when she tried to leave Horo's mansion without his permission. She was doing it again now, but this time, she knew he wouldn't stop her anymore. He wouldn't even suspect that she was up already; she knew that he knew she was too sick to move.

Partly true- her whole body feels like it would collapse anytime- but then her heart was commanding her to leave already.

"All my life, I've always been someone else's burden," she thought. "Now, I'll never be one anymore."

She knew that she wouldn't be one any longer- her days were counted, and just as her prediction she made on herself some years ago said, her very power to see the future would swallow her own chance to see hers.

I'm dying…but I'll die not being a bother to anyone, especially to the one I love the most.

She disappeared into the shadows of the night.

Horo Horo was staring at the celing, slumber proving elusive to him. He was still irritated by what happened in Tamao's room awhile ago.

"Why is she shutting me out of her life?" he grumbled. "Didn't it even occur to her that I wanted to know the things happening in her life too, at least those related to her security? She won't tell me she's sick, why she's sick, and she then say she doesn't want to be a burden? Now she's causing me insomnia! Damn!" 

He turned to his side, shutting his eyes. "I came all the way here, worried about her and what does she do? She ignores my concern! All in her mind is that I'm doing this because I owe her my wealth, or that because I still need her powers. I'm not that superficial!"

"I care for her too, why can't she understand that? Kami-sama, is it a sin to slam someone's head on a concrete wall in hope of waking her up to reality?"

Suddenly, he heard a door being shut. He thought it was one of his foster parents, but he couldn't explain why he felt worry attacking him again. He got up from his bed and went to check on Tamao. He knocked twice on the door. When he didn't hear any response, he decided to open the door – she must be fast asleep.

His heart dropped down to his stomach when he saw the unslept bed and the absence of Tamao in the room.

"Damn it," he cursed under his breath. Without hesitation, he left the house too. "Damn you, Tamao! I'll kill you when I find you!"

Marco's face turned grim. "I think it's time to open the gates of Babylon already."

"But we're not yet sure if the Iron Maiden Jeanne has already fully recovered! She might not be able to take the torture!"

The man nodded wearily. "I know, but this is the only hope of destroying Hao Asakura. I know he already senses the activity of the Great Spirits, and if he gets the power of the King of all spirits, we would be at his mercy as he obliterates the world." He clenched his fists. "We all just have to pray for Jeanne-sama's strength."

Lyserg looked at the rosary the priest handed him awhile ago. God help him, but he couldn't stop thinking of Jeanne whenever he looks at it.

"Jeanne…I miss you…" he whispered, unaware of Ren and Ryu watching him.

Hao rode on his horse again. Opacho bothered not to ask anymore where the prince was going, especially upon seeing where the young master want- back to the woods.

He was going to visit his friend again.

Yoh looked out at the night sky from his bed, deep in thought.

Suddenly, Amidamaru appeared at his side. "Master Yoh?"

"I was just thinking…what I would do if I see my brother again. If he arrives to battle with me…" said the Asakura thoughtfully.

"Your brother?"

He nodded. "My big brother."

Amidamaru was silenced for awhile, remembering Anna's most persistent suitor. "His name is Hao Asakura, the crown prince of the Asakura court." He stated it matter-of-factly.

Yoh nodded. "I heard he's wooing Anna."

The spirit nodded.

Yoh sighed audibly, then clenched his fists. "I won't lose."

"I know you won't," said Amidamaru confidently too.

"Thanks. Your trust…it means so much to me. " Yoh grinned, then placed his arms behind his head. "Anyway…"

The two grinned like the idiots they knew they were. "…things will work themselves out!" they chorused, then burst into laughter.

**Tsuzuku**

**

I don't know how you guys will react with this, but hey, I think if you are curious as to how it turned out between me and my flamer, here is a short narration ^^

I emailed the girl, and I attached a really short fic that I themed in Ren/Horo fashion. I told her that I can't get it published in FF.net because it sucks and hardcore yaoi fans might just laugh at me, but I tried to write one anyway because I thought it would try to ease the tension between us.

She then IM-ed me, introducing herself as the flamer. She told me she received my email, and for some reason, she wanted to be mad at me, but at the same time, she felt so ashamed of herself. She also told me that previously, she received a one-liner email, asking why does she hate. I think that got her. She was mad at me for "killing her with kindness", but I pointed out that she is not my enemy, so why should I intend to kill her? She didn't reply. Half an hour later, she buzzed me, then began to tell me something about herself.

_Apparently, Grace (her nickname) has issues with Asians in her, um, family. In school, she also have academic problems, and with Asians too. Worst, she has a problem with herself, and she's part Asian too-her mother's nationality. She hated being treated differently by other people in school so she desperately tries to fit into the crowd…something like that._

_Now, as she read my omakes, she was shocked by my use of native languages in making them. For some reason, she got pissed by it. ^^;; On my couplings, she didn't like how I treated her fave characters, but she thought I would only ignore her if she requests, so she flamed me. She then read your words, (your reviews) and she couldn't understand how come I get support and friends and she doesn't when we are both…Asians. ^^;;_

_I gave her the best comprehension I can give because she's just thirteen. She must have a lot of things in her mind right now, but I decided not to launch anymore a lecture on culture pride. Instead, I told her that even if my feelings were hurt, and my fellow Asians too, the one worst scarred is herself. She's just like me, but she refuses to acknowledge it. I told her that she can't run away from being an Asian, and she should be thankful that she has an identity. I'm sure that there are a lot of people out there who wants to belong, but cannot._

_To cut the long story short, she said she would stop flaming me. She didn't really apologize, but then, it would be irrelevant to me. I'm not the one she owes her apology to, but her Asian nationality she tried to hide. I hope you guys try to understand her too- maybe she's going through something right now, I dunno. Perhaps, what she said was just an outburst of her own frustrations, and although it's unethical to use someone else as your punch bag for your frustration, I'm still glad anyway. I was able to help unload some of her grievances. _

_OK, so I'm a freak for telling this to you guys. ^^ But just so you won't get so mad at her._

_You guys wonder how I respond so politely – ne, it's just my mom's philosophy. She keeps on telling me that a few quiet words could soothe a beast's anger than a fierce attack. I must sound so freakingly corny now, but that's the truth ^^;; I was upset by her words at first – flames are strangers in my inbox, modesty aside- but thought that spitting back curses would do nothing productive, not to mention that it's childish._

_Nweiz, that's that for this chapter. I'm sure ur all puking now, eh? Lolz I sound like a moral engine already…unusual for someone like me. Hao-sama, I think I'm mellowing na!_


	20. 20

Dawn had just cracked, and as Horo wandered by the last cliff before the foot of the mountains leading to Izumo. He then noticed something near the edge of the cliff.

"Tamao!" Horo Horo nearly lost the color on his face when he saw the pink-haired girl lying on the snowy forest, figure crumpled into a ball. He quickly made his way to her. "Tamao!"

The girl looked up weakly. "A-Ah, Horo Horo…w-what are you…doing here?"

"Shouldn't I be the one asking you that question?" he barked. "I thought you were sick and resting in your room. If I didn't have the initiative to check on you last night, I wouldn't have learned about this stupidity you did!"

"M-Maybe you shouldn't have!" she hissed in anger. She struggled to sit up and move away from him.

On the other hand, Horo was stunned by her outburst of anger. Her unexpected fire was a pleasant surprise for him. "You're beautiful when you're angry," he complimented her, smiling suddenly.

The prophetess blinked, not expecting his sudden change of mood. Was Horo Horo having an early menopause or something? Amidst her malaise, she scratched her head. She knew only women could have menopause.

He knelt beside her. "I'm sorry for losing my temper so many times recently. I was just…well, you terrified me, Tamao."

"E-Eh?"

"I hate for anything bad to happen to you, Tamao," he said slowly. "And you hiding your sickness from me…do you know how painful it is for me to know that you're suffering and I can't do anything about it?"

"I…I didn't know," she said quietly. "I thought I would just be a burden if…if I tell you…"

"You can never a burden to me, silly." He gave her a heart-stopping grin. "Never."

Her eyes shook, but then she quickly turned her back on him, vomiting.

"T-Tamao!!!" Horo's heart stopped. He could see that the sleeve of her kimono was starting to be tainted by something crimson.

He threw his arms around her back, burying his face on her hair. "Tamao, be strong!" he begged. His hands quickly searched for hers, found them, and imprisoned their cold sweats tightly. "I'm here, Tamao," he whispered fearfully as he heard a sob escape her throat. His own heart constricted.

"God, please stop her sufferings," he whispered shakily. "If You want, please give them to me…just please…stop them now." Helplessness was washing all over him again, and this time, he couldn't stop a tear from falling down his cheek.

If he had only brought his snowboard along…

Another tear fell, and another.

He was stunned when she faced him, surprisingly calm. "D-Don't cry, Horo Horo…I'm fine now."

"Let's get you home, Tamao," he said instead. "It's not very far."

She shook her head. "I won't make it there anymore." Passive acceptance was evident in her voice.

"W-What are you talking about?" His voice was rising again, but mostly because of despair. "Of course you would! I-I'll carry you home…you don't have to worry about a single thing-"

She smiled. "A-Arigatou. You were always so kind…so forgive me for falling in love with you."

He couldn't fight back the cascade of tears anymore. He, who had never cried a single tear amidst his sometimes brutally hard trainings, who chose to dull the pains of life by using the need for money and luxuries to motivate him to live on. He who vowed never ever to cry after he lost his parents, and to be the fount of strength for his sister.

Everything crumbled, and all because of one woman he once thought was a weak crybaby, a mouse even.

He forced a smile. "I'll forgive you if you will come home with me now."

Her palm cupped his face. "I can't. I was slated to die even before I was born, Horo Horo. I have served my purpose…to prophesize the coming of the shaman king who will redeem us." She reached for a scroll she kept inside her robe. "Please give this to Yoh Asakura. He will need it when he faces the Spirit of Fire."

Horo took it mechanically, not digesting the fact that Tamao called Yoh an Asakura. All in his mind was the girl's condition. "No…you won't die. You wear my ring…you will marry me. What will my folks say?" he asked, trying to sound teasing, but his own voice was trembling. 

She caressed his cheek with her thumb. "I have already felt how you cared for me awhile ago…it's enough for me. You made me so very happy." She smiled. "Maybe when we meet again in the next life, God will be kind and He will let me have the chance to be your real wife ne? I-It would be…great." Breathing had started to become laborious for her, as evident with the painful rise and fall of her chest. "All I want…is to live the rest of my life…beside you…"

"Ssh," he hushed. "Save your strength! Whether you like it or not, I'm bringing you home." He lifted her almost lifeless body and smiled at her bravely. "Tamao, come." He looked out at the cliff. If he took his chance, he would reach the church of Izumo, the nearest link to human civilization, just before the sun rises fully. He could get help there. "I won't let anything happen to you, over my dead body," he vowed. "Don't give up, Tamao. What you predicted could still be changed, if both of us wishes hard enough. Nothing is more powerful than a human's will to live." He smiled at her tearfully. "I can't afford to lose you, Tamao; not now, not ever. You are too endeared to me already."

Her eyes moistened. Oh, how could have she given up so soon! Horo Horo was right- she had to fight to live.

She held on to him like a lifesaver as he suddenly slid down fearlessly the cliff of the mountains, all in mind was to save the one girl he loves the most.

"Ohayou!" greeted Yoh, stretching lazily. He threw them an infectious grin.

"Ohayou!" chorused everyone in the table, smiling back.

Anna, who was standing behind her bodyguard, noticed it. Yoh's genkiness was one of the things she missed while he was away.

"Our battle will start after breakfast," informed Chocolove. "I can't keep Anna waiting for me for so long, you know."

"Wait a minute!" complained Ren. "I've been waiting for months already to battle with him! You'll have to fall in line behind me!"

Pirika narrowed her eyes at the Chinese shaman, then slammed his bowl of noodles on the table. Fortunately for the Tao, the bowl was made of plastic.

He looked up at her, surprised. "Pirika?"

"Talk to my hand!" She slammed the kitchen door close.

He sweatdropped. "W-What did I do?" He quickly knocked on the door frantically. "Pirika! Pirika!"

Everyone else watched the scene astounded; only Yoh remained happily devouring the _ramen_. How the fierce shaman could fold up like that to a girl's whims would still be a mystery for all of them.

"Hmp! You want Ms. Anna, not me!" Her scream came through the door.

"Idiot!" yelled Ren back. "I want Yoh!"

Everyone's face darkened.

"Idiots!" Ren turned to everyone in the table. "What I mean is I want not that itako, but I want to battle Yoh Asa-"

A noodle bowl flew straight to the Tao's face. Everyone turned to Amidamaru, who looked like he just witnessed a brutal murder scene. He was holding Yoh's hand that aimed the noodle bowl at Ren.

"Sorry…Master's hand slipped." The samurai spirit laughed nervously.

Ren suddenly remembered how Yoh insisted on the confidentiality of his true identity. He decided to turn his attention to the door. "Pirika, you know that you're the only one in my life! Really!"

Everyone in the table was gaping at him, as if an alien just abducted the Ren Tao they knew.

"H-Hontou?" The door opened slightly. Pirika was looking at him tentatively.

"Hon_tou." He pushed the door open and let himself in. He then shut the door behind him, leaving everyone else pretty much still in shock.

"What love can do," laughed Manta.

Yoh then noticed the absence of Horo Horo.

"He went out on a vacation," explained Anna. "And I was left in charge."

Everyone's face darkened. They knew what would take place in the coming milliseconds…

"Ryu, you can start clearing the table. Manta, you can start preparing the dishwasher." Her eyes looked at the other empty seat. "Is it me or Lyserg Diethyl doesn't take breakfast?"

"The green-haired guy?" asked Yoh. The itako nodded.

"He goes to the church, I think." There was a catch in the Wooden Sword's voice.

"Hmp. Maybe he's just trying to escape his morning chores." She turned to Yoh and Amidamaru. "You two! It's time to get back to your trainings!"

Yoh's eyes widened. "B-But I just returned from my training!"

"Exactly. Now you're under _my_ training programs again." Anna shot him a you-dare-object look, shutting him up.

"But what about our match?" whined Chocolove.

Anna turned to him coolly. "Once you finish sweeping the house, I will permit you to battle with my Yoh."

Choco and Amidamaru blinked when they heard what she called Yoh. The boy, on the other hand…he was obliviously talking with Ryu.

"What are you jokers looking at?" she snapped.

The samurai spirit was wearing an irritating mysterious grin. Disappointment, on the other hand, was in the African boy's face.

"It's a short term for 'my bodyguard'," she snapped. "Why are you making so much fuss out of it?"

"N-No, Ms. Anna." The samurai turned his back on her- he couldn't risk angering her too much. She might take it out on him during their training.

Jeanne, once again was sitting in the confession box, enjoying Lyserg's presence on the other side of the box. He was still deep in prayer.

Through the small, forbidding holes of the window screen, she could still see and trace the familiar outline of Lyserg's face. Fortunately for her, he wasn't too interested in looking through the window screen, or he would have recognized the nun habit she was wearing.

At last, he finished praying. "Father, the flower rosary you gave me was beautiful. I slept with it close to my heart last night, and I had the most peaceful dream in my entire life. I dreamt that…it was Jeanne holding on to the rosary for me."

She smiled. Her heart ached to call his name out loud once more. Perhaps, she would be contented if she could just reach out and touch his skin. Perhaps, he wouldn't even know.

Her mistake. The minute she touched his hand, she felt him stiffen. Alerted, she tried to withdraw her hand, but he had firmly held on it already.

"Your hand is too delicately soft for a man," he said, trying to see through the screen window. "You're a nun!"

She bit her lip, scolding herself for letting her heart intervene with her sensibilities. Now look what she did!

Suddenly, they both heard a commotion outside. Jeanne seized the chance to withdraw her hand from his grasp. Before Lyserg could react, she had ran out of the confession box already.

"Wait!" Lyserg got out of the box too, just in time to see a small, familiar figure running away from him. "Wait!"

"Lyserg!"

He froze, then turned around. "Horo Horo?" His eyes widened when he saw the weak Tamao he was carrying in his arms. "W-What happened to Ms. Tamao?"

"Later. You have to help me get her first aid, then we can bring her to a doctor already," he said hurriedly. 

"Right!" He hurried to where the nun disappeared to awhile ago. "Sister, we need your help! We have a sick girl here who needs immediate medical attention!"

Jeanne froze. She slowly turned around and found Lyserg struggling to run after her. Her feet wanted to run again, but his words struck her- a sick girl in need of medical help. Ah, she would deal with her stupidity later. She must help the sick girl first.

"Sister?" Lyserg watched as the nun passed him wordlessly and went straight to Tamao.

"We need furyoku to revive her," she said.

Horo and Lyserg were stunned.

"I heard you need help." A tall blonde man dressed in white coat was looking at them, and at the pink-haired girl to be exact. "She's not in a good condition. We better get started on her operation already."

"W-Who are you?" asked Lyserg.

"Who cares?! As long as he can save Tamao," said Horo.

The man smiled. "Call me Faust." He then began his operation. "We need lots of furyoku."

"Take mine," said Horo Horo quickly. "Just do everything you can to get her back."

Faust smiled. "Of course." He could see himself in the young man before him, the one who loved and wouldn't let go of his beloved until the very end.

He won't let another tragedy happen to another couple in love.

He would save this girl.

To Anna's pleasant surprise, it didn't even take Yoh a minute to end the shaman fight victoriously. One moment he oversouled, then the next thing she knew, he blocked Choco's claws with ease and used the aura of his shield to throw the boy away, making him lose his furyoku too.

"Wow," was all Choco could say after the match.

"Impressive," said Anna, keeping the excitement in her voice checked. Yoh had improved so much in keeping his furyoku.

Yoh however, wasn't smiling. Something caught his attention. His eyes looked on at the bushes some feet away from them. His forehead creased.

"Yoh?"

He blinked when he felt Anna's inquisitive gaze on him. He gave her a lopsided grin. "Hai?"

She smiled slowly. "You did well."

His grin widened. "You really think so?" He placed his hands on hers and pulled her with him. "This calls for a celebration!"

"H-Huh? Where do you think are you taking me, Yoh?" She wanted to ask what distracted him awhile ago, but she didn't want him to think that she was concerned about him.

_But I am_, her heart insisted deep within her.

"It's not too far from here," he promised.

The two ended up sitting in one of the booths of Shilva's restaurant.

"Sure, you guys can have a free lunch," grinned the Indian. "I'm telling Mikihisa though."

Yoh grinned back.

"Who's Mikihisa?" asked Anna as they waited on their order,

He shook his head.

"You're keeping secrets, Yoh." Her eyebrow rose. "I hate that."

"I'll tell you who he is, Anna, someday," he said quietly.

"Well…as long as Mikihisa is not a girl…"

Yoh pinched her nose fondly. "Nah. You are enough, thank you very much."

Her eyes widened by his sudden act of affection. A smile escaped her lips. "Just because I complimented you doesn't mean you can just go touching me like that."

"Can't help it," he said, gazing at her tenderly.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" she asked, more afraid than angry.

"Ne, you're so beautiful, Anna," he said.

He said it not as a compliment; he just said what he honestly thought about her. She smiled.

"Say that when you're looking at me seventy years later."

He was delighted. She still remembered his promise to grow old beside her! He grinned. "Even if you grow old, you're still the most beautiful rose I've ever met. You have a beautiful soul that reflects beauty in your face."

"R-Rose?"

"Hai. The rose is the queen of all floras, or so gardeners say. And you…intend to become the wife of a shaman king."

There was a hint of sadness in his voice.

"B-But if I don't find him…you'll do what you promised. You'll stay beside me. We'll grow old together, right?" she asked shyly.

Yoh nodded eagerly.

Hao smiled when he remembered what transpired by the coltsfoot field awhile ago. He knew that the boy sensed him- he immediately took Anna away, in fact.

"I found my long-lost little brother," he smiled.

**Tsuzuku**

**(gomen, no omakes. I'm late for school yet again ^^;;)**


	21. 21

"She's safe," announced Faust just as noon came. Overwhelming relief dawned on the face of Horo Horo and Lyserg. 

The nun behind the boys put down a basin of water and started to wipe the face of Tamao quietly. Lyserg's emerald eyes tried to follow her every move, hoping it would give him a clue as to why she felt so familiar.

"Young man, I need to talk to you about her condition though," said the doctor, getting up. Horo nodded and followed him outside.

The dowser seized the chance to suddenly grab the nun's hand. "Jeanne."

The startled nun dropped the towel on the ground. "Iie…" Her protests were stifled when he suddenly grabbed her towards him and hugged her.

"Don't you know that a man would recognize a lady he loves anywhere?" he murmured against her cheek.

"L-Lyserg…"

"I missed you, Jeanne. You don't know how miserable you made me when I opened my eyes then and didn't find you next to me," he said quietly.

"Gomen nasai." Her heart was racing wildly with his sudden confession. He loved her. He loved her. He loved her. The words echoed in her mind repeatedly like a mantra. She looked up at him and smiled. "I missed you too."

He grinned and pinched her cheek fondly.

"If I am not mistaken, she is the Asakura Court Prophetess," began Faust. Horo Horo was seated on the ground, listening to him grimly.

"Yes, she is," he said. He remembered that she was running away from the Prince when they met.

"I've heard of the legendary prophetesses. The prophetess before her lived five hundred years ago, and she was the one who prophesized the coming of the Lago. All her predictions came true, so she was sought by all the kingdoms for her power. However, every prediction she makes takes a fraction of her life. Her power to see the future diminished her chance of seeing her own come true."

Horo clenched his fists. "So every prediction she makes costs a part of her life!" He remembered how he made a bargain with her to help him become rich and in turn, she would be helped to hide from the palace guards. "In a way…I'm one of the people who is responsible for her…her…" He cursed under his breath.

"Horo Horo, listen. If she didn't tell you about it, you are not at fault. You didn't know," the doctor tried to comfort him.

"I-Isn't there any way to save her?" he asked desperately.

"The only thing you can do for her is to help her enjoy the remaining days she has," said the man, shaking his head sadly. "We can't do anything more for her. She told you that she would die soon anyway."

"I-If…if I give her all my furyoku…"

Faust paused. "Your furyoku is also part of the life force of a shaman. If you attempt to give more furyoku aside from that you gave to her awhile ago, your own life span will be shortened."

"I don't care!" he said immediately.

"Is she the only one you live for?" asked the doctor.

He froze. He remembered Pirika, his beloved younger sister.

Faust turned his back on him. "Consider your decision carefully. Your furyoku can help a lot to help her live longer, but your own life would be risked. There is still one more person that depends on you too, one who needs you to live long too."

"I wonder what's taking our order so long," said Yoh.

Anna looked up from the magazine she was reading. "Go check on your Indian friend. He could have stupidly fell on the boiling pot of water and drowned himself." She got up. "I'm going to look at the shop I saw some blocks from here. When I return, I want the dishes to be already here." 

He nodded, and she got out of the empty restaurant.

The boy grinned, then strode into the kitchen. "Shilva?"

"M-Master Yoh, gomen!" The Indian grinned at him apologetically. "I had to redo the noodles…it came too soggy."

Yoh noticed the television left open. "You were watching the re-run of _Who Wants to be a Millionaire_ again?"

"Hmp! If I was the one in the hotseat, I could have been a millionaire already. The guy was too stupid!" snorted Shilva. He then glanced at his young master. "Um, Master Yoh, did you say it already?"

"Say what?" He tasted a strand of the noodles.

"Did you tell her about your feelings already?" asked the Indian, although he could already guess his answer to that.

"No. I'm scared." He sat down the chair thoughtfully. "I always wait for my chance, but when it comes, I can't summon the guts to start speaking."

"Tell you what, I'll help you confess to her now." Shilva faced him. "You'll tell her your feelings sooner or later, so why don't you do it now?" 

Yoh paused. When it was put that way, it does start to make sense. "Oh alright, Shilva! Let's-" He suddenly felt his insides tense.

The Indian was looking out at the window, lips set in a dismal line. He decided to look at the direction where he was looking at. His forehead creased too.

The pillar of light representing the Great Spirit was starting to rise from the Sacred Ground.

"Why is it reacting like that?" asked Yoh.  

"Simple. It is rejoicing that after a thousand years, the real shaman king has returned," said a voice from somewhere.

Shilva automatically stepped in front of Yoh protectively. "Master Yoh!"

A flame appeared, revealing a boy with features similar to Yoh, only more menacing. Beside him was a midget too, bowing respectfully before its master.

"Hello, little brother!" greeted the stranger, smiling. 

"Hao Asakura," said Shilva, teeth gritted.

"Hello too, Shilva. So this is what happened to you. From a former respected court priest, you have become a cook for a lowly restaurant." Hao chuckled. "Quite a demotion you've got."

"I left the Asakura court voluntarily," said Shilva. "Because I know that I cannot continue serving the devil that I know will destroy us when he gets the chance!"

"Ouch." Hao smirked. "But let me remind you of one little error in your passionate speech." He glanced at Yoh. "The same person you're protecting is a part of me too. He is also a devil too."

Yoh was stunned.

_I am…him?_

"Don't listen to him, Master Yoh! You are different from him!" insisted the Indian. "I could have said that you are his brother, but then, your heart is different from his!"

Yoh gasped when Shilva suddenly was set into flames. "Shilva!"

Hao chuckled at the fear and wrath that crossed his brother's face. "You are so easy to anger, little brother. He is a shaman; no ordinary fire could kill him. I just want him to stop butting in so we can talk peacefully." He turned to Opacho. "But if my brother is not sure about my words, may I ask my servant to get a pail of water so we can dowse Shilva."

"Yes, Master Hao." The midget hurried into the kitchen.

Hao faced him again. "So where were we?"

Yoh clenched his fists. "I wasn't aware then that you existed, and even though I am now, I still have no intention of taking anything away from you. Not the throne, not anything. I will continue to live as if I don't know you exist."

"But that's impossible," laughed his brother. "You are a part of me, Yoh Asakura. As long as you exist, I will forever be threatened."

Yoh knew that he was mocking him. "You're more powerful than I am! Shilva said so!"

"But the whole Asakura family is building your furyoku up too," said Hao. "In due time, I know we will have a showdown. Nothing excites me more than testing my powers- the extent of how much I was able to acquire in this lifetime." He smiled. "You are the only one I know that can match up against me. Why, you're even armed with the Super Notes on Shamanic Powers!" His eyes went on Opacho who was struggling with the pail of water. "Besides, your powers do not threaten me at all. I can crush you easily now if I want to, but I will wait for you to grow a little stronger."

"Then why am I a threat to you?" Yoh was bewildered.

Hao chuckled. "God, you're denser than I thought." He turned his back on his brother. "Yoh, I would like to invite you to the Asakura Court tonight. I will introduce you personally to the Asakura family."

"I'm not coming," said Yoh defiantly. "I told you, I'm not interested in your affairs!"

"Accept my invitation, or I'll invite myself to your own home." Hao smiled. "I can provide the town of Izumo with some pyrotechnics…a mansion set aflame."

Yoh's fists clenched even more. "Don't involve my friends here."

"But all your friends will die too…sooner or later." Hao grinned. "When I acquire the Great Spirit, all who will be insignificant to rebuilding the world will perish."

"Damn you!!!"

The prince smiled once more. "I shall send Opacho and Zinc tonight to fetch you, little brother."

"Hao!!!!" Yoh suddenly drew out his katana.

"Not now, Yoh," said Hao. "You're not yet ready. If you come to the court tonight, Father would be happy to teach you more oversoul techniques."

Yoh ignored him. "Amidamaru, into the harusame!"

The onmyouji sighed. "I don't want to set into flames the whole restaurant of Shilva, but if you exist…" He summoned his Spirit of Fire into a sword, just as Yoh jumped up to attack him.

Anna rushed into the kitchen when she saw a spark of flame from the kitchen. "Yoh!!!" She suddenly stopped dead in her tracks.

Hao and Yoh were engaged in fierce combat.

The former noticed her first. "Good afternoon, Anna!" he greeted cheerfully. He withdrew his flaming sword from Yoh's stomach, and the latter fell on the floor, half-unconscious.

"Y-Yoh…" Anna felt her heart stop its beating.

Hao walked towards her, still smiling. "Your bodyguard insisted to fight. I'm sorry I had to hurt him."

A slap stopped him. Anna's eyes were blazing, but they were also shaking. He spotted a tear drop down her cheek before she went to his brother. He watched, face unreadable, as she cradled Yoh in her arms. "Idiot. Wake up," she pleaded.

Yoh smiled at her forcibly. "G-Gomen, Anna." He winced when he felt his wound sting again, but no, it doesn't hurt as much as the thought that even after all the trainings he went through, he still wasn't good enough a bodyguard for her.

He silently came to a decision then, perhaps the most difficult one he had ever made.

**Tzuzuku**

**(had to be interrupted bec. Someone wants to play counterstrike in our pc *rolls eyes* will make up for it next chap ^^;;)**


	22. 22

Um, A/N: I am holding a contest for my Mankin: Romantic site…a oneshot fanfiction contest. I will choose one grand winner per pairing, and the pairings available are: a) Ren/Pirika b) Horo/Tamao c) Lyserg/Jeanne d) Hao/Anna e) Jun/Pailong. Details to be posted this weekend in my site, but you are free to email me already if you are interested.

Tamao's eyes flapped open, and to her surprise, she felt that she was leaning on something moving. She rubbed her eyes and looked around.

"Hi Tamao!" greeted Horo cheerfully. He was carrying her on his back, whistling.

"I…I am still alive…" whispered the girl in pleased disbelief.

"Of course you are!" laughed the Ainu. "I told you, you're going to make it."

"Dakedo…for how long?" she asked quietly.

"Must you think about gloom and doom all the time?" he asked, not losing his cheerfulness. "Shouldn't you take it a day at a time? If you keep thinking of the future, it wouldn't help you at all. You must live for the present." He squeezed her hand fondly, as if reminding her where her present lies.

She smiled slowly. "Y-You're right. L-Live for the moment." She squeezed his hand back and then laid her head against the back of his head blissfully. "This feels very nice."

"You feel very nice too," smiled Horo.

"Thank you."

"Let's do this more often."

"Hai."

They returned to their comfortable silence, enjoying each other's warm closeness. Suddenly, the long walk back home didn't matter anymore.

Anna pushed a stray wisp of hair off her forehead then continued to treat Yoh's wound. It wasn't too deep, but she knew Hao Asakura caused him a deeper wound- one she didn't know if she could heal with her antiseptic medication. His confidence on his ability as a shaman.

"Gomen for losing, Anna," said Yoh quietly. "I know that the last thing a bodyguard should do is to bother his boss in treating his wounds."

"Just shut up," she said, out of having nothing to say.

"Maybe you really should find yourself a new bodyguard," he said slowly, his eyes on the basin of water nearby, tinted in faint crimson because of his wound.

"Don't tell me what to do," she said. "You can't get out of your obligation to me that easily. You will be my bodyguard for as long as I want to."

"But how can I be a bodyguard if I can't even defend myself?" he asked.

Her hand slammed on his cheek. She then continued to clean his wound. "If you let that defeat get you down, you will just waste your time. Instead of sulking, why don't you train harder?"

"I feel…I feel that my training will be all in vain. He's much stronger than me," he said sadly.

"Why are you chickening out already?" she snapped. "Are you just going to give me up that easily? I thought you said that as long as you live, you will continue to get stronger so as to be a worthy bodyguard?"

"T-This situation is different," he said weakly.

"How?" she wanted to know.

"You…" _wouldn't understand. _Yoh eyed her forlornly. Maybe he should just tell her about his situation- about how his powers pale in comparison to Hao Asakura's.

She sighed, then continued to treat his wounds. "You won't walk away, promise me that. Don't leave without telling me first, do you understand?"

"Anna…"

She suddenly slammed the capturing necklace on his neck and secured it. "You won't go anywhere."

He had to grin as he fingered the tusk necklace. "Anna…"

She bowed her head as she busied herself in squeezing the excess water of the towel onto the basin, but not low enough to hide her flushed cheeks. "May I have your word on that?"

He grinned in reply.

"Mistress Jeanne!" A blond man gaped at Lyserg and the girl who were talking by the altar. The girl immediately cowered behind the dowser. "M-Marco…"

"Mistress Jeanne, I told you already that it is a sin to make any more contact to the outside world!" said Marco, frowning at them.

"Lyserg is no outsider. He's my friend," said Jeanne softly.

"Mistress Jeanne, he is corrupting your innocence! The iron maiden requires a chaste heart for the one who will occupy it," said the man pleadingly.

Lyserg held his arm out protectively on Jeanne. "You won't make me go away. I have searched long and hard for her."

"Silly boy. She is no simple mortal, for she is the Holy Girl Jeanne, the Sarcophagus Lady. She is not like you, so I suggest that you leave her alone." Marco raised his pistol at him. "She will not be distracted by the likes of you when she faces Hao Asakura."

"She will not face Hao alone," said Lyserg grimly.

Marco began to smile. He must have sensed that the dowser held a grudge against the prince too. "If you really want to battle Hao Asakura and be permitted to protect the Holy Girl Jeanne, you must be one of us."

"M-Marco…" The Iron Maiden Jeanne shook her head firmly.

"One of you?" asked Lyserg.

"Join the X-Laws."

Nyorai woke up, and as usual, saw Nichrome seated by her prison cell. The boy was busy sketching, face crunched up in all seriousness. The girl smiled, then crawled towards him.

The boy looked up when he felt her presence. He tried to hide the sketch pad, but she had managed to take hold of it. She inserted the pad in between the gaps of the iron bars and peered at the picture.

"Oh!" Her face lit up. He drew her! She looked very much alive in the picture, ever feature of her face carefully sketched. He drew her while she was dozing off against the wall.  

"You…you draw very well," she whispered.

He grabbed the paper from her, not meeting her gaze. "It's not so good."

"M-May I have the drawing?" she asked quietly.

"No," he said flatly. He crumpled the paper and threw it some distances away from her.

Her face fell. "Y-You should have just given it to me…"

He refused to look at her. "I'll get your breakfast." He got out of the dungeon. When the door closed, she took the sketchpad that he must have forgotten to bring along.

To her surprise, it was filled with sketches of her! Most of them were drawn while she was staring at the ceiling, deep in thought. That explains why she could feel him gazing at her quietly, unspeaking, for he must have been memorizing the outline of her face.

"He must be really bored, choosing me as the subject of his sketches," she mused. "I'm not that pretty."

She picked his charcoal pencil up and began to doodle something on the pad too.

Nichrome returned, holding a tray of food. To his surprise, the girl was facing the wall, knees tucked. He bit his lip- his harshness must have hurt her. He put the tray down, then went to the piece of sketch he crumpled. He smoothed it, then placed it in his pocket. He faced her again. "It's time for your meal," he announced in a monotone.

He was not expecting to see the smiling face of Nyorai, holding his sketchpad. He frowned. "What are you doing, meddling with my things?"

She grinned. "Just a little something for you." She handed him his sketchpad before she took the food tray in.

He quickly took the sketchpad and rummaged through the pages. At the last leaf of the book, an elaborate cursive was written.

"Thank you," he read silently, then turned to her. She was engrossed with her meal. A small smile crept on his face.

"Master Hao," said Opacho softly as it watched its master throw his wine glass out of the window. His good mood had dissolved all of a sudden, and it couldn't help but think that the friend he visited awhile ago was related to his sudden change of temper.

"Do not mind me, Opacho," said Hao quietly.

"How can Opacho do that when Opacho sees Master Hao so bothered?" asked the servant.

"Tell me honestly, Opacho. What else do I lack for a woman not to totally fall in love with me?" he asked after a moment's pause.

"Nothing, Master Hao. You are perfect the way you are," said the servant with no hesitation.

"Well apparently, she finds something objectionable about me," he said, muttering. "She chose my brother over me."

"She, Master Hao?"

"Do not mind me, Opacho," sighed Hao again.

He wasn't taking this well though; all his life, everything he wanted was given to him served on a silver platter. No woman could turn him down, especially not a woman whom he liked with unexplainable passion. Not a woman who chose his weaker brother over him. He wasn't going to let that happen.

"I'll make her mine, by hook or by crook," he promised himself silently.

"Tamao!" cried Pirika happily upon seeing her brother carrying the girl on his back.

Horo Horo grinned. "Yeah, go ahead, sis. You greet her already even if you haven't greeted your own onii-chan yet."

She raised her eyebrow at him. "I don't greet onii-chans who make it a habit to leave their sisters without saying goodbye properly."

"Oh come on, I brought you an onee-san already. Shouldn't that be enough for you to forgive me?" he asked, winking at the blushing Tamao.

Pirika pretended to pause and consider his point, then grinned. "Fair enough." She beamed at the prophetess. "Welcome home, onee-chan!"

Ryu groaned. "Oh great, so I'm the only one loveless here?"

Horo smirked. "You can always go after Lyserg."

The Wooden Sword groaned. "He would rather look at the saints there."

Horo smirked some more. "Actually, he's going after a nun."

"Whaaaat??" Ryu's head hung. "That's it. I'm depressed. Kami-sama, I'm so unlovable!"

"E-Eh? R-Ryu!" Tamao, eternally gullible and softhearted, was immediately bothered by Ryu. "D-Don't worry, you'll find someone else to love. P-Please don't lose hope!"

Ryu's eyes shone. "Hontou? Then if you get bored with Horo Horo, here's my cel number-"

Horo's foot slammed on his face. "Shut up. Go find someone else to stalk."

Anna and Yoh were walking home when the skies began to darken.

"We better hurry," said Yoh when it began to drizzle. He was walking ahead of her.

She nodded, and hastened her pace. "Hey, wait for me!"

However, she didn't notice the stone on the ground. Her sandal stubbed itself on it, and she fell on the muddy ground, face first. Suddenly, she was overwhelmed by an ill feeling, and it wasn't because of her fall. She looked up at Yoh, who didn't notice her fall. He was walking away, and for some reason, Anna couldn't explain why she was feeling a sudden stab of dread, as if he was walking away from her to a place where he might never come back.

On an impulse, she cried out his name. "Yoh!!!"

He paused, then turned to her slowly. "Anna?" He then sweatdropped. "Anna, this is not the right place for mud baths. Aren't you too old for them?"

Her other sandal slammed on his face. "Idiot!" She wiped her face with her bandanna, then looked at her clothes. "Ah no! Laundering this will be pure hell!"

He hurried towards her and offered his hand to her. "I'll wash it for you when we get home. But right now, we have to go. You might catch cold."

She nodded, then turned to her other sandal. "Matte! This is broken!"

He knelt down beside her and inspected her sandal. "Why, yeah, it is broken!" He quickly took his own sandals off. "Here, use mine."

"And what will you use?" she asked, a little amused.

"Ah heck, it won't hurt to be one with Mother Nature once in a while," he said, grinning.

Anna smiled as she let her eyes wander on his open and warm face. Typical Yoh. Even if the droplets of rain seemed to love him too, the way the sprinklets of water made him even more handsome, as if he was someone who walked right out of a dream. He didn't look real, but when her finger touched his face and mud streaked on his cheek, she knew he was real.

He grinned. "Let's go, Anna."

She nodded and slipped onto his sandals. They were a bit big on her small, dainty feet, but she felt that it fitted perfectly, the way his presence fitted perfectly this delicious afternoon rainy moment too.

"Anna?" he asked after a while. The rain had not grown stronger, for some reason, but it didn't stop either. It was perfect too, for a cool, relaxing walk.

"Hmm?" She had to admit, but the moment was softening her too.

"May I hold your hand?" he asked, blushing faintly.

She blinked, then nodded absent-mindedly.

He grinned and shyly took her hand into his. He smiled tenderly at her. "It feels warm. Thank you."

She nodded. His touch felt the same way too, and it was warming her from her finger nerves to everywhere these nerves were connected – her entire body.

"Anna?" he asked again, not taking his eyes off her.

"Hmm?"

"I…I want to tell you something." His complexion turned hotter. "I mean, I know this is so outrageous for someone like me to say but…I really want you to know this already."

"Go on," she prompted.

He took a deep breath. "Anna, I…"

Anna suddenly stiffened. "Yoh, wait. Don't-"

He shook his head. "No, Anna, You can't stop me anymore. I'm going to tell you this once and for all." He looked at the path ahead so as not to see her reaction anymore when he confesses, just in time for his face to slam on the electric post in front of him.

She sighed. She warned him already.

"Yoh no baka," muttered Ren Tao as he watched Tamao treat Yoh's face. Anna was in her room, changing into dry clothes.

"Whoever built that electric post in the middle of nowhere anyway?" asked Yoh, whining.

***(Maybe it was part of the cosmic plans Syaoran no Hime laid for you, dear Yoh? *smirk smirk*) – sorry, can't resist putting that one. Can't you get any more planted in dropping scenes? Planted n planted ung electric post s scene!***

"Don't blame the electric post. All it did was stand there and support the electrical need of Izumo," said the Tao, rolling his eyeballs.

"Ah, don't worry. It will heal in two days, Master Yoh," said Tamao, smiling at him.

Horo Horo then remembered the scroll Tamao asked him to give Yoh, and how she called him Yoh Asakura. He decided to ask Yoh about that later.

"Lyserg's not yet home?" asked Ryu.

Horo smirked. "He must be having a great time with the nun. Maybe he forgot about us already!"

"Waaah!!! Shaddaaap!!!!" yelled the Wooden Sword, who still had not quite gotten over his feelings for the dowser. 

That night, Yoh stretched lazily, then peered at the girl sleeping peacefully behind the pillow barrier in the middle of the bed. He got up and gazed at her for a moment, letting his mind memorize the face of the girl. Ah, how he wished he could take her along with him. He would love that very much.

Dakedo, all he had given her was a lot of trouble.

He tucked a stray wisp of her hair behind her ear and smiled sadly. "You are a rose who wants to belong to the shaman king, and I am just a gardener who wants to take care of you forever. But who am I to stand in the path of your happiness? I'm sure my brother will become the shaman king anyway. He's so strong…"

"You are ethereal, you are so fine. I don't have anything to offer you- nothing that can match up with the things other men can give you, like my aniki. I don't deserve you," he sighed as his fingertip touched the delicate curve of her forehead and cheek and chin. He smiled at the sleeping face tenderly, his dark eyes shining with a deep emotion. "So forgive me if I will leave once again. I would love to grow old with you, but you deserve so much more."

He bent down close to her neck. His hand unclasped the capturing necklace she put on him awhile ago. Shilva taught him the trick of taking the necklace off- breaking away would only tighten the hook of the necklace, but if he would hold the capturing necklace close to her itako beads and unclasp it there, he would be set free.

"I thought long and hard about this, Anna. Go find yourself a bodyguard much more worthy than me." He stood up and grinned. "Ja!" He looked out at the window and found a court priest waiting impatiently for him. He raised his hand as a greeting at him, then put his jacket on. After one last glance at Anna, he leaped out into the darkness.

Ren watched Yoh walk after the court priest. "I hope that your decisions is right, Yoh Asakura. Because you know that you'll hurt _her_ badly."

Horo Horo, from his window, watched Yoh disappear into the darkness. Tamao was beside him, near to tears.

"I warned him," said Tamao softly. "I warned him not to come too near to the flames, or he shall burn as well."

Horo sighed. "Yoh knows what he's doing…" His eyes softened. "I hope."

They heard someone gasp behind them. It was Manta, looking sad and mad at the same time.

"She's going to get upset, you know that," said the midget, who had developed a brotherly affection for the itako. "Why didn't you stop him?'

"Yoh thinks he's doing it for her. We don't have any right to intervene," explained Horo.

Manta bit his lip. "But Anna…"

"Let's wait tomorrow."

Everyone in the breakfast table was silenced when Anna went down the stairs, looking grim. She was holding Yoh's tusk band. "Where is Yoh?"

No one spoke.

"Just as I thought…the idiot left me again…"

No one dared to speak, not even Ren.

"…and he didn't say goodbye." Anna's eyes moistened. "That idiot…"

Everyone looked at each other, not knowing what they would do if Anna would cry.

"That idiot!!!" Anna's eyes blazed, startling the people. "Does he think he can get away from me that easily! I'm going to follow him!"

Horo slowly smiled. "Anna will always be Anna."

Tamao shook her head. "Anna is different now. Anna is one determined woman in love."

Her eyes went to Horo Horo. "Where did he go?"

He threw her a scroll. "I'm coming with you to the Asakura Court."

Tamao nodded. "Me too."

"Me three!" piped in Pirika.

"Same for me," said Ren. "He forgot that he's committed to me too." He groaned when he became the recipient of dark looks from everyone else in the table once again. "He's committed to me in a battle."

Pirika sighed. "You and your vague words!"

Ryu slammed his fists on the table. Then that settles it! We're all going to the Asakura Court!" He paused. "Er, why?"

"To see Yoh!" sighed Manta.

"No, why would he be in the Asakura Court?" asked the Wooden Sword.

Anna wanted to know the same thing too, but kept quiet.

Horo smiled mysteriously. "You'll find out why when we get there."

**Tsuzuku**

No omakes again.*sigh* 38 degree Celsius body temperature can explain it, I hope ^^;;


	23. 23

Yoh found himself being ushered into a curtain-covered room by the priest who introduced himself as Zinc.  
  
"The Prince Hao will see you now," said Zinc politely. Yoh clenched his fists and entered the room.  
  
His eyes roved around the silk-draped room, then slowly found the lone four-poster bed that was surrounded by torches. Seated on the bed was Hao Asakura himself, grinning.  
  
"Welcome, little brother," said Hao. "I'm glad that you can accept my invitation. I was a little afraid you won't come because I invited you in such a short notice."  
  
"Will you please tell me what you want to do with me now, and get it over with?" he asked.  
  
"I want you to die, Yoh Asakura, plain and simple. But not yet- I still want to play a little more with you." He straightened, smiling lazily still. "I will acquaint you to our family, Yoh." He stood up. "Follow me. I want Father to meet you first."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The next afternoon, Anna and the others were walking under the scorching heat of the sun.  
  
"How much farther before we reach the Court?" asked Pirika, wiping a bead of sweat from her brow.  
  
"A half day of more walking," replied Chocolove.  
  
"Can't you spare a few bucks from your fortune to rent us at least a mule, Horo Horo?" snapped Anna, temper as hot as the heat of the sun killing them.  
  
"I-It slipped my mind actually." The Ice ainu sighed. "I was too excited to see Yoh again. I forgot about the transportation."  
  
Anna rolled her eyes, then chose to shut up. She needed all the energy she could have in walking. And she had to save all her energy so she could give Yoh the flagellations he would never forget. She was going to make him feel the wrath of a woman whom he broke a promise with.  
  
I told you to tell me first where you are going before you leave. Yoh, I am SO going to kill you!  
  
"Hey, what if I share a little joke, you guys!" piped Chocolove.   
  
"No, thank you," said Tamao, sweatdropping.  
  
"Oh come on, don't be shy! The way you guys look, I say you need a little entertainment," chided Choco.  
  
"Do entertain us by evaporating into thin air," snapped the itako.  
  
"Oh Ms. Anna, try to control your temper!" begged Tamao. "Bickering won't make our journey easier."  
  
"Anna is in heat again," said Chocolove, prompting the pissed itako to slam his face to the ground.  
  
"Gah-Anna!!! I meant to say that you're hot-tempered again!" cried the African boy as everyone watched, face dark.  
  
The itako walked away, muttering.  
  
Tamao smiled awkwardly and helped Chocolove up. "Are you alright?"  
  
Horo wiped a bead of sweat running down her forehead. "Are you alright, Tamao?"  
  
"H-Hai. It is a little hot, but it's not really that bad-" Her words were cut when he suddenly took off the scarf he tied around his head. His light blue hair fluttered down as he handed her his towel. "Put this on your head," he instructed. "It can help keep the heat off your head."  
  
Her cheeks reddened. "A-Arigatou."  
  
Horo gave her a quick smile, then turned to everyone. "Alright, if we want to grab a lunch, we have to walk double time."  
  
Just then, a coach passed by the roadside. Horo thought it was going to go past him, but to his surprise, it stopped right beside them.  
  
A familiar face popped from the window. "Going my way?"  
  
Horo Horo grinned. "Yup!" He turned to his friends. "Hey guys, my friend here is going to give us a lift-" To his bewilderment, his sister and the others stood there, shocked.  
  
Faust VIII smiled at them. "Don't worry; I won't charge you anything for the ride. Now hop on if you want to reach the Asakura Court faster."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yoh was seated by the window of his luxurious room when Amidamaru suddenly appeared beside him.  
  
"Master Yoh, what is it?" asked his trusty spirit.  
  
"I was just thinking…what would I do now that I have met my family." He sighed deeply. "I don't know if they accept me or not." He remembered the indifferent looks he received, first from his grandfather, then from his grandmother. He didn't want to imagine anymore what kind of look would he receive from his father, whom he hadn't met yet.  
  
"Well, for one thing, you have to learn to get used to them," said the samurai spirit slowly.  
  
"I know, but how can I do that? They frighten me," he complained. "Plus, there's also one thing."  
  
"Which is?"  
  
"I miss Anna," he said softly, a voice that was close to breaking down to tears. Amidamaru could only shake his head in pity at his master.  
  
"I'm sure that she knows already about my disappearance," he continued.  
  
"Yeah, and I'm sure she's very, very mad at you right now," said Amidamaru.  
  
"I still wish I could have told her how I feel for her." He grinned. "Even if she doesn't feel anything for me. I don't mind. As long as she doesn't go away, I don't mind at all."  
  
"But you do know that the chances of you two seeing each other is far-fetched, right Master?"  
  
"Right." He laughed sadly, then pointed to his heart. "Tell that to my stubborn buddy." He stood up. "I think I'll take a little walk around the palace."  
  
Amidamaru got up. "Aren't you worried about your brother- that he would pull a surprise attack on you or something?"  
  
Yoh laughed. "He's not the type to do that. He told me that he wishes to battle with me using our furyoku. A clash between us is inevitable, and I don't think he would ruin that opportunity by assassinating me." He began to walk out of the court when he turned to the samurai spirit. "Amidamaru, please do let me walk all alone. I want to be alone while I think."  
  
"But Master Yoh-"  
  
"Please?"  
  
The samurai sighed. "Oh, alright. Geez, Master Yoh, you are so stubborn!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Kino and Yohmei watched from the balcony as their grandson crossed towards the court garden.  
  
"He has a tremendous untapped potential within his body," said Kino. "We must wake it up before Hao decides to start his domination."  
  
"I know," agreed Yohmei. "When Hao introduced Yoh to us last night, I have a feeling that he knows that we're planning to pit his younger brother against him. I think he's even enjoying that fact."  
  
The old woman clenched her fists. "Hao…"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Everyone in the compact coach was staring at the blond-haired horseman. Horo Horo finally asked, "What's with you guys? Why are you staring at Faust as if he's a wanted criminal or something?"  
  
To his dismay, it only seemed to add tension to the already thick apprehension inside the vehicle.  
  
Faust laughed. "Actually, I've met your friends already."  
  
"You have? Wow," said the Ice Ainu.  
  
Anna raised an eyebrow. "If you must know, Horo Horo, he was the one who kidnapped me and attempted to kill Manta and the others."  
  
Horo snickered. "You're kidding."  
  
Collective sighs from the people around him.  
  
"What?" asked Horo, irritated.  
  
The doctor smiled. "Actually, Horo Horo, they're right. Our first meeting wasn't pleasant. I did cause them a lot of trouble."  
  
"What an understatement," muttered Ryu.  
  
"But past is past," said the blond man dismissively. "I'm helping you right now, am I not?"  
  
Anna narrowed her eyes at him. "So what are you planning to get as a reward for suddenly morphing into a good Samaritan?"  
  
Faust smiled impeccably. "Nothing."  
  
"Tell that to the marines."  
  
"Oh, alright." The doctor laughed. "I heard you're an itako, Anna, so I need your help so I can talk to my deceased wife."  
  
"You have a wife?!"  
  
"Yes." His tone was friendly, but his eyes suddenly turned sharp. "My beautiful Eliza."  
  
Anna noticed that, and an idea formed in her mind. "You know, Faust, I can help you. In fact, I can help you reunite with your Eliza."  
  
"Eh?" Faust and everyone else turned to the itako.  
  
"But you have to swear your loyalty to us first," she said.  
  
Faust nodded without hesitation. "No problem. I do solemnly swear to be faithful to you and your friends."  
  
Anna nodded approvingly. "I'll work on it tonight."  
  
Because of what the itako said, the doctor became more energetic. By the end of the afternoon, they were standing in front of the Asakura Court gates already.  
  
"That's funny," said Chocolove, frowning.  
  
"Huh?" Pirika looked dumbfounded. "I didn't get it. Where's the punch line?"  
  
Ren nudged her. "He wasn't cracking a joke." His eyes roved around the compound. "The gates are supposed to be closed. People just don't get access to what's inside those gates because that is where the royal Asakura family lives."  
  
Asakura? Anna remembered Hao, and she realized that she might see him here, if he was telling the truth about his identity.  
  
But what will Yoh be doing in this place? Was he mistaken for a prince or something because he resembles Hao?  
  
Horo decided to ask a bystander. "Sir, why are the Asakura gates open?"  
  
The man looked impatient. "How should I know? I didn't open them."  
  
Prayer beads slammed on the man's face. Anna, looking pissed, was eyeing him with equal intolerance. "Don't act like a wiseguy if you don't want the spirits of the massacred samurais to go after you tonight in your dreams."  
  
The man immediately obliged. "I heard that there is going to be a celebration tonight. The Prince Hao will announce something very important."  
  
Anna released him after digesting the news. Immediately, the bystander fled in fear.  
  
"What do we do now?" asked Ryu. "If there is a celebration, it means amassing of people. How will we find Master Yoh?"  
  
"I am Anna Kyouyama, and I will find the way," said the itako.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yoh was walking in the garden, still immersed in his musings about his situation when he heard someone crying for help. Immediately, he went towards the source of the voice. "I'm coming!" he yelled encouragingly.  
  
Only to find a man wearing a bird mask lying on the grassy ground, holding on to his hips.  
  
"Oooh, my aching back!!!" yelled the stranger.  
  
Yoh sweatdropped. "Er, l-let me help…"  
  
The man turned to him, paused, the cried again. "Hurry! My muscles are swelling! Ah, it hurts!!!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Later, the boy and the bird mask stranger were seated against the bark of the tree, resting. Yoh was helpfully massaging the back of the man.  
  
"Thanks, Yoh," said the man gratefully.  
  
Yoh did a double take. "Y-You know my name?"  
  
The man laughed. "Don't ask why; I just know."  
  
The boy grinned. "Alright."  
  
"My name is Mikihisa." He rubbed his back too. "I was afraid that no one would hear me crying for help in the garden. This stupid arthritis attacks without notice." He chuckled at Yoh. "Thanks for the massage. You won't charge anything for your services, right?"  
  
Yoh smiled. "Not a penny."  
  
The man looked at him for a few more moments, then laughed under his breath. "How old are you?"  
  
"Thirteen."  
  
It's been eleven long years then. Yoh, my boy, you've grown up.  
  
"Why do you ask?" wondered the boy. "How old are you?"  
  
The man laughed out loud. "I'm old, let's leave it like that."  
  
"You're ashamed to state how old you are?"  
  
"Something like that."  
  
Yoh grinned. "You shouldn't laugh at old age; pray that you reach it too."  
  
Mikihisa laughed once more. "Well, when you put it that way…"  
  
Both he and Yoh laughed in chorus.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"So you live in the streets?" asked Mikihisa, fascinated. He was listening to his son's tales of how he used to live.  
  
"Not really. My friends provide me a good place to live with three times a day meal. Dakedo, I would rather stay in the marketplace. I learn lots of things there." Yoh raised a finger to emphasize. "For instance, I'm sure you guys do not know that the chicken comes before the egg."  
  
"Oh? Why is that?"  
  
"The dictionary says so." With that, the two burst into laughter.  
  
"And I've also met the most wonderful girl in the world in the market too." Yoh looked out at the sky, smiling serenely. "The girl whom I didn't know I was looking for at all until she came to my life." He tucked his knees. "I still can't stop being grateful for that fateful day that I decided to sleep in the market that high noon."  
  
Mikihisa grinned. Now this was interesting- his son's love life. "Tell me about it."  
  
Yoh grinned, blushing faintly. "Actually, there's not much to tell." He then narrated how he and Anna met, and how he became her bodyguard, then their adventures later on. In the end, Mikihisa was grinning.  
  
"You're right. The story wasn't much," he said.  
  
Yoh sweatdropped. "Gomen. Did I bore you?"  
  
Mikihisa patted his shoulder. "No, you made this old man very happy. If your mother could see you now…"  
  
Yoh blinked. "You know my mother?"  
  
The man stood up and stretched. "I think my arthritis is a bit more manageable now. Thanks again, Yoh Asakura. We'll meet again."  
  
Yoh stood up. "Y-You called me an Asakura? W-Wait!" He was about to follow the man when someone called him from behind.   
  
It was the court priest, Zinc.  
  
"Master Hao wants you to get ready now. You are going to attend a public ceremony tonight." The priest smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes. "Master Hao will now introduce you to the public as his younger brother."  
  
The young Asakura didn't know what his brother had in mind, but he decided that he was going to play along until he knows enough. He followed Zinc back into the palace, not noticing the look Mikihisa was throwing his way.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
That night, the palace was overflowing with people around Izumo. Everybody wanted to know what was the important announcement the Prince was going to make. Adding to the excitement was the thought that the prince will show his face to the public for the very first time.  
  
Anna and the others were crowding with the people who came to the ceremony. Her eyes were sharply alert for the telltale signs of her bodyguard- his orange headphones or his unruly dark hair. So far, she found none.  
  
She looked at her companions. Pirika and Tamao opted to stay behind in the room Faust rented for them – he's paying the rent, of course – because the prophetess was avoiding to be seen by the soldiers of the Asakura court. Only the men remained, minus Chocolove, who wandered off.  
  
Her attention was caught by the loud banging of the gong. She turned grim. The ceremony was starting.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chocolove snickered when he was able to get past the guards of the palace. Apparently, the footguards too were curious as to how the prince they serve looks like.  
  
If he was asked, he didn't care. But he did care to see what was inside the famed luxury palace of the Asakura court.  
  
His eyes widened upon seeing the magnificent interior of the room- the large crystal chandeliers, the silk curtains, the grand spiral staircase. It was like a scene directly created out of a movie.  
  
His eye was caught by a door that was insignificantly designed compared to the other doors. He was surprised when he saw a court priest emerge from the door itself.  
  
"I wonder what they keep in there." Choco decided to investigate when the priest disappeared into the side entrance of the palace. "I hope there's food there."  
  
To his surprise, it was a cemented staircase leading down to a…  
  
…dungeon?  
  
He gulped, but just as he was going to close the door, he heard a familiar female voice humming from inside. His eyes widened. He could not be mistaken- he knew that voice very, very well. Without thinking twice, he dashed down the stairs.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The messenger took the center stage. "People of Izumo, we shall now meet the crown prince of the Asakura court. Let us bow to His Highness, Prince Hao Asakura!!!"  
  
Anna's head remained steady as she watched Hao Asakura make his way to his seat- on the balcony. Hao quickly spotted the blonde girl, for she was one of the few people who didn't bother to bow in respect at him. He smiled at her, then turned to the crowd.  
  
"People of Izumo, I have called you all here, not because of me, but because of my younger brother," he began.  
  
Buzzes filled the crowd. The prince has a younger sibling?  
  
"Everyone, please meet my brother, Asakura Yoh."  
  
  
  
  
  
Anna was perfectly still. She couldn't believe her ears- did she hear Yoh's name associated with the surname, Asakura?  
  
Is that why he went away? Because he is actually a royalty? Anna felt her chest constricting. Why didn't he tell me?  
  
Even when the crowd was hushed, her heart couldn't stop screaming. She wanted to protest- her Yoh was not royalty; it was all a mistake. He was just a nobody that a couple of Indians took care of. He was just a simple person with an even simpler mind, one that she adored.  
  
Everything was a lie, right?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yoh was ushered by the court priests to where Hao was. He watched as the sea of faces disappeared when everyone bowed lowly to him.  
  
"See that, little brother? The people welcome you," smirked Hao as he stood up and prepared to return to the palace. As he passed his brother's side, he whispered, "Anna is in there too."  
  
Yoh's eyes widened. He immediately went to the railing of the balcony and yelled, "Anna!!!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The crowd fell into silent buzzes. On the other hand, Anna slowly stepped back, away from the crowd, away from the nightmare. She pivoted and ran away.  
  
Now everything makes sense- why Yoh was always away, why Yoh had a striking resemblance to Hao, why Yoh left.  
  
"A prince…" she whispered, shaking her head. "God…what kind of joke are you playing on me?"  
  
She could hear Horo Horo and Ren calling her to come back. She didn't listen to them. She just wanted to get away from the place.  
  
"Yoh…you liar!" She angrily wiped a tear away from her eye. "And you…you made me cry. Damn you!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yoh clenched his fists. Hao could have planned this- he must have known somehow that Anna would be here. Not thinking twice, he jumped down from the balcony, to the shock of the crowd.  
  
"Prince Yoh!" The palace guards were about to stop him when Mikihisa appeared. The man raised a thumbs-up to the boy. "She went that way," he said, gesturing to the right.  
  
Yoh gave him a quick grin. "I do not know anything about you except for your name, but thank you so much."  
  
Mikihisa smiled fondly as he watched his son go. "You're welcome, my son. Go get that girl."  
  
  
  
  
  
Tsuzuku  
  
  
  
Pinoy Mankin Omake (na-miss nyo ba? Sabi n nga b, nde eh)  
  
  
  
On auction: Aawitan Kita, Babayaran Mo ang TF ko: The Mankin Character OPM Song Compilation   
  
(P50 per pirated copy. Buy 1 Take 1 offer: P100 lng, no stir!)  
  
Featuring the carrier single: Mr. Suabeeehh rendered by our very own Hao Asakura (naks!) dedicated to Anna-chan, with special participation from Yoh et al.   
  
Also features: Furyoku 4never's hit single, Can't Lose You, I Might Lose Me, Kapampangan version.  
  
Other tracks:  
  
- Lupang Hinirang by Megumi Hayashibara  
  
- Manta's Lactum Song  
  
- Ren's Pen Pen de Sarapen song  
  
- Hao adoration songs rendered by Syao-chan  
  
- This Guy's in love with u, pare by Horo and Ren-chan  
  
- Ispageti by Hao and Lyserg, back-ups by the X-Laws  
  
- Broken Bowel, este Vow by Anna Kyouyama (opo,opm yan, sabi ni syao)  
  
- Banyo Queen by Yoh Asakura  
  
  
  
Bonus Track: Handsome Hao sung by Syao-chan (OPM nga, in fairness whahahahahahahahha!!!!)  
  
(tune of Pretty Boy by M2M)  
  
  
  
I like awake at night  
  
See Hao engaged in a fight  
  
But what can I do when I swoon over him  
  
He even invades my dreams*  
  
  
  
(*not wet dreams, mind you, perverted ones)  
  
  
  
I lie awake and pray  
  
That you will look my way  
  
But trapped in the screens of my TV set  
  
It's out of his hands, I bet  
  
  
  
Chorus:  
  
Oh my handsome, handsome Hao I love you like I  
  
Never ever loved no one before you  
  
Handsome, handsome Hao of mine  
  
Please tell me you love me too  
  
(tell me you love me too)  
  
  
  
Oh my handsome, handsome Hao I need you oh my  
  
Handsome, handsome Hao I do  
  
Give me your smile, your everything else  
  
Except for your earrings  
  
  
  
I always write his name  
  
And put it with my name  
  
And sometimes I think I hear him call  
  
Even if he has no load*  
  
(prepaid cel card load ^^)  
  
  
  
He stays a little while  
  
And touches me with his smile  
  
(touch me with his smile)  
  
I wish that I could always make him stay  
  
Forever beginning this day  
  
  
  
Repeat chorus  
  
  
  
Oh handsome Hao (2x)  
  
Say you love me too  
  
  
  
Repeat chorus 


	24. 24

"Anna!!!" Yoh finally caught up to the itako, who was seated by the river. He smiled – even the Anna Kyouyama was afraid of the rapids of the Izumo River.

However, his grin didn't last long. He heard a sob escape from her throat, one that nearly broke his heart. The pain was worse than all those he incurred in his three-year training with Shilva.

He sat down beside her. "Anna?"

"I'm so dumb," she whispered, eyes on the river. Tendrils of her hair partly curtain her face, so he couldn't see what the girl's face looked like. "I took a prince for a bodyguard. I saw Hao Asakura and yet I didn't even deduce that you and Hao must have some kind of a connection."

He sighed audibly. "I only learned about my identity just a little earlier than you did. All my life, I thought I was just a street rat, and the next minute, I was a prince. I had my share of shock too."

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?" she wanted to know.

He shrugged. "Because I thought you don't need to know."

"But I can't have a prince for a bodyguard."

"That is exactly why I didn't tell you," he said. "I know that you would avoid me if you learn that I am more than a pauper."

"You're afraid that I would avoid you, but you yourself left!" She picked up a pebble and threw it on the water. "Where's the logic?"

"I thought that you could find yourself a better bodyguard than me- one who can protect you ably. I'm a loser- you always end up in trouble because I am awful as a bodyguard," he admitted.

"So you left, and you broke your promise at the same time." Anna at last faced him, eyes blazing. "Do you really think you can get away with what you've done to me that easily?"

"Anna…"

"I came all the way here just to see you, and to do this." She slapped his face. "This is for breaking your promise."

He didn't react.

And another slap. "This is for making me cry." She was about to withdraw her hand when he suddenly held it back, and her hand ended up cupping his cheek.

"Gomen nasai, Anna," he said quietly, his eyes on her face. "I'm sorry for being a coward. I was just frightened that I couldn't be strong enough for you in the battles, so…so…I decided to leave. I thought someone else much stronger than me can protect you."

"Didn't you even care how I would feel about that?" she asked.

Yoh shook his head. "I thought you don't care."

"I went all the way here. Shouldn't that say something?" she asked sarcastically.

"Anna…" Shame filled him. Why didn't he see things her way? When he decided to run away, he thought he was doing it for her sake. But looking at the hurt look on her face right now, he realized how wrong he was. Anna had far more courage than him, going all the way here just to confront him, as oppose to how he couldn't meet things head on.

Silently, he formed a resolve within him. This time, he wasn't going to run away.

She stood up. "Maybe you're right. Maybe I'm too good for you. Maybe someone as spineless as you are don't deserve to be my bodyguard-"

Yoh got up too. "Anna, wait!"

She glanced at him. "What?"

"Give me one last chance to make up for it." He turned serious. "I'm going to defeat my brother. He told me that he wants you for his wife, and as your bodyguard, I should challenge him."

"You don't have to," she said coldly. "Feel free to consider all your obligations to me absolved. You are not my bodyguard anymore." With that, she turned her back on him.

His heart fell. "A-Anna, I-I thought you still want to kill me for breaking my promise?" He didn't want her to go!

"The slap would be enough." She glanced at him briefly. "I can take care of myself, don't worry. Hao will make a fine husband. He can protect me, if what you're worried about is my security."

"Anna…"

The itako turned her back on him. "You always run away, Yoh Asakura. How can I keep someone whom I cannot even hold securely? You are like the wind, Yoh, intangible. You hold so much insecurities, and those are the real devils you must get scared of, not the people who have defeated you in the whole time you served as my bodyguard."

Each of her words penetrated his heart like an arrow.

"Goodbye, Your Highness. This will be the last time we'll ever meet, I'm sure." These were her final words before the darkness swallowed her figure.

Yoh clenched his fists. He wanted to follow her, but he could sense that she would rather be alone.

He could still feel the icy bitterness in the itako's voice, and realized how wrong he was.

But there was one thing she failed to understand, one that he failed to make her understand.

He had always believed in Que sera sera. He was able to live a worry-free life before.

These insecurities surfaced only when she arrived. She was the root of those feelings, and the root of the root was that…he loved her so.

Until now, he was still hell-scared, for he wasn't able to tell her in their entire discourse his feelings her.

What he could give right now just to turn back the hands of the clock, to the time when they were happily living in Horo Horo's mansion, unaware about the Asakuras. Sitting together on top of the roof, dreaming about the day that they would grow old together.

Anna's eyes blurred with tears. No matter how many times she tell herself that Yoh wasn't worth her tears, the stupid liquid seemed to have a life of its own. It just kept on flowing, shaming her pride. She had never cried for anyone before, so why was she crying for him?

A figure emerged from the shadows. "Anna?"

She paused. Hao Asakura was standing right in front of her, face drawn in concern.

"Are you…are crying, Anna?" he asked, his voice gentler than she remembered.

She couldn't find the energy to shout at him to go away. She merely looked at him, waiting for him to get bored of waiting for her answer and just leave himself.

He didn't; he sighed. "It's Yoh, isn't it?"

She found herself nodding.

He smiled sadly. "Someone like you is crying for him. My lucky, lucky brother."

Silence.

His hand suddenly moved to her face, cupping her chin with his rough, gloved hand. "You advertised for a shaman king husband, didn't you? Tomorrow, the Great Spirits will rise, and I will conquer them. Whoever has the Great Spirits will be declared the rightful shaman king." He held out his hand to her. "Take it, and I will marry you this instant."

Anna bit her lip hesitantly, then lifted her hand out to him.

"Nyorai!" To say Chocolove was shocked was an understatement. He grabbed the iron bars. "Nyorai, what are you doing here?"

The girl blinked incredulously. "C-Chocolove?" She grabbed the iron bars too, clasping his hands, "W-What are _you_ doing here?" she asked, laughing.

"I asked first, Nyorai! And why are you so happy? Should I remind you that you are currently detained in a stinky and damp dungeon under the Asakura Court?" said Choco.

"I am aware of that. I'm just glad you're here," she said, eyes twinkling.

He looked at her hair. "Lend me your hairpin. So how did you end up in here? Did you rape a horse or something?"

She obliged. As the boy began to busy himself with picking on the locks, she began to narrate to him how Hao took interest on her ability to see the darkness in the heart of anyone. 

"That's not good," said Choco. "We need to get you out of here, fast! Hao is one crazy fellow, and I hate the thought of you suffering just because of him."

She nodded again, then remembered something. "I'm glad you came," she mumbled. 

"Huh?" He paused to look up at her.

"I never stopped hoping that you will come to save me," she said, smiling shyly. "I'm so glad you did."

He smiled awkwardly. "If only I've known earlier about this-"

Her hand clasped his. "But you're here, and I'm happy." She beamed at him. "So…will you marry that girl after all?"

Chocolove grinned sheepishly. "Er, no." He looked at the clock once more. "But you said something about introducing me to a girl who's crazy for me. Would she still be interested?"

Nyorai paused, but just as she was about to reply, the dungeon door opened, revealing a grim Nichrome.

Tamao suddenly dropped down to the ground, panting.

"Tamao!!!" shrieked Pirika. She immediately rushed to her side. "Tamao, what happened?"

"M-My coin…and the board…"She pointed to her things.

Pirika shook her head. "N-No, you lie down first, ok?"

Tamao looked frantic. "I need it now!"

A hand gave her the things. It was Faust, who looked calm.

"You do know that further fortune-telling can jeopardize your life," he said.

Tamao smiled weakly. "I know."

"T-Tamao," Pirika wanted to protest, but the prophetess' mind was already made up.

"The Great Spirit will rise tomorrow, commencing the battle between the fire and the wind. The wind will burn as well, together with the wingless angels."

Everyone was silenced- the prediction wasn't good. Not good at all.

Tamao shook her head. "T-There must be a way to defeat the fire. It must have a weakness."

No one replied in accord.

"Nichrome…" Nyorai bit her lip when she saw the court priest heading their way, face impeccably blank. She shut her eyes- she knew that Chocolove was in trouble.

Choco, on the other hand, bared his claws, ready to protect himself and his friend.

But Nichrome didn't touch them. Instead, he spoke.

"Are you going to get her out of the palace?" he asked.

Choco nodded. "Yeah, but so what? Are you going to try to stop us?"

He looked at Nyorai, and his eyes softened peculiarly. He handed Chocolove the cell key and then abruptly turned his back on them. "This way, please."

"Hey, how are we suppose to know if we can really trust you?" asked the African boy. "How will we know that you're not just going to lead us into further trouble?"

The priest turned to Nyorai briefly. "Master Hao is planning to use you tonight to find the darkness in the heart of Yoh Asakura, and to dispose of you afterwards. If you still want to make it out of this place alive, you have to leave now."

"I trust Nichrome," said Nyorai immediately, making the two boys' heads turn her way. She smiled in reply. "Nichrome is my friend, and I know that he won't do anything to hurt me."

Nichrome's eyes shook, and he turned his back on them quickly. "We must hurry before the other priests return."

The two nodded and followed the court priest outside.

"You are on your own," said Nichrome when they reached the side gates of the palace. "From here, just keep on following the sound of the river. The rapids won't be so strong anymore, and crossing it would give you no problem. When you get to the other side, you'll be on your way to Funbari."

"Then come with us already!" said Nyorai.

The priest shook his head. "My obligation is here." He turned to Chocolove. "Take good care of her, please."

The boy nodded.

"Nichrome," protested the girl.

He gave her a small smile. "Thank you for being my friend. I'll never ever forget you." With that, he turned his back on her and vanished back into the Asakura Court.

Chocolove pulled Nyorai along with him gently. "Let's go before the guards realize that you are missing."

She was reluctant, but she nodded anyway.

"You let her do the predictions anyway?" Horo Horo massaged his aching temples.

"Onii-chan, I'm sorry," said Pirika. "She said she really needed to do it." She took another scroll and handed it to her brother. "She told you to give this to Yoh. It has something about Hao's powers, I think. If Yoh studies this well, he might make out the weakness of Hao."

Horo sighed, then took it. He sat down beside Tamao and ran his hand on her face. "Ren Tao, we need to talk."

The Chinese shaman blinked.

Everyone else had left the room, save for Ren and Horo, who were sitting beside the unconscious Tamao.

"Will you promise me one thing, Ren Tao?" he began. "It's about my sister."

Ren nodded. "What is it?" 

"Swear to me that you'll never leave her side, that you will always take care of her and protect her." He smiled. "I know that before I handed my sister over to you way back, I have made you promise that. I want you to reiterate that vow."

The Tao frowned. "Doushite?"

"Because I may already lose the power to do so." Horo looked at him earnestly. "So can I count on you to do that?"

Ren nodded solemnly.

Horo nodded. "Please call Faust already. Tell him that I'm ready to do it."

Lyserg watched the pillar of light grow bigger.

"It's out of control," said Jeanne sadly. "The Great Spirit is at its peak, and I am expecting that Hao knows about this already."

Lyserg took her hand into his own gloved one. "No matter what, Jeanne, I'm with you."

She nodded. "Once all of these is through, I would really like it if we go ride a Ferris wheel again."

"Me too."

Hao looked at his minions. "Tomorrow at daybreak, we will move." His eyes went to the pillar of light, twinkling. "And we will commence the domination of this pathetic human-ruled world."

Loud, boisterous ayes reverberated in the forest.

Opacho, on the other hand, was quietly looking at its master. Hao noticed it, and he asked the servant why.

"Was Master Hao slapped?" it asked quietly.

Hao touched his slightly swollen cheek, remembering what happened in the forest. Just when he thought that Anna would take his hand, she ended up slapping him.

He exhaled audibly, then grinned. "Nothing serious, Opacho."

"If Master Hao says so, Opacho will believe."

Dawn had barely broken when the itako got out of the Asakura Gates. Anna tied her bandanna around her head, then looked back at the Asakura Court. "What the heck did I just do? I've given up my dream of being a shaman king's wife!" She remembered how tempted she was to take Hao's offer, for she had seen how strong he was. He was the surest thing she could have for a shaman king.

"Too bad he looks like Yoh." She turned to the mountains. "I'm going back to the Osorezan Mountains." She slung her itako beads around her neck, then noticed the tusk band still connected to it.

Something pinched in her heart. She lifted it and inspected it.

It was like only yesterday when Yoh stupidly got himself captured by her necklace. Now she had finally let him go.

But the question is, why was it hurting her so?

She shook her head. "Hah! I've lived on my own before. I've managed to get by even without him. I can live without his presence again."

"Too bad I can't say the same for me."

Her eyes widened. She turned around and found Yoh looking at her forlornly. How couldn't have she noticed that he was around?

"Shouldn't you be happy now?" she asked, her eyebrow arched. "You don't need to risk yourself everytime to protect me. I've given up on finding myself a shaman king husband. You do not need to feel guilty. I'll get along fine."

"Why do you think would I be happy, when I know that after this I might never see you again?" he asked.

She fell silent.

"Anna, I've done so many stupid things in my life before, and you have enumerated some of them awhile ago by the river. But if I let you go now, I won't be able to ever live with myself." He took a step closer to her, and another, when she didn't react.

"I was really scared back then to say this out loud, but when my brother talked to you awhile ago about you marrying him, I snapped out of it. I told myself that I don't want to lose you to anyone else. Back then, when I fought your suitors, I wasn't really doing it out of obligation. I'm doing it because I don't want you to marry anyone else." He smiled. "I am intending to keep you for my whole life. Call me selfish, but I don't think I can give you to anyone else, even to my own brother. And if I have to be the shaman king to do that, then I'm ready to move heaven and hell for that."

"I'll do anything and everything, if it would mean that you will be with me."

Anna couldn't speak, couldn't move. She was still struck by his words. She couldn't believe that he valued her that much.

Yoh took one last step towards her, and they were face to face. His hand smoothed her cheek reverently. "Ne, Anna, I'll make you proud of me. I'll be the shaman king, then I can have the license to have you for keeps, right?" he whispered huskily.

But before she could answer, dawn finally broke through. Everything went still, but the next minute, everything came into life! The pillar of light roared, and the ground shook.

Anna's eyes widened when she saw streaks of light cross the sky. "That was the-"

"The spirit of fire," said Yoh, nodding grimly.

Amidamaru suddenly appeared, his face grave. "Master Yoh, they're going to take the Great Spirit!"

"We better follow him." Yoh's face turned to her. "Anna?"

She smiled slowly. "Don't think of showing your face to me if you lose."

"Everything will work itself out," he grinned.

"I was just kidding. Just come back, Yoh Asakura. And I'll wait."

"Hai, Anna!" His arms wrapped around her shoulders, pulling her close to him.

Anna's eyes softened, and a tear trickled down her cheek. "Just come back," she whispered again.

**Tsuzuku**

Harry: We're down to the last 3-4 chapters, folks!

Lenny: Is it me, or Syao-chan is going to use us in an omake?

Lisa: No way!

Rio: And what's with our names?

Lenny: Your name's fine. Look at mine!

Harry: I feel the pain.

Lisa: XD

Harry: Anyway, I think Syao-chan wants us to introduce a song she wants to make a theme song for this fanfic.

Rio: You mean she's going to produce a movie for this?

Lenny: Well, if she's wacky enough to think of doing a screenplay for a Hao/Syao movie that can rival Kamasutra…

Lisa: XD XD XD

Harry: Lisa, you're not helping us. Ah, anyway, check out the song from the Anastasia OST. Yoh/Anna-ish.

At the Beginning

Donna Lewis/Richard Marx

We were strangers

Starting out on a journey

Never dreaming

What we'd have to go through

Now here we are and I'm suddenly standing

At the beginning with you

No one told me, I was going to find you

Unexpected what you did to my heart

When I lost hope

You were there to remind me

This is  the start

* Life is a road and I wanna keep going

Love is a river, I wanna keep going

Life is the road now and forever

Wonderful journey

I'll be there when the world stops turning

I'll be there when the storm is through

In the end I wanna be standing

At the beginning with you

We were strangers on the crazy adventure

Never dreaming how our dreams would come true

Now here we stand unafraid of our future

At the beginning with you

(Repeat *)

I knew there was somebody somewhere

Like me alone in the dark

Now I know my dream will live on

I've been waiting so long

Nothing's gonna tear us apart

(Repeat *)

Life is a road and I wanna keep going

Love is a river I wanna keep going on

Starting out on a journey

Life is a road and I want to keep going

Love is a river, I wanna keep flowing

In the end I want to be standing

At the beginning with you

Harry: *overhears Syao-chan singing the intro of her fave Hao/Syao duet* I think we better conclude the omake. Shall we?

Lenny: *shivers* We shall. *flees from Syao-chan in fear*

Syao-chan: You guys will still be hearing my duet with my Hao-sama no matter what!

Lisa: XD XD XD XD XD

Rio: Er, save that for the omake next chapter, ok?


	25. 25

"Onii-chan," whispered Pirika as she tucked her sleeping brother into the blanket. Faust had just finished transferring most of Horo Horo's furyoku into the prophetess.

"Both of them will be safe, so no need to worry anymore," said the doctor reassuringly.

"My brother can be really dumb sometimes, but you can never doubt his heart," said Pirika to everyone, not without a touch of pride.

Ren had to smile. "Can't argue with that." He then turned to the pillar of light.

"What is that pretty light over there?" the girl asked, looking out at the same direction he was looking.

"I don't know." He stood up. "Pirika, I hope you don't mind if I go out for awhile."

"Where are you going?" she asked.

He decided to fib. "I'll just take a stroll."

"Er, alright." Pirika looked back at her sleeping brother. "Be careful."

He nodded and walked away. His steps were taking him towards the pillar of light- something was telling him that he needed to be there.

He paused from walking when he saw Ryu standing outside, eyes cast on the pillar of light too.

"You also want to know what's up with that, right?" asked the Wooden Sword, gesturing at the spectacle with his thumb. "Same thing for me, Ren Tao. I want to know what that is, so you'll be walking with me too."

The Chinese shaman smirked. "If Horo Horo was awake, I know he would say exactly the same thing."

"Let's go," said Ryu, getting up. "I can't explain this, but I keep on getting weird feelings that Master Yoh is calling us."

Ren fell silent- he was feeling exactly the same thing.

Nyorai noticed Chocolove's eyes on the column of light. She placed her hand on his. "If you really are worried about your friends, then go to them."

"Iie-"

"No, I insist." She smiled. "Funbari is very close- I can manage on my own. You must know that it is not only the darkness of heart that I can read- I can read anything inside a human's heart. Right now, your heart wants to see your friends, whether they made it through or not." She turned to the column of light. "And if my instincts serve me right, your friends really need you."

Chocolove looked down. "But Nyorai, all I did was to neglect you. I do not deserve such understanding nature of yours."

To this, she laughed. "You saved me. I don't think that's sign of neglecting." She gave him a gentle shove. "Go back."

Unfortunately, her gentle shove took him by surprise. He fell into the water.

"C-Chocolove! Chocolove, gomen nasai!" cried Nyorai fearfully.

His head bobbed up. "Got ya!"

"Chocolove!!!"

"OK, OK, I'm moving!" He propelled himself back to his friends. But not before one last question.

"You like that Nichrome guy, don't you?"

Anna watched as Yoh and Amidamaru hurried away, determined to make it to the sacred grounds before his brother could. She, on the other hand, decided that she should call on Yoh's shaman friends to help him.

But despite of her practical decision, it took all of her willpower not come along with him.

She was scared- Tamao's prediction resounded in her mind. That the wind should be careful not to come too close to the fire, lest it shall burn too. Now she understood that Yoh was the gentle laughing wind, and Hao was the fire.

She started to run back to the hotel where everyone was staying. "Just hang on, Yoh. I'm going to get you some help."

Just then, a tall man with a bird mask on his face appeared on her path, arms crossed.

"Kyouyama Anna, the itako, I assume?" he asked, a voice so familiar but she couldn't place it.

"What do you want?" she asked instead, wondering if he was one of the minions of Hao.

The birdman turned to the itako beads. "If you want to help Yoh, come with me."

"Convince me first."

"My son wasn't kidding when he said you were very high-spirited," sighed the man.

"S-Son?"

"My name is Mikihisa, and I'm Yoh and Hao's father."

Horo Horo woke up when he heard someone crying softly. He looked around and found a weeping Tamao on the other bed. Alert, he got up, ignoring his muscular weakness. "T-Tamao?" he called out in a rough voice.

The prophetess looked up. "H-Horo?" She tried to wipe her tears away. "Y-You're awake! I-I better call Pirika…"

"Why were you crying awhile ago?" he wanted to know. "Is something aching in your body?"

"I-I'm fine."

"Well, even crybabies like you should have a reason why they suddenly burst into tears." Horo sat down beside her. "Or were you crying just for kicks?"

She shook her head. "I was just saddened by what Faust told me."

His heart fell. "The furyoku operation didn't work?"

She shook her head. "It worked, and that's why I'm crying."

"Those tears don't look like tears of joy," he remarked wryly.

"I'm crying…because I feel so useless…I feel so burdensome to you guys, especially to you." She sniffled a bit. "Faust told me you gave up all your furyoku so that my life will be prolonged into a normal span."

He rubbed his cheek. "Well, my furyoku is not enough to grant you immortality…"

"It's not that!" Tamao looked at him in lamentation. "You lost your precious Shamanic ability because of me. Now you don't have the power anymore to manipulate the ice, the power spirits…all because of me."

"Listen, crybaby. I do care about my furyoku, my ability to use ice and power spirits. But what should I do to get this through your thick skull, Tamamura Tamao? That I do these things not only out of gratitude for bringing financial luck to me, but also because I care for you!" Horo cupped her face with both of his hands. "May I repeat that, in case your hearing is as dense as your sensitivity too: I_CARE_FOR_YOU. I'm willing to lose anything and everything, save for my sister and you. Don't you know that I love you dearly, prophetess?"

Tamao shook her head incredulously. "B-But when you kissed me…you didn't remember…"

Horo Horo knew at once what she was talking about. He slapped his forehead. "Gah! Oh, that one!"

"You were drunk…it's fine," she said softly.

"Here's a little secret…" He leaned over to her ear and murmured sexily. "I wasn't."

"N-Nani?!"

"I just wanted to tease you by obliging you to get me to my room. I wanted to see how far you would go in our pretend." Horo chuckled. "But when you sat down beside me, with those gorgeous eyes looking at me worriedly, I knew I had to kiss you."

Her cheeks flamed. "T-Then…"

"When I told you that I love you, when I told you that I would want to see you wearing that ring forever…I was aware of that. Just a little sleepy, but not sleepy enough for me to hear my angel say 'I love you too' to me." Horo Horo grinned devilishly. "Don't try to deny it; liars go to hell."

Tamao was speechless, and he chuckled once more.

"So Tamao," he said, sitting closer to her. "If I kiss you, will you stop crying already?"

A shy but seductive smile dawned on her face. "Let's try, Horo."

"Damn it, don't smile that way to any man but me," he said through gritted teeth, then burst into laughter.

She laughed out loud too, and that was the chance Horo was waiting for. He swiftly conquered her open laughing mouth and kissed her passionately.

"The Spirit of Fire!" yelled one of the X-Laws.

Lyserg clenched his fists. "Damn it!"

Marco started to get busy, barking orders at the rest of the X-Laws, most of them geared in protecting the Iron Maiden.

Jeanne felt the Great Spirits rise behind her. She clutched her rosary, whispered a prayer, then turned to the coming fleet. "Shamis," she called.

Instantly, the messenger of Justice appeared behind her. "Guard the Great Spirits," she ordered, and just as she was about to close the small window of her iron maiden, Lyserg turned to her.

"Jeanne?" He smiled at her tenderly. "I love you," he whispered.

Her eyes shook. What he said- they were enough to give her the courage to fight Hao Asakura again, and protect mankind.

And protect her most loved person too.

"Ah, the X-Laws. It's been quite a while, eh?" drawled Hao when he saw the small cluster of white-clad figures surrounding the sarcophagus. "Oh yes, and the Seraphim. But I thought I have gotten rid of you already!"

Marco was clearly upset. "Do not talk that way to the Most Holy Girl Jeanne-sama!"

"My apologies then," he said, doing a mock bow. His eyes then went to the green-haired shaman. "Oh, and you're already part of my fan club too? I thought you were with my brother." He clicked his tongue. "Truly, the only constant thing in the world is change…well, aside from evil, that is."

"Brother?" Lyserg realized what the boy meant. "Y-Yoh? Is he with you?"

Hao laughed. "He isn't; our beliefs clash, unfortunately." He gazed at the dowser. "Now we'll have to see if you can live up to your promise of killing me…or will you perish in my flames too, just like your parents."

"Hao!" cried Jeanne, but Lyserg stepped in front of her protectively. "I will not make any action without Jeanne-sama ordering me to do so."

Hao's eyes were amused. "Hmm…this sounds interesting. Ah, I'm not in a hurry to get the Great Spirits…I might as well play with you fools first." He snapped his finger, and the Iron Maiden was suddenly engulfed in flames.

"Jeanne!" Using his furyoku, Lyserg shielded himself and Jeanne from the fire.

Marco, satisfied by the protection the dowser gave, turned to the other X-Laws. They released their angels at the same time.

"Hmm…not that pathetic display of weak winged creatures again." Hao turned to his minions. "Deal with the insects." He grinned evilly at the Iron Maiden. "I will take care of their beloved leader."

Yoh's face lit up when he met Ren and Ryu in a fork on the road.

"Your brother's there already," said Ren, eyes on the pillar of spirits.

Ryu grinned at his master. "Ren trained me a lot, and I can now use Tokageroh more properly. I can help, can't I?"

Yoh nodded, then discovered Horo Horo wasn't there.

Ren smiled. "He's at home with Tamao. He gave all his furyoku to the prophetess to help her live longer."

"Hontou?" Yoh pointed to the coming Horo Horo snowboarding his way to them. "Then who's that? I thought I'm the only one with a twin here!"

"Hey you guys! Missed me?" Horo jumped down from his snowboard. "That was bad of you, Ren, Ryu. Why did you leave for the party without me?"

"Pretty energetic for someone who lost all his furyoku," muttered Ren.

"Hey, what can I say? I am the epitome of eugenic perfection! Can't help it if I'm so strong!" He flexed his muscles for effect. He then grinned at Yoh. "Hey Princey!"

Yoh grinned back. "Good to see you too, Horo Horo." He looked at the pillar of light. "Can't talk though."

"I know. Aniki is waiting." Horo gestured his thumb towards the destination. "Let's go?"

Ren rolled his eyes. "Gah! Horo Horo you idiot! You're still weak! Do you want to kill Pirika with worry by going to face Hao in your situation?"

"Hah! As if lying to my sister about where you were really going to wasn't bad either," snapped the Ainu back. "And don't call me idiot, dammit!"

"But that's what you are!"

"If I'm idiot, what the hell do you call yourself then?"

Yoh sighed.

"If they would bicker like that always, I do say they need a referee." Faust VIII arrived, smiling at Yoh. "Not to mention a medical attendant."

Yoh raised his hand at him in greeting. "Yaa! Ogenki ka"

Ren and Ryu paused.

"I know what you are thinking," said Yoh, not losing his cheerfulness. "Ne, let's put things behind! Past is past!"

"And he saved Tamao," said Horo proudly.

"If you say so, Master Yoh," said Ryu.

"Hey, wait up!" Chocolove joined them, wrenching his wet skirt at the same time.

"Where have you been?" asked Ryu, astounded. "Did you drown yourself in a toilet bowl or something?"

"Ha-ha! Excuse me while I laugh. I'm the only one licensed to joke around here!" snorted Choco.

"I wasn't joking," said the Wooden Sword matter-of-factly.

Everyone sweatdropped.

Shilva and Karimu suddenly appeared. "Master Yoh, it's time. We must hurry."

Yoh nodded, and altogether, they hurried towards the pillar of light.

"1080 beads?" Anna was stunned as Kino Asakura showed her a larger set of prayer beads.

"Once upon a time, a Destroyer lived too, and he was an Asakura. He was a powerful onmyouji, and it took our ancestors 1080 secret arts to beat him." Kino lifted the beads and handed them to her. "Now you must help Yoh by using it on Hao Asakura."

Yohmei nodded. "It was fortunate that our grandson met an itako."

Mikihisa uncrossed his arms. "Is it alright to bring her to Yoh already?"

"I suppose so." Kino looked at her sternly. "Do not fail." She handed the itako the 1080 beads.

Manta sighed as he watched the pillar of light grow wilder. He felt terrible that Yoh and his friends were risking their lives to protect mankind, but here he was, uselessly staying at home.

"I wish I can do something…but I'm not a shaman like them."

"Manta?"

He looked up and saw Pirika. He smiled forcibly. "Hai?"

"Kindly run an errand for me." She handed him a scroll. "Give that to my brother- I told him to get it and give it to Yoh, but he forgot, the idiot he is. Tamao-chan says it's important for him to take hold of this."

Manta smiled slowly. Maybe he wasn't as useless as he thought.

"Thanks, Pirika! I'll be right back!" Manta excitedly hurried out of the house.

With Yoh approaching, the Great Spirits began to change into a bigger form.

**Tsuzuku**

Omake! Omake!

Harry: Syao-chan is unusually industrious today. She finished all three fic updates in the same night!

Lenny: She's inspired.

Lisa: I think she has to thank Apple-chan for that. _Celebrations_ was a most wonderful fic.

Rio: And I actually got a love interest there!

Lenny: Like as if we care!

Rio: *looking wounded* Well at least I don't bang my head on the wall.

Lenny: And I remember Asakura Hao smoking…

Harry: Speaking of Hao, our next *ahem* music video is a *cough* duet from Hao and Syao.

Rio: Is that a restaurant?

Harry: *ignores the Wooden Bakal (Steel ^o^)* Here is…Eternal Flame! The carrier single of Hao/Syao album out now in the nearest "bangketa" (sidewalk) and "tiangge" (bazaar).

Lenny: She's weird. Apple-chan worships Hao but she's a little more subtle. Can't Syao-chan be like that?

Harry: Want me to answer that?

Lenny: Never mind.

Eternal Flame

(original song copyright belongs to its rightful holder)

Syao: 

Close your eyes

Give me your hand, darling

Do you feel my heart beating?

Do you understand?

Do you feel the same?

Am I only dreaming?

Or is this burning

An eternal flame

Hao:

I believe

It's meant to be, darling

I watch you when you are sleeping

You belong to me

Do you feel the same?

(Syao: Of course)

Or am I only dreaming

An eternal flame

Syao:

Say my name

(Hao: Syaowee…)

Sun shines through the rain

Hao:

My whole life

So lonely

And then you come and ease the pain

Syao/Hao:

I don't wanna lose this feeling

(Hao: *girly tagalog-dubbed voice mode* Ooooohhhhh)

INSTRUMENTAL

Hao:

Say my name

(Syao: Hao-sama…)

Sun shines through the rain

Syao:

My whole life

So lonely

And then you come and ease the pain

Hao/Syao:

I don't wanna lose this feeling…

No….

Harry: Er… are they done wrecking eardrums? *takes off the cotton balls in his ears*

Lenny: I knew they shouldn't have given Hao a character song! His voice reminds me of a cow in heat!

Lisa: Very vivid.

Rio: *ruffles through Syao's notebook of omakes* According to her planner, her next omake won't feature us anymore.

Lisa: Eh???

Rio: Something about Ren/Piri and Horo/Tamao taglish (Tagalog-English) ficlets. Romantic, humorous, and in Pilipino.

Harry: Ei, who would translate?

Rio: According to her notebook, if no one would volunteer, she won't provide translations. Something about her Final exams for the first semester coming up, not giving her enough time to do the translation.

Harry: If cole-chan is reading this, Syao says, "Ate, nanawagan ako! Paki-email mo uli ung translation na ginawa mo sa omake ko, nde me makita. May engot kc n nakialam s My Documents nung Internet Café".

Rio: *shuts book* That's that.

Lisa: Let's wrap the chapter up before Syao and her bishie-sama decides to do an encore.

Lenny: Que horror.


	26. 26

Hao smiled malevolently at Lyserg, who was struggling to protect Jeanne. "Tell me, Lyserg Diethyl, how long can you hold off the flames? I can feel your furyoku is decreasing alarmingly."

"I will protect Jeanne to the end!" he yelled.

"Then allow me to say that the end is coming closer for you then." The onmyouji stepped closer. "Let me ease you from the wait by hastening the Seraphim's death." The hand of the Spirit of Fire suddenly grabbed the Iron Maiden, rendering Lyserg's barrier useless.

"Hao!!!" yelled Lyserg, immediately releasing his angel pistol, but this was pushed aside effortlessly by the fire mecha.

Hao grinned. "Now watch as I send into the blazing hell another one of your beloved persons again, Lyserg Diethyl."

"Do not touch her with your sinful hands, Hao Asakura!!!" yelled Marco. Behind him, his angel attacked.

This was disposed of by the onmyouji without difficulty.

"You are all just like pitiful ants trying to wage a fruitless war against a giant. You know you won't win against me but you still fight valiantly…or stupidly." Hao's eyes went to the Iron Maiden, then he realized why Jeanne was not speaking.

She was enclosing the Great Spirits within the Gates of Babylon, with the intention of sealing it in a vacuum! The X-Laws were but decoys so he wouldn't notice what she was doing!

"How dare you!!!" The Spirit of Fire reached its claw just in time into the slit opening of the closing Gates of Babylon.

Jeanne's eyes flapped open. "Somebody stop Hao Asakura! He mustn't get the Great Spirits!"

"Big Ben attack!" Lyserg's dowser assailed the arm holding Jeanne captive as the other X-Laws tried to hold Hao back. Lyserg succeeded, and he caught the sarcophagus.

"Jeanne! Jeanne, are you alright?" he asked panickedly.

"D-Don't worry about me…stop Hao, or the Gates of Babylon…shall be for vain."

Her words were barely finished when they heard screams of agony. Jeanne gasped.

Lyserg was quick enough to cover her eyes from the sight of the Spirit of Fire burning the remaining ashes of the X-Laws.

"You…you meddling insects…"Hao's face suddenly twisted into a frighteningly insane smile. "I've waited so long for this…the likes of you weaklings can never stop me." He turned to the remaining two living figures- Lyserg and Jeanne.

The dowser stood protectively in front of Jeanne.

"I will take great pleasure from killing you two slowly." The Spirit of Fire reached for the two.

"Get out of there, Jeanne," he ordered. She nodded and let herself out of the iron maiden, then joined the dowser.

"Now run for it!" he yelled, pushing her back, then blocking the arm of the Spirit of Fire with his dowser. "Morphine, oversoul!!!"

Jeanne watched as flames surrounded the dowser. "L-Lyserg!"

In her blurring vision, she caught sight of Lyserg's cheerful smile. "Live, Jeanne. Live and be happy." 

Then the flames swallowed him.

Her heart stopped. "L-Lyserg…" She dropped on her knees, still unable to react.

Hao smiled, satisfied. "It's your turn now, Most Holy Girl Jeanne," he said mockingly.

Her eyes were uncomprehending; they were still on the flame continuously burning Lyserg.

"Heh! Told you Lyserg is one hot guy!" said a voice suddenly. Just then, water doused the fire surrounding the dowser.

Hao turned to the source of the voice. "What the-"

Yoh and his friends were standing by the clearing, his brother staring at him in mixed anger and disbelief.

Horo Horo took Lyserg's unconscious body, then smiled at Jeanne. "Hey, come here and look after your lover boy." When she didn't reply, he sighed. "Come on, he would appreciate a good-looking nurse."

"Damn…you…don't talk…to Jeanne that…way," said Lyserg, opening one of his eyes weakly.

There and then, the iron maiden realized that the dowser was still alive! She hurried to him, crying and laughing at the same time.

Hao's eyes followed them, then turned back to his brother. "You're going to stop me, am I right?"

Yoh nodded solemnly.

"Come with me then." He snapped his finger when Ren and the others were about to follow Yoh. Hao's remaining minions appeared, ready to face them.

Ren, Chocolove and Ryu stepped in front, ready to battle. Faust, Horo Horo and Jeanne, on the other hand, were around Lyserg.

Faust smiled comfortingly at Jeanne. "Your beloved will be fine, don't worry."

Horo looked at Jeanne. "You were the nun in the convent?"

She nodded slowly.

Ryu laughed. "No wonder Lyserg is always confessing. Heh, he's got taste."

"Lyserg's got waste?" asked Chocolove, prompting Horo to slam his shoe on the clown's head.

Ren rolled his eyes. "Shut up, everyone. The sooner we finish dealing with these clowns, the sooner we can join Yoh in his battle with Hao."

"And the sooner you can go home to my sister," said Horo sarcastically.

"Among other things," smirked Ren before he, Ryu, and Choco attacked.

Even with his eyes shut, Lyserg could already imagine the cheerful faces of his friends. He had no idea how he missed their craziness until now. He smiled. It felt great to feel their familiar warmth once more.

"You will be well, Lyserg," whispered Jeanne, stroking his hand.

He smiled some more. And it was great to still be alive and feel Jeanne so near.

"Manta!" Anna was stunned when she saw the midget hurrying towards the sacred ground.

"Anna!" The boy's eyes then went to the _very_ tall –with his height right now, he could say that the bird-masked man was certainly a skyscraper- man behind her.

"This is Yoh's father," she introduced. The man nodded briskly at the boy, then noticed the scrolls.

"Tamao's, I presume?" he asked.

"Hai," nodded the dwarf. "It has instructions or something related to Hao's weakness."

Anna was about to get it, but Manta hid the scroll behind him.

"You'll have to bring me along too," he said determinedly.

Anna's eyebrow raised, but when she saw the fierce resolve on his face, she nodded. "Don't get in the way," she said.

Manta nodded, eyes lit up. "You got it!"

"Hao?"

The onmyouji glanced at Yoh. "Yes?"

"I do not understand you. You are the next king of this town. You have the privilege to do and to have anything you want. You have so much. Why will you still want to get the Great Spirits?" asked the younger Asakura.

Hao smiled sardonically. "The possession of the Great Spirit is my frustration ever since. It is the only vehicle I can afford that will give me the power to change the world."

"But changing the world by means of lost lives…it's not right," said Yoh quietly.

"To wash away the filth of yesterday, blood must flow today."

"And if it gets dirty tomorrow?" Yoh clenched his fists. "And human life is a sacred thing…one that can never be adjudged or manipulated by anyone of us. You don't decide who dies and who lives."

"That is why I sought the Great Spirits," said Hao. "It will give me the authority to be the Judge."

Tense silence.

"You do know that I won't allow it," said Yoh finally.

Hao turned around to face him. "I know." He summoned his Spirit of Fire once more. "And we'll settle that once and for all."

Yoh summoned Amidamaru. "I'm sorry we have to do this. I was…I was really excited at first when I learned that I have a brother. I really wished we haven't met in these circumstances, then we could be doing this battle for fun."

Hao paused, then sighed. "You must learn that life is not fun; it's a punishment. It will be my honor to teach you that."

Yoh shook his head. "No, I will not be swayed from my beliefs. I love life, and life loved me too, because I met so many wonderful people in my thirteen years of existence. I am very thankful for that."

"What a shame." Hao then morphed his Spirit of Fire into a sword. "Then this is it?"

Yoh nodded as Amidamaru became a sword too.

"There!" Faust said triumphantly. "Lyserg is safe!"

"Well it's about time," said Ren, who was struggling with two opponents. "Now maybe you can help us?"

"Coming!" said the doctor cheerfully. "My beautiful Eliza, let's go."

Lyserg sat up weakly, watching his friends battle Hao's minions. "I feel so useless," he said out of the blue.

"Gomen," said Jeanne. "If not for me, you would be fighting with them too."

"J-Jeanne!" He kicked himself mentally. How could have he said something that could hurt her?

To his surprise, the unlikeliest person came to his rescue.

Horo Horo grinned at them. "Being useless is not such a bad thing…because you did it for the one you love." He shouted at Ryu to watch out from the back before turning to them cheerfully. "I lost all my furyoku because I wanted Tamao to live longer, but I don't mind. And they don't mind too. My being with them, my encouragements…they're happy with those simple things already."

Lyserg and Jeanne looked at each other, then smiled.

Horo continued. "Save your strength, Lyserg. No matter what happens, you can never be as useless as I am right now," he said, smiling in proud self-degradation.

"Nice speech," smirked Ren in between his chuukazanmai attacks.

"Shut up," laughed Horo good-naturedly.

Shilva and Karimu arrived, fresh from their battles with Zinc and Nichrome.

"You guys look like you had been to one hell of a party," commented Horo Horo.

Shilva grinned. "They were really wild, but they were nothing we couldn't handle."

Karimu turned to Ren. "Need help?"

"Be my guest." Ren kicked one of his opponents toward Karimu's waiting fist.

Nichrome looked at Zinc, who was rendered unconscious by Shilva's attack awhile ago. He stood up shakily and decided to fetch a pail of water to help his fellow priest wake up. He trudged towards the river, holding on to his painfully constricted chest.

What was his reason for being involved with Hao Asakura's war anyway? He didn't care about gaining even more power. He didn't care about wealth. He didn't care about power and world domination. Hell, he didn't even care about Hao's anger on humans.

All he wanted to do was to do something to avenge what happened to Chrome, his brother. His brother had always been a faithful servant of the Asakura Court, but while he was disposing his duty, he simply disappeared. The Court didn't hear his pleas to locate his missing brother, and from that time on, he vowed to go against the Court. When Zinc told him that Hao was planning an uprising against the Asakura Court, he joined Hao's party without hesitation.

He reached the riverbed at last. He immersed his trembling hands into the water and scooped some to his face.

Now that he was defeated, he found no meaning anymore in continuing to live. If he was to die right now, he didn't care.

"Forgive me, brother," he told his reflection.

"Nichrome?"

He saw a girl's reflection beside his on the water. He turned to his side and found Nyorai looking at him worriedly.

"What are you doing here?" he found himself asking hoarsely. "Shouldn't you be in Funbari right now?" 

"I came back. I'm worried about you and Chocolove." She untied her shawl and drenched it with water. "Lie down while I treat your wounds."

He was still stunned by what the girl said. It was the first time that someone was vocal about his condition!

She looked at his coat. "How do you take off this thing?"

He silently unfastened it for her, revealing the wounds and bruises he incurred in his just-finished battle.

To his surprise, she didn't even look scared by the injuries. She squeezed the water onto his body, and instantly, he felt overwhelming relief within him.

From time to time, her fingertips touch his muscles as she gave him a sponge bath, and he could feel electricity run up and down within him. Ah, how could this girl make him feel this peculiarly? 

All of a sudden, he spoke up. "Are you leaving after you cure me?"

She looked at him. "Yes, I have to find Chocolove."

He nodded. "I'm coming with you."

"Eh?"

"Take me along wherever you go," he said firmly.

She smiled slowly. "Sure, no problem." She went back to treating his wounds, unaware of his eyes following her every move.

His eyes softened. Now he found another reason to continue living- he wanted to be with Nyorai.

It was so simple, yet he felt that this realization changed something within him.

All he understood right now was that he didn't ever want to let go of these feeling.

"That's the last one!" said Chocolove.

Ren looked at their work- twenty powerful shamans lay on a heap of dirt. Were he and his friends already that powerful? He decided that the thought of helping Yoh as soon as possible inspired them to go beyond the limits of their furyoku.

"I think we're ready to go." Ren turned to his exhausted but happy comrades. "Yoh is waiting."

"Not so fast!"

Ren brought out his spear quickly and turned to the source of the voice. A tall man with a bird mask on his face was standing above a tree branch, his hair billowing with the wind.

"Look, up in a tree!" cried Chocolove. "It's a bird!"

"No, it's a man," said Ren, face dark.

"No, it's Master Mikihisa," said Anna dryly, walking towards them. "Yoh's father." Behind her was Manta, grinning.

Mikihisa jumped down. "How's that for an entrance?"

Yoh's friends were all gaping at the man, jaws dropped.

"What?" Mikihisa asked, irritated.

Shilva and Karimu hurriedly bowed to him. "Master, your son is waiting."

"I know that." Mikihisa turned to the others. "Let's go, kids."

Ren muttered under his breath, something like "Like father, like son", but Ryu nudged him to be quiet.

**tsuzuku**

OMAKE

Takari-san promised to translate the omake, so just wait for her to translate this into English. I'm doing this as a preparation when I try to do professional authoring of romance novels for a Tagalog Romance Publishing house.

Horo/Tamao for this chap ^_^

**

"Nasa ulap ba ang iyong mga mata, mukhang malayo ang iyong…pagtanaw," bungad ni Horo Horo nang nakita niya ang kanyang kaibigan na nagmumukmok na naman sa tarangkahan ng bahay ng isa pa niyang matalik na kaibigan, si Yoh Asakura.

"Horo Horo, utang na loob, wag ka namang mangulit ngayon," pakiusap ni Tamamura Tamao. Tinitigan ang kanyang naturingang friend daw, her eyes trying to make paunawa to his own blue ones.

To her dismay, mukhang hindi pa bahagi ng bokubularyo niya ang salitang 'paunawa'. Hindi tinablan ang magiting na lahing Ainu. "Bakit, meron ka ngayon?" tanong ng binatilyo, ngingisi-ngisi. Hindi talaga nito magawang ipalimot sa dalagita na sa kanyang unang araw na pagtataas ng ever-notorious na red flag ay siya ang kasama nya. Si Horo Horo pa nga ang nautusan nyang bumili ng Modess para sa kanya. Hanggang ngayon, sa hindi malamang dahilan ni Tamao ay dala-dala pa rin ng binatilyo ang alaalang iyon na parang isang badge of honor sa boy scout investiture.

"Katatapos lang last week," sagot nya. "Tsaka hindi iyon ang problema ko."

"May kumanti ba sa iyo, irog?" tanong ni Horo. "Babae ba? Seksi ba? Gusto mo, gahasain ko nang madala?"

She rolled her eyes. Ang una yatang salitang natutuhan ng damuhong ito ay 'gahasa'. "Problema ko, feeling ko, hindi ako lovable."

Napakurap ang lalaki. "Ano kamo?"

Hinarap nya ang kaibigan. "Sabihin mo nga sa akin, maganda ba ako?"

Napatawa ito. "Oo naman. You're much prettier than your average lamang-lupa, in fairness. Hindi halatang hindi ka human."

"Hayup ka! Ang seryo-seryoso ng tanong ko eh-"

"Por dios, wala naman kasing kabuluhan yung tanong mo eh." Sinabayan ng binatilyo ito ng tayo. "Tara, kain na tayo. Nagrereklamo na ang mga baby ko sa aking intestines eh."

Hindi pinansin ito ng dalagita. "Horo, nakakainis kasi eh. Si Yoh na liwanag ng buhay ko, may Ma'am Anna. Si Lyserg, may Mistress Jeanne. Si Ryu, nandun ang Lily Five. Si Jun, may Pailong. Si Chocolove, may Mic. Si Ponchi, may Konchi. Si Ren, may Bason. Yung kutsara, may tinidor. Paano naman ako? Nakalimutan na ba ako ng tadhana?"

Napaupo muli ang lalaki sa tabi nya, napag-isip isip na nagdadalamhati talaga siya dahil pati ang walang kamuwang-muwang na kubyertos ay pinagtataniman nya ng sama ng loob. "You know the problem with you is, masyado kang mainipin. Makikita mo, makikilala mo rin ang lalaki para sa iyo, na hopefully, kasingguwapo ko, nang malahian naman kayo ng mukhang balikbayan from Mt. Olympus."

"Hindi ka ba naiinggit na may kasa-kasama sila sa buhay samantalang ikaw, wala?" she asked curiously.

"I have myself, and he gives me the most wonderful company," he replied coyly. "Tsaka," he added after a thoughtful pause. "Masaya naman ako na single eh. Malaya ako. Hindi ko na kailangan ng isa pang babae sa buhay ko. OK na akong kayo ni Pirika ang kasa-kasama ko. Maisip ko lang ang sitwasyon ni Yoh ngayon na may fiancée na mas mabagsik pa sa Baygon, parang nawawala na ang amor ko sa romansa."

"Pero manyak ka," she said dryly.

"And proud to be one," ngisi ng binatilyo.

"Ewan ko sa iyo!" Tumayo na si Tamao sa wakas. "Mabuti pa, ipagluto na lang kita ng makakain. Nakakatakot ka pag hindi pinakain sa schedule!" Nagpatiuna na siya sa kusina. "Nasaan ba ang kapatid mo at hindi mo kasama?"

"Nag-soul searching." Ngumiti ang lalaki. "Choco chip cookies ha, ale?"

"Sige."

"Wag mong masyadong damdamin na walang magkakamali sa iyo," payo nito sa kanya. "Malay mo, naghihintay lang siya ng pagkakataon…you know, the timing. Nag-iipon lang siguro ng lakas ng loob."

Napalingon siya dito. "Horo Horo?"

Ngumisi ito. "Tsaka, pinapakita lang na normal pa naman ang mga Tao dito sa bayan kasi hindi ka pa nila pinapatulan."

"Animal ka! Susunugin ko ang cookies mo, makikita mo!"

"Teka, walang ganyanan. Bakit naman sabit pati cookies ko sa galit mo?"

"Gago! Imapakto! Manyak! Supot!"

"I object! I may be a gago, an impakto and a very proud manyak, but por the lab op my dog, hindi ako supot, gaddamit! " ani Horo, mukhang wounded.

Mayamaya, sarap na sarap na nilalantakan ni Horo ang cookies na pinaghirapan ni Tamao kani-kanina lang.

"Pwede ka nang mag-asawa," ani Horo sabay kagat sa chocolate bits ng cookie.

"Kasi magaling akong magluto?" Tamao firmly believes that the best way to a man's heart is through his bottomless tiyan.

"Pwede ka nang gumawa ng mapupulutan," wika ni Horo Horo.

"Sino aasawahin ko?" she pouted.

"Itanong mo sa baranggay."

"Naman!" Napabuntung-hininga na lang ang dalagita. Kanina pa siya nagpapa-charming sa kaibigan, kaso daig pa ang Dead Sea sa pagiging dense. Kanina pa nya halos ipagsigawan sa irritatingly kawaii face nito na lonely single siya, kailangan ng kasintahan etc. etc.

Nangako siya sa sarili na pag ma-iinlove siya uli, wag sa isang lalaki na may lahing Ainu. Ang hirap silang espelingin, daig pa ang supergalifragilisticexpialidocius. 

Yun eh kung maiin-love pa siya ulit. Gaano man nya kutusin ang sarili nya, hindi niya maibaling-baling sa iba ang kanyang pag-irog sa kanyang Horo Horo.

Minsan, naiisip nya, bakit pa kasi nya nagkagusto sa kaibigan nyang batugan at matakaw at manyak. Ang sutil naman nyang puso, lagging sambit, "Ganyan mo minahal si Horo Horo, ang magiting na Ainu. Minahal mo ang lahat-lahat sa kanya, kasama na ang katamaran, kasibaan at kamunduhan nya."

"Ang lalim naman ata ng naiisip mo, Irog," biglang paggambala ni Horo Horo sa kanyang pagmumuni.

"W-Wala."

"Iniisip mo ba si katotong Yoh?" tanong nito, his eyes suddenly sharp, as in parang Gilette na original.

Napatango siya nang alangan. Yoh was her defense mechanism, because it always manages to make her balasubas friend shut up. 

"Sayang lang ang mental energy mo, Tamao," wika nito, kahit na hindi naman nya hinihingi ang payo nito. "I-enjoy mo na lang ang pagiging single mo."

She pursed her lips petulantly. "Gusto ko, may ka-loving loving ako. Gusto ko may kayakap ako."

"Bibilhan kita ng stuffed toy. Gusto mo ng Pikachu o Hello Kitty?"

"Gusto ko, kasing-laki ko, or mas mataas."

"Bibilhan kita ng life-sized na stuffed toy."

"Hindi nagsasalita iyon!"

"No prob! Bibili tayo ng talking life-size stuffed toy."

"Horo Horo, hindi mo kasi maintindihan eh." Napalabi na lang siya. Saludo na talaga siya sa kamanhiran nito.

"Ikaw ang di ko maintidihan. Simpleng bagay, pinalalaki mo."

"Horo Horo, I want somebody to love me," she said softly, her voice breaking. 

Natigilan ito at napatungo. "I know. Pero…pero alam mong hindi naman pwede, di ba? May Anna na yung tao eh, tsaka…tsaka mahal na mahal ni Yoh yung si Anna." Tumayo ito at umupo sa tabi nya. "Ganito…pagtiyagaan mo na lang itong kaibigan mong ito." He gestured to himself. "Hindi man ako masyadong kasing-appeal ni Yoh, mas guwapo naman ako. And I won't make reklamo if you hug me, or you make kuwento to me one to sawa."

"B-Bakit mo gagawin yun?" she asked uncertainly. "Naaawa ka ba sa akin?"

"Ako nga ang naaawa sa sarili ko eh," sagot ng binatilyo. "Plano kong manligaw nang pormal sa iyo, pero naiisip ko, I can never be good enough for you. Kaya ok na sa akin ang proxy. Second best, panakip-butas…I don't mind. Basta ayoko lang kitang makitang malungkot." He cupped her face gently. "Call?"

Napangiti si Tamao, alanganing matatawa, alanganing iiyak. "Pag ikaw, sinabi mong ginugoodtime mo lang ako, papatayin kita."

"I take it you say yes?" he asked, hope written all over his face.

Inihilig nya ang ulo sa dibdib ng kaibigan, sabay halakhak. "You just can't stand seeing me sad, ne?"

"Oo naman. Love kita eh, e di tiis," he said flippantly, but his touch made it clear that he was telling nothing more than the truth.

She enjoyed his embrace. Saka na lang siguro nya sasabihin sa kaibigan ang kanyang feelings. I-enjoy muna nya ang feeling ng maligawan.

Tapos 

First attempt ko yan s Popular Tagalog, so mejo awkward ne?


	27. 27

"Ugh!" Yoh flew against the pillar, body slamming on its concrete hardness.

"That is the fifth time your defenses failed you," Hao informed him. "This is not just your day, you know."

"I'm…I'm still getting up…doesn't that mean something?" asked Yoh, wincing when he felt a sharp stab of pain on his chest. It was possible that his ribcage was already injured seriously. But his endurance training first with Anna, then with Shilva, was not for nothing. "Besides, Anna can kick better than you do."

His brother chuckled. "Which reminds me…you were eavesdropping on our last conversation, weren't you?"

"Yes well…" He supported his chest with his one hand. "I wanted to warn you about how hard she can slap."

"Your good intention was a bit too late. She had slapped me for so many countless times already." He tossed his hair behind his shoulders, smiling impishly. "Anyway, otouto, it's nice to know that we have almost the same taste in women."

He steadied his grip on the harusame. "Gomen. I won't give Anna to someone whose mind is as twisted as yours. I can read your thoughts…she's too good for you."

"You just want her for yourself." It was a statement.

"She's too good for me too," he said quietly.

"You entertain me, little brother. If you were a stranger, I would have doubted the simplicity of your mind. But you are a part of me, and I can read the purity of your heart. You're just simply too innocent." Hao raised his sword and pointed it towards his throat. "And everytime I see you, it just keeps on reminding me of my weakness…the time when I was still a foolish human. When I blindly believed that the world was meant for the destructive humans only-"

Yoh's fist landed on his face, and since the onmyouji didn't expect it, he staggered a few steps back, rubbing his cheek.

"You still are a foolish human, just like me," said Yoh in a subdued voice. "You can still feel pain, and it's real."

"Stop uttering foolishness! The punch was nothing. It didn't exist, because how can one punch himself and feel pain?" Hao spat some blood out of his mouth. "I'm going to get rid of you already. Your weakness annoys me too much."

"If I die, then no one can stop you from taking the shaman king throne unjustly. I'm not going to give up the fate of the world just like that." Yoh went back to his offensive stance. "And I won't let Anna marry a scoundrel like you."

"Your life is mine, Yoh Asakura. You are just a fragment of my identity. Anything you have is mine. Anything you want I will take, including her." He suddenly moved towards Yoh, sword raised towards the boy. Yoh got into defensive immediately, but in a couple of seconds realized his folly; that was all his brother was waiting for- for his defenses in the side crumble. In one swift motion, Hao appeared right beside him, gave him a quick grin, then buried the flaming sword into his chest.

Anna froze, and so did Mikihisa. Ren Tao cursed under his breath.

"What's wrong?" asked Horo Horo, puzzled.

"M-Master Yoh!" Shilva sprang into action first, followed by Ren.

"You won't reach them in time," said Mikhisa, then looked up at the Great Spirits above them. The spirits were running wild, as if roaring into life.

Anna walked resolutely towards the pillar.

"Didn't you hear me? We're too late," said Mikihisa calmly.

"How can you be so calm?!" cried Manta. "That was your son!"

"We know that it is either him or Hao. He just wasn't strong enough."

Anna took out her prayer beads. "I know that he is still alive…he won't dare die…I'll kill him if he does." She quickly wiped something from her eye that suspiciously looked like a tear. "I just realized something, and he must live long enough for me to be able to tell him that."

The face of Yoh's father relaxed into a smile. "Just making sure that you know what you're doing, lady."

"I am Kyouyama Anna," she said simply.

"Exactly," agreed Manta.

"You're still alive?!" Hao was torn between anger and disbelief.

Yoh smiled weakly as he touched the flaming sword with his bare hands. "Something's telling me that I must live…my heart still beats. It means I still have to fight for my life." With that, he pulled the sword out of his chest. The flame from the onmyouji's sword died down.

"You insect!" Hao cried, aghast. His gloved hand punched the wound he caused awhile ago with the sword even before Yoh could react. All the boy knew was he felt as if something very, very heavy fell on his chest.

Hao's eyes glinted evilly. "Your heart beats strongly, in fact my furyoku cannot even touch it. Very well, if I can't crush you physically, I'll just have to kill you in another way." He licked his lips. "I will take back the soul within you. I believe it's mine."

His gloved hand began to pull something out within him, just as he felt his chest constrict. It was cutting his breath, his senses, even the flow of thoughts in his mind. Everything was starting to turn into a big dark blank space.

"Master Yoh!" Amidamaru's yell sounded so far away.

Was he dying? Must be…he was starting to feel floaty…

But within him, a tiny burst of light was emanating. Something that was reminding him of a red, red rose. The one with thorns that he wanted to pluck one by one, never mind if he would get hurt in the process. All he wanted was to protect that one red rose without her having to grow thorns to defend herself.

The red bandanna billowing in the wind, the flaxen hair, the dark orbs that could drown him easily.

Anna. He wanted to see her, for one last time before he closes his eyes permanently. A tear streaked down from his shut eyes.__

_I love you, Anna. I love you so, and I want to be with you under the stars above the ground, together like the old times. I love you with all the emotions in my command. I love you, and I want to remain doing so for all my life._

In his mind flashed so quickly the many mental images he captured of her: when she was mad, when she was sleeping, when she was smiling absent-mindedly, when she was pensive, when she was quietly happy, when she was sarcastic…

It warmed him all over, and his heart gave a strong beat. Enough to jolt him awake from giving in to the overwhelming calmness threatening to take him in.

I won't die just yet. I want to tell Anna. I want to tell it to the world that I fell in love with the most wonderful girl in the world.

"Yoh Asakura!!!"

Funny, but he could hear Anna's voice vividly. And her voice was the final key that unlocked the chains dragging him to nothingness.

Hao's forehead creased. "What are you doing here, Anna?" The onmyouji looked displeased. He was about to take Yoh's spirit away already when at the last moment, it resisted. And he felt the flow of thoughts of his brother…it was all for Anna.

"I'm going to rescue my worthless bodyguard, if you don't mind," she snapped.

"He's dead," he said.

"Don't lie. I'm an itako and I could have sensed if he already left the world." She turned to the unconscious Yoh. "And you, Yoh Asakura! Stop being a slacker and open your eyes! I know you're still alive. You won't get away from being my bodyguard that easily!"

"Really, Anna. If you haven't come, I would not be forced to use harsh measures on you anymore. But you forced me. Gomen nasai." He brought out his Spirit of Fire. "You're distracting my brother and I'm afraid that it's beyond forgivable. You see, I really, _really_ want the Great Spirits to be mine. And if that means I have to kill you to do that, then I shall oblige."

Anna brought out her prayer beads. Upon seeing it, Hao chuckled. "The 1080 beads. How original."

Just then, Mikihisa and the others arrived. Hao bowed to them exaggeratedly. "And some more guests to witness a massacre. No problem for me, I guess." He turned back to Anna. "Tell me, can you beat me without Yoh's help?"

"I am Kyouyama Anna."

"If you say so, but I can't promise you that I'll be gentle." He smiled. "Are you sure you just don't want to take the less painful way and just be my wife?"

"Nothing can be more painful than being with you," she snapped.

"Then gomen, I shall have to finish you too." Hao moved swiftly towards her.

Anna released the beads just as Ren summoned Bason. The power spirit stopped the Spirit of Fire by its powerful grab, while Shilva fired at Hao. Lyserg used his big oversoul using Morphine, and Choco, Faust and Ryu did the same too with their power spirits. The oversouls held Hao's Spirit of Fire back.

The beads surrounded Hao, locking him in.

"Step back!" yelled Anna. With a quick movement of her fingers, she cast a spell, and the beads surrounding Hao suddenly exploded all at the same time.

Thick smoke settled, and for awhile, Anna thought she succeeded. But then a flaming hand grabbed her. It was the Spirit of Fire, and Hao, partly bruised by her attack but still smiling malevolently nonetheless, chuckled at the shock on her face.

"Well I must certainly applaud you on being able to bruise me a little. It has been quite a while…and a female at that!" Hao grinned. "It is such a shame to get rid of you, but you leave me no other choice…"

"Anna!" yelled Horo Horo and Jeanne.

Ren sprung into action, but before he could even touch the scorching Spirit of Fire, Hao's fast-rising furyoku blocked his powerful chuukanzanmai.

"Now don't be polite, Ren Tao. I'll deal with you later. I can't make Anna wait." Hao glanced at the burning Bason then at the itako again. "So where were we?" He paused again when the rest of Yoh's friends attacked him all at the same time. "They never learn, don't they?" He chuckled merrily when the Spirit of Fire's aura threw them back.

Hao's eyes went back to her. "Gomen. We kept on getting disturbed. This time, I'll finish you for sure. But first…let me kiss you goodbye." He got up from his seat and walked towards the Spirit of Fire's fist that was holding her.

"Don't touch me!" she hissed when he finally reached her.

"I can never understand why you are making things so hard? I am Yoh too, in a way that he comes from me. Why can't you just marry me so you won't have to die?"  He looked reluctant to harm her, and Anna understood that there was a part of Yoh in him who was afraid to hurt her.

She smiled gently, even with the increasing discomfort of the Spirit of Fire's scorching grip. "It's because I love Yoh."

Her statement triggered a chain of events. Hao was suddenly silenced, while Mikihisa suddenly noticed the sudden movement of Yoh's body. The Great Spirits began to cry and moan even louder.

Just then, Hao began to choke, as if he couldn't breathe. The grip of the Spirit of Fire loosened, and she fell down helplessly.

"Anna!" yelled Ren.

Swift arms caught her. Mikihisa grinned at her. "Ne, we don't want anything happening to my future daughter-in-law eh?"

Anna blinked.

"Father, you mustn't embarrass me that way with Anna," complained an all-too familiar voice.

Yoh Asakura stretched lazily. "That was a great sleep I had, the best one I had since I began training as a shaman. Now I'm ready to fight again!"

"Damn you…" hissed Hao as he clenched his fists. Yoh was almost dead! How could have he heard what Anna said?

"Let's do it, aniki!" Yoh brought out the harusame once more and fused it with his grandfather's sword.

Final chapter out soon 

**

Me plugging: If you want to see the Mankin characters led by our adored Ren Tao play ThumbeRena and Hao-sama play the narrator, check out the last 3 chapters of He Loves Me, He Loves Me Not.

**

Quote:

"Why does my brother always break your heart? Ne, does he get a kick out of it, seeing you cry?"

-Yoh to Anna-chan, I'll Be

(Yep, I'm plugging once more for my new fic. Chapter 1 will be up after this)

**

omake translation courtesy of Takari-san. Please thank her ^^ This is the H/T one last chapter.

"Your eyes are on the sky, it seems as if you're looking too far forward…" said Horo Horo when he saw his friend brooding again at the back yard of the house of another close friend of his, Yoh Asakura.

"Horo Horo, please, don't bother me right now," pleaded Tamao Tamamura. She looked at her friend, her eyes pleading to his blue ones.

To her dismay, it seemed as if the word 'pleading' is not a part of Horo Horo's vocabulary. Those words did not affect the proud member of the Ainu tribe one bit. "Why, do you have _it_ today?" asked the male teen-ager grinning. He just wouldn't let her forget that on her first day of raising the _ever-notorious red flag_ that Horo Horo was her companion. Horo Horo was even the one that she ordered to buy Modess (napkin brand) for her. Until now, in a reason she doesn't know, Horo Horo still carried the memory as if it was a badge of honor for a Boy Scout investiture.

"It just finished last week," she replied, "And that's not my problem."

"Did someone tease you, dear?" asked Horo. "Was it a girl? Was she sexy? Do you want me to rape her for her to know what's good for her?"

She rolled her eyes. It seemed as if the first word this pervert learned was 'rape'. "My problem is, I feel that, I'm not lovable."

Horo was surprised, "What did you say?"

She faced her friend, "Tell me, am I beautiful?"

That made Horo chuckle, "Of course, you're much prettier than your average elves, in fairness. It's not noticeable that you're not human."

"You fiend! My question was so serious and-"

"For pete's sake, it's because your question is of no importance." He stood up as he said this, "Let's go and eat, my babies (referring to the intestine parasites like hookworms and stuff ^^) are already complaining to my intestines."

Tamao ignored him. "It's because it's so irritating, Horo. Yoh, the light of my life has Ma'am Anna. Lyserg has Mistress Jeanne. Ryu, there's the Lily Five for him. Jun Tao has Pailong. Chocolove has Mic. Even Ponchi has Konchi. Ren has Bason. The spoon has the fork. What about me? Did destiny or fate forget me?"

That made Horo sit down beside her once more, he wanted to hurt those who ever hurt her, he was thinking bad thoughts. "You know the problem with you is that you are too impatient. Just you see, you will find the man for you that hopefully is someone as handsome as me that I am mistaken for a foreigner from Mt. Olympus."

"Aren't you envious that they have someone to be with in their life but you don't?" she asked curiously.

"I have myself, and he gives me the most wonderful company," he replied coyly. "And," he added after a thoughtful pause. "I'm single and I'm happy. I'm free, I don't need another female in my life. I'm already fine with you and Pirika as my companions. As I think about Yoh's situation right now with a fiancée who's fiercer than Baygon (an insect spray), I feel like my appetite for romance is vanishing."

"But you're a maniac," she said dryly.

"And proud to be one," grinned Horo.

"I really don't know about you!" finally stood Tamao. "It's better is I cooked you something to eat. You get scary if you aren't fed according to schedule!" she went to the kitchen. "Where's you sister that you aren't with her?"

"She went soul-searching." Smiled Horo, "Choco chip cookies okay, ale (old woman usually selling something)?"

"Okay,"

"Don't put too much feeling that there's no one who'll make mistakes for you," he advised. "Who knows, he might just be waiting for the chance… you know, the timing. He must just be trying to gain the courage to do so,"

She turned around because of this, "Horo Horo?"

He grinned, "And this shows that the people in this town is still normal because they don't court you."

"You animal! I'll burn your cookies, just you wait and see!"

"Wait, that shouldn't be the way to solve this. Why did you involve my cookies into your anger?"

"Bastard! Monster! Maniac! Uncircumcised!" 

"I object! I may be a bastard, a monster and a very proud maniac, but for the love of my dog, I'm not uncircumcised!, god damn it!" said Horo looking wounded.

Soon, Horo Horo ate the cookies Tamao worked hard for just a while ago with such joy.

"You can get married now," chirped Horo as he bit on the chocolate bits of the cookie.

"Is it because I'm good in cooking?" Tamao firmly believes that the best way to a man's heart is through his bottomless stomach.

"You can already make pulutan (food when drinking)…" said Horo Horo.

"Who will I marry?" she pouted.

"Why don't you ask the marines?"

"Really!" sighed Tamao. She was trying to charm him since a while ago but his being dense is worse than the Dead Sea. She nearly shouted to his irritatingly kawaii face that she is lonely, single, needs a loved one, etc. etc.

She promised to herself that she will fall in love once more, just not to a member of the Ainu tribe. They're harder to spell than supergalifragilisticexpialidocius.

That is if she will fall in love again. No matter how she forces herself, but she can't love anyone as she loves Horo Horo.

Sometimes she wonders why she even fell for her friend who is a lazy bum, a gastronome and a maniac.  It is because her heart is so stubborn, always chanting, "That's why you love Horo Horo, the proud Ainu. You love everything about him, including his laziness, gluttony and perverted-ness."

"You seem to be thinking of something deep, dear," said Horo suddenly as she was thinking.

"I-It's nothing,"

"Are you thinking about my pal, Yoh?" asked Horo, his eyes suddenly sharp, as in like the Gilette original.

She went into confusion, and the next thing she knew, she was nodding. Yoh was her defense mechanism, because it always manages to make her freaky friend shut up.

"Your mental energy is being wasted, Tamao," said Horo, even if she didn't ask for his advice. "Enjoy your being single."

She pursed her lips petulantly. "I want someone to love. I want someone to hug with."

"I'll buy you a stuff toy. Which do you want, Pikachu or Hello Kitty?"

"I want someone as tall as me or even taller,"

"I'll buy you a life-sized stuffed toy."

"That doesn't talk!"

"No problem! We'll buy a talking life-size stuffed toy."

"Horo Horo, you just don't understand…" said Tamao. She is really amazed by his being dense.

"It's you I don't understand. It's a simple thing and you're making it a big issue,"

"Horo Horo, I want somebody to love me," she said softly, her voice breaking. 

He stopped and said, "I know. But… but you know that that's impossible, right? He has Anna and… and Yoh loves her very, very much." Horo stood up and sat beside her. "OK, how about this… be contented with this friend of yours." He gestures to himself. "Even if I don't have an appeal like Yoh's, I'm more handsome. And I won't complain if you hug me, or tell stories to me to bore me."

 "W-Why would you do that?" she asked uncertainly. "Do you pity me?"

 "It's me who's pitying myself," Horo answered, "I was planning to court you formally but I thought I can never be good enough for you. So it's okay for me to be only a substitute. Second-best, hole-coverer(in our language, it means a proxy )… I don't mind. As long as you're not sad." He cupped her face gently, "Call?"

This made Tamao smile, laugh and soon, cry. "If you're saying that as a joke, I'll kill you."

"I take it you say yes?" he asked, hope written all over his face.

She laid her head on his chest and laughed. "You just can't stand seeing me sad, ne?"

 "Of course. I love you, eh, so bear it," he said flippantly, but his touch made it clear that he was telling nothing more than the truth.

She enjoyed his embrace. She'll tell him about her feelings later on. She will just enjoy the feeling of courting first.

End

And this one is from the previous chapters…the one from chap. 15. Cole-chan translated this one, so worship her…it takes quite a skill to translate a technically Filipino only piece of writing ^^

Last Insert: Random Mankin Talk (remember, there is nothing impossible in animes! And yes, it has Yaoi themes w/ matching profanities so STOP reading if you don't like that. ^^)

Anna: What's going to happen if Marcos(1) is still the president today?

Ren: I will walk barefooted.

Anna: Huh?

Ren: His wife(2) will collect all the shoes from all over the Philippines.

Anna: What if it's Cory? (3)

Ren: You will not be able to watch Lavender. There will be power failure every day.

Anna: Good thing it's not her. Lavnder is on its 11th episode. (it's going too end soon)

Ren: Stupid! The girl's gonna die with the baby in the ending!

Anna: Idiot!!! *hit Ren* SPOILER!!!

Ren: Sorry, sorry, I'm human too!(4) I didn't mean it! Just watch the next soap after the Lavender.

Anna: Chinovela again?

Ren: La Vendor. Starring me and Hao.

Anna: Thanks, but no thanks. I better watch the soap with Jericho and Kristine.(5)

Lyserg: Hao got soap? Wonder when's mine?

Ren: Dont worry, Ill ask Director Syao-chan to add you in the guest list.

Lyserg: Dont even bother, knowing Syao-chan, she will let me hit by a ten-wheeler truck after I stand in the street for 5 minutes *mutters* she really cant accept that I want to kill Hao.

Manta: Or do a bedscene with Ryu.

Lyserg: No thanks. Ill just guest in Are You Scared?, Can You Still Handle It? (6)

Ren: Or with Hao?

Lyserg: Thats ok Ren, do it again and ill kiss you in no time.

Anna: Manta, I heard that they need a new partner for Mahal(7) in MTB.

Manta: Ill transfer to the other channel? With Yoh?

Anna: Idiot. You're imagining things again, you little bitch!

Manta: Ei, shut up you gay! Or Ill tell them about your operation!(8)

Anna: *eyes alert* errr....

Horo: What the fucking hell r u talking, Mantot?

Manta: You too, Toro Toro! Trying hard to speak English! As if I dont know where you went last night! You said that you'll hang around Greenhills, but you ended up in Pegasus!(9)

Horo: Oh, you think I'm a lier, huh? I'm not a lier!

Manta: owwwwwsssssss......

Horo: you lack iodized salt in your body that's why your mind is so rough! you are afraid of Enervon C and Ceelin!(10)

Manta: Son of a....

Ren: Hehehe....Do you really think you'll grow up again? 

Manta: Speaking of which.....

Chocolove: Ren bitching?

Ren: Shut up! You SON OF A BITCH! *busies himself in burying Choco in the nearest septic tank* (11)

Anna: Morons! All of you are lame conversationalist! I wish the land will open and swallow all of you! *walks away, behind her, the land really opened and swallow all Mankin characters. Its true that theres no impossible in animes and Syao-chan's mind, esp. Anna's orders*

Bow!

Notes: (There are lots of historical references...sooo feel free to dozed off...unless you dont want to be confused)

1. Ferdinand Marcos - ruled the Philippines with an iron hand during the martial law. He and his wife plundered the country's wealth, everybody feared their lives during his administration.

2. Imelda Marcos - aka Madame Butterfly, who loves to collect different kinds of shoes worth hundred thousand pesos (or dollars) using the money of the common people. 

3. Corazon C. Aquino - president of the Philippines in 1986, after Marcos was overthrown by the Filipinos during EDSA Revolution.

4. Meaning...we all make mistakes, nobody is perfect etc....just an __expression.

5. Another soap, can be watched on the rival network with the channel who hosts Lavender. (Naks! Favorite)

6. Filipino version of "Goosebumps" or "Are You Afraid of the Dark" ; (no comment)

7. Mahal ("expensive" or "love") is a midget like Manta. They're about the same size (not quite 80cm, i think so, she's about[yes, a SHE] 30+ yrs old) -----I think her name is changed to "Mura" (cheap) or (profane language like "damn you!" etc)

8. Operation - (accdg. to my POV) Manta means that Anna is not really a girl - but a GAY! - who had an organ transplant, boob enhancement, liposuction etc you name it, to become a "real" woman all over, from head to toe.....

9. Greenhills - a shopping place full of bargain goods (am I right? Or its another place). Pegasus - along Quezon Ave., a nightclub...you know those stuffs for the adult and the likes, is often raided by the police for their "illegal performances" Ows? ----actually the jeep that I take going home pass by this club, all the men passenger look at big pictures of sexy stars when we pass by....as in

10. Enervon C and Ceelin - medicine for kids to grow up with strong bones...

11. Septic tank - has the same use with the poso negro where human wastes are concerned


	28. finale

Finally, the final chapter. ^^ a product of my blood and sweat, considering my current state of fanfic update disarray. (Eight ongoing fics) Anyway, gomen nasai for the delay. This chapter is for Laura-chan and Grace-chan ^^

"You are not needed here anymore, Yoh Asakura!" yelled Hao. "Insignificant people must die!"

Yoh calmly walked towards him. "We shall have to let the outcome of the battle judge that."

Hao nodded, then he swiftly vanished. Yoh stepped back and pushed the sheath of the harusame backwards. It hit Hao straight in the abdomen.

"H-How did Yoh do that?" asked Ren, shocked. He had personally seen how fast Hao was in his battle moves.

Yoh aimed the sword to his left, and it struck the priest once more.

"Can he read his brother's moves?" asked Horo Horo, astounded. 

"No," said Mikihisa. "He _knows_ them. Hao said it himself. He is a part of my son too, and Yoh only learned only now how to make use of that fact to his advantage."

Jeanne nodded. "Perhaps Yoh's brief experience of being one with him helped."

Hao stepped back, eyes burning in pure hatred. "I should have finished you off before."

Yoh didn't reply.

"Spirit of Fire!" Behind Hao appeared his gigantic fire mecha. Yoh calmly looked up at the burning fire genie, then grinned. "Wow, that sure is big, nii-san!" he exclaimed.

Everyone else gaped, then sweatdropped. Even Hao himself paused, and for a second, a smile of fondness crept on his face. "Big, huh? Now show me your power, little brother."

Yoh nodded, and then summoned Amidamaru. Hao didn't waste time; the minute Yoh had his defense stance ready, he attacked him.

Horo Horo's eyes widened. "Wow, how did he get there so fast?"

Anna, poker-faced, watched the match, offering no comments. Her eyes were on Yoh, who looked more confident than he used to.

Mikihisa noticed the same thing with his son, and he already had a slight idea why.

Yoh stepped back to gather his momentum, then pushed his brother back. Hao nearly lost his balance if Yoh was not quick enough to hold him steady.

"What the hell is that idiot doing?" cried Ren. "He's supposed to be in battle, not in a boy scout activity! Why is he helping his enemy out?"

"Simple," said Mikihisa, eyes still on his sons. "He loves his enemy, his brother that he had always wanted to have."

"What?!" Ren and the others were stunned.

Hao pushed Yoh's hand away and jumped back to his Spirit of Fire. "You cannot put me to shame twice. This time, I'll make sure you die."

Yoh didn't even looked worried. "Go, nii-san." 

The Spirit of Fire's arm nearly pounded him, but Amidamaru was quick enough to protect his master.

"You insect!" cursed Hao when he felt that their powers were just equal, and that he would just put into waste his furyoku by trying to break through Amidamaru's shield.

To this, Yoh smiled at him warmly.

The onmyouji was determined to crush him. He dropped his rational thinking by forcing to break the barrier. All he wanted to do was to prove that he was stronger than his little brother.

"Master Yoh, his force is doubling. What now?" asked the power spirit.

"Break your shield," said Yoh calmly.

"Master?" Amidamaru was shocked. "Y-You can't be serious."

"I've never been more serious in my life," replied the shaman.

"Fool! How do you think can a frail human body protect you from my Spirit of Fire?" asked his brother insultingly.

Yoh grinned. "You'll see."

Amidamaru still looked reluctant. "Master Yoh…"

"Trust me on this," said the boy.

The spirit nodded grimly, then stepped away. The shield broke, and Hao seized the chance to use all his powers as he aimed his punch at Yoh, who was standing there, doing nothing.

"Die!!!" he yelled.

"Yoh!!!" yelled Ren and the others.

Mikihisa smiled.

Anna stepped forward instinctively, but Mikihisa blocked her. "It's over."

Just as the dust cleared, everyone saw the blazing fist of the Spirit of Fire just inches away from Yoh, who was standing there, unharmed. Hao's face was twisted in disbelief and even grudging admiration.

"Why didn't you step back?" asked Hao slowly. "You know very well that I can kill you."

"Because when I felt your hand in my soul, I realized that it was dumb to even try to kill a part of yourself," he explained. "You are human too, nii-san, or else you wouldn't have stopped your spirit from killing me. You would have killed Anna quickly. You would have done a lot of things yet you didn't, and that was then when I realized that you are still human, no matter how you try to run away from your identity."

"Idiot…" Ren couldn't believe how naïve and trusting Yoh Asakura was.

"Yoh will always be Yoh, I guess," said Horo Horo wryly.

Hao stepped down from the Spirit of Fire and approached Yoh. He punched him, but Yoh didn't retaliate. The onmyouji sighed, then messed Yoh's hair. "Damn, you ruined everything. All my plans…"

"Gomen," said Yoh.

Hao stepped back and walked away, just as the Spirit of Fire evaporated into the air.

"Nii-san, where are you going?" asked Yoh, stunned.

"Away from here. The foolish humans you're protecting are yours," said Hao, waving. "I don't care! It's your loss, not mine. I can always come back whenever I want and destroy them, after you die, that is."

He passed by Anna, who was looking at him blankly.

"That was anti-climatic," she said at last.

He shrugged. "Hey, if people like my brother exists somewhere in this world, I wouldn't call it just to end the world yet."

"Yet." She smiled for a fleeting moment at him, then her eyes went past his shoulders. The onmyouji knew that the smile on the itako's face was not his anymore.

He smiled woefully as Anna walked past him, but not before hearing her whisper.

"Take care."

Hao smiled, shook his head, and walked away,

"Will he really come back?" asked Jeanne nervously as she watched him disappear into the woods.

"I don't think so," said Mikihisa as he watched his long-haired son go. "It will take him a lot of time to rethink and recollect his abrupt decision to yield."

Horo Horo ran towards Yoh, laughing. "Idiot! We really thought you were in for it awhile ago! You scared the hell out of us!"

Yoh grinned. "I never doubted my brother even once in our fight awhile ago. I knew he would come through."

"Hope runs eternal, I guess," said Ren, rolling his eyes.

"Yoh, wow!" cried Manta. "That was so cool! Amidamaru is so great back there!"

The spirit smiled. "I still think Master Yoh is the best!"

"I just hate hero worship among us," grumbled Ren.

"As long as the subject of the worship is not you, maybe?" asked Lyserg, whom Jeanne was assisting to stand up.

"Shut up!"

Yoh smiled, then remembered something. His eyes went to the itako, who was walking towards him quietly. When she noticed that he saw her already, she froze, not knowing what to do. She"clenched her fists, then turned her back on him. Yoh's forehead creased, and he abruptly went to her. "Hey Anna, wait!"

She was forced to face him. "Y-You did impressively back there," she said slowly.

"Anna, listen-"

"So you would be the shaman king now, huh?" she asked, a small smile on her lips.

He nodded.

"Good luck," she said, then bowed a little.

"Anna!" He grabbed her arm. "I am now the surest bet for the shaman king throne. Isn't that enough to fulfill your requirements?"

"My requirements?" she repeated.

He groaned. "Come on, Anna. What else should I do so I can be worthy enough to answer your ads?" He took out a torn piece of the newspaper, knelt down on one knee, and handed her the ad containing the words "Wanted: Perfect Husband, Must Be a Shaman King".  

"Y-You're…applying?" Her brow rose.

"Why should he apply?" asked Horo Horo. "Didn't you tell Hao that you won't marry him because you love Yoh?"

"I told him NOTHING!" snapped the itako, face starting to redden.

"Of course Yoh should apply!" said Ren. "I mean, Chocolove and I went through the whole legal process, and I don't see why he should be an exception."

"She said-"

"I said NOTHING!!!" She turned to Yoh, eyebrows arched. "Are you serious, Yoh Asakura?"

"Yup!"

"OK, then court me."

Yoh's face lit up. "Afterwards…"

"I'll be your girlfriend, and you'll continue your wooing."

"And then...?"

"We'll get engaged, and you'll carry on with the courtship," she said in a business-like tone.

"But will I have you for keeps?"

She smiled. "We'll see how well you perform with the courtship."

"Courtship?! Does Yoh look like a bird that has to perform a courtship dance?" Horo was astounded. "After all his near-death experience, won't he deserve to be given a break?!"

Ren smirked. "I supposed that will give some justice to what Chocolove, Manta, and I had to go through."

Jeanne looked at them, confused. "What ad are they talking about, Lyserg-kun?"

Lyserg squeezed her hand fondly. "I think you wouldn't want to know."

Days later…

"Yoh?" Manta peeked into the room of his friend, frowning. The luxurious room, almost as large as the whole coltsfoot field of Horo Horo, was empty.

A maid smiled at him. "Prince Yoh is with Miss Anna. I think he's doing the courtship thing."

"Oh." Manta's eyes widened. He didn't want to know anymore what kind of courtship Yoh was doing right now.

"You're leaving," said Pirika sadly.

Ren sighed, then sat down beside her, smoothing her hair. "I'm sorry, but I must meet and fight with my father. I was just given a few months to train all by myself and prepare for my fight with him."

"I'm going to miss you," she said, sobbing.

"Me too," said Ren, grinning sadly. "Come here."

She inched closer to him, and he hugged her tight. "I love you."

"Me too," she whispered, sighing. "I would be really sad when you leave."

"And to think that before, we were like cats and dogs," said Ren as he thought back of their first meeting.

"Dogs do NOT kiss cats out of the blue," she said.

"Right." He bent down towards her. "Pirika…"

"Ren…"

_Bam!_

"Onii-chan!" screeched Pirika as Horo Horo, standing by the doorway, smirking. Behind him was Tamao, smiling at them apologetically.

"I tried to stop him," she mouthed to the Ainu girl.

"You guys are too lovesick," said Horo, rolling his eyes. "Ren will come back tonight, ok, Sis? He'll be gone for just five hours, see?"

"You don't understand," she said in a soft, lofty tone.

Ren rubbed his head. It was the fourth time that he came into close contact with the stupid snowboard of the ainu, all of them just when he was about to kiss his girlfriend. Where was the justice here anyway?

"Get going!" barked Horo Horo.

Ren rolled his eyes, then smiled at Pirika. "When I come back here, I will be already a man."

"Good luck," she said, eyes shining.

Ren nearly lost his mind. When she looks at him that way, it was next to impossible not to bend down towards her and cup her face and…

"OUT!!!!!" yelled Horo Horo, who looked pretty homicidal now.

The sun was setting when Chocolove, Nyorai, and Nichrome finished bathing Mic, who defiantly thrashed all through the bath.

"Ah, time for dinner!" said Nyorai, wrenching her hair dry.

"You better get dressed first!" scolded Chocolove. "You might catch a cold."

"Hai!"

"Leave your clothes outside the door," said Nichrome as he cleared the different shampoo that they used. "I'll have to wash them."

"Hai!" And the girl started up towards the stairs.

Chocolove smiled at Nichrome. "One of these days, we have to teach her household chores. Someday, she's going to pick a husband whom she would serve. It would be nice if the one she would pick is as domestically able as we are…"

The former Asakura court priest had to smile. Choco was hinting the small competition between them again. "Yes. Very nice," he agreed.

"Choco, Nichrome! I don't have my pink sweater! Please go find it!!!" she screamed from the top of the stairs.

The two looked at each other and grinned.

"May the best man win," said Nichrome as he started to go through the wastebasket.

"Win, win, win…what rhymes with win?" Choco sighed. "I give up! I'll just go find that sweater. What color was it again?"

"Green," smiled Nichrome.

"Oh, ok." He went down on his knees to find the sweater.

"The sunset here is very beautiful!" gushed Jeanne. She loved the feel of Lyserg's arms on her shoulders, and even more the fact that the ride stopped; the carnival's main electricity had a problem, so all the rides were stopped. It had been quarter of an hour since they were stranded above.

Lyserg nodded. "I hope the ride gets stranded again tomorrow."

Jeanne giggled and laid her head on his chest contentedly.

The man running the Ferris wheel could only smile and shake his head as he looked at the most frequent customers of the Ferris wheel.

"Must be nice to be so young and in love," said the man, grinning.

Hao stretched lazily as he looked at the setting sun. Beside him was Opacho, enjoying the sunset too.

"So this is how my brother used to live," mused the prince. "Sure beats those carriage rides. So relaxing…why didn't I think of being a bum before?"

Opacho smiled. "Master Hao loves his life now, doesn't he?"

"Very. I couldn't ask for anything more in my life." The itako crossed his mind, then he smiled ruefully. "OK, well, there is one thing…but I'm sure she's being taken care of by him very well."

He shut his eyes and savored the relaxing feeling the fresh breeze was giving him.

_This is the life._

"Four hundred forty eight, hundred forty nine…four fifty!!!" Yoh jumped up happily and stretched his arms. All day, he had been chopping woods for Anna's tribe in the mountains. Community service, as Anna refers to it.

"Fifty more," he told himself encouragingly.

"Snacks?" someone asked.

He turned around and grinned. "I would love that, Anna." He looked at the empty hands of the itako. "B-But where is the food?"

"Go make one, and make me a sandwich too." Anna smiled approvingly at the woods.

"Nah…I think I found something to nourish me." He grabbed Anna by the waist and crushed her towards him.

"Yoh-!"

Her further protests were broken by his kiss.

A little far away from them, the women, enjoying the free firewood, were laughing.

"I guess it's true what the legends say," said the eldest finally. "When an itako from the mountains marries the shaman king, the mountains shall be blessed bountifully forever." She gestured to the chopped woods, then to the hot springs resort built just some distance away from them.

"I think Anna knows that already," said another woman, smiling at the itako, who was still locked in a passionate embrace with her king.

The end 

Wahahhahahhahahha!!! Done!!!!! OMG, it's done!!!!!!!!!! *cries tears of joy* Now I only have 8 fics to update! Waaaaai!!!!!

Thanks for reading, guys!


End file.
